Life is Short
by starfiction123
Summary: Many have different perspectives on how life is defined. Some would say lovely, complicated, treacherous, passionate even. But whether the thoughts be pleasant, cherishing its value, or bitter enduring its harsh realities, from my experience I've found this fact to be true...that life is short. So my story begins…
1. Love

**A/N Okay everyone, a little fact about me, I have been a very dedicated HxA fan since my own tender age of 9 years. ((I'm 22 now)) not only was Hey Arnold my show that taught me various morals but it also taught me the beauty and tragic of romance. After having seen every episode and almost mentally breaking down at the end of the HA movie after wanting Helga to confess for so long, and not to mention having a serious fit as a result of TJM not seeing the light of day YET, I decided that after reading every single HxA fic on here more than twice that it was time to make my own story. I, however, am a beginner so please excuse any grammar or spelling issues. Some aspects of this story I based off of an anime called CLANNAD because it was beautiful and tragic and would fit so well in this world. So I'm going to shut up, get to the disclaimers, and let you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold or any of the characters involved. I also do not own CLANNAD.**

_Many have different perspectives on how life is defined. Some would say lovely, complicated, treacherous, passionate even. But whether the thoughts be pleasant, cherishing its value, or bitter enduring its harsh realities, from my experience I've found this fact to be true...that life is short._

_So my story begins…_

_The soft sea breeze blew gently along the shore while also ruffling my simple yet elegant pink sundress. Our hands warmly intertwined as we continued to overlook the awe-inspiring sunset as it reflected in the crystal ocean waters below the lighthouse where we stood. The events of today continued to rush through my mind as I reflected upon each moment, and the power of emotion that I felt and will forever cherish when we each uttered the finalized phrases of "I do."_

_The magic of the moment still left me breathless; making me question reality as I've done so many times before. I just couldn't help but wonder, "Was this truly a dream? Was this yet another merciless taunting illusion displaying my desire only to be ripped away by the sound of an alarm clock?"_

_The blinding sparkle of gold on our fingers told me otherwise…_

_And crimeny was I ever glad for that!_

"And you say I always have my head in the clouds." _A deep, gentle voice chuckled._

_I didn't have to turn around to see that heart stopping smile since just hearing it in his voice made me tremble. I kept my composure however, as always, and smirked at him._

" Yeah well at least I've got a good and valuable reason Bucko!" _I softly smiled at the ring on my finger._ "I-it's just all so surreal right now ya know? I mean us? Married? After all this time...And after everything we've been through, it's just hard to believe this is real…Like I'm going to wake up any moment in tears again...Either that or recklessly punch something."

"It's very much real...Just like my love for you," H_is arms encircled me from behind as he continued softly in my ear,_ "like our love for each other...Only it's official now. So I can understand why it's so overwhelming."

"It goes so much deeper than that though Football Head! I mean, you gotta look at everything in my perspective! I have craved, dreamed, and longed desperately for this very moment before I could even tie my own shoes! I-I fell in something so deep, something meaningful that caused years of tragedy and happiness for so long...I spent my life hiding, yet embracing a passion so strong that couldn't be contained, suffered emotional damage that at the time I never thought was possible, and yet kept going for more...All for you...All because you noticed me in my darkest, loneliest moment. You were there...and became my world...My purpose of living. I stuck with this realization for 21 years straight. Dreaming, wishing that I would someday be yours as well."

_To be perfectly clear up front, it's never like me to be so mushy and emotional and crap like I was at that moment, but to see the genuine love and tenderness in my beloved's piercing emerald gaze as he so graciously listened intently, I couldn't help myself...The tears started rolling._

"And to think...on this very day, 15 years ago, I was hiding, crouched down on the floor of the back of your bus seat, losing all hope that...that you'd ever love me...that we'd never reach this moment. Not just because of your stupid nightmare of us married or Rhonda's stupid origami crap, but because of what I put you through. Because I pushed you away so much, no matter how many times I tried so hard to be nice to you...to show the gift of kindness you so benevolently bestowed to me...But I couldn't...I just...just…"

"Oh Helga..." _My love tightened his hold on me, eventually turning me around so he could wipe my tears away with the tips of his thumbs. His loving gaze overpowered me as I whispered the rest of my sentiment._

"I just never would have imagined that my deepest fantasy as a toddler could ever come true…"

"But it has." _He replied._ "And you deserve every bit of happiness. You have always deserved it Helga. You were and always will be worthy of love from me and in general...never forget that. After everything you've been through...There's no doubt in my mind that you are the strongest and bravest woman I have ever known. I always knew from the start that there was something about you...Something that connected me to you so strongly that I couldn't let it go even when you showed your rough exterior. Sure I was pretty dense, but a realization so intense hit me, but only came in bits from the top of the FTI building, to when we nearly got killed finding my parents in the jungle, to where we were separated for so long and reunited as well, to this very moment...That realization is that...I have been and always will be in love with you Helga G. Pataki. Or should I say..._Shortman_ now…" _He whispered tauntingly against my lips._

"I'm still ticked that you wouldn't take my surname Bucko." I_ teased gently nipping at his lips, making him shudder a little._

"My point being, you deserve to be happy. We deserve to embrace this moment and many more to come. So no more tears okay? This is supposed to be a happy moment…" _His lips softly touch mine ceasing my playful bites. I added a touch of passion before pulling away and rolling my eyes._

"Humph, always looking on the bright side eh Arnoldo?" _I playfully joked while nudging his shoulder. As always, he just shrugged with that annoying yet captivating smile._

"Somebody has to. And just look at the benefits of what looking on the bright side has done for you my Angel...You've come so far, got the guy and everything…" _He brushed a strand of my long hair out of my eye._

"You are my bright side Arnold…" _I replied seriously as I reached for his shoulders slowly ascending my arms around his neck._ "Always have been...Always will be. You're my everything...You're as bright as the sun presenting its warmth and comfort to my once desecrated soul, saving me from the darkest depths of emptiness that would have claimed me from the lack of knowing true love…"

_Arnold closed his eyes, taking my words all in while releasing a breath he probably didn't realize he was holding in._

"Gosh...I'll never know how you come up with such words like that on the fly…that's amazing you know that?"

"Well I'm a pretty amazing person Football Head. And love is a pretty amazing emotion...Combine the two together and you got something dangerous…"

"Care to demonstrate?" _His voice grows huskier as we decrease the distance between us. Needless to say, in that moment, our lips made sweet love to each other as we grasped each other for dear life. I was actually caught off guard at the passion we were creating in this type of kiss that I could not even describe. All the love and every emotion that we've ever felt or held back for years was released in that moment; all the while welcoming the beginning of our forever…_

_And we would face it together._

_In that moment, as he swept me off my feet whisking me away to the secluded beach house we recently bought, I defined life as... love._


	2. Bliss part 1

**A/N: Ok everyone! Here is Chapter 2! For those who have been keeping up so far, thank you so much! It means a lot to me since it's my first time writing an HA fanfiction. Once I get into the flow of things, I will update on a regular set basis. ****For now, I planned to make a long dragging chapter to make up for time, but decided to split it in 2, due to life's distractions. **** (COLLEGE IS NUTS!) A special thanks definitely goes to AiraChica, who has so graciously agreed to critique me through this lol. Read her fics they are absolutely amazing! Ok here we go. Also I put OCs in here for the win.**

* * *

_When the word "bliss" comes to mind, I can't help but wonder...What are the possible descriptions to capture the essence of such an expression, other than complete happiness and ecstasy? Perhaps the emotions of an innocent child who has long awaited Christmas day, only to receive the one present he or she has wished for all that year? Or maybe the feeling of accomplishment when a challenging yet torturous long-term goal is finally met. In my case, it is the moment where all the dreams I have ever dreamt since the tender age of 3 hit me full force, only to be rudely interrupted by reality itself, until I see the form of the object of my desire caressing me gently; reminding me once more, that this is no dream. _

_And yet it still doesn't make it any less irritating when the said interruption is a stupid potato clock! CRIMINY!_

"Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey-"

The annoying name-calling chime ended with a brutal crash to the farthest wall, shattering it in pieces instantly. While Helga found the clashing sound satisfying, her husband did not as he abruptly woke up, startled only to find his wife retracting her arm after literally punting his favorite clock.

"Helga! Really?! I just fixed that clock!" Arnold exclaimed.

"Stupid Football Head and his stupid junk he actually calls a clock waking me up from my stupid slumber…" Helga grumbled sleepily, ignoring her husband's complaint and snuggling deeper into their comforter. She could practically feel his signature annoyed glare directly on her. Expecting the normal sigh of exasperation, and for her husband to mumble the usual "Whatever you say, Helga", needless to say, she was caught off guard as she felt a bit of pressure on top of her huddled up form, and a warm breathy chuckle near the bottom of her ear lobe.

"So...what was it about this time?" Her husband whispered in amusement. Her eyes shot open at the pleasant sensation that travelled through her ears and signaled her brain of what was occurring, but she sighed in annoyance, turned to face her husband, and tiredly gave a sharp reply.

"What was what about what Football Head?"

"The dream you were having. It must be quite a doozy since you woke up so irritated..._and completely destroyed my recently renovated alarm clock…"_ He replied, mentally adding the last part.

Helga just scowled trying to ignore the pestering heat that flushed her face. " W-Who said I was dreaming about us or anything Paste for Brains?! A-and even if I was dreaming about us or whatever, it's none of your beeswax!"

Arnold just let out a breath, preparing his response. "Well...given how you are not much of a morning person in the first place, you're usually never more grumpier, unless you were disturbed from one of your dreams, or should I call it fantasies. And seeing how you didn't simply complain about being interrupted from your dream of throwing out all corrupted members of congress from your current executive branch position, but actually threw something valuable, which you normally result to such violence only after being interrupted from a fantasy of us of some sort. So, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that you were either reliving a precious memory we made from childhood, or we were doing something...rather...interesting. Oh and besides all that, you just implied that you were dreaming about us just now, by hesitatingly denying that you were. Am I right my Helga?" He couldn't help but give a half-lidded smirk in her direction.

That Stupid Smarta- He just HAD to become an analyzing psychiatrist! Helga thought.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if you took up psychiatry just to try and figure me out you Smart Aleck Yutz." She replied dryly.

"Well it was more so for the purpose of helping others since that has kind of always been in my nature..." Arnold replied bashfully while rubbing his neck a little, "And exploring humanity, psychology, and medicine at the same time...but I can't lie and say that it doesn't help me put a few difficult puzzle pieces together when it comes to you." He then leaned towards his wife with a slight mischievous sparkle in his green eyes. "So, now are you going to tell me what your dream was about?"

"Pff! Yeah right! Fat chance of that happening dear…" His wife simply scoffed at him and abruptly turned her back towards him once more. Arnold started to give her a rather pointed look, until it turned mischievous as he once again crept on top of his wife.

"Well then…" He started, "Looks like…" he gently started pulling the covers down slowly from her once again ...bundled form, "I'm…" then bringing his face just underneath her ear again, "Just going to have to…" he let his sentence hang as he started to softly lay tender kisses on her neck. "Guess..."

_Yeah, let's just say at that very second, my quick and sharp intake of breath, didn't help my situation any. That sly so called 'goody two-shoes' knew exactly where my 'spots' were and remembered them well...What really sucked about that is that every insult and violent threat that I hurled at him, might as well be compared to a newborn fussy kitten trying to desperately find her mother's warmth...And what's even more sad is that I actually sounded that way when I attempted to control the situation...Laugh at me and die! Anyways, my love continued to playfully guess at what my dream was about in a game of 'hot or cold' and at that point I couldn't respond to his getting warmer or cooler because it didn't friggin matter, since it was obviously happening in real-time. Needless to say, my overly dangerously passionate aggressiveness took over and after pouncing on him like a starving tigress, I took him right then and there...twice. Game over. In the end, I guess we both won...He thinking that I cracked, and me living my fantasy in reality. Remember when I was trying to describe 'bliss' earlier? Well, guess you can say I came up with a pretty decent example Bucko! _

_But now, for some reason, another annoying question comes to mind out of the blue. Is it possible for 'bliss' to last forever? Or is it simply a climax of excitement and unleveled joy lasting only but a moment, until it disintegrates…_

* * *

"So...did I...get it right?" Arnold panted heavily, smiling at his wife, clearly out of breath from her advances.

"Not...even...close...F...Football-Head…" His wife smirked trying to catch her breath, then lovingly caressed his disheveled hair. "If...you had any brains in that enormous size head of yours, you'd know that my fantasies are not simply fantasies anymore...but reality...an unbelievably blissful reality my love." She kissed his lips soundly, loving his adoring smile as they broke apart.

"Wow...What a way to start a Wednesday…." He chuckled. She started to hum in response, cuddling up to her love, until her eyes once more shot open with realization.

This time it wasn't out of bliss.

"Wait. What?! What day is it?!" Helga shot up, holding the covers to her chest.

"Um Wednesday?" Arnold replied raising an eyebrow at his wife. Helga scampered around for her phone in horror. "W-What time is it?!" She found her bright pink colored "Beephone" and unlocked the screen, only to discover over 6 missed calls, and a digital clock displaying "12:30".

"OH FU-! CRIMINY! I'M LATE!" Helga then jumped out of bed like a mad person, covers be darned, and darted back and forth from their closet and master bathroom, shouting curses all the while. Her husband watched her zoom back and forth with concern.

"Helga, what's going on? I thought you were off today?"

"YOU'RE the one that's off today Football-Head! I have a freaking book signing THAT'S GOING TO START IN THE NEXT 30 MINUTES, THAT I WAS SUPPOSED TO SHOW UP FOR PREP TIME 3 FREAKING HOURS AGO!" Helga shouted, throwing multiple clothes out of the closet.

"WHAT?! Helga! Why didn't you tell me?!" Arnold exclaimed trying to help his wife get ready, while dodging flying clothes.

"I DID YOU YUTZ! I told you yesterday on your lunch break! You were supposed to set the time for me as a reminder!" Helga glared, slipping into a fuchsia colored pantsuit.

"Helga I had to work through lunch. I don't remember talking to you, or getting any text messages, or seeing any post it notes or markings on our agenda calendar." Arnold defended, giving his wife the black colored pumps she needed to complete her outfit. Helga however, blinded by rage and stress, threw the pumps aside.

"Oh?! Then who pre-tell's voice was on the phone that said 'Hi this is Dr. Shortman' and a bunch of other crap, when I called huh?!" Helga spat, pointing a finger at her husband in accusation.

"You mean my voicemail greeting?" Arnold gave a half-lidded look, while folding his arms.

Helga blinked for a few seconds, trying to recall if she even took the time to hear the greeting that played when her husband wasn't available or if she, in a hurry, just rambled about her plans for the next day and hung up abruptly. Even though that was most likely the case, she didn't back down.

"WHATEVER! THAT'S NO EXCUSE! The point is you weren't there when I needed you, and thanks to you I'm GOING TO BE LATE FOR ONE OF MY MOST IMPORTANT EVENTS IN THE HISTORY OF MY CAREER!" Helga shouted and stomped away, only for her arm to be grabbed, not painfully, actually rather gently, but firmly nonetheless.

"Helga, you're not being fair, and I do not appreciate you treating me like the way you are. I honestly did not know you had a book signing event today. You never came to me about it when I got home from work last night, ...and I remember that I specifically asked you before going to bed if you had anything planned, or if I needed to set the alarm clock for anything. You mumbled 'Mmm nah, whatever floats your boat Football-Head', and continued watching Wrestlemania. You could have set your phone too, but I set my alarm clock just in case anything happened this morning, but then somebody recklessly punted it against the wall! So do not take all of this out on me, I tried to help!" Arnold sternly replied, but couldn't help the look of hurt in his eyes.

"Where's your phone?" Helga crossed her arms, seemingly unfazed by her husband's reasoning.

"What do you mean, 'Where's my phone?'" Arnold replied exasperatedly.

"What is this a 'copy-cat tournament?!' Tell me where it is so I can prove to you that I attempted to talk to you, and have you waste more of my precious time than you already wasted!" She exploded.

At this point, her husband put a hand to his forehead as if trying to prevent a severe migraine and mustered out a strained yet level response. "It's in the shop Helga."

"Why? What'd you do it?" Helga replied, not missing a beat, looking at him with more accusation than concern and suspicion. And at that point, his eyes widened with disbelief at his wife as if screaming "What did I do to it?! YOU-"

Before he could express his thoughts verbally, a catchy ringtone chimed, interrupting their argument. Helga wasted no time in swiping to answer, accidently hitting 'speakerphone' in the process.

"Go, Kat, what do you got for me." She greeted sharply.

"WHAT DO I GOT?! HOW BOUT A ROOM OF OVER 300 HYPERACTIVE KIDS AND TEENAGERS CURRENTLY BEING OCCUPIED BY THE FREE ICE CREAM AT THE FOOD COURT THAT I HAD TO ARRANGE WITH THE OWNER CAUSE A CERTAIN STAR AUTHOR ISN'T HERE YET! WHERE ARE YOU HELGIE?!" Helga's overly stressed and currently not chipper as usual publicist, Katrina cried desperately. Helga then gave an "I-told-you-so" glare at her husband and took it off of speakerphone.

"Kay, first of all, I told you over hundreds of times not to call me that! Second, I was late because my so called Football-headed spouse wasn't doing his part in helping me out and stupidly broke his phone gosh knows how, and third, d-did you say over 300?" She gulped.

Arnold, still not pleased with his wife's attitude simply rolled his eyes, but continued to listen to bits of the conversation tentatively.

"In counting! Look, I don't even WANT to know about your personal affairs, and will most likely admonish you later, just get here before they eat us all alive! Please?!" Kat pleaded.

"I'll be there in 10 minutes flat. Stall them!" Helga demanded and shut off the phone.

"Helga to get there is a 40 minute drive. How do you plan on being there in the next 10 minutes?" Arnold asked with his eyebrow raised.

"Doi! Taking the freeway!" She replied, slipping into her pumps and throwing on her coat at the same time.

"Which might take longer depending on traffic-"He tried to reason.

"Not if you're going 90." She replied with an evil yet determined smirk.

Her husband's eyes widened then narrowed. "Don't. Even- "

"Oh shut up Arnold! It's not like you've been much of a help to me anyways! So if you excuse me, I've got to go un-screw things up that never should have happened in the first place. No thanks to you and your stupid phone." Helga huffed.

Resisting the growl of frustration ready to burst from his vocal chords, Arnold glared at her, a flash of hurt reflecting in his eyes for a moment before heaving a sigh of agitation. He held up a hand in unwanted surrender, shook his head, and replied in a low and sharp tone.

"Whatever, Helga."

He then walked into their master bathroom, not bothering to close the door gently behind him, but not slamming it abruptly either.

It was then where Helga's defiant scowl softened into concern and a flash of hurt as she realized that two words were missing from his normal signature phrase he always said.

"_He didn't say, 'you say'…It's usually, 'whatever you say, Helga'…Not, 'Whatever ,Helga'…_

_See, you have to understand that whenever my husband would say "Whatever you say, Helga" whether it be in the form of amusement, frustration, or just trying to avoid a confrontation, that it was normal. So normal in fact, I actually took the liberty to deem it the "surrender phrase". Our petty arguments weren't anything new. We've been at each others' throats since we were practically 3…Well, okay fine, I had been at his throat anyways. But instead of the normal response I was used to, this was something...not entirely new, since we've have also had our share of intense and serious fights, but it did not make it any less frightening or painful. Of course I've seen my husband snap on many occasions, but yet still hold it together when needed. But if there was anything that I have learned from such occasions, was that whenever the surrender phrase was shortened into 2 sharp syllables, it meant that he was seriously pissed, or hurt. Or both, either way it established one thing. I once again, fu-screwed up. Royally. _

_Anyways after cursing inwardly and wanting to throw myself off of a cliff for what I did, I had half a mind to burst into our bathroom, and beg on my knees for forgiveness, blubbering about how unworthy I was to be loved and tolerated by such a gentle superior soul such as he, and monologue for hours of my love for him and my stupidity of my actions, followed up by intimate, hot, and passionate, reconciliation methods… but unfortunately, I still had something called a reputation after all of these years; one that I actually got paid for, and I was already as late as it was. So, I made a mental note to gravel later and left the house, inwardly mourning at the absence of our ritual "Have a good day kiss". _

_Oh well, the more intense the fight, the more intense the make-up sex would be right? _

_Here's hoping._

* * *

_To distract myself from the scarring drama that continued to play in my mind while going a lawful 65 on the interstate, since I figured it was the very least I could do, I decided to call up my best friend. _

"Moshi Moshi, Dr. Johanssen speaking." (Greeting Japanese style)

"Hey Pheebs, you can cut the formalities since I know you're not at work due to barfing all day. Speaking of, how goes the dangos in the oven?" (Japanese dumplings/buns)

"Oh Helga! Sore wa anata kara kiite yoi kotoda! (It's good to hear from you!) And I suppose it is going well. I was finally able to keep crackers down without it coming up again for one hour strai-MM Matte Kudasai! (Wait please)"

After being put on an abrupt hold, Helga could hear the faint sounds of vomiting in the background until Phoebe picked up the phone once more.

"Scratch that...59 minutes, 89 seconds straight...Gomennasai. (Sorry)"

Helga shrugged."Eh, it's nothing to be sorry about Pheebs, it's the morning sickness phase. What can ya do? So, how's Tall-hair boy taking it?"

"Surprisingly well, despite the fact that I accidently messed up his new Jordans on mistake...I-I couldn't make it to the restroom on time...Hazukashii! (I'm so embarrassed) Oh but he's been wonderful Helga! Refusing to leave my side for even a moment and checking on me. Hontouni un ga ii! (I'm very lucky)"

"Which is why you sent him away on another food crave run to gain a moment's peace." I smirked.

"...Maybe..." Phoebe sheepishly replied.

_I suddenly heard a door slam and panting in the background followed by faint yelling from Tall-hair boy himself. _

"Babe! I got the sushi, ice cream, and brownie batter in a bowl you wanted! Please tell me that my new J's aren't messed up again-I MEAN, if you're ok!"

"Baka! Watashi wa zan'nendatta koto o itta! (Idiot! I told you I was sorry) If you'd like to switch places in my condition right now, please be my guest!" I heard Phoebe shout back.

"Aw no-no no Watashi no koi (My love) it's ok baby! Im sorry! I didnt mean to upset you! I'll prepare your food okay? Aishiteimasu!" (I love you) I heard Geraldo gravel back.

"Aww watashi mo daisuki desu otto! (I love you too husband)" She replied lovingly.

_Gotta love those mood swings. I swear their interaction was mushy enough to actually get a smile out of me, and make me throw up in my mouth a little...And at the same time...made me remember how my own blissful moment was shattered, courtesy of stupid me...Of course I expressed this in the only way I knew how..._

"UGH! Criminy! Will you two chuckleheads cut it out already before I get sick! Yeesh! Almost made me have a car accident by how disgusting y- ONE SIDE MORON! GET IN YOUR OWN LANE!" Helga exclaimed while pounding on the horn._ The nerve of such idiots thinking they have the power to drive in 2 lanes at the same time, when I'm in a sudden road rage! _

"Helga?!" Phoebe answered in shock.

I SAID MOVE YOUR WORTHLESS A-"

"Helga! Are you driving in road rage again?! Ochitsuku Kudasai! (Calm down please)"

_I continued to speed through the freeway till my tires literally screeched when I swerved off my exit lane, and finally parked the car when I arrived at my destination, banging my head against the steering wheel out of pure frustration. Guess I completely forgot that I took Phoeebs along for the joy ride..._

_Hope I didn't freak her out too much..._

"Helga?! Helga are you still there?! Henji shite! (Answer me!) She exclaimed with worry.

Helga heaved up a miserable sigh and answered.

"I'm here Pheebs..."

"Helga! Ittai nani?! (What the heck) _She continued to throw out Japanese curse words, part in panic, part in reprimanding me from how I acted earlier, and I guess whatever else her mood swings allowed. _

"Nuff with the Japanese Pheebs, I got a headache! And I've already had a morning worth shi-"

"I KNEW something was bothering you! It's not like you to lash out like that...at least not as harshly than usual..."

"Yeah. Sorry...I was out of line I guess..."_ I apologized feling numb with regret. _

"Helga, what's wrong? Is everything ok with you and...Ice cream?" Phoebe asked softly.

_I sighed once more, slightly growling. _

"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked softly again.

"Nah, you've got enough on your plate without me raining on your parade. Just...forget I mentioned it. This conversation never happened. Sorry to bother you Pheebs." Helga replied quietly.

"But Helga!"

"Please! Phoebe, I said forget it ok?! I-I'll handle this." I exclaimed. I heard her sigh.

" Fine...forgetting. But I'm here if you need me Helga I hope all goes well for you."

"Yeah Watashi mo..." (Me too).

"Take care, Helga. Call me if you change your mind please."

"Yeah. Later Pheebs."

_I hung up, giving my head one more good bang against the wheel, and telling myself to 'suck it up'. I finally gathered my composure together and entered the mall._

* * *

_Once I arrived at the food court, I was amazed to see that Kat had not been exaggerating. There was a great mass of kids and teens everywhere. Some demanding more ice cream, others, fighting to be first in line at the book store entrance armed with posters, papers, and copies of my latest novel, begging for my signature. _

_Criminy! I knew I was awesome, but to see so many people waiting in great anticipation for me?! It was surreal! And yet all of their longings fail in comparison of the one I truly wanted to yearn for me.._

_Oh well, gotta suck it up for now._

_I was suddenly glomped from behind. _

"OH SWEET SALVATION CALLETH! YOU'RE HERE! FINALLY! OH HELGIE! THANK GOODNESS YOU MADE IT!" _My publicist desperately blubbered. Gosh I swear she's worse than Olga sometimes!_

"KAT! OFF! Geesh woman! What's your damage! I said I'd be here! Its not like its the end of the world!" Helga scowled.

"Says you! Do you know what its like to distract young minds with the attention spans of squirrels with sugary treats that make them more hyper as they wait in anticipation for a celebrity who was promised to show up, only to be absent for hours?! It might as well be hell!"

"I don't see the big deal." Helga said flatly.

"You need kids Helgie." Kat sighed in a face palm.

"Oh quit your yappin already and set me up. Let them all know that their star has arrived!" She smirked in triumph. Kat just shook her head.

"Whatever you say, Helga..."

_A stinging sensation went through my chest at those words..._

_**"Whatever, Helga."**_

_As you can see, big difference in that phrase._

* * *

_About 4 hours and 310 autographs later, I took on a robotic tone of voice, as I readied my pen for the last fan in line._

"Next."

_I was amused to see the sight of a young girl dressed in a white flowing dress coaxing a boy wearing a heavy black leather jacket to the table. The boy continued to scowl at her, trying to wring his hand free from her soft yet firm grip, as she carelessly giggled for him to not be shy. And that 'this was the chance of a lifetime.' Once they arrived in front of me, the boy's eyes widened and he quickly ran out. The girl shook her head and gave me a bright smile. _

"I'm so sorry about that. You'll have to excuse my 'Hardcore', he's been nervous about meeting you for weeks! That being said, Mrs. Shortman, its truly an honor."

"Hardcore eh? That his name?" Helga asked in slight amusement.

"Oh no, just a nickname, well more so term of endearment now...we-we just recently got together." The preteen girl sheepishly replied.

"Oh is that so? Well...happy for ya kid. Who should I make this out t-"

"Oh Mrs. Helga, I-I know I can get in a lot of trouble for this but I just...THANK YOU!

_Without warning, the girl hugs me tightly. I froze awkwardly, but raised a hand to my publicist and security before they could scold the girl for breaking the distance rules._

"I-it's all because of you Mrs. Helga! You are truly an inspiration. Everything you've been through, all your poems, and stories of unrequited love, hope, joy, pain and sorrow...They've touched hearts like you'd never believe! Especially my Cory's."

"I gather that's his name?"

"Mhmm, and I'm Sophie. But he calls me a big Softie. You see, like you, he's also experienced unrequited love and rejection from his family. I hope he doesn't mind me getting personal, but he'd want you to know. His real parents died when he was a baby, when he finally got adopted, he didn't fit in very well, and his foster parents treated him like a big mistake. He used to be an outspoken type, but he decided that it was easier to handle the world if he didnt talk at all, but he loved to draw. He was very artistic. We met when we were 5. He was standing outside in the snow, without a coat and he was crying, while trying to build a snowman. I rushed upstairs and grabbed a big blankie and covered him out of nowhere. He was surprised and scowled at me, his first words were 'What are ya crazy?!' I just said how he could get sick and that I didnt want him being sick. He looked shocked and asked me why? I said 'cause you're gonna be my new best friend! And I really like your snowman!' We were best friends ever since, but when we got to school, everyone thought he was weird and made fun of him. They thought it was stupid that we were friends since my family was well off, and he didn't have much of anything...Socially, they tore us apart. "

She sighed then continued.

"He cracked under pressure and since he knew how to hurt others out of anger, became the worse bully of the whole school. He even went to Juvie once...He wouldn't be friends with me no matter how much I wanted to. I eventually stopped trying. But...over the years, I'd always see him with this pink book. His eyes would lighten, and he'd smile as he was so caught up in it. Nothing would make him smile like that book did. I made it my mission to see what he was hiding. What was it about that book that made him smile so much? I could never tell, but one day I discovered it by accident. It was your 'Secrets of the Locket' eddition. I was hooked instantly to your life story too! But I'd notice little post it notes all throughout the chapters. It said "I wish I had your strength and courage Helga to tell my beloved how I feel...It's like we're twins. Youre not alone, I understand what its like to be unwanted. I just wish she could know how she drives me crazy, and yet takes my breath away at the same time. How she saved me at 'I like your snowman' as your love complimented your bow. I too have a love, and a despair.' I read every chapter and note, and he caught me. We argued, but then I kissed him. We talked and, finally got together after 7 years. He'd always talk about you, explain how you were crazy yet loving at the same time, admonish, and then praise all of your schemes."

She smiled brightly.

"Our favorite thing to do together is read all your stories on our E-pads. Guess you can say I'm as much as a big fan of you as he is! Oh! Listen to me rambling...Again, I apologize! My point is, is that you're awesome and have inspired us like no other. Thank you for everything!"

_Needless to say, guess I was rather speechless...and touched? I mean I never would have imagined out of my wildest dreams, that I could ever impact so many lives...not in a positive way anyways...Well ok, sure there was the time I helped find Mr. Hyunh's daughter, helped save the neighborhood, and fought off that crazy wacko pirate La Sombra, but I mean I did all of that for my beloved's sake; whether it was just so he could notice me, or just for his hapiness. And well Doi, I cant lie and say I didn't feel good about helping out, but...this time, it was all me. Yes my darling Arnold had a big part in my life's story. But that was just it! This was __**my **__life's story. My heart and passion that I crafted into words and put my soul on the line in public. So to have all of these fans admire my work and all the crud I've been through, and praise me for it instead of being put down like I was used to all my life...Well Criminy, it was a big deal to me. But the biggest part of all that I realized was that, despite putting my work on the line for venting puposes and a rather nice paycheck, it wasnt just for me. Everything I went through wasn't just for mine or my dear Arnold's sake...There were others out there with lives just like mine and even worse, looking for that ray of sunshine, or in my case, a bright green umbrella, to save the day..._

_For the first time since that afternoon, I gave a smile of pure genuine happiness. _

"Well hey, I'm glad everything worked out for you kiddos." Helga replied, ruffling the girl's head softly. She caught her boyfriend staring at them longingly out of her peripheral vission. Helga rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Well come on Corry, you heard the gal! Once in a lifetime chance here!" She joked, only to be hugged once more.

"Thank you for everything...For being strong enough to tell your story, and helping me start my own."

The dark cladded boy murmered. Helga awkwardly, but happily pat him on the back.

* * *

_After the kids left, and my duties were done for the day, I grabbed a coffee and went back to my car...only to be followed by my perky yet assertive publicist. Ugh._

"HELGA! I hope you're happy with yourself! Not only were you 3 hours late of showing up today, you violated at least 5 codes of conduct rules, and displayed unprofessional behavior to the public that will not help your credibility at all! Honestly! Providing physical communication to your fans when the rules are strictly a no-touch, no-stalling environment! I'm going to be fighting off the paparazzi for months after the stunts you've pulled!" Kat exclaimed in an outrage.

Helga displayed an expression of sympathy and laid a hand on the distraught girl's shoulder while cooing.

"Aww and I bet I made you look bad too huh?"

Katrina nodded miserably.

"Then today was a great day! So, make sure you email me the agenda for tomorrow, and have my frappachino with extra whip cream at my work space. Helps me think better. Oh and DON'T forget to keep me posted on the runner-ups for this year's book nominees, gotta stay on top of these losers somehow. Ya get all that toots?

Katrina nodded miserably once more.

"Kit-Kat. You're a doll."

Helga gave her a quick pat on the back then got into her car, missing her publicist shake her head in disbelief, but catching what she said afterwards.

"Oh, I'll never understand **how **your husband puts up with you Helgie."

_A sharp pang shot through my chest once more._

_**"Whatever, Helga." **_

"Yeah...me neither." She uttered in a soft, broken tone.


	3. Bliss part 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I hope you all had a great Christmas, and will yet have a great New Years! I am making up for lost time with this long chapter that I wanted to post on either Christmas or my birthday (the day after Christmas), but it was longer than I thought! Therefore, I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think, what parts you like or dislike, and how I'm doing so far! (In other words, please enjoy and review) For those who have been reviewing, following, and faving, Thanks so much!**

* * *

_Once I got back on the road, all of the events that happened today caused me to reflect. I felt joy and even pride at how my accomplishments touched more lives than I could imagine, but unfortunately, the magic of the moment quickly faded once I was smacked into the idea of my romance potentially turning null and void due to me being such a pathetic jerk this morning. _

"I mean Criminy! The nerve of me! Blaming him for my irresponsibility and negligence to keep a schedule when I could have just set my own dang stupid phone in the first place?! Then blaming his voicemail box?! Forget being a basket case, I might as well be a bucket of loose screws that desperately needs to be locked in an asylum with hungry rabid rats for what I've done to my love!"

Helga blinked.

"Ok...so the rat thing might be a little much...OH SCREW IT! THE HECK IT IS! I deserve far worse after such cruel treatment to the man who had the gall and will to even consider to grace me with that half-lidded smile of his! Oooh...Arnold! My love!"

She pulled out her heart shaped locket that now contained a wedding photo of them.

"If only you could understand the pangs of regret that pierce and devour my very soul from the actions I so treacherously committed against you...You did not deserve any of it my darling!"

_Amazing how in one moment everything can be going your way, and the next, could burst into invisible flames that leave you in despair...That being said, trust me when I say that the effects are much worse when you're the one who ignited the fire...Remember when I questioned earlier if bliss could last forever? Well take it from me Bucko, whether it can or not, it sure as heck can't stand if you're the one who knocks it down..._

_Of course I knew I had to fix this. And I sure as heck knew a half-crap apology wasn't going to cut it either. _

_Luckily for me, I had it all planned out how I would make amends..._

_**Rushing out of her car and flying past the porch steps, the desperate blonde threw the door open and cried in anguish.**_

_**"Oh Arnold!" **_

_**Stunned, Arnold was about to run towards her in alarm, only to be grabbed at the knees by his sobbing wife as she clung to him on her own knees in desperation. **_

_**"Helga? What's wrong? What's going on?!"**_

_**"What's going on is that you have been wronged by a beast, a monstrous shrewd such as I, who have had the audacity to bestow cruel treatment upon you after you have showed nothing but heavenly kindness and passion to me!" **_

_**"W-What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion. **_

_**"In my moments of negligence and lawlessness, I foolishly denied to fulfill the tasks of setting my work schedule, putting the burdens upon your shoulders expectantly, when in reality, you had absolutely no obligation to carry my slack! And yet, in contempt I blamed you for everything! Absolutely everything in an attempt to stain your innocence, but lo, it's not so my love! In vain have I attacked you and said words that I long to turn back the hands of time to retract and prevent them from escaping my vocal chords...Oh Arnold my darling! Surely you cannot be blind to see how unworthy and a wretched woman I am and yet have the audacity to be adorned in a committed wedding band that confirms that we were meant to be together for all eternity, but alas, I have shattered such bliss-"**_

_**"No more of this!" Arnold dramatically cried, gathering his wife into his arms.**_

_**"I will not have you put yourself down so mercilessly my darling!" He held her tighter. **_

_**"B-but my love!"**_

_**"No, I won't hear another word! To hear such torturous dialogue from the woman whom I live to see smile and scowl every morning, whose eyes sparkle like priceless diamonds, yet hold the depth and wonder of the ocean, whose rough and callous, yet sweet and fragile exterior and center sets my heart aflame, whose passion cannot be contained and that I have the very honor to indulge in till death do us part! No! I won't have you speak another syllable! To hear such talk hurts me even worse than the mere thoughtless words from earlier!" **_

_**"A-Arnold..." Helga locked eyes with him in wonder, tears still threatening to fall from her eyes. She then turned her gaze towards the floor, still holding onto him. **_

_**"If I may be so bold...to ask for your forgiveness? I-I know I don't deserve it...but I-I-" She was interrupted as her husband gently lifted her chin up and locked eyes with her once more. **_

_**"All has already been forgiven and forgotten my Angel...and now I must also plead for your forgiveness..." **_

_**"Your forgiveness? For what my love? You haven't committed any wrong against me in the slightest!" Helga raised an eyebrow. **_

_**"Oh yes I have...for I have yet to kiss you...my one and only..." **_

_**"Oh Arno-mmmmmm!" **_

_**Without delay, he rushed his lips against hers in urgency and passion as she tried to keep up in their passionate embrace. Things were heating up rather quickly as the sounds of their reconciliation filled their living room.**_

_**"Oooh! Mmm! A-Arno-" **_

**HONK! HONK! **

"HEY LADY MOVE IT ALREADY! THE LIGHT TURNED GREEN CENTURIES AGO! MOVE YOUR A-"

"OH GO JUMP IN A LAKE YA MORON! I'LL MOVE WHEN I'M GOOD AND READY! YOU GOT A PROBLEM, YOU CAN TAKE IT UP WITH OL' BETSY AND THE FIVE AVENGERS!

"THE FU-?!"

_"_MY FISTS STUPID! THOS'RE THEIR NAMES!"

_Scowling and growling from being ripped away from my pleasant fantasy, I took off going an unlawful 60 in a 40 mph district. Gotta love road rage..._

_In that moment my phone decided to ring, enraging me further, but I answered anyway...In a professional fashion of course! _

"WHAT?!" Helga shouted angrily into her Bluetooth.

_Well, as professional as a person in road rage could get I guess..._

_"Oh Helgie! I've got wonderful news! Oh you're going to be soo excited! Are you sitting down for thi-?"_

_"_CUT TO THE CHASE ALREADY PUTTYTAT! I'M DRIVIN' HERE!" Helga shouted once more while mercilessly 'flipping' off the car next to her that dared tried to get over into her lane without signaling.

"_Guess who outshined the runner-ups for this years' national romance genre book awards?!" _

Helga instantly calmed down. "Wait...You mean?!"

_"That's right! Congratulations Mrs. Romance Genre of the year!" _

"No way! Katrina a-are you serious?!"

_"As a coma! I'm so excited for you Helgie! You've worked hard for this!" _

"Dang straight I did! N-not that I'm totally shocked about this outcome I-I mean it's not like there was any serious competition or anything." _Who am I kidding! I was shocked to even be considered in the nomination! Much less, winning the actual award!_

_"Well, I always did say that your love story was better than Twilight's!" _

_"_Oh puh-lease Kit-Kat! Any story is better than that dang sorry excuse of a saga! I tell you these days these media bozos are going insane with romanticizing Halloween Icons! I mean romantic vampires, werewolves, and zombies?! What's next? Rendezvous with the Boogieman?! Criminy!"

_"Well rejoice in triumph Helgie! You're gonna be the top talk for a while! Oh! Wait! - That means that all of the morning shows that ever existed will be barging down the door! I'M SO UNPREPARED! I-I'VE GOT TO SCEHDULE BRUNCHES, HAIR AND MAKE UP, PUBLICITY DEALS, A-AND!" _

_Yeah, see at this point I would have abruptly hung up in her face...Guess I really calmed down._

Helga sighed. "Listen, Kat, before I abruptly hang the phone up in your face, feigning a loss connection, I'm just gonna tell you to quit spazzing and that you'll be fine since I'm feeling generous right now, kay?"

_"Gosh thanks Helgie I- WAIT A MINUTE YOUVE BEEN HANGING UP IN MY FA-"_

**'CLICK'**

_And that was that. After feeling a moment of ecstasy, my mood soured once more as I thought of how my husband would most likely not be amused at my accomplishments due to me biting his Football-headed head off..._

_Criminy, I gotta fix this fast!_

* * *

Helga continued to drive a bit faster, passing by her favorite sandwich shop.

_Hmm, well I guess a little snack wouldn't hurt first..._

Making an abrupt U-Turn, she hastened to the drive through to order.

"Hi, Welcome to-

"Yeah I'll have my usual pastrami on rye and large soda to go. Oh! And make sure the stuff is strong this time! Can't stand when sodas are flat. And don't even think of skipping out on the heavy mustard on my sandwich! You got that Wyatt?

"...Of course. Who else could it be but my favorite customer...But if I may ask, Ms. Pataki, how'd you know I was working at this time?

Helga rolled her eyes, but smirked.

"Well doi! What else would you be doing in your spare time when you're not running Slausens or mopping the bathrooms...And that's Mrs. Shortman to you bub! Turns out, I've been married to the Football-Head going on about half a year now."

_Which makes my behavior even more pathetic..._

"Well I'll be! I had a feeling you two would've tied the knot sooner or later. Meddlesome as you kids were, never had I seen such a strong connection like you two had."

Helga smiled softly, rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, yeah enough with the mushy stuff. You got my order or what? "

"Of course. I'll have your total at the next window."

"Um...Actually Wy, you wouldn't happen to have that 'Whatever you want on it' deal still going on would ya?"

"Yeah, the promotion ends next Saturday. Any requests?"

"Yeah let me get some pickles on the sandwich...and some tomatoes?"

"Ooh, changing it up a bit are we?"

"I dunno...just feeling like it I guess. In fact, this may sound weird, but got any chocolate syrup?"

"For our ice cream deserts?"

"Eh, I was thinkin' you could smother some on my sandwich, but yeah guess I'll take a couple of soft serves to go."

"Well isn't this a unique order..."

"Yeah, I dunno, just feel like havin' it."

"Well if that's all, I'll have you pull to the second window."

"Yeah, thanks."

_Great, as if I haven't already gone insane, now my food choices are bizarre?!_

* * *

_Not to soon after my interesting snack, I finally made it back to the house; my stomach suddenly feeling queasy, but not from my disgusting choice of a sandwich, but because every plan I so perfectly crafted started to scramble and turn into mere haziness as reality settled in, bringing along the intense emotions of fear, shame, and anxiety. _

"Criminy, I'm already screwing up...I should have barged through the doors, and should be graveling in front of my love right now, and yet here I am still in my dang seat belt with the engine running...Ugh!"

Helga took a deep breath, forcing herself out of the car, up the porch steps, and halting in front of the door.

"Come on ol', girl. You can do this. Just like I planned it. I march right in there all melodramatic, and monologue on and on about what an idiot I was, till my love stops me, kisses, me and makes out with me till we're tangled in sheets! What's so dang hard about that?! Move it!"

Cautiously, she opened the door slowly, making it creek, signaling her presence in the house and stepped in; closing the door as her heels clicked on the hardwood floors, confirming her arrival.

There he was in the living room, on the couch with his Counseling Doctoral book, occasionally taking notes, but not looking up as he adjusted his reading glasses, and bit the tip of his pen, in deep concentration.

_Criminy even when he's mad and all distracted he's at his sexiest! The intensity of his tense features are practically begging me to jump him! Especially in those glasses! Oohh!_

_I mentally slapped myself...hard. _

_Steady Helga, get it together already! Gravel now, jump him later!_

She walked closer to the living room...

_Ok, baby steps...nothing wrong with that..._

And got closer...

_Steady girl..._

She then cleared her throat...

_Kay...this is it..._

Opened her mouth, and said...

_You got this! Just cry out 'Oh Arnold! My darling!' _

"Hey Football-Head how's tricks?"

_Really? _

_That._

_Just._

_Happened?! WHAT THE FU-_

"Uh I-I mean, that is to say, how was your day?"

Arnold paused for a moment, hearing her, but not giving eye contact. Not wanting to be rude he sighed and replied flatly.

"Fine. Yours?"

"Oh you know, same old same old nothin' to exciting anyways."

_Except for the fact that a mass crowd of adolescents came to see me today, the book signing was more than successful, my story happened to touch and change the lives of some kids who reminded me so much of us and our history, I ate a disgusting sandwich and liked it for some strange reason, oh! And I happened to win the award for top romance genre of the year which of course, as you know, is the highest honor I could ever dream of winning and have worked my butt off for since I was a freshman in college...I was hoping you'd be proud of me and kiss me senseless, but I know I put the kibosh on that since I basically chewed your head off and ate it for breakfast over something that wasn't even your dang fault. I'm actually trying to apologize and make things right at this moment, but I'm being so stupid stalling around, that all I want to do is throw myself off a cliff, or in an Evil Twin movie so I can be killed a hundred times over...But other than that, my day was freaking PEACHY! Shall I talk about the sunny weather we're having next?! Ya know, for the win?!_

Helga laughed nervously, searching for more words as she watched her husband flip the pages of his book rather harshly, as if focusing his frustration on it rather than her, yet not replying to her or giving eye contact.

She continued to have an inner battle with her subconscious...

_That tears it Pataki-I mean Shortman! Either you wise up and apologize to him right now or I will literally rip myself from the inner depths of your mind, take on a human form, tear you to pieces, and make things right with the stupid Football-Head, and have him all to myself! You've worked too dang hard for this! Is this crud behavior and pride really worth it?! _

She shook her head and sighed, trying again.

"Um...hey, listen A-Arnold about this morning, I..."

Her eyes caught sight of white colored strips wrapped around his fingers, along with the faint yet noticeable red stains on his book cover and on a box of bandages on the coffee table.

"W-what happened to you?! You're hurt!" She cried with genuine concern.

Arnold finally looked up, then turned his glance to his fingers, sighing once more.

"I-it's nothing."

"The heck it's nothing! What happened?" She walked over, taking his hand in hers gently, examining the damage.

Wanting to yank his hand away, but again, not wanting to be rude, he just sighed in annoyance and explained.

"I went to get my phone out of the shop today. Apparently they were able to salvage everything but the phone screen; it was cracked pretty badly...So bad, that they warned about how it could be dangerous to try to navigate the touch screen, but since I had my blue tooth, I thought it would be okay. Unfortunately for me, I think I left it in the car you drove this morning; and since I've been missing some important calls from work through this phone, I couldn't let it go to voicemail, so I had to swipe to answer...more than once...Guess the crack was sharper than I thought."

Helga cringed at the thought of her love wincing in pain as he bravely answered various phone calls.

"Well Criminy Football-Head, why not use an alternative phone?! How'd your phone even get broken in the first place?"

Arnold stared at her in disbelief and shook his head.

"You really don't remember?!"

"Doi! Would I be asking if I did?!" Helga glared folding her arms.

Arnold glared back furiously, slamming his book shut, and abruptly stood up, alarming his wife.

"HOW ABOUT THE SAME WAY YOU THREW MY CLOCK AGAINST THE WALL THIS MORNING?! OR THE 15 OTHER DUPLICATES I HAD TO FIX JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT A MORNING PERSON!"

_I threw 15 of those things? 16 in counting?_

_"_But since you really can't recall how you've carelessly wrecked my things out of anger or whatever moods you were in, and treated it like it was no big deal, telling me to quote, 'Suck it up Football-Head', then allow me to explain how you threw my expensive and important work cell brutally to the ground because you were upset about a conversation between you and your family and just decided to take it out on me, when all I suggested was for you to talk to them!"

_Oh no...I remember now...I did do that..._

_Every single moment he explained flashed in my mind in perfect detail from start to finish...Funny how things happen in your day that you hardly even think about, and even forget until the impact of your decisions come back full force to kick you right in the a-_

"And that's how it happened _dear._" Arnold calmly finished with a hint of spite in his tone.

_Like I said, it all came back to me. From him, every sigh, every plead, and every attempt to reason with me...But from me, every sneer, every quip, every taunt, and ridicule that I mercilessly pestered him with...Sure I could say that we're used to it...That it's been going on for years, that it has even sparked raw passionate moments between us...I can even say that it's all out of pure habit. But one thing that I can't say about it...is that it's right..._

_Because it's not..._

_And if old habits truly die hard, then gosh knows the fate of its victim...Ever since I was little, I remember how I desperately longed to be the nice girl he believed me to be, just so he could be with me...But in the fray of keeping up an act, it became part of me. I can't just flip a switch and be instantly forever nice...And luckily for me, he knows this...yet still chose to be with me..._

_Which makes it all the more painful. _

_Before I had an agenda, a purpose to hide myself from the world and him, but when there is no threat present, what use are the walls? How could I not have known that the very shell that I created to protect me, would only close in on me, locking me away as its prisoner...and giving me hell to pay for every time I dare to escape it, and even more so, hell to the one who dared to rescue me?_

_But now it has gone too far..._

_I can't help but wonder as I take in his calm yet numb demeanor, how he endures it? The way he flinches as his bandaged fingers flip his book back open once more, shows that he's obviously in pain...Shows that despite the stinging sensations that he's willing to carry on. Hasn't it always been like that? Him looking on the bright side no matter how many times I rain on his parade...Or cut him with my reckless words and attitude? _

_That being said, what's the difference between me and that dreaded jagged edged crack that caused him to bleed?! _

Helga's eyes widened in realization that was not entirely new to her, yet she denied all she could to face it.

_I'm no different, because I...I hurt him...I've always hurt him...And he just takes it...He always has taken it...And he shouldn't have to..._

_No matter how many times I wanted to say it was no big deal as I've done many times in the past, the stains of blood will most likely be etched in my mind for a while...reminding me of how I caused this. How I took advantage of him, and treated him as if he were a long awaited treasure, only to be discarded after the magic of bliss and the chance to say 'I finally got it' has faded..._

_I truly have shattered my bliss..._

Helga started to silently tremble, and mumbled quietly.

"I-I...I can't believe I hurt you..."

Arnold looked up at her again, his hardened expression softening into confusion since he didn't hear her.

"What?"

"I-I...I" Helga balled her fists turning her eyes to the floor, still visibly trembling.

"I'm so stupid...I'm. So. Freaking. STUPID!"

Arnold now alarmed at her words started to say something, only to be cut off from her trembling voice rising in volume.

"I'm a fool! An-an IDIOT! A HORRENDOUS SHREWD!"

"Helga."

"A BULLY, A MONSTER, A TOTAL LOON!"

"Helga!"

"A NO GOOD GRADE A BI-"

"HELGA!"

"WHAT?!"

He held his wife by the shoulders. "A simple genuine 'apology' would have sufficed. There's no need for you to berate yourself like that." He reprimanded her calmly but firmly.

"But-but I hurt you..." She said sorrowfully. He sighed.

"Helga you're not the one who swiped against the sharp crack on my phone alright? I-"

"But I contributed to it! If I never would have damaged your phone in the first place it would have never happened! In fact, a lot of pain would have been prevented if I wasn't such a jerk to you all the time! It's not just this! I hurt you on a daily freaking basis don't I?!"

"Helga..."

"DON'T I?!"

"FINE! YES! SOMETIMES-A lot of times you...really bug me okay?" He runs a hand through his hair in frustration.

_It hurt worse hearing him say it..._

"A lot of times I wonder...Why? Why does she keep doing this?! Is she hiding something again? And if so, what does she have to hide that makes me her main target, when we've been through this over and over again! Sometimes I can't help but wonder if you just get a kick out of it, or...or if what you're trying to cover up is so major you can't even trust-No...That you don't trust me...So you just vent it on me instead..."

_Ouch._

"But every time I wonder why I put up with it, I remember your expressions...whether they be after you've said or done something harsh, or when you battle with yourself to prevent them from showing...That look of sorrow and regret...Which always confirmed that you didn't mean it and that you did care. I always knew that you were never so cruel and that you had a big heart; that no matter what you did or said, you wouldn't fail to do the right thing in the end...And most of all that-that I would not stop loving you for it; that I couldn't stop loving you no matter what you did or said...That I still can't..."

His expression softened in that moment, then went firm again.

"But that does not mean I'm going to continue to keep taking your crap; that it's ok for you to treat me however you feel at that moment and expect me to come running to you until I get to be your punching bag again. I press and push on because I love you no matter what. I knew what I was getting into even before I said 'I do', but Helga...I'd be careful, because if you keep pushing me away, one of these days I might not have the strength to push my way back to you...Nor would I want to."

_Double ouch._

Helga looked down to the ground, holding back tears. She then sighed and mumbled.

"You're right..."

Arnold snapped his head up at her words as she continued.

"You don't deserve any of the crud I've been giving you...I-I don't deserve you...Expressing myself while trying not to be weak, isn't one of my strongest suits...I've kept up my facade for so long because it protects me from having to face...things. It keeps me in control, but...at what cost? I - I'm a monster...a coward! I certainly don't deserve you...Because I'm doing a lousy job of appreciating what I've always desired! I've loved and wanted you since I was three, I finally get you, and how do I treat the greatest gift ever to be given to me?! I-I will never be able to express how sorry I am! Criminy! Some Mrs. Romance genre of the year I'm turning out to be...I-"

"You won?!" Arnold gasped, his green eyes lightening up in that moment.

"Well, yeah but-"

She was interrupted by her husband grabbing her into a tight hug, nearly spinning her around.

"Helga, that's wonderful! I know how hard you've been working to get that far! I'm so proud-"

"What?! NO STOP! WHAT ARE YA CRAZY?!" Helga immediately struggled and broke free from his grasp, tears pouring down freely now. Arnold stared at her taken aback.

"WHAT PART OF I DON'T DESERVE IT DON'T YOU GET?! I'M A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A WIFE! I HURT YOU ON A CONSTANT BASIS!"

Arnold didn't know whether to kiss her to shut her up and reassure her, or slap some sense into her, and put an end to her pity party rant. He sighed sharply then folded his arms, locking his stern half-lidded gaze to her frantic teary eyes.

"Okay Helga. You hurt me. More than once. We've established that right?" Arnold stated bluntly.

"W-well unfortunately...yes...but-"

"And you've realized that what you did was wrong right?" He continued, unwavering.

"O-of course! But-"

"In fact, you wish you never did it correct?"

"WELL DOI! I WISH I NEVER EVEN LIVED TO SEE THE DAY I EVER CAUSED YOU SUCH PAIN! IF I COULD TURN BACK THE HANDS OF TIME AND RETRACT-"

"But you can't." He cut her off sharply, continuing. "That being said, you're really sorry?"

"SORRY DOESN'T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER IT ARNOLD! I'M COMPLETELY REPENTANT! I LOVE YOU AND I WISH I NEVER WAS SUCH A PATHETIC BI-"

"WELL OK THEN!" Arnold exclaimed, grabbing her gently and cutting her off with a soft kiss, then continued once more.

"I forgive you." He said warmly and smiled. " Now when you're done ending your pity party, go on upstairs, slip into something nice, and meet me in the car so we can celebrate, okay?"

He then kissed her forehead and went upstairs to get ready, leaving his wife in her frozen state in their living room.

_What?! But?! He?! And How?! But I just- He, he can't just forgive...But he just did! I-I_

Her eyes now watered up with happiness, letting forgiveness and love wash over her.

"Stupid lovable Football-Head..." She mumbled quietly.

"I LOVE YOU TOO!" He shouted from upstairs, right on cue.

She smiled and giggled, feeling completely happy.

* * *

_The rest of the night went beautifully. My love whisked me away to one of my favorite restaurants, wining and dining me as if I was true royalty...Well we dined nicely anyways, for some reason, the smell of my strong drink made me a little nauseous, so I just settled for a sparkling water. Guess it was nerves finally catching up to me after all of the drama took place. Don't think that changed anything though Bucko! I still got the best of the best treatment, nothin' on the cheap! Later afterwards, we took a romantic stroll on the pier, gazing at the stars...To be perfectly honest, I'm still in disbelief that such blissful moments were restored to me so...quickly? I mean, come on, do I even have to explain how things went from pitiful to perfection? No? Okay, well anyways getting to the point, I guess you could say I've learned a pretty important lesson; a lesson so important that I've come to an obvious, yet pretty insightful conclusion..._

_When it comes to bliss, one can agree that it is an amazing feeling that mere words fail to comprehend...Yet it can also be fleeting...Whether it be because the time for such moments have passed, have been forgotten, or that it was provoked by offense that made it all but disappear. Yet bliss is not gone forever, it's possible for it to make a recovery. Its restoration source being true love to keep it strong...and forgiveness to keep it thriving..._

"Wow, that one is deep…"

Helga, startled from the interruption while writing, slammed her notebook shut and whipped her head around to see her husband leaning over her shoulder, smiling at her latest entry.

"Criminy! How many times have I told you about sneaking up on me Football head?!" She shouted, but not out of hostility.

He gave her a flat look then chuckled. "Well, we do share the same bed, so my presence shouldn't come as much of a shock; plus you were so engrossed in your writing with this adorable expression that I couldn't help but be curious to see what masterpiece you were coming up with now."

He moved closer to her.

"So _Bliss_, huh? For a moment there I wondered why you were writing about my mentor."

She laughed and swatted him playfully.

"Not that Bliss you big dope! I was writing about the essence of the actual word."

"I saw, it was beautiful. You're living up to your title of Mrs. Romance genre of the year after all it seems." He smiled at her, pecking her on the cheek. She blushed.

"Oh, go on…" She scoffed playfully.

"Alright I'll stop." He smirked.

"No! I mean go on about how awesome I am!" Her eyes lit up. He laughed.

"All I'm saying is that it was beautifully written, yet deep at the same time, so it was pretty good. It might even be one of my new favorites."

She scoffed for real this time.

"Pff, as if! Do you even _have _a favorite poem of mine Arnoldo?"

"Hey! It's kind of hard to pick just one out of the, what, over 50 volumes you've made in your lifetime?" He defended. "It's hard to have a favorite! They're just all so…so…spe-"

"Arnold. I love you and all, and I'm glad we made things right between us, and that your enamored by my work right now…But finish that sentence with the word _special _and I will bury you 6 feet under in the next 2 seconds with no regrets. Promise." Helga warned flatly yet sternly.

His eyes widened, but then laughed heartily at the reason of reference. "Ha-ha, whatever you say, Helga."

_Oh yeah, now that's more like it. _

She chuckled at the phrase then continued.

"Seriously though Football-Head, are you sure there's not one poem that you prefer out of all the others?" She asked genuinely.

Arnold looked away for one moment, slightly moving away from her side of the bed, blushing all of a sudden at the question.

"W-well, n-not to say that I don't favor all of your work, because I do, and they are all of my favorites. I can't pick just one. But…I guess…t-that there was this one poem that I think…_ stands out _from the rest…A-as far as nostalgia goes…" He cleared his throat uncomfortably.

His hesitant and flustered reaction only perked Helga's interest and spurred on her curiosity.

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow at him. "Which one?"

He looked away once more and mumbled inaudibly.

"What?" She asked.

He mumbled again, barely increasing volume.

"I didn't catch that?" She strained to hear him.

He mumbled slightly louder.

"Oh, spit it out already!" She demanded impatiently.

"I LIKE THE ONE WITH THE PARROT OKAY?!" He shouted, and shrinked under the covers; his face flushing bright red.

Helga's eyes widened in instant realization.

"THAT ONE?!" She shouted. "YOU MEAN TO TELL ME, OUT OF ALL THE VOLUMES, YOU LIKE THE ONE RECITED BY THE BIRD FROM HELL?!"

"Ah, the bird from Hell-ga to be precise." He joked, from under the covers.

Helga was not amused and gave a flat, annoyed look as she remembered the trials and hard times her father's bird gave her. She then shook her head in disbelief.

"Unbelievable...Un-be-freaking-lievable. Only you, Football-Head."

"Look, it's no big deal...I just thought it was really sweet...and _intriguing_ t-to say the least..." He defended, still flushing bright red, while shifting awkwardly under the covers.

When she observed his reaction, his shifting, and slight love-sick expression, her eyes widened once more with instant realization.

"Oh. My. Go-Are you..._aroused _right now?"

Arnolds's eyes widened and blushed darker.

"WHA-?! D-don't be silly! I-"

"You are! You totally are! That poem turns you on doesn't it!" She laughed in pure amusement. He gave his signature half-lidded look of annoyance as she laughed even harder. He gave a shaky sigh.

"L-look! You asked which poem I _prefer _above the rest, and I answered! I'm going to bed now. Good night!" He humphed and turned over completely on his side, burying himself in the covers.

"Whatever, night Football-Head." She shrugged and then smiled whimsically.

_This should be fun..._

_"Arnold my love...My sultry preteen..." _

His eyes shot open, but didnt turn around.

_"Why must I hold you only whilst I dream?" _

"Wha-what are you doing?" He tried to ask.

_"Will I be forever enslaved by your spell?"_

"C-cut it out!" He demanded weakly, blushing harder, while facing her way.

She smirked moving closer to him.

_"Why must I worship you and never tell?"_

"Helgaa, I'm warning you..."

She advanced even closer...

_"Arnold you make my girlhood tremble..."_

_"Stop..." _He whispered with longing.

_"My senses all go wacky..." _

She crept on top of him now...

_"Please..." _He pleaded, tension rising...

_"Someday, I'll tell the world, my love..." _She softly kissed his neck.

_"..."_

_"Or my name 's not Helga G..._MMM?!"

She was interrupted by his lips ravishing hers, while her body abruptly tumbled out of bed under his, wrapped in their now disarranged comforter. Her eyes widened in shock and arousal as she realized her fantasy from earlier paled in comparison of the real events taking place at that moment.

_Wow, he actually snapped! Note to self, when summoning Dark Arnold, be better prepared! _

She mentally suggested as she struggled to keep up with her passion hungry and dominant husband.

* * *

A few hours later, all was calm as the frazzled lovers fell asleep in each others' warm embrace. Well, more like one fell asleep, while the other silently reflected once more.

_Man what a day, I never thought he could go...crazy like that! I'm going to be sore for weeks now...Anyways, getting back to that pestering question about bliss. When the word bliss comes to mind, there are multiple descriptions that capture the essence of the expression._

She gazed lovingly at her Arnold as he slept peacefully.

_But if it had to be summed up in one sentence, I would describe bliss to be a feeling that you wish could last forever, worth fighting for to keep, and something that must be appreciated and cherished in order for it to abide with you..._

She stroked his unruly golden hair gently, as she snuggled closer to him, letting sleep finally take over her.

_No matter what life brings your way._


	4. Surprises part 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! I want to give a big thank you to those who have taken the time to read, fav, follow, and especially review my first ever HA fic! I appreciate it beyond words can describe! Kay, here's another chapter that I shall once again, split into 2 parts. Please review! **

* * *

_Surprises. Gotta' love them right? I mean who doesn't? Well, that just depends on the outcome of the event. See in my case, there have been many instances where surprises have been good for me, and when they have been just downright, "Guess what Pataki, You're fu-screwed again!" moments. _

_But like I said, it just depends on the outcome…Or maybe I'm wrong. Perhaps it depends on the trigger? The cause of the situation, I mean. Like for example, ever have that feeling like you've forgotten something; especially if it was important? Followed by that stupid pestering emotion of pending dread that you know without a doubt, if you cannot recover what you've done or have not done yet, that it will come with severe consequences that will most likely bite you in the butt later? Yet, with that feeling comes the annoyance of not wanting to be bothered with playing the, "Guess what it is before you're screwed" game, so you decide to forget about it altogether; facing whatever it is to come later…Only for it to end up as a not so pleasant surprise…that ultimately explodes in your face._

_Overly dramatic you say? Well I've been feeling overly emotional lately Bucko, so deal! Although, to be fair, you're probably wondering why I'd be on such a subject? Cue my current situation that actually happens to be a surprise slash unknown consequential outcome for me._

_I just didn't know it yet… _

Helga growled in frustration yet in pure agony as she once again reached desperately for the wastebasket placed conveniently in reach from her bed, regurgitating violently. Cringing at the sound, her husband frowned sympathetically at his wife while tying his green neck tie.

"Throwing up again, huh?"

"Well I sure ain't blowing kisses in here now am I Arn-" Her retort was interrupted as she threw her head in the bucket once more, then finished her sentence. "-oldo… Criminy! I'm gonna' throw up my entire abdomen, belly button included if I keep this up!"

Arnold shook his head. "Honey, why don't you just-"

"Don't! Say. It." She warned sternly, only to grab the bucket again.

"Go to the doctor…" He finished, ignoring her glare. "You've been like this since last night! It's obviously getting worse. You need to be checked out."

"Darling, I told you…It's no big deal! It's just a little-"She went at it again. "Cold…"

Arnold's gaze went half-lidded with exasperation as he folded his arms. "I'd hardly call filling 13 buckets in counting and wheezing all night the results of the infamous common cold…"

"You counted?! What are ya, your cousin?" Helga asked in disbelief. "It's not like it's my fault I was going back and forth to the bathroom! If you'd just let me grab a pillow and crash-"

"Helga! I told you there was no way I was letting my wife sleep on the cold bathroom floor near a toilet!" Arnold stated, disgusted as he remembered having to nearly wrestle the pillow out of her hands as she insisted to stay in the bathroom.

His wife scoffed. "Well, it would have been more convenient. That's all I'm saying…" She folded her arms, only to reach for the bucket once more.

"No, what would be more convenient is for you to see a doctor." He retorted dryly once more, taking a soft wet cloth and gently wiping sweat from his wife's head.

"Oh, _but I am seeing a doctor_…A goody two-shoes type, but a handsome hunk of perfection if I do say so myself…" Helga flirted, snaking her hands up and around Arnold's neck, smiling mischievously.

Arnold blushed at the interaction, but smirked at her. "Flattery will get you nowhere Angel…And you're lucky I got called in for a 5150 case at the hospital, otherwise I'd hoist you up and drag you to the ER kicking and screaming myself…" He cooed back at her softly yet his threat rang in seriousness as he retracted her arms from his neck, and kissed her forehead.

"Party pooper…" Helga pouted.

"I love you too, hon." He smiled brightly at her. "And I trust that you'll do the right thing and call me later to tell me how it went?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you have something you need to do right now?" She rolled her eyes.

He checked his newest Beephone that his wife recently bought for him to make up for the one she damaged. "Oh gosh you're right! I'm going to be late! Thanks Hel-"He was interrupted by his necktie being grabbed and his eyes suddenly catching the bloodshot yet still bright blue sparkling pools of his wife's gaze.

"When I said you need to be doing something…I meant your lips engaging in mine Football-Head…" His wife murmured seductively.

"Sweetie I'd love to, but…you're not feeling well…" He murmured in reply.

"Mm in sickness and in health remember?" She taunted closing the distance between them.

"I already kissed you though…" he insisted, playfully pulling back slightly.

"Anything that isn't your addictive lips on mine doesn't count…" She murmured back defiantly.

"Addictive, huh? Well…I guess one wouldn't hurt." He smirked feeling her warm breath on his lips, as he started to close the distance.

"Yay…" She teasingly cheered and opened her mouth slightly awaiting…

Only to abruptly throw up all over him.

Talk about bad timing.

Needless to say, the moment was utterly destroyed as Helga put her hands to her mouth in pure embarrassment and her horrified eyes widened.

"CRIMINY! OOH. MY. GOSH…I-I am SO sorry!"

Arnold raised a hand up to stop her from going any further while robotically grabbing the wash cloth to remove excess bile off his face, and walking towards their closet in search of a clean suit.

"Nothing to be sorry about Helga…It's not the first time something like that has happened to me…Just go to the doctor okay?" He stated in a strained tone.

"But it's just a little cold…" She whined softly in defiance, still in embarrassment from earlier, only for her stubborn expression to falter at the stern piercing glare her husband gave her that went unmoving for 1 whole minute straight.

"Okay! Okay! Fine! Geez with the eyes already!" She sighed. "You win. I'll go. Promise…" She surrendered.

Her husband, still keeping the expression merely nodded sharply and walked into their bathroom to clean up, all the while dialing his boss to inform him of his late arrival.

When he was all cleaned up, he gave one last farewell and warning as she once again ensured him that she would go to the doctor. Helga smiled sweetly and blew a kiss at him; Arnold smiled back and left. Once he was gone, she scoffed again, putting her hands behind her head as she got comfortable in their bed once more.

"_Psh, yeah right, like I'm going to waste my hard earned cash on some stupid medical bill that's going to suggest frequent fluids and rest when I can do that for free! Dream on Football head. No one tells ol' Helga what to do! But I did make a promise…Oh well, what the Football Head doesn't know won't hurt him. I'll just call Phoebe or Stella for advice. They've got their PHDs so technically I won't be lying!"_

Once satisfied with her plan, Helga closed her eyes for some much needed rest…Only to abruptly shoot up and grab the wastebasket again.

"Criminy!"

* * *

Meanwhile, just about ready to start the car, Arnold adjusted his Bluetooth as he answered his ringing phone.

"So everyone knows the plan. Are you guys all set?"

"_Ready as we'll ever be man. Though I hope you know, you're playing with fire…" _his best friend Gerald deadpanned from his line.

"You've been saying that since I started dating her." Arnold chuckled.

"_I reckon he ain't fibbin' though Arnold, on account of your wife being hard headed and most likely ain't gonna' listen to you worth cow dookie about going to see a doctor about her condition and all. " _His other friend, Stinky agreed, tuning into their conversation from his line.

"_Boy howdy! Got that right! The chances of her actually listening and following needed advice are the chances I'll get promoted to captain in the force!" _Sid said from his line.

"_But didn't you just graduate form the police academy last week?" _Nadine asked from her line.

"_Duh! That's my point!" _Sid retorted. _"Not, that…that wouldn't be totally awesome…" _

"_Well I think this whole plan is stupid! I can't even believe I'm following through with this with you losers! And for Heelgaa of all people! Aww I could be eating breakfast right now! Aww man…I'm soo hungry!" _Harold whined from his line.

"_What my husband means is that it's for Helga's own good and that we don't mind helping at all Arnold." _Patty insisted, glaring at her husband as she snatched the phone from him.

"I appreciate that Patty." Arnold replied.

"_Well, you both better appreciate this effort, especially since I am taking time out of my busy schedule to having to do this! After all, I have a runway show in the next 30 minutes and I still have many alterations to make for my models! Fashion doesn't help itself you know! So that Unibrow spouse of yours better go through with this! Hmph!" _Rhonda scoffed from her line.

"_That's strange, I was oh so sure that Helga has two eyebrows now Rhonda?" _Lila stated from her line.

"_Whatever, she still fails to meet fashions standards." _Rhonda retorted from her line once more.

"_Either way, we're ever so in this all together Arnold. I oh so certainly hope that she will be alright." _Lila stated once more.

"_I concur Arnold. As her long trusted colleagues, we agree that Helga's health is the highest priority that although she takes it lightly, shouldn't be taken lightly. Therefore, this plan is acutely necessary despite its eccentric tendencies."_ Phoebe chimed in from her line.

Silence was heard.

"_What my nyoubou _(wife)_ means to say is that your plan is necessary for her own good even though she's being stupid about it." _Gerald deadpanned once more.

A collective _"Oh" _was heard over the joined lines.

_"Why didn't ya just say that instead of confusing me?!" _Harold whined pathetically from his line.

_"Not to worry Arnold! Like Lila said, we're all in this together! Helga should know that there's absolutely nothing to fear with going to the doctor! Why the hospital is one of the best places on earth! I see my doctor all the time! Heck, even right now since I'm in the ICU!"_ Eugene exclaimed brightly from his line.

_"You Jinx! You're in the hospital again?! What the fu-" _Sid started.

_"The poor dear slipped on a banana peel at the zoo yesterday and landed in a group of wild elephants...Luckily the rescuers managed to get him out of there before their rampage killed him!" _Sheena explained from her line, holding the phone for her bandaged up husband to speak into.

_"That's right! Only got a few broken ribs and concussions out of the deal, but other than that, I'm A.O.K! Everyone's been great here! The food is delicious too!" _Eugene exclaimed joyfully, chugging some discolored scrambled eggs in one bite.

"_Eugene! Those eggs have been sitting up, uncovered for the last 72 hours! Please tell me you didn't just eat them!" _Sheena exclaimed in horror from her husband's bedside, their interaction still live over the joined lines.

"_Not to worry Snookums! I'm O...Ooh boy, I think I might need a doctor..." _ Eugene wheezed, turning green.

_"We'll call you back Arnold!" _Sheena exclaimed, hanging up abruptly.

"O...kay then?" Arnold blinked, then cleared his throat. "Listen everyone, I know Helga can be-"

"_Ridiculous?" _Gerald deadpanned once more.

"_Onerous?" _Phoebe chimed.

"_An ever clashing Shrew?"_ Rhonda huffed.

"_A She Varmint?" _Stinky added.

"_A mean old Madame Fortress Mommy who's keeping me from having breakfast!" _Harold whined.

"_Ever so misunderstood?" _Lila chimed.

"_Harsh?" _Nadine added.

"_Crazy?!" _Curly added form his line.

"_A grade-A all-around Bit-" _Sid started.

"STUBBORN!" Arnold finally shouted with frustration, rendering his friends silent. "She's just a little stubborn sometimes okay? That's all! Geez!"

"…_So all of the above then." _Sid reasoned.

"Shut up Sid!" Arnold snapped. "I can't believe you guys would even talk about her like that!"

"_Calm down bro, we're just messing around…Sort of…but you gotta' admit, that gal is one tough cookie to chew." _Gerald reasoned.

"I know! I know…I just want what's best for her you know? I'm sure you guys all feel the same deep down." Arnold replied.

Murmurs of humble agreements sounded through the joined lines.

_"Not to worry man, we got your back; her's too." _Gerald reassured.

_"Hai!" (Yes) _Phoebe chimed in agreement.

_"Yeah, whatever..." _Rhonda conceded.

_"What my beloved queen said!"_ Curly chimed after.

_"You bet!" _Nadine agreed.

_"Darn Tootin!'"_ Stinky added.

_"I'm ever so in agreement! " _Lila agreed.

_"Yeah, sure..." _Sid conceded.

_"Aw but I'm still soo hungry-OW! FINE! I'm in!" _Harold whined, only to be interrupted by a hard smack from his wife.

_"Mhmm." _Patty agreed still glaring at her husband.

_"...Yeah." _Brainy wheezed heavily from his line.

"Thanks guys, I knew I could count on you all! Things will turn out just fine you'll see." Arnold smiled.

_"Yeah, provided your wife doesn't kill us all and burn our remains to ashes after this stunt we're gonna pull..." _Sid deadpanned from his line.

_"SHUT UP SID!" _Everyone snapped in unison.

After Arnold said his goodbyes, he finally hung up, redirecting his attention to the busy highway; trying not to worry about his plan of "Ensuring Helga follows through with her promise of going to see a doctor, since she most likely won't go."

_"I wonder what it's like to have normal friends..." _He chuckled to himself and continued driving.

* * *

"Alright ya'll, you heard the man, time to put the plan into action. We'll start out with the peaceful method of messaging her on "_HillShare" _and see if she'll bite." Gerald ordered from his line.

"Oh she bites alright! I have no doubt about that whatsoever! " Sid grumbled from his line.

* * *

Meanwhile, a frazzled Helga tried to unsuccessfully stomach her pork rinds, cursing up a storm, as she threw up its contents into her now 15th wastebasket.

"Ugh! Can't I catch a break for once?! FU-" She groaned only to be interrupted by multiple incoming message chimes from her HillShare app.

"The heck?!" Helga raised an eyebrow as she checked her Beephone to see what the commotion was about.

_"14 Pokes and 14 Messages"_

_"Hello my Angel, just checking in. I trust that you're either waiting in the waiting room, or on your way to the ER and not trying to stomach a bag of those pork rinds you're not supposed to have... Anyways, I know that you'll do the right thing. Stay safe and get well my love, I'll check back as soon as I get a break. XOXO" -Arnold_

_"Yo, Hellgirl, heard you weren't feeling well. Do yourself, my main man, and us all a favor and head to the ER to see what's wrong with you."- Gerald _

_"Konichiwa Helga, Arnold informed us of your illness. I hope you will take into consideration the urgency of your predicament and be examined by a professional physician. And no, I don't mean using me as a short cut, as I only specialize in pediatrics...As your best friend, I hope you understand that I'm worried about you. So is Gerald and our little dango in the oven too of course! ^^ O hayai kaifuku o negatte orimasu (Get well soon)!" -Phoebe_

_"Helga darling, do quit being stubborn and see a doctor! He or she might not be able to cure your horrid fashion sense, but at least you'll feel better in the end!" -Rhonda_

_"Helga, do as my beloved and omnipotent queen and spouse commands or face the consequences! Muahaha! BTW get better soon :)" -Curly_

_"Hey Helgs, sorry you're sick, go see a doctor and get well soon. P.S. Peapod sends his regards. " -Nadine_

_"Howdy Helga, I dun' heard you were feeling sicker than a hound dog with chicken pox. Now you go on yonder, and see a doctor and feel better now ya hear?" -Stinky_

_"There should be laws about avoiding medical attention when needed, that way I could arrest you and put you away in the slammer for good! How cool would that be? JUST KIDDING! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Anyways, you really should get checked out Pinky. Hope you get better soon. Again, DON'T KILL ME! X/!"- Sid_

_"Helga, get your ugly butt up and see a doctor or I'll pound ya! You're keeping me from my breakfast and I'm hungry!"- Harold_

_"Ignore my husband Helga, but by all means, you should go see a doctor about your condition. P.S. That's not a request..."-Patty_

_"Oh Helga, I'm ever so sorry that you're feeling under the weather. I oh so certainly hope you'll feel better soon, though I'm just ever so certain your chances of feeling better will increase once you see a doctor. I do hope you'll go to the doctor Helga. We're all just ever so worried about you! Just ever so worried!" -Lila_

_"Helga, we hope you get better soon! Please get the medical attention you need before you end up like my unfortunate hubbie, he'd say hi, but he's occupied in surgery at the moment..."- Sheena_

_"Helgie! Heard you weren't feeling your best, but don't you worry, I can hold down the fort till you get better. You just focus on following the doctor's orders! Don't even worry about coming in to work...Seriously, stay away from the premises or I'm calling security on you! Get better soon lots of huggies!"- Kat_

_"...Hi Helga...Get better soon...My wife, Beauty says hi." -Brainy _

_Now see, the right and honorable thing to do would be to count my many blessings and be utterly touched at the concern of my wellbeing from all of my dearest, closest friends...BUT TO HE** WITH THAT! SEEING HOW THEY'RE TRYING TO ORDER ME AROUND?! Psh they got another thing coming! Being unfortunate that Ol Betsy and the Five Avengers cannot be transmitted to each and every one of these chumps, a "Screw You!" In all caps will have to suffice as my response...With an occasional "Thanks, but no thanks for your generous concern! :)" sent to the ones I deem worthy, Pheebs included of course; and a special "F*** you Pink Boy! I'd like to see you try! XP" to good ol Harold. I now see the value of using copy/paste...Still I gotta' admit, I'm touched! I've got some pretty cool friends...Annoying with worthless efforts...But still, cool nonetheless. _

Helga smiled while typing rapidly on her phone.

* * *

_"Well her response wasn't exactly a , 'Gee thanks guys, I'll go get seen right now!' But at least she let us down gently..." _Nadine sighed from her line.

_"I concur..." _Phoebe sighed in agreement from her line.

_"Gently?! She just said 'Screw you' to me in all caps!" _Sid complained from his line.

_"WHAT?! AW NO FAIR! SHE SAID 'F*** YOU!' TO ME! AW I'M GONNA' POUND HER!" _Harold shouted from his line.

_"Easy there Big Bubba, it's an expected response...Looks like we'll have to use force after all." _Gerald deadpanned from his line.

_"DON'T CALL ME THAT! Aw I'm so hungry! Babe, can I eat now?!" _Harold whined.

_"Is Helga at the doctor's office yet?" _Patty questioned.

_"Uh...No?" _Harold answered.

_"Then no. You have to wait till the plan's in place." _Patty deadpanned.

_"Stupid Madame Fortress Mommy not going to the stupid doctors, leaving me to stupidly starve! " _Harold grumbled.

* * *

"Criminy, the nerve of those bozos trying to tell me to go to the doctor. I can handle my dang self! Hmph...Even though I do feel like crud...Oh well, maybe some tunes will calm my nerves." Helga murmered, reaching for the radio. She was just in time for the newscast.

Scratch that. The Sports talk news to be exact...

_"I tell ya, Pro athlete or not, we can agree that LeDron was WAY off his game this week what did you think Gerald?"_

_"Well hey man, what can be said? I mean despite his valiant efforts, he just couldn't nail them Bulls... Turns out he had the flu, but hey, that's what happens when you miss a needed doctor's appointment. ..I mean even right now, I got a friend of mine who's to stubborn to go! _

"The heck?! Screw you Tall-hair boy! I caught that crack! Think you're pretty slick huh?!" Helga exclaimed, reaching for her wastebasket once more.

_"Yeah but them flu shots though! I mean- " _

**CLICK**

Helga abruptly shut the radio off, grumbling out curses as she attempted to lay back down in her bed.

**DING DONG**

Helga rose up groggily out of her bed and made her way downstairs to answer the door, only to reveal a smiling Lila on the other side.

"Hi Helga! How ever are you feeling?"

"Like shi-I MEAN...I'm just dandy Lila!" Helga caught herself, feigning a sweet tone. "And what, pray tell, brings such an unpleasant surprise to my doorstep? " She scowled.

"I guess I can oh so assume that you've received our messages? " Lila smiled with uncertainty.

"Mhmm, and like I oh so replied, thanks, but no thanks for your genuine, yet unnecessary concern! I can handle my-ugh, hold on!"

Helga rushed back into the house to grab her wastebasket, only to rush back outside and finish her sentence.

"-Self! And you can relay that to every single chump that believes otherwise! Got it sister?" Without waiting for a reply Helga rushed back inside, slamming the door in the process.

Lila blinked for a moment, then turned around to leave, pulling out her cell phone. "I oh so don't believe she complied to my attempt..." She sighed.

"Okie dokie then! Guess I'm up to bat..." A voice replied.

* * *

Once again, Helga attempted to lie back down when all of a sudden...

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK- KNOCK KNOCK**

Her eye twitched slightly, as she answered the door to reveal a smiling Stinky holding out a big pack of lemon pudding.

"Well Howdy Do Mrs. Helga! I reckon ya'll dun' got our messages on HillShare and fixin' to go see a doctor right now?"

Helga's eye twitched severely at that point.

"Thought that might've been your reaction, luckily I dun' brought the perfect incinietive for ya! Yes siree, ain't nuttin like the temptation of my homeade lemon pudding to get you going! I reckon you are on your way to see a doctor now right Mrs. Helga?"

"You know what I reckon Stinko?...I reckon you'd better get the heck off my porch before I decapitate your nose by slamming the door on it..." She threatened tiredly.

He backed away rather quickly at that point.

"Okie dokie then! No need to get all finicky Mrs. Hel-

**SLAM**

**"**Ga**...**Wilikers! Well, hot dang! That woman's more hard headed and stubborn than a donkey at a family reunion of rams! Fellars, I'm guessin' we're gonna' have to pull out the big guns!" Stinky declared into his phone.

* * *

Once more, Helga, now beyond exhausted, crawled desperately up the stairs and into her bed. Letting out an agonized groan, she buried her head into her her pillow, completely unaware of the surprise that was yet to befall her...


	5. Surprises part 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! I didn't want to keep ya'll waiting too long, so I whipped up the second part to this chapter. More coming soon so R and R please and thank you!... (Did I seriously just rhyme?...Wow...Sad.) Enjoy!**

* * *

Finding the strength to once again settle into her bed, Helga groaned miserably as she once again threw her head into her wastebasket.

"Criminy…I think I'm going to DIE!" She cried dramatically as she threw a pillow over her head. The doorbell, followed by knocking, once again sounded from downstairs; making Helga ultimately chuck her pillow across the room in frustration as she stumbled out of bed once more.

"Scratch that…I think I'm going to commit murder first, THEN die!" She growled and stomped downstairs, wondering if she should arm herself with her pink punching gloves or some other type of household object that she could effortlessly turn into a weapon to ensure that her so called _beloved friends _would leave her alone in peace.

Finally deciding that nothing could top Ol' Betsy, her fists balled up as she threw the door open and roared.

"THAT. TEARS. IT! WHAT. IN. THE.-?!" Her outburst was interrupted by a sudden tight embrace and a semi high-pitched voice filled with concern.

"Oh Helga! Look at you!"

Helga's temper slowly started to calm down as she recognized her best friend and the feel of her slightly extended stomach touching hers.

"I heard that you weren't feeling well, but I had no idea of the severity of your condition! You look awful!"

Helga just blinked at the woman.

"Aw Pheebs, come on. It's just a cold that's all. A very rotten, diabolical, cold from hell…But a cold nonetheless."

"Helga! This is far more severe than the nasopharyngitis, rhino pharyngitis, and acute coryza! (Medical term for common cold) Have you even taken the time to observe your appearance?! Your face is flushed, you look like you haven't slept an inch, and no offence, but you reek of regurgitation, and look like you are about to pass out any second!"

At that moment, Helga had to hold on to the door frame to balance herself, trying to once again fight the bile that threatened to make its appearance, and just sighed.

"Helga, please help me understand your reasoning of why you're refusing medical care? We are all very worried about you."

"Yeah. I gathered." Helga deadpanned with a scowl. "Seeing how you bozos just won't leave me the heck alone to recover! It's no wonder this stupid flu is getting worse! I told you, I. Can. Take. Care. Of. Mysel-"

"Could it be that you are…afraid to go?" Phoebe interrupted.

"W-what?! Don't be stupid! What dope would be afraid to go see some dumb doctor?" Helga crossed her arms.

"My question's exactly Helga. I know that you cannot be oblivious to the fact that your condition requires certain attention. Especially...now that I think of it…your symptoms…"

Phoebe put a finger to her chin in deep thought, her eyes widening as realization struck her.

"Helga! You have to go to the doctor!"

"I already said no." Helga stated dryly.

"But Helga! You-"

"Ugh! Look. Phoebe." Helga put a hand to her head, attempting to calm a migraine. "If I choose to pathetically waste my time in some stuffy ER room, will you and every other chucklehead promise to leave me the heck alone, less I pummel you all to your graves once I find out that I'm going to pay over hundreds of bucks on some stupid visit that's going to require me to do nothing but hit the Pharmacy and get some rest?!"

Phoebe, knowing the case was more important than what she was saying, desperately nodded.

"Fine then. Let's go."

"W-what? Really? You mean you'll go?"

"Why not?" She shrugged. "I already promised the Football-Head anyways; but you gotta come with. No way am I going to go through this crud alone…If you don't mind that is." Helga softened.

"Of course! I…Wow…" Phoebe marveled.

"What's your deal Phoebe?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"I apologize...It's just that...I thought the task of convincing you would prove a lot more difficult..."

"You realize I can still change my mind at any ti-"

"T-that won't be necessary! I'm simply suggesting that perhaps drastic measures of persuasion from our part are not entirely necessary after all..." Phoebe looked nervous all of a sudden as she glanced around the corner.

"Drastic measures? Phoebe what the he-"

"Oh Helga...G-Gomennasai!" She squeaked.

"Sorry? For wha-"

_"YEEE-HAAAWW!" _

Helga was interrupted by the feel of her arms suddenly latched at her sides, bound by a thick rope.

"WHAT THE FU-?!"

"I got her fellars! Hogtie her down!" Stinky drawled, tightening his lasso. At his cue, Sid and Harold rushed with extra rope and tied the sickly woman where the only thing moving was her mouth...

Along with multiple curse words that would melt soap itself and make the crudest of sailors blush...

"Hang on to her tight now! She's a squirmy rascal!" Stinky advised as he ducked Helga's flailing yet constricted limbs.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Sid cried, struggling to secure the knot on the rope.

"OW! SHE HEAD BUTTED ME!" Harold whined.

"AND I'M ABOUT TO HEAD FU** YOU UP TO DEATH IF YOU DON'T UNTIE ME RIGHT NOW YOU SORRY TUB OF LARD CURDS!" Helga roared.

"Please go easy on her guys. Helga, please try to understand that this is oh so for your own good. I'm ever so certain that once you see the doctor, you'll feel much better! Just think of this as an ever so guaranteed insurance policy that we'll know for certain that you're going to get the care you need without delay." Lila reasoned, walking up to the scene.

"BY TYING ME UP LIKE SOME SORRY FU***** SNEAKER?!" Helga roared once more.

"Call it a support method?" Lila offered nervously.

"I CALL IT AN INCENTIVE TO KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh Shi-Did you hear that?! She's gonna kill us!" Sid panicked still trying to gain control of his hold on her.

"DA** STRAIGHT POPSICLE NOSE! I'M GOING TO SLAUGHTER YOUR A-"

A sophisticated honk sounded as a long stretch limo pulled up on the scene.

"Oh, wonderful. They got her...Does this mean that I can go now? If I hurry, I might be able to catch my Spring Edition showing in Time Square!" Rhonda smiled.

"The point is to get Helga to the hospital Rhonda. The only thing that got done so far it looks like is the job of pissing her off...badly." Nadine winced at the scene.

"Hmph! Well they better get a move on it then!"

"HEY! WHAT DO YA MEAN US GET A MOVE ON IT! CAN'T SHE RIDE WITH Y-?!" Harold protested.

"OH! Dear heavens NO! I mean really? Don't get me wrong, she's one of my dearest acquaintances, dare I say friend; but the likes of her in MY limo?! Think of what that will do to my image! Even more so, to my plush interior! I really don't think that blood would be a suitable color in which no doubt she looks ready to shed some..." Rhonda winced, taking in Helga's expression.

"WELL WE CAN'T JUST CARRY HER LIKE THIS ALL THE WAY THERE!" Sid, Stinky, and Harold cried in unison.

"Oh! Not to worry, I believe Curly mentioned something about providing the transportation needed to get her to the hospital safely...Though it's oh so strange that he wasn't specific on what kind of car he would be driving." Lila chimed.

All of a sudden, the piercing sound of screeching tires, a revved engine, and various sounds of mooing and neighing, alarmed the gang as a giant horse trailer pulled up to the scene, barely escaping a full on collision with Rhonda's stretch limousine.

"Not to worry everyone! The lady's chariot awaits!" Curly exclaimed while Brainy waved to everyone from the front seat.

Everyone was stunned into silence while Helga's eye started twitching severely once more.

"CURLY?! WHAT. ON. EARTH?!" Rhonda shouted while her eyes widened in horror.

"Think nothing of it _dearest ruler of the dynasty of my heart_, just contributing to the cause since I heard you guys needed a set of wheels! Plus some cowboys at a rodeo didn't look like they'd be needing their truck anytime soon, leaving these poor creatures all cooped up and detained...So I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone and come to their rescue. " Curly smiled.

"SO YOU STOLE A HORSE TRAILER?!" They all chorused.

He scoffed. "Stealing is such a cruel, callous term of a word. I'd rather deem it a _classified loan." _He cackled as he assisted Harold, Sid, and Stinky.

"You FU***** PSYCOPATH! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF FU***** PUTTING ME IN THAT I. WILL. MOTHER-"

Helga's outrage was shortened by her suddenly being hoisted into the back of the trailer.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. FU-" Helga's violent threats were drowned out by the sound of mooing and the door slamming, securing her capture.

"Well then, that's taken cared of! Let's get a move on shall we gentlemen?" Curly announced in an overly formal tone.

"And just WHAT am I supposed to do when the authorities come barging down my door looking for you?! Because I am telling you right now Thaddeus C. Gammelthorpe, that I REFUSE to use MY company savings on my latest project to bail you out of the slammer AGAIN due to another one of your deranged endeavors! " Rhonda shouted.

"Calm yourself my chic, curvaceous cutie, I practically _am the law _so what's the worse that could happen?" He smirked, flashing his badge.

"HELLO? YOU'RE A STINKING PET DETECTIVE! THOSE REGULATIONS HAVE ABSOLUTELY NOTHING TO DO WITH THE NORMAL LAWS OF CIVILIZATION, NOR GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO BREAK THEM!" She retorted in an outrage.

"...Well guess I better live in the moment then before I'm screwed! YOLO FOR THE WIN BABY! MUAHAHA!" Curly laughed maniacally as he sped down the road.

"NADINE! remind me AGAIN OF why on EARTH I ever decided to join in matrimony with that- that- psychotic, atrocious freak?!" Rhonda demanded.

"Cause with time you found out that deep inside he wasn't that bad of a guy, but was just majorly misunderstood by society and meant well so you couldn't help yourself...That, and you couldn't get enough of the sex..." Nadine deadpanned then smirked.

"NEVER MIND NADINE!" Rhonda cut her off, clearing her throat uncomfortably. Once all the women joined her in the limousine, she ordered the driver to follow after the speeding horse trailer.

* * *

Meanwhile in the horse trailer...

"Man I cannot believe we agreed to this suicide mission!" Sid complained.

"Yeah I'll say! Why do we have to go through this shi-" Harold's stomach growled. "AWW AND I'M STILL SO HUNGRY! WHY NOT GET WOLFGANG OR IGGY TO DEAL WITH THE CRAZY MADAME FORTRESS MOMMY BI-! "

"...Uh...They chickened out..." Brainy wheezed.

"No way! I saw Wolfgang not to long ago get booked for assulting a higly dangerous motorcycle gang, a Crips gang member and a Blood gang member, and some loan shark from a mafia! What the heck is scarier than that?!" Sid demanded.

"...An angry Helga..." He wheezed in reply.

Harold, Sid, and Stinky gulped in unison.

"Oh come now, how mad could she be?" Curly rolled his eyes, focusing on the traffic.

_"THEN, I'M GOING TO RIP ALL THE MEAT OFF YOUR BONES, TEAR OUT ALL OF YOUR GENITALS AND GRIND THEM TO DUST TO THE POINT WHERE NOT EVEN THE WORMS WILL WANT TO CRAWL IN YOU FU-"_

Brainy quickly shut the peephole he opened in that moment, his complexion turning pale to match the other men as they cowered in horror.

"Oh, just a little hissy fit...No biggie." Curly shrugged. "Helga? Let's use our indoor voices please? You're scaring the cows...MUAHAHA!" Curly called back to her, laughing maniacally once more as he continued to drive.

Helga continued to pour out R rated details of torture and death threats, as well as tried to ignore the horrid stench of the farm animals that only worsened her nausea, hoping in the back of her mind that the craziness would soon be over.

If only she knew that it was just the beginning...


	6. Surprises part 3

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter that I wish could have been posted on V-day but alas, you know all those University of Phoenix commercials that show happy and determined students eager to study and learn and crud? Yeah, as a current student I can definitely say that my enthusiastic levels are not at an all-time high…BUT enough about me and my lovey school life, let's get on with the story! It's clear to see that chapter 3 is being split up in more than 2 parts so I'm sorry I said otherwise previously. As always, I appreciate all the readers and reviewers, please continue to R and R to let me know how I'm doing!**

* * *

If anyone were to walk into an Emergency Room on an ordinary day, he or she would have most likely been greeted by the semi-enthusiastic smile of the receptionist and nurses at the check-in window, the weary or angry frowns of concerned loved ones and patients who were starting to become restless in the waiting room, and the various aroma of cleaning agents, plastic, and whatever high priced foods that would be sold in the nearest cafeteria. Above all else, it would be an average, ordinary trip to the hospital.

This was not the case for Helga.

The sound of screeching tires, mooing, neighing, a mix of maniacal laughter, and screaming made the paramedics in the drop off area jump in alarm, as they witnessed the sight of a giant horse trailer pulling up on the scene, near their ambulance parking spot.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have arrived at our destination, one of the happiest places on earth, thanks so much for riding with Thad's Rad Express and don't forget to tip your cattle at the door." Curly pleasantly announced.

"SHUT UP STUPID AND HELP US UNLOAD THIS CRAZY-"Harold roared.

"She's gonna' kill us, She's gonna' kill us, She's gonna' kill us, She's gonna' kill us" Sid chanted over and over rocking back and forth in his seat nervously.

"Uh guys….We're wasting time…" Brainy wheezed.

"FELLARS I COULD USE A HAND HERE! I RECKON SHE'S MORE BARBARIC THAN A RED PAINTED BULL RIGHT NOW!" Stinky cried, pulling the flailing Helga out of the truck.

"FU** . YOU. ALL. RIGHT. NOW! WHEN. I. GET. MY. HANDS. ON. YOU. BOZOS!" Helga roared.

"My stars! We're really going to leave them with her like that?" Rhonda gasped as she observed the scene.

"More importantly, we're going to leave Phoebe alone WITH her like that?" Nadine added.

"I have to agree with Nadine. I think it would be just ever so terrible to do that considering Helga's agitated condition right now. Are you sure you want to do this Phoebe?" Lila asked in concern.

Phoebe gulped at the scene, but gave a firm nod.

"I'm positive. Helga agreed to go as long as I accompanied her and I intend to stick with her no matter what. As her friends, I know you all share the same sentiment; however, I feel like it would be best to take precaution at the fact that your presence might agitate her further…Oh, but please don't worry ladies, I'm sure deep inside she appreciates all of our efforts, despite the extremities, and I'm sure that she won't inflict any harm on me…A-at least not much anyways…" Phoebe explained.

"If you need us, you call us Phoebe." Patty demanded.

"Hai! I mean, yes I will. I think you all should get going. I need to take Helga inside and it's best to get away as far as possible while she is still in a limited condition."

"NO NEED TO TELL US TWICE! STEP ON IT BRITISH WEIRD GUY!" Sid exclaimed to the driver as all the men suddenly piled into Rhonda's limousine without a care in the world.

"Ugh! Well I never!" Rhonda huffed in an outrage at the sudden intrusion. Nonetheless, the gang left the scene, leaving Phoebe and a pissed off Helga alone.

Phoebe timidly walked up behind Helga and stated to untie the ropes that kept her bound.

"Umm…I-I know you won't believe it, but the only reason we put you through all this was to ensure your safety that you would follow through with your promise to Arnold...Especially since it seemed like you weren't going to, and your condition was steadily getting worse…"

Helga said nothing as her fists continued to ball up.

"A-and q-quite frankly, I-I must say that if I were you, well…I-I'd be flattered. I-I mean, it is most complementary for our friends to go through such lengths to ensure a positive outcome for your wellbeing. I-I can recall the days where your feelings expressed intense opposition to them due to believing that they were all out to get you. In the end, the gang stayed true."

Helga still said nothing.

"Oh Helga…Surely you're not going to focus only on the negative aspects of the situation are you? I mean given the circumstances of how it all went about, I do not blame you for your feelings of contempt, but still…I-I hope you can see that we do care about you Helga. We all do…You understand right?" Phoebe asked hopefully, wanting to put a hand on her friend's shoulder, but fearing what she might do.

Finally, Helga let out a sigh and crossed her arms.

"Just take me to the stupid check-in window and let's get this over with…" She grumbled.

"R-right!" Phoebe nodded as they walked inside.

* * *

"Helga Shortman?" The nurse called out.

"Oh! She's in the rest room. Please hold on while I get her." Phoebe answered.

Phoebe walked over to the nearest restroom to hear the sounds of regurgitation and curse words. She knocked softly.

"Helga? They're calling you in for triage now. Are you alright? "

"Ugh Criminy! Are you kidding me?! I've been whisked away feeling nauseas as hell and forced to sit in the back of a cow's butt, and wait for what seems like hours in some cramped up germy waiting room and you ask if I'm okay?!"

"Helga please?" Phoebe tried. She heard a sigh and then a softer reply.

"I'll be out in a minute…"

* * *

Later on, the women found themselves in a small yet clean exam room. Phoebe twiddled with her thumbs in anticipation, watching as her best friend picked at the long sheet of white paper on the exam table with a bored expression.

"Alright. Spit it out. What's on your mind Pheebs?" Helga asked not looking up.

"Huh? Oh! I-it's nothing Helga. I was just awaiting the outcome of your current situation." Phoebe replied.

"Oh please. Like I buy that. Why would you be getting all worked up over being told to hit the Pharmacy after this, or at the very most to crank up my humidifier?"

"Helga! You don't honestly expect this to be the results of a cold or flu of all things do you?" Phoebe asked in disbelief.

"Well doi, what else could it be?" Helga shrugged.

"Well…to be honest, I-I wouldn't be surprised if you- Oh!" Phoebe started then jumped in slight alarm, only to calm down once more.

"Hey? You okay?" Helga asked with concern, staring at her friend's stomach.

"Oh I'm just fine. I-I know it's silly since I'm only two months and a half along, but I can't help but get excited for the anticipation of the baby's quickening state. I know it's early, but I just wonder what it'll be like once he or she starts kicking." Phoebe replied, rubbing her stomach gently.

"Yeah…You and Tall-Hair boy are gonna' make a heck of a mom and dad you know that?" Helga mused.

"Arigatou Gozamasu Helga! That's very nice of you to say." Phoebe smiled.

"Don't think this takes you off the hook though. I didn't forget all that's happened just now." Helga glared, tearing a chunk of paper off the table for emphasis.

Phoebe gulped. Just then, the doctor walked in.

"Hello Mrs. Shortman, I hear you're feeling under the weather today. And Dr. Johanssen, what a surprise to see you here." The middle-aged physician greeted.

"Oh! Dr. Watson! What a surprise indeed! It's been a long time." Phoebe greeted enthusiastically.

"You know him or somethin' Pheebs?" Helga asked with an eye brow raised at her behavior.

"Oh yes! Dr. Watson showed me all the ropes while I was still in my residency training. He's practically my mentor!"

"And a bright physician student you were! You took right to the children like white on rice. It's not a wonder you're one of Hillwood's finest Pediatricians." Dr. Watson smiled.

"Oh I-I don't know about all that. I just wanted to do my very best that's all." Phoebe smiled and looked away, flustered by the compliment.

"Just as I've said." The doctor smiled then turned his attention to Helga. "So, Mrs. Shortman, before we run some tests, I find that it will be necessary to get some more information on your condition. Mind if I ask a few questions?"

"Shoot." Helga waved her hand in nonchalance.

"Alright. You said that lately, besides the extreme nausea, that you've been experiencing headaches, and tenderness in the chest area correct?"

"Yep."

"And when was your last menstrual cycle?"

"Hm. Good question. Beats me. Not that I mind though. Good to have a break from all the stupid bleeding and those uncomfortable diaper pads that don't stop leaks for shi-"

"Helga!" Phoebe interrupted, clearing her throat.

"Oh, sorry. To answer the question, not sure; wasn't keeping track. "

"And…Have you been sexually active lately?"

Helga scoffed and laughed heartily.

"Doc, you've heard about the stories I write haven't you?"

"Why yes, I have as a matter of fact, my wife loves them." The doctor replied.

"Well, all the stuff I wrote about unrequited turned requited love life was actually based on a true story. Mine. So if the guy I've always wanted was finally mine and I was free to do whatever the heck I wanted with him, well I think the question should be, when have I_ not_ been sexually active if ya know what I mean." Helga smirked, missing her friend's horrified expression, and her sudden urge to hide under the cabinet in embarrassment.

The doctor blinked, cleared his throat, and scribbled on his clipboard.

"I see. Umm I must ask Mrs. Shortman, given these explanations, have you ever considered the chance that you could possibly be-"

"Pregnant?" Helga deadpanned, then rolled her eyes. "Well doi. Of course I'm not. I mean I know the symptoms make it seem that way, but I know for a fact that's not the case. "

"Oh? Have you taken a pregnancy test already to confirm that?" Dr. Watson asked.

"No. Don't have to." Helga replied.

"Why is that Helga?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"None of your beeswax." Helga replied with irritation.

"Mrs. Shortman, all of your symptoms clearly are pointing to that possibility, unless you have another reason why we should not take that into consideration I don't-"

"BECAUSE I'M ON THE PILL OKAY!" Helga snapped loudly.

Phoebe gasped in shock.

"I-I've been on the pill for a while now. The strongest birth control in the market. I've been taking it religiously without fail and it's never failed me. And, I've never failed to take it. So…That's how I know." Helga finished softly.

"I see. Well then, I suppose we'll continue with some tests and get to the bottom of this. I see you've already given us a urine sample, would you mind if we drew some blood?" The doctor asked.

Helga shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat and gets me out of here quicker."

The doctor then left the room with his notes, while Phoebe timidly sat next to Helga, still in shock.

"Again. What's on your mind Phoebes?" Helga asked, not looking up.

"I-I apologize Helga. I know it's not my place to ask or get into any of your business…But I have to know. If what you say is true…Then, how long have you been taking birth control exactly?" Phoebe asked.

"… Well, to be honest it was since before we were engaged. Football-Head was such a wet blanket about doing anything before we got married, no matter how many times I successfully seduced him…But he wouldn't budge. But even after we were married, I-I chose to stay on the pill. " Helga explained.

"…But I don't understand. Why?"

"Because…Because I-I…Well Doi! Maybe I like it just being us without worrying about some snot nosed brat coming into the picture and breaking the budget used to wine and dine me! I mean Criminy! Come on Pheebs! Would I need another reason?" Helga snapped defiantly. However, as she took in her best friend's expression as she crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow in annoyance, she could already tell.

Phoebe wasn't buying it.

Helga sighed deeply. "Fine…You want the truth?"

"That would be preferable." Phoebe nodded.

"When Arnold proposed to me, I realized that all of my dreams were coming true. My wishes that seemed so far off, were going to become a reality. If not just having the fact that my one true love and light of my life by my side wasn't enough, the very ideas that would send me into a world of hope and happiness were coming true, that my love was going to marry me; that we were going to be one. Husband and wife, bound to each other forever. And along with that honor, came the excitement of the idea of being the mother of his children. Bringing an heir of someone seen as a high deity to a secret civilization, but also as just the best thing that's ever happened to me in my life, to this world. It would be by his loins, and my contribution that we would make a life, a precious treasure. The idea alone, excited me. It made me ask myself, if I truly was worthy of such a glorious opportunity? Was I truly capable of creating a happiness that I have never known?"

Helga sighed, trying not to choke up, but continued.

"Then, that's when it hit me. The answer to that question is no. I wasn't ready. I was nowhere near ready for this opportunity. I was nowhere near capable of knowing what to do, because…Because I was never taught. The chance for me to automatically know what it's like to be nurtured and loved was taken from me and instead went to precious_ Olga. _It was_ Olga _who would get the quality mother and daughter time. Going to the mall, the movies, theatres, and whatever else cruddy girly places, heck, even the stupid grocery store. All of the energy was spent on her. I got leftovers. Very rarely, would I ever get that _family time._ Even when things got better in the house after Arnold moved away to San Lorenzo, even after Miriam went to those AA meetings, I never felt that connection. I was always pushed back. It wasn't like I gave a shi-care…I mean sure there was the time when she ran Bob's business, and when she was queen of riding that stupid rodeo bull, that I missed her; but to be honest, all it did was make me suffer worse. Because I had a taste of what it was like to _want_ _my mommy_…But to no avail, I had to make myself strong. I had to learn how to survive on my own. And I did. I learned to cook, clean, and do whatever else made me pass in Home-Ec classes with flying colors. But I did it alone, and secretly hated her for it. That despair, that loneliness, and longing for attention stayed with me for the longest time.

Helga took a shaky breath still holding back.

"And the mere thought of putting my child, a precious mix of the perfection of my soul mate, through what Miriam put me through…sickened me. But the facts stayed the same. No matter how much I wanted to change it, I was a Pataki. And…I asked myself, what if I did the same thing? What if I was the one to shun my little one when being asked to play with him or her? What if I was the one to pack shaving cream and other inedible objects in his or her lunchbox? What if I was the one to let him or her walk all alone in the cold, cold rain, leaving him or her with the impression that the world is a dark and lonely place with no means of survival, but being reminded that you were taught not to cry about it?!

Helga shook bitterly.

"I-I couldn't go through with that Phoebe! I couldn't dare have the possibility of my child _hating _me…Going through such rejection due to my negligence, due to just being me? I wouldn't dare…And so, the only way to make sure that such a situation won't ever come to be, is to prevent it altogether."

Helga finished softly, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Helga…" Phoebe put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "I-I'm so sorry Helga…" She cried, tears pouring from her eyes.

"H-hey it's nothin' to get all sad about! L-like I said, I'm doing the kid a favor. Besides, it's not like it's causing a problem or anything in our marriage since the Football-Head never even brought up the subject of having kids anyways." Helga tried to shrug convincingly as she wiped her best friend's eyes.

"You mean…Arnold doesn't know at all?"

Helga shook her head.

"Well…Then, I-I guess now it all makes sense…Including their conversation from the other day…" Phoebe concluded softly.

"What are you talking about?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"A-again…It's really not my place to say since it's technically none of my beeswax as you would put it, but…"

"Just spit it out Phoebes." Helga demanded.

"The other day, while I was making some tea, I overheard Gerald and Arnold out in the basketball court in our back yard…"

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Arnold my man, I always said you were bold. That being said, I hope you know that there's a difference between bold and crazy. What you're suggesting is crazy." Gerald deadpanned. _

"_I know it sounds crazy, but I don't think it is at all. I mean, I just don't know what else to do and this seems like the most reasonable option…" _

"_Seeing a doctor about you're fertility though?! Bro, I've unfortunately been cursed with catching you and Hellgirl at the wrong time, and the way you two go at it, I highly doubt that anything's wrong with you!" _

"…_Then why hasn't anything happened yet?" Arnold questioned softly._

"_I mean, I just find that strange; after all this time we still have yet to make our own family. We used to talk about it all the time in those rare intimate moments. Even when we were kids…She always seemed so excited to make it happen someday. Now someday has finally come, it's safe to say we're pretty stable, and yet nothing's happening." Arnold looked down, but then smiled at his best friend. _

"_I mean, just look at you. I remember the times where you've nearly jumped out of a window to avoid the subject when Phoebe brought it up, but now you're on your way to being a complete family. I know the feeling must be amazing for you." _

"_Well, I'd be lying if I said it didn't still scare the hell out of me, but…Yeah it is." Gerald smiled softly. _

"_I feel the same way she does, you know? Wanting to start a family. We've never really brought it up officially now that we're married and the opportunity is welcome, but the feeling is still very strong for me, just as I know it must be for her. We made a lot of promises when we were young. Especially since we knew what it was like to be deprived from the feeling of being a complete family due to our backgrounds. But even when I got my parents back, my feelings never changed." _

_Arnold smiled looking off into the distance. _

"_I was flustered about it back then, but I wanted to and still very much want to have kids with her. To start a family of our very own." _

_He sighed. _

"_And that's why, I just have to do this. I have to see if there's anything blocking that hope, or if there's any alternative with us. I don't want to humiliate or embarrass her with the fact that she might not be able to have children, when I don't know for sure. I'd rather see if there was anything going on with me first…" _

"_Yeah…No one deserves the opportunity more than you buddy. Guess your idea ranks in the bold category as usual after all." Gerald smirked, but then looked serious. _

"_But hey, just do yourself a solid okay? Talk to your wife. It's best to not go off doing somethin' stupid with good intentions without letting her know about these kinds of things first." _

"_Yeah. You're right. Guess I better suck it up and talk it over with her. But hey, thanks for the talk Gerald. You sure are gaining points in the maturity field." Arnold smirked. _

"_Don't make me sound old bro! I'm already puttin' toys in the lay way for my mid-life crisis!" Gerald exclaimed. _

"_I think you'll be fine." Arnold playfully patted his shoulder._

"_Back at'cha" Gerald retorted as they did their signature thumbshake. _

_End Flashback_

* * *

"…I see. So the dumb ol' Football Head was gonna' go off and do something stupid like be checked out for infertility huh? Geesh, what a-"

"Helga. I hope you're not going to ridicule and berate him considering that he doesn't know about your situation." Phoebe's eyes narrowed.

"Of course not. That just means we have to have a serious talk about the issue that's all." Helga sighed with understanding. "I just hope he can see things my way…"

"But Helga-"Phoebe started only to be interrupted by the doctor entering the room.

"Alright Mrs. Shortman, ready to be discharged?"

"Psh as in I finally getting to leave this dump? You bet!" Helga replied as she took her pen out to sign the papers that would release her.

"So concerning your condition, there are a few things to go over, would you like Dr. Johanssen to be present?" Dr. Watson asked.

"Oh no. I-I don't want to intrude on important PHI (Patient Health Information), I'll just-"Phoebe started.

"Well Doi! Of course she can stay! It's not like its anything serious of whatever. So come on out with it. I need to get lots of fluids and rest and hit the pharmacy for some antibiotics right?" Helga interrupted.

"Well while I do encourage getting as much rest as possible, I wouldn't recommend any strong medicines or anything just yet. If anything, it would be healthier to let nature run its course. But not to worry, the baby is healthy so far and besides the intense nausea and vomiting due to pregnancy or morning sickness as you would call it, you'll be just fine. I'll be glad to schedule an appointment with our gynecologist for any concerns or to track your progress." The doctor explained.

"…Wait…What?" Helga blinked.

Phoebe gasped in alarm again, hands covering her mouth.

"Oh I suppose I went to fast again as usual. After running some tests, the results are just confirmation of nothing more than the morning sickness phase since you're at most I'd say 4 weeks along."

Silence was heard.

"In other words, congratulations Mrs. Shortman, you're pregnant. "


	7. Surprises part 4

**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the final piece to "Surprises" Thanks so much for the read, follows, and reviews and hope to see more in the future! Everyone excited? Okay. Here we go!**

* * *

To say that a pregnant pause dominated the room would have been completely ironic. Yet that was exactly the case as Helga's mouth continued to remain agape in complete shock and disbelief.

"W-wha, I-wait a minute…WAIT JUST A MINUTE! There's got to be a mistake!" Helga cried.

"Oh there's no mistake Mrs. Shortman. Your urine, blood sample, and symptoms were dead giveaways. I am actually surprised that this went unnoticed for as long as it did." The doctor responded.

"B-but that's impossible! I'm on the pill! It's never failed me before!" Helga retorted.

"Perhaps a defect then?" The doctor offered.

"That's bull! These pills have protected me for as long as I can remember! There's no way I-"

As Helga continued to rant, she pulled out her medicine capsule containing the birth control pills, only to suddenly pause as she heard the slight crackle noise of her container. Since her medicine bottle contained pills set for certain dates marked on the capsule, she was shocked to find that one section of her capsule was completely empty, while two little sections were still full. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem since it meant that she had yet to take those pills set for that certain date; only in this case, the date marked, had long passed over.

_That's when it hit me. Remember when I mentioned about surprises and how they can only be enjoyable if the outcome was good? Remember also how I said that it all depends on the cause of the situation to affect said surprise, including forgetting things only to face the consequences of what you forgot later on? Well there ya' have it folks. It hit me like a ton of bricks as I continued to stare at my "should have been empty" capsule. The date marked brought instant flashbacks. I remembered that day very well in detail. The average, everyday events of my life, my husband's spontaneous act of love comforting me after a hard work day, me, showing my gratitude in return, the touches, the passion, the feeling of the sun ray's warmth lacking in comparison to the warmth of his strong arms caressing me…And most importantly, I remembered the key point of it all. _

_I had forgotten to take the pills that day. _

_Oops?_

Helga's eyes continued to widen as she put the slightly rattling capsule back into her purse, her hands shaking all the while. She then put her head into her hands, trying her best to hold it together as reality washed over her.

She was going to have a baby.

Arnold's baby.

Her baby.

Their baby.

"Mrs. Shortman? You seem to be distraught over this. Are you alright? Would you…like me to offer some other resources if you don't want to have the ba-"

"NO!" Helga shouted, then sighed, running a hand through her tangled hair. "N-no. That won't be necessary…I-I need to go. Um thanks for everything doc." Helga briefly shook his hand, gathered her belongings, and rushed out of the room.

"H-Helga! Wait up!" Phoebe cried. She quickly gave her farewells to her mentor and ran after the distraught blonde.

* * *

"Helga! Please wait!" Phoebe called out, trying to catch her breath. Helga finally stopped, but didn't turn around as she continued to shake.

"Helga? Are you alright?"

"Criminy Pheebs! I-I'm just…overwhelmed right now…" Helga slid to the ground. "Of all the stupid things I've ever done…I can't believe I forgot…of all things! Now I'm really in for it. Da** me!" Tears started to fill her eyes, but she dared not let them fall.

"Helga…" Phoebe gently reached over to hug her friend. "Maybe…maybe it was meant."

"W-what are you talking about?" Helga sniffed.

"Well…Maybe this moment was meant to happen the way it did. It would have come sooner or later. I mean, you did say that you've been wanting a child for the longest time, Arnold feeling the same as well. So, maybe-"

"Did you not hear everything I explained to you earlier?!" Helga nearly shouted, her eyes narrowing.

"I did. And if I may be so bold to say that despite the tragic facts presented, I think- I think you are wrong! And quite frankly, I-I call _BS _on your intentions and methods for handling this situation or rather your attempt to prevent it from happening!" Phoebe's eyes narrowed defiantly.

Helga's eyes widened as her friend's voice grew louder at her.

"Everything you said was wrong Helga! I know that you have had a hard childhood and have lacked in so many things…But you must be crazy to think that you don't deserve such happiness! You've always deserved it! A-and I know that you have what it takes! You've never hesitated to show how much you care through actions, and actions speak louder than words. If you were truly incompetent in caring for others and showing love for your loved ones due to your experience, you would have never gone so far in your life for Arnold. You would have never gone so far for any of us…for me. I am your best friend for a reason Helga. I wouldn't lie to you to flatter you or anything stupid like that. I'm speaking like this because I know that you are more than capable to embrace this opportunity; and not by yourself, but with Arnold…A-and I know the gang will be more than happy to help as well! I know that you will make a fantastic mother. A-and if you don't believe that, you've got to be stupid! And there's no way that my best friend is stupid."

Helga just stared at her best friend, still in shock that she had stood up to her so passionately, yet she took in her words all the while.

Finally, she smiled.

"T-thanks Phoebe. That means a lot." Helga said.

"_Do itashi mashite_ _(Your welcome) _Helga. I only speak what's true." Phoebe smiled.

"Well, we better get out of this dump so I can get home…Football-Head and I are gonna' have a long talk." Helga said, standing up.

"Already texted Gerald. He's on his lunch break so he said he's on his way now to pick us up." Phoebe said.

"Oh yeah! I gotta' grill him too for that stupid crack he made about me on his crummy radio show!" Helga glared.

"Helga! I thought you realized that everything we did was for your own good!" Phoebe frowned, fearing for her husband's sake.

"Good, shmood! You guys put me in the back of a fu****** cow's butt! You really think I'm gonna let that go so easily? Psh!" Helga retorted.

* * *

Later on, Gerald finally pulled in the hospital driveway, honking to his wife. The women climbed into the car, Phoebe giving her husband a brief kiss, and Helga still wearing a sour expression.

"So, what's the diagnosis? She gonna die? Did she catch that weird monkey disease she freaked out about back in the fourth grade?" Gerald teased as he continued to drive. "Should I make funeral preparations?"

"Gerald! Don't be such a _baka! (Idiot)_ You will do no such thing!" Phoebe smacked her husband's shoulder.

"Oh no Pheebs! He's right! There will be a funeral! His! And the rest of you chumps if you guys EVER pull a stunt like that again!" Helga spat.

"It was that bad?" Gerald asked amused.

"I WAS TIED UP AND THROWN IN THE BACK OF A COW'S A** WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Helga roared.

"So? Weirder things have happened." Gerald shrugged, still smirking, enjoying the moment.

"I'm afraid things were taken to extreme measures dear. Curly was driving a horse trailer…" Phoebe winced.

Gerald nearly slammed the breaks in horror, but gained his composure and shook his head.

"Mm, mm, mm. Well I take it back then Hellgirl. Mercy on your soul if you had to deal with that wackjob."

"Yeah no shi- DON'T TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS TALL-HAIR BOY!" Helga pointed a finger accusingly.

"Alright, alright. But on a serious note, you gonna' be okay? It's nothin' too serious is it?" Gerald asked again, completely serious.

The women shared an uncomfortable glance until Helga softly shook her head. Phoebe nodded with understanding then smiled at her husband.

"Oh, it's nothing Helga can't handle. I'm sure."

"That's right Tall-Hair boy. I told you no stupid case of nausea can keep me down!" Helga crossed her arms, but then softly rubbed her stomach where they couldn't see and whispered. "No matter how serious it is…"

* * *

Once they arrived at Helga's house, Phoebe offered to walk her to the door and secretly wished her good luck. Helga nodded and gave her a soft hug in appreciation, then after giving one more warning glare at Gerald, she walked inside.

"Ok Helga…How the _he**_ am I going to deal with this?" Helga whispered to herself, crashing onto the couch. "I can't believe this…I mean me? A mother? Having the responsibility that is both a joy and a burden? Having the opportunity to give something precious that I've lacked for so long and yet not knowing how? Talk about a chance to blow it! I'm going to fu** everything up no doubt! Da** it! It's all that Stupid Football-Head's fault!" She crossed her arms defiantly, then gazed lovingly at her stomach.

"And yet…What joy! What rapture! Me! A mother! I'm going to be a mommy! The one honor of a lifetime for a woman once reaching adulthood! The opportunity to give all the love and tenderness that I have been malnourished in to another innocent being that has come from my body and his loins! Oh, Arnold! My love!"

She took out her locket gazing at it in adoration.

"For so long, I have never imagined such a happiness other than finally having the honor to be called yours. All of my wildest dreams and expectations have been met in ways that I have never dreamed possible. Fate has truly shined its light upon me in my favor. Just when I thought it couldn't get any better, this happens. An unexpected occurrence that although I tried to prevent it out of pure concern and protection, has passed from a mere fantasy to a pending reality. We are going to be a family. A true family my darling! Alas, in my womb, at this very moment is an heir to an angel! My beloved Arnold!"

She swooned, twirled, and giggled in ecstasy of the moment until suddenly, she heard the dangling of keys and quickly jumped back onto the couch. She then picked up a magazine and pretended to read it with a sour expression, feigning irritation as her husband entered the room.

"Oh! I see discharge papers." Arnold smiled at his wife. "So I guess that means you've decided to go to the hospital after all."

"Well Doi! I said I'd go didn't I?" Helga replied, rolling her eyes.

"Mm saying is one thing. Actually doing it is another. And you have the tendency to be a little hard headed when it comes to your health, Angel." He started to walk towards her, until he felt the crackling of an empty bag. He then gave her a half lidded look.

"Hence, this empty bag of pork rinds I assume?"

Helga smiled sheepishly. "Heh, heh h-how'd that get there?"

He sighed. "Honestly Helga. I don't know what I'm going to do with you! Well, regardless, I'm glad you took heed to the messages." He shook his head.

"Yeah. About that! Did ya' really have to sic the whole cavalry on me?! I mean how stupid can you idiots get, putting me through all that shi-?!" Helga glared.

"Hey! I had to get you to go somehow! I know you! You would have put the task off to the last minute, and that's if you were feeling gracious! Or for all I know, you would have even asked my mom or Phoebe, since their both doctors, about your condition to get around going to the hospital!" Arnold glared back.

_Dang was I that obvious? Either he's getting smarter or I'm seriously losing my touch!_

"Okay. Okay. You caught me. I still would have gone though…Eventually." Helga pouted. Arnold tried not to be amused at her expression, but faltered and sighed, kissing his wife on the forehead.

"I'm just looking out for you Helga. I love you and you need to take better care of yourself."

"Now more than ever I'm sure…" She whispered inaudibly where he couldn't hear.

"And besides, I don't see what the big deal is. All we did was bombard you with harmless Hill-share messages to convince you to make a move. I don't see what's so wrong about that." Arnold stated. Helga's eyes widened in disbelief.

"THE HE**?!" She exclaimed and then put a hand to her forehead as if trying to soothe an incoming headache while keeping her composure. "I-is that seriously all that you think they did?!"

"Well, yeah. I mean that's all I told them to do." Arnold shrugged. "Why? Did something else happen?"

Helga continued to stare at her husband as if he grew three heads. Then she slowly let out a chuckle that grew into a full blown maniacal laugh. Arnold continued to stare back in slight concern for his wife's sanity.

"Of course! Of course you'd be so gullible! So pathetically gullible! Oh man!" She clutched her stomach and tried to catch her breath. "Y-you're hopeless Football-Head. Heaven knows how I'm going to deal with your spawn that's on the way!"

Arnold gave his signature glare of annoyance. "Look, if you're just going to be difficult then I-wait! What?!" he paused, doing a double take.

"What?" Helga repeated.

"W-what did you just say?" His eyes still wide.

"T-that you're gullible? Helga offered.

"No, after that!" Arnold pressed.

"That you're pathetically gullible?" She offered once more.

"Helga!" He exclaimed.

"Uh…Y-yeah. A-about that flu bug I have…W-would you believe it's j-just a sign that I-I'm having your spawn?" She explained quietly while she twiddled her fingers.

"W-what?" Arnold responded, still frozen in place.

"W-what are ya' deaf?" Helga asked softly as she walked up to him, slowly caressing his face as her eyes started to water in emotion.

"Y-you're…You're going to have a baby?" Arnold whispered, now gazing at his wife in shock and wonder.

Helga simply smiled a dazzling smile as she softly nodded.

"I-I'm going to be a father? I-I'm really going to be a dad?" His voice started to grow with emotion and excitement.

She nodded once more.

"I-I…Oh my go-I-I'm going to be a dad…Y-you're going to be a mom…W-we're going to be parents…WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" He smiled ear to ear now, as he laughed in pure joy and twirled his wife around continuously.

"Whoa! Easy there Paste for Brains! I haven't exactly gotten over this whole morning sickness phase ye-"Helga giggled at first, only to put a hand to her mouth. She then broke free form his embrace, and ran to the nearest trashcan to regurgitate once more.

"Oh! I'm so sorry honey I-I just got so excited!" Arnold exclaimed, rushing to his wife as she continued to hurl. "I mean this was just so unexpected, and the timing is incredible especially after I was thinking about…uh- well." His voice started to grow uncomfortable, as he rubbed his neck.

"Going to see a fertility specialist? Yeah. Pheebs told me she overheard you chuckleheads." Helga's eyes narrowed at him. He sighed in reply.

"I know, I know. I should have discussed about how I was feeling with you way ahead of time. But if it's any consolation, I haven't done anything yet. I-I was actually going to bring it up tonight, but after this amazing turn of events I-a-anyways…I'm really sorry Helga...I hope you're not too mad at me." He apologized.

"Well if I was, that would just make me a hypocrite…Especially since it's all my fault that you felt that way in the first place." Helga responded softly, looking away.

"What are you talking about?" He raised an eyebrow at her. A brief silence took place until it was broken with Helga's sigh.

"The reason why it took so long for us to have kids until now was because…I was taking birth control…to prevent it from happening…" She looked down in shame, not wanting to see his expression.

"You WHAT?! But-but…" He sighed in disappointment and tried to keep his composure. "How long have you been-"

"Ever since our honeymoon…" Helga uttered with regret.

"THAT LONG?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. He then ran a hand through his hair with frustration.

"Helga. Why?" He finally managed to whisper, feeling hurt and slightly betrayed. "Why would you do that? I-I thought you wanted to have-"

"I did! More than anything in the world with you, my love!" Helga exclaimed, quickly grabbing his shoulders. "B-but it wasn't that simple. N-not for me…I-I was so scared…"

"What were you scared of?" He asked softly, but still frowned slightly.

"That I wouldn't be a good mother…That-that I'd be just like _her_ if not worse…" She replied bitterly, not bothering to stop her tears from escaping.

Arnold Shortman might have been known for being incredibly dense, but he was in no wise stupid. He knew exactly whom his wife was referring to.

"Helga…" He started.

"You need to know." She started. "When you moved away, conditions at home did improve. They did get better since Miriam started attending AA meetings, Bob had to adjust to modern technology and his merge with beepers and phones became a hit, and most of all, when Olga moved in; her decision of wanting to drop teaching and become an actress ultimately pissing Bob off to where he was actually ashamed of her for a short time. He and Miriam I guess needed a temporary crutch to focus on since their beloved daughter let them down. So they turned to the left overs…"

Helga sighed and started pacing.

"For a while, I was actually happy. I thought everything was finally coming together since they started paying attention to my accomplishments, feelings, and even long term goals and dreams…But that was just it. It _had_ to be an accomplishment. It _had_ to be something that was worthy of _their_ praise and support. Otherwise…otherwise I'd find myself once more becoming nonexistent in their eyes. It was an on and off process to say the least. I was loved only on conditions. _Their_ conditions. And of course, precious _Olga_ always finds ways to shine like a star in the end…She made it big time on Broadway, then Los Angeles, and ultimately a hit in Paris. She was the shining pupil once again, as I was pushed into the background; despite it being _me_ who helped improve her sucky acting skills." She gave a dry chuckle.

"Funny thing was, I didn't mind it too much like I thought I would. Because it was better to be ignored like I didn't exist, then for my expectations to be met, and then suddenly crushed once more; over and over. It was like a never ending see-saw with them. The ride made me sick to say the least. There was no consistency of unconditional love. It was whatever they felt like giving, whenever they felt like giving. And I got sick of it! Our bond never healed…And I became a wreck because of it…" Her eyes started watering once more.

"A-and if I'm such a mess…If I'm stuck not knowing the feeling of what a true mother's unconditional nurturing guidance is like from my own biological mom…Then how the_ he** _will I be capable to give it to my own child?! I-I can't…But I'd be da**** if I ever let him or her experience the pain I felt from my broken family! So….I thought the best thing I could do to prevent the experience from ever happening...was to not even have a child…I-I'm just not good enough. I'm sorry. I know you must hate m-"

Her rant was interrupted by his lips crashing firmly onto hers. She melted under his touch, as he pulled her closer. After a full minute, he broke off the kiss, touching his forehead to hers.

"Helga. Don't ever think for one minute that I hate you." He whispered. "I love you with all of my heart..." He started. "And I understand your reasoning for doing what you did…" He continued. "But, how _dare_ you?" His voice grew stronger with a touch of anger as he firmly gripped her shoulders making sure to not cause pain, but to make a point stick.

"How. _Dare._ You. Say you're not good enough?!" Her eyes widened under his passionate gaze. "After everything you've done for me in life? After everything you've done for yourself, without your family's help or approval?! Helga Geraldine, I have known you since we were 3 years old, and have watched you grow from an insecure bully to a strong, independent woman with a passion to go to hell and back for the ones dear to your heart. Isn't that what being a mother's all about? I mean, you have literally risked your life and sacrificed so much, not for just my happiness, but for others as well! Like with Mr. Hyunh's daughter, and my parents! I mean, how can you for one moment think you're not good enough?"

"But…my family background is so messed up…I missed out on so much…" Helga looked down again.

"So have I." He replied. She then looked at him with disbelief.

"Don't give me that look. Even though things got better when my parents came back into the picture, don't forget, I...knew what it felt like to lack that completeness…It hurt. But despite the pain, you know what I did?"

She shrugged, still refusing to give eye contact.

"I made a secret promise to myself that one day, if I ever had my own family, I would never let them feel that pain of incompleteness that I felt." He lifted her chin up so that her eyes could meet his warm emerald gaze.

"And now, I make that same promise to you. No matter how inexperienced we are, or what hardships we have and may still face, I promise with all my soul to fulfill my vow. You're not ever going to be alone in this. I'm going to be by your side no matter what."

A lone tear ran down her cheek. "…You promise you'll stay with me through this? E-even if I have no idea what to expect?"

He caught the tear with his thumb and kissed her softly.

"With all my heart Helga. I swear it. I'm always going to be here. And if anything, just by your experience alone, I know you'll make a wonderful mother." He smiled.

"How do you figure that?" She asked with doubt in her voice.

"Because you know exactly what _not_ to do." He gave his half-lidded smile.

"_Touché_." She smiled.

Their tender moment was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"Football-Head do me a favor and get the door, before I brutally murder whoever it is behind it without mercy." Helga demanded in a dry tone.

"Wait-why would you-?" He started, but then sighed and shook his head. "You know what? Never mind. I don't think I want to know."

"You don't." She confirmed with a scowl.

* * *

Arnold answered the door only to find the entire gang lined up outside with nervous smiles painted across all of their faces.

"Oh hi everyone! Are you guys all here to see how Helga's doing?" he greeted warmly.

"Actually it's more so we're all here to beg her to give us time to make out all of our wills…OW!" Sid started, only to be elbowed by Nadine, who continued to finish the sentence. "Don't mind him, of course we're here to check on Helga. "

Lila chimed in. "Yes! We just oh so wanted to see if she was going to be ok? We haven't heard anything after we-"

"Well, well, well. You morons must have a lot of guts AND balls, to be in my presence right now…" Helga scowled as she stepped outside with her arms crossed.

A collective gulp was heard.

"That being said. I gotta' say, though it kills me to admit it…I was touched." She smiled at them. "Despite the fact I had everything under control,-" She started smugly, only to be interrupted by her husband clearing his throat, sending her a warning look. She rolled her eyes as a response.

"Ugh fine! So maybe I was a bit of a wreck...And again, as much as it kills me to admit it, I-I really did need help, and you guys came through for me and had my back. I'm grateful to you all for that. Especially, since my condition was more serious than I realized."

"How serious is it Helga? What did the doctor say?" Patty asked, as everyone gathered closer.

"Oh ya know, just your average everyday nausea courtesy to me apparently having a bun in the oven…" Helga replied offhandedly.

"Willikers! I never knew bakin' bread could cause such a ruckus!" Stinky surmised.

"AW ALL THIS BREAD TALK IS MAKING ME HUNGRY!" Harold whined.

Rhonda wasted no time in smacking them both over the head with a magazine she had handy.

"Ugh idiots! Obviously, it's a figure of speech that means a baby is currently inside- WAIT! YOU MEAN YOU'RE-?!" She did a double take at Helga, but was cut off.

"No way!" Nadine's eyes widened.

"You mean you're actually?!" Lila's eyes brightened.

Murmurs of shock and disbelief filled the crowd until it was broken by an equally shocked deeper voice.

"SAY WHAT NOW?! Hold up! Hold up! Arnold is it true? You mean to tell me…You guys are expecting?" Gerald exclaimed. His wife just smiled in anticipation.

The impact of the news was still hitting Arnold pretty hard as he wiped one of his eyes; but gently taking his wife's hand in his, he smiled and nodded at everyone.

A collective high pitched scream sounded off in the crowd, as the women all but pounced on the couple. The men, shortly followed after with hearty handshakes, back pats, and various choruses of "Congratulations".

Again, Helga was touched…

But she was also smothered.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP YA BUNCH OF SISSIES! CRIMINY!" Helga shouted, as she dusted herself off, and cleared her throat once more. Then, putting on a pleasant, yet slightly disturbing smile, she continued in an overly sweet tone.

"Now. Getting back to business…With all that said and done, I just wanted to make something very clear to all of you my dearest, closest pals. I have taken into account every single thing you guys did to-er- _for _me today, and have every single action that was taken etched in my memory to the last detail…Unfortunately, it looks like I'll have to be taking it easier than normal due to these wonderful circumstances; But oh, rest assured, that I promise to pay back each. And. Every. Single. One. Of. You. Count on it. "She finished through a clenched teeth smile, while pointing at everyone.

Knowing exactly what she was talking about, the whole gang's eyes widened as they once again let out a collective gulp.

"Aw that's very nice of you honey." Arnold smiled, pecking his wife on the cheek, oblivious to the threat. "See guys? I told you everything would turn out okay! Well, we better head back inside now. Thanks for everything! Ready Helga?" He offered his arm.

"Of course my love." She smiled, and snuggled to his shoulder. However, as they turned to go back inside, Helga looked over her shoulder and gave the crowd a sadistic smile.

No words were needed.

Everyone stood in silence for a minute, until finally deciding to leave, but having the same collective thought.

"_We're all f****** doomed."_

* * *

_As we went back inside the house after things started to settle down, I couldn't help but recollect everything that happened; amazed, at how in just one day, maybe even an hour, my life was going to change forever. Hopefully, it would be for the better. Something tells me it will be. The unknown is a scary thing, but it helps to know that I'm not alone in this. And with my beloved angel by my side, there's no doubt about it that we're going to face life's mysteries head on, together, no matter what. So bring it on bucko! I'm ready for whatever comes my way. _

_After all, who doesn't love surprises? _


	8. News

**A/N: Hi everyone! A big thank you to all of you who have been keeping up, reviewing, following, and faving my story! It always makes my day to see what ya'll have to say so please keep those comments coming to let me know how I'm doing, how you like it, or what you_ think_ will happen next! Ok! Here we go.**

* * *

_It is evident that hearing news is just one of those life occurrences that although can be shocking and could potentially change your life after hearing it, is just something that happens on an everyday basis. Whether the news be negative or positive, however, is what changes the whole ball game for better or for worse. Thus why I'm actually happy to say that for once, I am currently the bearer of good news! Literally! Well, I mean…I guess it is a good thing. I mean with my situation and all…being pregnant…Oh Who am I kidding! It's wonderful news! Amazing news! It's Heart stopping, Holy Guacamole, drop everything and dance, take your breath away news! Ok, so I'm laying it on a bit thick. I blame the mood swings…But again, can you blame me?! I still have not gotten over the fact that a life is growing inside of me! My beloved isn't exactly over it either…That became obvious due to the fact he has not ceased to gently rub my non-showing stomach and coo at it in wonder… _

_Yeesh, what a sap… _

"Arnold…Darling…You know I love you right?" Helga started sweetly.

"Of course." He smiled in a dazed state, not stopping his task of gently patting her stomach.

"And I'm sure this baby loves you too. But it would be a real shame if we never got the chance to hear him or her say it due to us all being killed by oncoming traffic…BECAUSE _SOMEONE_ ISN'T CONCENTRATING ON THE ROAD! CRIMINY FOOTBALL-HEAD! DUE US A FAVOR AND FOCUS ON DRIVING BEFORE YA GET US ALL KILLED WILL YA?!" Helga shouted while grabbing the steering wheel and veering the car to the right before it could cross over the double yellow lines in the road.

"Oh! I'm sorry about that Helga! I guess I'm still a little in shock over the news." He apologized, while taking control of the steering wheel once more.

"Yeah no kidding. Look, I know you're still overwhelmed by all of this. I am too, but could you at least try to keep your head together?" She asked tiredly. "Oh! And make a U-turn at Slausens real quick! I want ice cream!" She exclaimed all of a sudden.

"Again? You just ate ice cream and pastrami not even an hour ago." He replied.

"Yeah, well these cravings know no bounds Bucko! So if you want to keep all of your teeth in, I suggest ya turn around!" She scowled, then softened. "Please?"

"Sure thing." He sighed, making a U turn at the upcoming traffic light.

"Oh Criminy…I'm sorry Arnold. I don't know what's come over me…I didn't mean to snap like that." She face palmed.

"You wouldn't be you if you didn't." He shrugged with a playful smirk.

"Are you trying to piss me off?!" She growled.

"Well, granted you are adorable when you're mad, but even I know better than to push such limits in your current state." He chuckled. "But seriously, don't worry about it. It's not completely your fault, I know it's just part of the whole process."

She smiled.

"Besides I'm kind of used to it anyways…" He mumbled under his breath.

"You say something?" She challenged, with an eyebrow raised.

"It's nothing." He quickly pecked her after stopping at another traffic light. "Well we better get a move on it, if we want to get to the boarding house on time to tell the folks."

She nodded in agreement. "Well, drive on then Football-Head."

* * *

After a quick snack run, the couple finally arrived at the familiar red colored, brick boarding house where, after all of the animals ran out, an anxious Stella Shortman wasted no time in abruptly pulling them inside, and started to look both of them over.

"We got your message! You said it was urgent?! Are you both okay?! You aren't hurt or anything are you?! Is this about Helga's cold that I heard she had?! Did she ever go to the doctor?! Because I swear young lady if you didn't I-"

"Mom! Mom! Please calm down! We're okay! Nothing's wrong promise!" Arnold exclaimed, trying to calm his mother down.

"But you sent a message marked urgent, saying you had to tell us something! It sounds serious! I wanted to make sure you both are okay?" Stella insisted.

"We're perfectly fine mom. No need to worry. In fact, you might even say we're better than ever." He smiled, gently taking hold of his wife's hand.

"Well, okay…If you say so. It's so wonderful to see you both!" She smiled, gathering the couple in a warm hug.

"Always great to see you mom." The couple chorused happily.

"Oh boy, I knew that commotion was coming from somewhere. I'm guessing your mother overreacted to the text message you sent?" Miles Shortman chuckled as he came to greet his son and daughter-in law.

"Oh hush Miles! It was marked urgent! Can you blame me for being a little on edge?" Stella protested.

"Geez Football-Head what the heck did you say to completely spook Stella out?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"All I asked was to gather everyone together and that it was important since we had some news to tell them! That was it!" He defended.

"Don't worry about it son, I think your mom stopped reading the full message once she came across the word 'important'… WHICH IS COMPLETELY UNDERSTANDABLE OF COURSE!" Miles rushed, after seeing Stella give him a sharp glare.

"So is everyone here?" Arnold asked eagerly.

"All present and accounted for…in their rooms…Sorry we didn't have much time to get everyone together yet…" Stella answered sheepishly.

"No worries though, your grandma's already working on assembling everybody." Miles chimed in.

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Oh? How is she going to do tha-"

The sound of a deafening mixture of a loud booming voice sounding off through a megaphone, a trumpet, booming drum, and clashing cymbals answered Arnold's question, as his grandma marched around the living room.

"_SOUND THE ALARM GENERAL! MAYDAY! MAYDAY! THE BRITISH ARE COMING! THE BRITISH ARE COMING! GO TELL IT ON THE MOUNTAIN TOPS! TIME FOR THE GREAT ROUNDUP PARTNER! TURN DOWN FOR WHAT!" _

"GRANDMA?! WHAT THE?!" Arnold exclaimed, as he put his hands to his ears.

"WOW! GERTIE'S GOTTEN CREATIVE TODAY! I'M IMPRESSED! WAY TO GO GRANDMA!" Helga smiled, raising her voice over the ruckus.

"DON'T ENCOURAGE HER!" Arnold, Miles, and Stella exclaimed in unison, as they continued to cover their ears.

All of a sudden, various doors swung open as all of the boarders came out of their rooms and rushed down the stairs all at once with less than pleasant smiles on their faces.

"FOR CRYIN OUT LOUD! WILL YA KEEP IT DOWN?!" A disgruntled Ernie Potts shouted.

"YES! The noise! It is loud and DISTURBING!" Mr. Hyunh shouted after.

"Goodness! What is going on here?!" Suzie Kokoshka cried.

"Maybe it is a new alarm to let me know that dinner is ready!" Suzie's husband chimed, him being the only one with a smile.

"Oskar, it's almost noon!" She told her husband with exasperation.

"Oh, well lunch then hehe." He replied.

"QUIET!" Stella's voice thundered.

Complete silence was heard.

She cleared her throat and smiled continuing. "Now, that we've got everyone's attention, we need everyone to gather in the main living room. Arnold and Helga are here with some important news that they want to tell us."

Everyone stopped listening after they heard the words "Arnold and Helga".

"Arnold's here?!" Ernie and Mr. Hyunh asked with excitement.

"Helga too?!" Suzie chimed.

"Did they bring me food? Ow!" Oskar asked with hopefully, only to be elbowed by his wife.

Everyone then rushed downstairs, and nearly glomped the couple in excitement, wasting no time in expressing their happiness to see them; the couple returned the sentiment. Once everyone was in the living room, they waited with great anticipation, until Arnold looked around, slightly confused.

"Hey, where's grandpa?"

"Oh you know him. Taking care of business in his office as usual…" Stella responded.

"Oh. We should probably wait for him then. I really don't want him to miss out." Arnold concluded.

"Mm, best tell us now son or we'll end up waiting for hours…Apparently he just had to take a chance and have spicy Mexican take out for lunch so he might be awhile…" Miles deadpanned.

"Oh. Well, I don't know…" He hesitated until his wife elbowed him.

"Oh Criminy, let's just get on with it already Football-Head! We can always fill him in later; maybe even surprise him the most!" She smiled.

"Well alright then…Okay everyone. You probably heard how Helga was feeling sick the other day?" Arnold started.

Everyone nodded in confirmation.

"Oh yeah!" Ernie replied.

"We received the message, yes!" Mr. Hyunh replied in his broken English.

"I just never got the chance to respond like I wanted to." Suzie added with a touch of remorse.

"Oh don't feel bad Suzy, you were doing something important at the time; which was making me a sandwich! Hehe." Oskar smiled.

"Don't remind me…" She deadpanned.

"You told them too?! Exactly how many chuckleheads were in on your little scheme?!" Helga hissed at her husband.

"Only them and the gang…I needed extra reinforcements since you were being so stubborn at the time..." He answered and shrugged in reply.

"Oh I'll reinforce you! You-"Helga threatened, but was interrupted by the sound of her mother in law clearing her throat once more.

"Uh…hehe-right…C-continue honey…" She finished sheepishly.

"Thank you." He smiled victoriously and continued. "Anyways, when she _finally_ went to the doctor, it turns out that she wasn't sick with the flu at all. It was something else…" He smiled lovingly at her as he let his wife take the floor.

Stella suddenly recognized the glowing smile on Helga's face all too well as she remembered a time when she too wore the same expression.

"_I'm pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"_

She automatically put her hands to her mouth as her eyes widened. "Oh my…Could it be?"

"Turns out, I'm pregnant!" Helga held both her husband's hands as they finished together.

"We're going to have a baby!"

Before the cheerful shouting could reach a crescendo, a booming cry sounded throughout the house, rendering everyone's excitement into silence.

"_YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOHOOHOOOOO!"_

* * *

The next events happened so fast that no one had the chance to react properly. After hearing the sounds of a door being busted down, Helga didn't even have the time to blink an eye, before she suddenly found herself slightly airborne and twirled in constant circles by none other than Steely Phil himself.

"YES! YES! I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG! HAHAHAHA!"

Unfortunately, this did not help her fluctuating nausea…

"Uh…knew what exactly dad?" Miles asked, being the first one to come out of shock.

"Well duh! What else?! I knew that my chance of redemption has finally come of course! Yes siree! The fates have shined their glory upon me at last, after so many years! Phil responded, still twirling Helga around.

"Um grandpa? What exactly are you talking about? And could you please put Helga down? She looks dizzy…" Arnold mentioned.

"YEAH! NO SHI-"Helga was about to protest only to abruptly land on the nearby couch.

"Oh! Sorry about that Helga! Guess I didn't know my own strength!" Phil chuckled.

Helga only groaned in response, then covered her mouth as she rushed up the stairs to the bathroom to relieve her nausea spell, disregarding the door that was currently detached and lying on the floor with Phil's body imprint in the middle, suggesting that he literally jumped through the door without delay.

Phil continued to dance around the room in victory.

"Heheh I'm such a Wiley old Coot! Now where was I…OH YES! Sweet VICTORY! MOTHER NATURE HAS CONSIDERED ME AT LAST! HAHA!"

"What are ya goin' on about now old man?!" Ernie grunted impatiently.

"I'm not old, I'm classic and timeless, and don't you ever forget that Kettles!" Phil retorted pointing a finger at Ernie's nose.

"IT'S POTTS!" Ernie shouted,

"Same difference. Now quit interrupting my excitement! You're throwing off my groove! This is an important moment for me ya know?!" Phil folded his arms.

"Dad! Will you please tell us what you're so excited about?!" Miles nearly shouted.

"Oh fine ya party poopers! I'm excited about the fact that another Phil is on his way into the world! See after I hacked into Stella's phone and heard about Helga's illness, I knew that something was fishy! Then I got a hunch that maybe, just maybe the good ol' storkie might have paid her a visit! HA, AND I WAS RIGHT! SCORE FOR ME!" Phil explained.

"Wait a minute, you knew Helga was pregnant?" Arnold asked in disbelief.

"You hacked into my phone?!" Stella added feeling a little miffed.

"And hold up dad, who said that the baby's name would be Phil?" Miles added folding his arms.

"Well of course it would be Phil! That's my second chance of the redemption of my namesake, seeing how you robbed me of the first one!" Phil pouted.

"Oh dad come on! You're still holding a grudge over not naming our son after you?!" Miles exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yeah seriously! We found 'Arnold' to be a wonderful name, especially since it carries on the legacy of my deceased father…And besides, I thought we made it up to you by giving your name as his middle name!" Stella added.

"Middle, shmiddle! You had your turn and as much as I love Shortman to bits, I still think 'Phil' would have been the perfect name; full of flare, charm, and wonder! Ya get that vibe by a name like 'Arnold'? Well of course not!" Phil stated matter-of-factly.

"Grandpa…" Arnold started exasperatedly, feeling annoyed and slightly insulted.

"Heheh! I'm just messin' with all of ya!" Phil chuckled giving his grandson a hearty pat on the back that nearly made him fall over. "But seriously. That baby's name's gonna be Phil." He finished dryly, completely serious.

"Well I don't think that's your decision to make…" Miles challenged, folding his arms, Stella following suit. "That's right! An important decision like that is completely up to Arnold and Helga."

"Which is why my favorite and only grandson has decided to name the little one after me, his favorite grandpa! Isn't that right Shortman?" Phil retorted, putting an arm around his grandson's shoulder.

"Actually grandpa, to be honest, we haven't even thought about names yet. I mean we didn't even know we were expecting until about yesterday. So It's too early for that…" Arnold explained.

"EXCUSES! It's never too early to think of names for your boy!" Phil proclaimed.

"Could be a girl ya know?" Helga chimed in matter-of-factly, hearing enough of the conversation to make a point after returning from the bathroom.

"Oh…Well, Philipina then!" Phil suggested with a shrug.

"Grandpa!" Arnold protested once more.

"Ha-ha! Alright, alright I'll stop with the jokes…At least promise me that you'll think about it?" Phil hopefully asked.

"We'll think about it." Arnold confirmed. "Well it's getting late everyone, we better be heading out."

"It was great to see everyone again!" Helga smiled.

"Always great to have you both here Kimba and Eleanor! Especially since little Prince Charles or Princess Katie is on the horizon!" Gertie chimed, hugging her grandson and granddaughter in law, and cooing at Helga's stomach.

"That's Philip or Philipina, Pookie!" Phil corrected.

"Aw put a sock in it Slim! And fix the busted door while you're at it Chin boy or else!" She threatened, doing a quick karate move with a fly swatter she pulled out of her pocket.

Steely Phil rushed up the stairs after that.

Everyone then gathered around the couple to give final 'congrats' and warm goodbye's.

* * *

After the couple left, and were back on the road again enjoying the peaceful silence, Arnold spoke up.

"Sorry about that Angel, I guess the family is still as crazy as always…" He chuckled.

"Psh, ya think? But hey, they're our family, and I love them, crazy and all." She shrugged with a smile.

"And I bet you'll love them too huh little one? Just like we'll all love you…very much." Arnold cooed, gently putting his hand on Helga's abdomen.

"Arnold…" Helga warned.

"I know, I know. You don't have to say anything…my eyes are solely focused on the road, promise.

"And?" She continued in the same tone.

"And I'm currently making a U turn to get you yet another vanilla and pastrami sundae…"

"And you better make dang sure they add pickles on it this time!" She scowled then softened once more. "And honey? Thanks…I know I'm probably a pain right now, but I really appreciate everything you've done for me.

"Nothing but the best for you my love." He reached over to lightly Eskimo kiss his wife, not noticing the light turn green.

**HONK! HONK!**

"_Hey buddy! Get a move on it will ya?! Some of us gotta beat four o clock traffic!" _An irritated driver yelled.

Before he could apologize, his lovely wife beat him to it by sticking her head out the window, flipping the driver off.

"OH GO SUCK AN EGG YA CHUMP!" She shouted.

"HELGA!" Arnold exclaimed, trying to calm his wife down, and pull her back into the seat.

* * *

Later on, when things started to calm down once more, Helga was ready to drift off to sleep, expecting for her husband to be pulling up into their drive way at any time, only to be horrified as she saw the car pulling up to an all-familiar blue colored building.

"H-hey Football-Head! What the heck do you think you're doing?!" She cried in alarm, but tried not to make it obvious that she was distressed.

"Well since we already told my parents and the folks about the baby, I thought maybe we could tell your folks?"

"_ABSOLUTELY NOT! WHAT ARE YA CRAZY?!" was what I wanted to say, but then knowing him being the All mighty goodie-two-shoes of the century, my darling would then proclaim, "But Helga, don't you think they have the right to know that their daughter is having a child?" And then I would respond, "He** no! They have no right! Listen Bucko and you listen good. The only right those…people have is to rot in-" _

"HELGA!"

"WHAT?!" Helga jumped in defense, being interrupted from her train of thought and scowling.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, but you were blanking out and I was asking if you were okay?" Arnold explained with concern.

"I-I'm…" She hesitated.

_Oh great! What am I supposed to say? Sorry my beloved Football-Head, but see, I am actually holding the biggest grudge against my folks right now for putting me through he** and will never forgive them for that one thing they did to solidify my bitterness, even though you wouldn't know that since I gave you the impression that everything's all honky dory! Which technically, they are with them…It's just not with me…And it never will be. Only here's the thing…Even if everything was all smoothed away, I wouldn't DARE let the likes of them get near our child! After the treatment, the neglect, and the conditional acceptance I received from them that gave me the hardest time to reach self-efficacy…It's bad enough worrying that I'd ever act the slightest bit of how a 'Pataki' would act to my baby, but to have the sources of my pain…contaminate such innocence with the Pataki blood and legacy? It will be a cold day in he** before I let them have that chance…Hmm…What's this sudden, yet wonderful sensation I'm tasting?_

Once again, her train of thought was interrupted once she realized that her beloved was softly kissing her lips. She returned the sentiment with a hint of passion, softly moaning, feeling content, until he pulled away.

"Sorry. You were spacing out again, and I figured this was the only way to bring you back into the land of the living, without the chances of me getting punched…" Arnold joked.

"Smart boy." She smirked.

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"I-I'm just…not feeling well. All the events of today tired me out and I just really need to go home and get some rest…especially for the baby…" She explained.

_Nice save Helga._

"Oh…I understand. I'll get you home then…Should we at least maybe call your folks then to let them kno-"

"NO! I mean! Look, I just want to go home okay?" Helga replied in a strained tone, trying to keep her nerve.

"Okay. Say no more. We'll go right now." He stated and pulled out of the Pataki's driveway, heading to their house.

Helga then closed her eyes, attempting to get rest, but also silently repenting.

_I'm sorry my love. As much as I agree upon the importance of open communication in our precious marriage, for the sake of our child and his or her innocence, this is one painful secret that must be my burden alone to bear…_


	9. Expectations part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Before we begin another exciting chapter, I want to take a moment to give a big shout out and thank you to SquirrelandNight123 for not only reading and reviewing my story, but taking the time to surprise me with a lovely fan-art picture! I was so touched, and the picture was spot on! So spot on, to the point where I have incorporated it into the story. As for everyone else, thank you so much for reading and for the reviews! It makes my day and pumps me up to write more! **

**Link to the picture without spaces: : / / squirrelandnight123 . deviantart art/ Life-is-Short-521489013 (If that doesn't work, just message me.)**

* * *

_What would you say is one of the most exciting moments in life? Bet you're thinking of some type of moment where you felt complete happiness and ecstasy right? Well, just goes to show how you're not listening Bucko! I asked what one of the most exciting moments in life is; not events. The answer is quite simple when you look at it; it's the feeling of excitement itself: the expectations if you will. What was that saying? "Life's full of expectations", or something like that? I wouldn't know. He**, to tell you the truth, I'm really just rambling out of pure emotion and exhaustion at the same time. Exhaustion because, being as big as a fu***** blimp with multiple back and feet aches, while forgetting to grab the remote that you left on top of the TV, making you have to once again struggle like a turtle on its back to get it, will do that to you…As for the emotional part? Well, call it the nostalgic feel of the past months' events, combined with the suspense of what is to come of the future. After all, according to the doc, I'm due in the next 3 weeks…But I'm getting ahead of myself here, so I'll recap on the few major events that's happened in the past since I have been…well, expecting. _

_Hmm…I guess I'll start from a few weeks after Football-Head and I made our grand announcement to our family and friends. Oh quick note, from that time on, good ol' Phil has not given up on trying to name the kid after him…_

* * *

Finishing off yet another vanilla ice cream and smoked pastrami sundae, a content Helga closed her eyes as she started to fall asleep on the living room couch. Suddenly, she shot up in alarm at the sound of a door slamming and multiple grunts. She got up to see what the commotion was about only to see her husband carrying a variety of bags as he struggled to make it into the house.

"Football-Head what the?!"

"C-could you please give me a hand?!" He grunted in a rush only to drop all the bags on the floor, save for one that was still around his arm along with some other items that when Helga saw it, she struggled not to burst into hysterics.

Needless to say, when she failed to keep her composure, her husband was not amused.

"And just what is so funny?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Y-you-ha-ha-okay, okay. I'm going to attempt to be nice, skip the insults, and just simply ask; what the heck are you doing?" She chuckled, putting a hand to her stomach.

"What's it look like? I'm getting prepared for the baby." Arnold stated, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he still had the bag wrapped around his arm, while grasping a baby's bottle in one hand and a cute purple bunny rabbit plushy in the other.

"So I see." Helga snickered, taking in his green shirt that had "#1 dad" imprinted on it. "You do realize that the baby isn't due for another 8 months or so right?" She deadpanned.

"No time like the present." He shrugged, while dragging a baby crib into the house.

"Criminy! What did you do? Buy the entire store?!" Helga asked, as she stepped over the multiple "Babies R Us" bags that littered the floor.

"Not the entire store…an entire shelf, maybe, but not the whole store!" He defended.

"Geesh, isn't it a little early to be getting the pre-daddy jitters?"

"I don't know w-what you're talking about. I'm perfectly fine." He stated, as he stacked over 15 boxes of diapers into the corner.

"You're a wreck." She deadpanned. "I mean for cripes sake! You must have spent a fortune on all of this and you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet!"

"Not a fortune…just about, well…let's just say, don't expect that trip to Paris in the summer any time soon, and maybe watch out for our credit report saying something about a maxed out credit card…BUT not to worry, I've got a 30 day return policy." He shrugged.

"Yeah. Great. Except for one thing…I'M DUE IN THE NEXT 8 MONTHS PASTE FOR BRAINS! I THINK THAT GOES PAST THE 30 DAY GRACE PERIOD! CRIMINY!" She scowled, going back to the couch, only to sit on top of more bags.

"Ugh! There's barely any room for all this stuff anyway!" She exclaimed, throwing a giant teddy bear onto the floor.

"I figured…Which is why we're moving." Arnold smiled nervously.

"Well yeah, I mean I know we agreed to start searching for a bigger spot with more room for the kid, but that stuff takes time honey. I mean we've got to search the area, weigh our options, call the bank, check our credit, and-"

"Well…not really…" He rubbed his neck.

"What do you mean not really?! Do you know what the market is like right now?!" She scowled slightly.

"I know, but well…Okay. Remember that one spot we looked at that was near the boarding house, and I asked what you thought about it?" He asked, still not giving eye contact.

"Yeah? I remember. I said it would be perfect, but I can't imagine it would be an easy catch since we were outbid on our offer…Why?" She raised an eyebrow at his behavior.

"Well…heheh, f-funny thing…" He laughed nervously, reaching into his pocket. "We kind of sort of own it now." He smiled bashfully at her as he showed her the new house keys.

"WHAT?!" She put her hand to her mouth in shock and excitement.

"It wasn't easy, but after talking to the real estate agent, and putting a little more into the pot, our offer got accepted…Like I said, don't expect any extravagant vacations anytime soon though…" He mumbled. "But anyways, surprised?"

_I was speechless, and wasn't one to usually squeal, but once again, my dearest husband had succeeded in bringing out my mushy hearted center, heightened with the variations of emotions due to my pregnancy. _

"COME HERE YOU BIG LUG!"

_Needless to say, I skipped the monologuing and went right to the action._

* * *

_So skipping forward, after we moved into our new home, with the generous help from my dearest friends that had no problems in assisting us with the big move from our beach house to the city, mainly due to hoping I would forgive them for the stunt they pulled a while back, and from me forcing them of course, we were able to settle in and even find a place for all of the baby stuff that almost buried us alive in clutter. Everyone at the boarding house was elated to have us in such close proximity; especially Phil whom like I said, constantly attempted to persuade us to name the baby after him. It's funny because you'd think I would get annoyed and lash out, but I actually found his desperate endeavors rather…endearing and admirable. Especially because it wasn't my sanity at stake, but my beloved goody-two-shoes, Arnold's sanity that was threatened as he tried every day to calmly confront his grandpa to stop reminding us to name the baby after him, every hour on the hour… _

_Ah, I remember those times like it was yesterday…Well, now that I think about it…It was yesterday…Well, okay let me recap on where it started to become a constant. _

Helga cuddled peacefully into her husband's tired embrace as they fell deeper into their slumber. After a long day at work, while still settling into their new home and adjusting to the first trimester of Helga's condition, the couple were more than eager to hit the hey.

Unfortunately for them, someone had other plans to disrupt their peaceful sleep, as a series of doorbell rings and knocks sounded off from downstairs, followed by loud multiple ringtones of their cell phones.

Arnold shot awake in alarm, but calmed down once he saw that his wife was still asleep. With a groan, as he rubbed his eyes and checked the time on his phone, he begrudgingly put on his robe and went downstairs to answer the door, only to see his grandpa with an eager smile on his face.

Arnold resisted the urge to growl and settled for a painful groan.

"Grandpa…What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Sure I do! It's morning time! Which usually means the sun should be out, but it's not. Strange…Is it daylight savings time again?! I forgot to set my clock! Hope it's not skipping an hour because it seems like every time the time moves faster I swear father time is trying to lure me to my grave! That no good son of a-"

"Grandpa. It's 3 in the morning. No the sun isn't out yet…" Arnold replied sharply with exasperation.

"Oh…Well I knew that." Phil replied sheepishly while crossing his arms in defiance.

"Is there something you wanted?" His grandson replied with a strained tone, wanting to get to the point and back to his bed.

"What? A frail old man with a good old soul can't come over to check on his only grandson and granddaughter-in law without getting the stink eye?" Phil defended.

"You were here just an hour ago, and the hour before that, and you only came over to persuade us yet _AGAIN _to name the baby after you…" Arnold deadpanned.

"Well, maybe I'm here for something different this time! Maybe I'm here because of something important, like a dire situation or an emergency that happened!" Phil stated seriously with a glare.

Arnold's eyes widened, fully alert at that moment.

"What?! Like what? Did something happen? Is everyone at the boarding house okay? Is it mom and dad? Oh no, please don't tell me grandma ran off to New York to bungee jump off of the statue of Liberty again!"

"No, no it's nothing like that Shortman…Though I might have to check in on Pookie just in case…" He mused.

"Then what is it? What's the emergency?"

Phil shrugged with a smile. "Eh, it's nothing; just seeing if you both decided to name the baby-"

**SLAM**

"Phil…" He finished dully. "So, is that a yes or does that mean you're taking it into consideration?" He called out.

"_GOODNIGHT GRANDPA!" _

Phil chuckled as he heard his grandson's sharp reply through the door he just slammed.

"Heh heh, I'm such a Wiley Ol' Coot…Seriously though. That baby's name is going to be Phil."

* * *

_So yeah, like I said, it became a very entertaining constant, for me anyways. Poor Arnoldo nearly went bananas. I think the most ironic thing was that after careful consideration, if the baby turned out to be a boy, we decided to name the baby after Phil to continue his so called legacy…Don't think it was simple though. If anything, I think there was a mini feud between Phil, Miles, and Stella on what the baby's name would be called. Especially, since we were considering the names Miles and Stella as suitable options. It was quite an interesting month with all that tension in the Boarding House let me tell ya! But again, I'm getting ahead of myself. I guess I'll talk about what happened once we finally adjusted to our new home. _

_Well, my cravings weren't as bad, mainly because my beloved took the reins in ensuring top quality care in my condition. I mean he literally never ceased to wait on me hand and foot to make sure that I or rather we were happy. Oh my darling, my glorious love, so strong and able, daring through the darkest ungodly hours of the night to venture out on the other side of town just to fulfill my merciless cravings of a specific yogurt I had to have at the time…How did I ever become so worthy of his tender love and kindness? How was I ever chosen for such ecstasy and delight? Oh, sorry about that. I got carried away. Anyways, back to what happened once we moved in. Well, Criminy! I don't know where to start! So much happened over time, but OH! Never mind! I know EXACTLY where to start! Oh man, you're going to love this! I sure did! Okay. So it was a normal Saturday afternoon…_

A disheveled Helga groaned as she lazily threw her magazine to the floor and curled up in her pink fleece blanket on the sofa. Annoyed that exhaustion was once again threatening to take over her bored state, she grunted in frustration, but then heard a slithering sound. She turned her half-lidded gaze to the source of the hiss.

"Oh...it's just you. How's it going Monty?"

The monitor lizard just blinked at her, showing his long tongue once more as she scratched under his chin.

"Monty, I'm bored. I demand that you go find me entertainment." She demanded dryly as she pointed a finger at him.

The lizard continued to blink at her then walked away slowly.

"Hm. Figures." She grumbled, then all of a sudden felt her head raise up and then back down on a soft, plush pillow.

"There you go; that should be more comfortable." Her husband said lovingly as he tucked her in properly. "Well I'm going to go jump in the shower sweetheart. Is there anything else you need?"

She looked contemplative for one second.

"Mm, nah. I've made you slave over me long enough Hair boy. You are excused from my magnificent presence. Now away with you my gorgeous hunk of a peasant." She smirked, waving him off,

"Oh you're too kind." Arnold rolled his eyes. but then smirked as he leaned down to kiss his wife. "Well if you need anything just holler."

She nodded and then watched him walk up the stairs. Once he was out of sight, she picked up the magazine she threw down and sighed in boredom.

About 15 minutes later, Helga was ready to succumb to exhaustion once more, only to hear an ear piercing yell.

"_**AAAAHHHHHH! WHAT THE-F?! HEEELLGAAAA?!"**_

Alarmed, Helga was ready to rush up the stairs, only to hear the sound of loud footsteps until they stopped right in front of her.

"DO YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN TO ME HOW THIS…THIS _THING _GOT INTO MY SHOWER?!" A disgruntled and soaked Arnold gritted through his teeth, as he held the gigantic lizard in his arms.

Still exhausted, she just shrugged. "Hey, heck if I know. He goes where he wants…Though I can't say that I mind the view he brought me…" She smirked eying him up and down and licking her lips as she took in the sight as he glistened with soap from head to toe.

"What are you talk-"Arnold froze midsentence as his eyes widened at the draft he felt. Once he followed her gaze down below, he let out a yelp, threw the lizard down, and abruptly snatched her blanket, wrapping it around himself.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PERVERT HELGA! YOU KNOW THAT?!" He shouted at her, turning bright red.

"Aw, don't be such a girl Arnoldo! It's not like I haven't seen or dealt with it all before…Hence this." She gave her stomach a good pat.

Her husband did not share in her amusement as he gave her _"the stare" _along with a low growl emitting from his throat.

Her eyes widened.

"Okay! Okay!" She put her hands up in surrender then wagged a finger at the lizard. "Monty. That was a no-no. Shame on you. Bad boy." She reprimanded impassively.

"Arnold, still giving her the stare, stomped up the stairs once more to finish his shower, slamming the door slightly once he made it back. Once he was out of sight, Helga cooed at the lizard, stroking it under the chin once more.

"Good boy..." She cackled.

_Man I never forgot that moment! If you could have seen the look on his face! It was priceless! Well, that was just one of the fun moments in my life as we were a loving expecting couple. There are still many more events that I have yet to cover though…_

_Hope you're ready for it. _


	10. Expectations part 2

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thanks so much for the read and reviews! It makes my day to see what you guys think about it (since this is my first HA fanfic)! So keep em' coming! Here we go.**

* * *

_Now where was I? Oh yes! After laughing at my dearest husband's expense, some other interesting event occurred that day. And by interesting, I mean pathetic and hilarious at the same time. What happened you ask? Well, before I go into that, I'd like to point out the top three rules that every man should know to NOT say to a pregnant woman. _

_Rule number one; never say "Can it wait till later?" when a pregnant woman is craving something in that instant. _

_Unfortunately, Geraldo found that out the hard way..._

Things were starting to wind down at the Shortman's new residence, as the loving couple snuggled on their sofa watching TV. Well, one was trying to snuggle, while the other was trying to unsuccessfully deny her advances…

"Aw, come on Football Head! It wasn't that bad! You're not still sore from that little accident now are you?" Helga tried to console, failing to conceal her chuckles.

Arnold just huffed, and shook his head, trying to look away from her mischievous smile. "For the last time, I know that wasn't an accident. Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised if you planned that!"

"Now would I ever be capable for something like that?" Helga asked while faking an insulted gasp.

"Yes." He glared.

"Well excuse me for thinking that my husband is the sexiest being on earth, and reveling in the fact that he's all mine…" She purred, while raking her nails on his chest.

"You're evil you know that…" He growled huskily, caressing her face gently.

She chuckled lowly, bringing her lips closer to his, but before the two could meet in a passionate embrace, the doorbell rang.

"Who the f-"She started.

"I'll get it." He chuckled at her irritated expression and bopped her nose softly.

He opened the door to see Gerald with a tired, yet sheepish facial expression. The two men greeted each other with their signature handshake.

"It's good to see you Gerald, but what brings you by at this time? Is everything ok?" Arnold asked.

"Yeah, yeah man, everything's great it's just-"

"_GOOD. THEN GET THE F*** OUT OF MY HOUSE TALL-HAIR BOY!" _An irritated voice shouted from the living room.

"Helga!" Arnold admonished, then turned to his best friend. "Don't mind her. You know how she can get…Especially in her condition."

"_I HEARD THAT PASTE FOR BRAINS!"_

"Anyways, what's up?" He asked.

"Well, I was kind of wondering… if you wouldn't mind me crashing over here for a bit…I mean, just until things cool off at my place…" Gerald rubbed his neck.

"_HE** NO!" _

"Helga! Cut it out!" Arnold reprimanded once more. "Cool off? What do you mean? Did something happen with you and Phoebe?" He asked with concern.

"Well nothing bad, per say, the woman's just…well…okay, I'll just say it. She's impossible. I mean I just got off from a hard day at work, asked her if she needed anything, she's all like 'oh no, honey, I'm just great!' So I get home, trying to chill, and then she's askin' me to go fetch her some eggrolls and ice cream from the store since that was her latest craving. So, I go to the store and get it, only for her to complain that it was the wrong kind, and that she wanted the one from a store that's on the other side of town! So I was just like 'Well babe, can it wait till later?' Then she goes _kureiji_ (crazy) ballistic on me! So she kicked me ou-I MEAN_, I decided_ to leave and blow off some steam, until things are chill…So-"

"_YOU ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN HISTORY YOU KOW THAT!"_

"HELGA!" Arnold shouted.

"I mean seriously, why couldn't you just heed the girl and get her whatever the heck she wanted?" Helga glared, as she entered the doorway, ignoring her husband's rebuke.

"Why couldn't she just be grateful for the stuff I got her?! I mean this whole process isn't just hard on you women you know!" Gerald retorted.

"Guys-"Arnold started.

"Bulls***! You men have one simple job, and one job only: to keep us as happy as possible with no complaints! I mean look at Hair Boy here, he never complains when I send him to Timbuktu to satisfy my daily munchies!" She crossed her arms.

"Guys!" Arnold tried once more.

"Well duh! That's cause' you got him whipped! I don't expect any less from the way you got him wrapped around your finger!"

"Hey! Now wait just a minute! I am not-"Arnold complained.

"Da** straight I got him whipped! At least he does what it takes to make his wife happy!" She retorted.

"Oh! And you're sayin' I don't?!" Gerald snapped.

"If the shoe fits!" She spat back.

"**BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" **Arnold roared, rendering both parties silent.

"First of all, I am not whipped!" he glared at Helga, daring her to scoff in reply; she didn't. "Second of all, yes I do my best to make my wife as happy as possible since this is a challenging yet life-changing process for both of us; and Gerald, I know you do the same for your wife. It's not easy, but self-centered thinking is the last thing that will help you get through these times. You both need to take each other's feelings into consideration. This is a team effort. Therefore, Helga _you_ need to keep that in mind. And Gerald, _you_ need to talk to your wife and reach some sort of compromise to settle your differences."

Helga and Gerald looked down as if they were scolded by a parent, until Gerald sighed. "You're right man…Guess we both should eat a slice of humble pie…But I don't know if she'll even want to talk to me after-"

His cell phone rang.

"Looks like you spoke too soon." Arnold smiled as Gerald answered his phone.

"Hello? Kirei_?_ (Beautiful)…No, no it's not a bad time! I was just about to call you actually…Aww no. No I'm the one that's sorry…I should have taken your feelings into consideration…I can't imagine how you must be feeling, but we're in this together and I'll be by your side no matter what…Yeah. I'm about to come back now…But I'm gonna' go on that munchie run for ya first. No. It's not any trouble…You're worth it babe. I love you too. Ki o tsukete (Take care)." He hung up with a smile.

"Well, duty calls. I better get going before the store closes. Thanks for everything man, appreciate it."

"Anytime. Glad things worked out." Arnold smiled as they did their signature handshake once more.

"Yeah, yeah. Nuff' with the mushiness. Get out of here already, husband of the year." Helga joked, but with a smile.

"Yeah, you take care too,_ Hellgirl_." He rolled his eyes with a chuckle.

After he left the house, the couple returned to their spot on the couch. Helga rolled her eyes at her husband.

"And there ya' go again, being a Mr. Goody-goody, spreading sunshine and peace everywhere you go…That's annoying you know that?" She deadpanned.

"But you love me for it…" He winked and tickled her sides, making her giggle uncontrollably. He then leaned down and met her in a tender yet passionate kiss.

* * *

_OK, enough with the sappy stuff. You're probably wondering, "Alright, so what's rule number two?" Well, first I have to tell you about an event leading up to that point. It happened when I was going into 18 weeks, so about four months of my pregnancy and boy was I starting to show…Maybe a little more than normal? And unfortunately, I wasn't the only one that noticed…_

"Oh Helgie! I'm so excited! This opportunity comes once in a lifetime! Aren't you stoked?! I can't believe we were even invited to one of THE most renowned fashion designer's exclusive parties! I'm so happy I can just burst!" Helga's overly perky publicist, Katrina gushed.

"Oh put a sock in it already Kitty and let's get this over with…" Helga glared as she tried to button up her long faux fur coat, but to no avail, the buttons near her abdomen would not fasten properly.

"Helgie! I do hope you're not going to carry that type of attitude around the one and only RLG! Such a standpoint will not draw the desired attention needed to promote your image or sales on your latest best seller!" Kat complained.

Helga scoffed. "Oh please. Do you even know what RLG stands for?"

"Uh duh! Of course I do! It stands for _'Real Luxurious Garments'_, the only title she ever wants to be known for that defines her status and very heart's passion for fashion!" Kat explained.

"Mm hmm. Try, _Rhonda Lloyd Gammelthorpe_. Also known as princess pain in the butt who once cried for one week straight when she broke a nail, and would rather keep her married to a psycho title in the shadows…Thus the lame acronym." Helga replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"W-wait a minute! Y-you're talking like you know her or something." Katrina laughed.

Helga just rolled her eyes and continued to walk forward, seeing the huge mansion ahead.

"W-wait a minute…Y-you're saying that YOU know the prominent princess of fashion herself?!"

"Since preschool…Unfortunately. Now quit your drooling already and get a move on it!"

"What?!But-but-you mean-you-I mean-you know…WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME HELGIE?!" She whined.

"Because then you'd start kissing butt more than usual. Now hurry up!" Helga answered back without looking behind her.

Once the two nicely dressed women reached the door, security was quick to scan them, as they presented a pass to Katrina.

"Welcome Ms. Stones. Mrs. RLG is expecting you. Enjoy the party." The guard nodded formally.

"Thank you! See you inside Helgie!" Katrina skipped along.

Helga rolled her eyes and tried to follow, only to be stopped by the guards.

"Not so fast ma'am. I'm afraid that your current state of apparel is not regarded as appropriate for Mrs. RLG standards."

"Excuse me? I'm wearing a dress aren't I? And how the heck does that even pose as a threat to safety anyway? What are you jokers, the fashion police?" Helga scowled.

"Affirmative. Although your array could pass as presentable, your footwear choice of worn out velvet loafers is something left to be desired, and compromises Mrs. RLG's dress code of conduct for this particular event." One of the guards stated in a monotone voice as they flashed their badges.

"Therefore, unless you have other accommodations for the appropriate footwear, we cannot allow you access." The guard finished in the same tone.

"Oh my deepest apologies!" Helga replied, an insincere sweetness dripping in her tone. She then reached into her bag and pulled out a set of black, bulky lace up combat boots, and slipped them on.

The guards stared at her incredulously.

"Really?" One guard raised an eyebrow behind his designer labeled ray-ban sunglasses.

"That's right officer dumb and dumber. Now let me the heck through, before I take your pathetic fancy ties and wrap them around your necks!" She scowled.

"She's playing hardball." The guard stated.

"Call it." The other commanded.

The guards then moved behind her and held her arms behind her back.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, or the way you dress will be held against you in the courts of mall. You have the right to a fashion stylist-OOF!" The guard was interrupted as the wind was knocked out of him from being elbowed. Helga then punched the other guard in the stomach, and took a fighting stance, as backup guards came on the scene.

"At ease boys! There's no need for hostility!" Rhonda smiled as she strutted upon the scene in her strappy stilettos. "Although I can't say that I'm surprised to see you causing such a ruckus, Helga darling. Though considering your state of condition, I guess that's completely understandable." She gushed observing her protruding stomach.

"Cut the cupcake greeting princess and let me in." Helga commanded.

"Now Helga, you can't possibly expect to go in wearing those atrocious boots! You must understand that like you, I have a reputation to uphold! Not to worry though, I have the perfect solution that just so happens to be your size." She smirked as she held up a set of black strappy stiletto sandals.

"Oh-ho no. Not a chance! There is no way that I'm going to wear those constricting, strappy 5 inch heeled death traps!" She crossed her arms in defiance.

* * *

**Later after the Party…**

"I CAN'T believe, I had to wear these constricting, strappy 5 inch heeled death traps!"

"Was it really that bad?" Arnold asked with concern, yet trying to hold in his laughter as his wife quickly loosened the straps of her sandals and chucked them into a nearby trashcan, as they continued walking on the sidewalk.

"Yes. Yes it was. But nothing a little embarrassing photo that I have of princess that I'm going to post on HillShare later can't fix." She smiled evilly. "How about you? How was your day?"

"Oh nothing too exciting; just had another encounter with grandpa…again." Arnold replied.

"My, my honey! Is that a hint of spite that I detect in your tone of voice hmm?" She teased.

"No. Of course not. I don't know what you're talking about." He deadpanned with a slight scowl.

"How bad was it?" She asked eagerly, as he sighed.

"As if grandpa's persistence wasn't bad enough…Dad made an offhand comment about the baby possibly being named after him instead, and grandpa challenged him to wager on that…He agreed." Arnold face palmed.

"Really?! How much are they going for? I gotta' get in on the action!" She smiled.

"Helga." He gave her his half-lidded look of annoyance.

"Oh, I'm just kidding with you, Love! Lighten up! They're probably just excited and can't find a way to contain themselves." She reassured.

"You're probably right." He shrugged.

Just then, as the couple passed by the butcher's shop, they heard a familiar voice.

"_OH LOOK! IT'S HEEEEELLLGGAAA! WOW SHE'S SO FAAT! I COULD BARELY RECOGNIZE YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE SO HUUGE! HAHAHA!" _

_And that, ladies and gentlemen, brings us to our next rule._

_Rule number two; never tell a pregnant woman that she is fat; even if she is. Cause, hell may have no fury like a woman's scorned, but when you mess with me, you risk bloodshed…_

_Good ol' Harold dumba** Berman found that out the hard way…_

Surprisingly, after that comment, it didn't take long for Helga to jaywalk (run) across the intersection and jump on Harold until he was up against a brick wall, as she held him by the throat.

"YOU WANT TO SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN TO MY FACE PINK BOY?! HUH?! GO ON! _I DARE YOU!_" Helga grinned dangerously as she tightened her grip.

"I-I WAS JUST KIDDING! N-NO NEED TO BE SO SENSETIVE!"

Her grip tightened further.

"OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I MEAN, IT'S NOT THAT BAD! YOU'RE NOT THAT FAT, LIKE OBESE OR ANYTHING!"

Her grip tightened even further.

"AH! MOOMMY!" Harold cried.

"_Hey! What's going on out here?!" _

Helga slacked upon her grip slightly as she watched her friend Patty approach them with a scowl.

"AH! BABE HELP ME! HELGA'S TRYING TO KILL ME!" He cried to his wife.

"What did he do this time?" Patty sighed.

"He said I was fat." She growled.

"Harold! What did I tell you about being an idiot?!" His wife scolded him.

"To not be an idiot…" Harold replied.

"Apologize!" She commanded.

"Sorry Helga…" He said begrudgingly.

"For?" Patty tapped her foot.

"For calling you fat…"

Helga scoffed, mumbled "Idiot", and released him, only for him to fall to the ground. Just then, Arnold ran up to them while trying to catch his breath.

"You-you shouldn't…run…off…like that…H-Helga!" He panted.

"You know you could have caught up to me a lot faster Hair Boy if you didn't wait for the stupid pedestrian crosswalk signal." She rolled her eyes.

"At least…I…didn't break the law by jaywalking!" He retorted, his panting finally coming to an end.

"I did what had to be done." Helga shrugged.

"So Helga, Arnold, how goes the expecting parent life?" Patty smiled.

"Meh, it's going." She grabbed her husband's hand. "How about you? How goes the mommy life?"

"Same. It's going…I was finally able to get to the boy to sleep!" She smiled triumphantly until the distant noise of a baby's cry sounded from inside the Butcher's shop.

"That is until now anyways…" She sighed.

"I'm sorry Patty. I didn't mean to cause a disturbance." Helga apologized.

"Oh don't worry about it Helga. I don't blame you…I blame him." She pointed to her husband.

"Me?!" Harold whined.

"Yes you! Now go get Ethan to sleep, or you're on diaper duty for the rest of the night!" Patty commanded.

"NOOO! NOT DIAPER DUTY! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" Harold begged.

"Then you better get him snoozing! Now go on! March!"

Harold then stomped into the building, grumbling as he went along.

"Not to offend Helga, but I do see his point. I mean you're only going on 5 months, and you're showing quite…apparently." Patty said.

"Yeah. I've been getting that a lot lately…I don't know what's going on with me…" Helga frowned as she rubbed her protruding stomach.

"I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about…Besides, we have an ultrasound appointment coming up pretty soon. So whatever it is, I'm sure it's nothing to cause concern." Arnold reassured, as he put one hand on his wife's shoulder and the other on top of the hand rubbing her tummy.

"I hope you're right FootBall-Head…"

* * *

_OK so I know you're probably wondering, what the heck was going on with me right? Well, I'll explain all in due time. But first, I need to get to rule number three. So fast forwarding to the future; well two months ago to be exact. To sum everything up, Pheebs invited me over for tea to calm our nerves when all of a sudden, she started yelling and moaning in pain, falling to the floor. Turns out, her water broke and by the looks of it, she was on countdown. I had to get her to the hospital fast, but Tall-Hair boy took the car. Fortunately, I was able to get in touch with him…_

"GERALDO! GET YOUR SORRY, STUPID A** OVER HERE PRONTO! PHOEBE'S WATER JUST BROKE!" Helga screamed frantically into the phone.

"_ALREADY?! WHO-WHAT-WHEN-WHERE-WHY! AW MAN! THIS IS SO SUDDEN! SH**! OKAY. I-I'M COMIN' NOW! D-DON'T MOVE A MUSCLE! I'LL BE RIGHT THERE! TELL HER NOT TO MOVE!" _Gerald sputtered.

"IT'S NOT ME YOU HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT! AAHHH! IT HURTS! I-IT'S COMING! HURRY!" Phoebe yelled, snatching the phone from Helga's hands, but dropping it to clutch her stomach in agony.

"_OKAY! I-I'M COMING OSANAGO (baby)!"_ Gerald shouted back in panic.

"HURRY UP GERALDO!" Helga barked into the phone and hung up abruptly, trying to calm her best friend. "Breathe Pheebs! In and out. Okay? I-I can't imagine how hard it is, but you've got to breathe!"

"B-breathing! AH!" Phoebe replied, groaning in pain.

Once, Gerald pulled up, he helped his wife into the car, leaving the suitcases behind on the doorstep. Once all three were piled into the car, he burned rubber, trying to make it to the hospital. Unfortunately, the four o' clock traffic showed no mercy to the situation.

"CAN'T YOU DRIVE ANY FASTER?!" Phoebe yelled, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm trying babe!" Gerald grunted, honking at the car in front of him.

"I let Arnold know what's going on. He can't get a break, but he said he'll pop by on his lunch." Helga informed them, rubbing Phoebe's back gently.

"LUCKY HIM! HE'S ALREADY AT THE HOSPITAL! WHY CAN'T YOU BE USEFUL LIKE THAT GERAAAHH?!" Phoebe cried.

"We almost there babe!"

"WELL TELL THE BABY THAT!" She shouted.

"WELL CAN'T YOU JUST WAIT?!" Gerald snapped back in panic.

…_Yep, you've guessed it. Rule number three; never tell a pregnant woman who happens to be going into labor to wait. _

_Once again, Geraldo found that out the hard way…_

_To say that Pheebs blew a gasket, would be an understatement…I mean I was rendered completely silent and maybe even a little scared as she displayed behavior that I never knew was possible for her...I mean I thought that maybe hanging around me finally rubbed off on her, but after threatening to set all of his Jordans on fire, threaten that their sex life would never see the light of day again, and shout a stream of curse words that I never even knew existed in one sentence…Well all I can say is that on the bright side, I learned how to say 'Fu** you' in about ten different languages!"_

_The good news was that the traffic cleared enough for Gerald to step on the gas and make it to the hospital on time. He bravely stuck through the process without a complaint, and remained strong through the entire delivery…That's not to say he didn't faint; the sap…Anyways, Arnold joined me as we waited with great anticipation in the waiting room. After what seemed like forever, we were called into the maternity ward. What we saw, was beyond words…_

Both Arnold and Helga were speechless as they observed the wondrous sight of their best friends smiling down on the little baby bundled snugly in a pink blanket. A beaming Gerald and a tired, yet also beaming Phoebe lovingly gazed into each other's eyes and shared a tender kiss before facing their friends with tranquil smiles.

"Arnold…Helga…we'd like you to meet Jodi. Jodi Mitsuko Johanssen." Phoebe announced.

"Oh Phoebe…She's so beautiful!" Helga gushed with a teary smile.

"Yes she is! Congratulations to both of you!" Arnold smiled grabbing his best friend into a (manly) hug.

"It took a while to think of the right name, but I think I did a pretty good job." Gerald joked. Phoebe just giggled. "Yes, but remember, you kept insisting on a name that would roll off your tongue, while staying true to culture. Turns out Jodi actually means 'praise' in Japanese, while 'Mitsuko' means a bright child; a child of light that brings many blessings." Phoebe explained.

"Mhmm, it's perfect. I can tell she's gonna' be a bright one, just like her mother. The light of my life. My one and only…" Gerald stated lovingly.

This would have been the time for Helga to snap at them for being saps and command them to break up the mushy love fest, but she was too busy being in awe by the innocent bundle of joy as she snuggled closer to her mother.

"Congrats you two…I know you both will be wonderful parents. You're already looking like the picture perfect family. You deserve such a happiness and much more to come." Helga declared sincerely.

After Helga hugged both of them, she rubbed her now enormous tummy as she smiled at her husband who also returned the favor as the same thought ran through both of their minds.

"_Hope we can be that lucky when it's our turn…"_


	11. Expectations part 3

**A/N: **I'm back with more all! Let me know what ya'll think, please and thank you!

* * *

_Ok, so time to rewind a little bit. Going back to everyone's concern at my rapid weight gain when I was in such an early trimester, Arnold and I went to see an ultrasound technician, per obstetrician request, to have my first ultrasound. Naturally, I was a little nervous and the cold gel stuff didn't help much either! Nonetheless, it's safe to say that we received some shocking news once we got to the root of the concern; only to find out, that thankfully, it wasn't anything to be concerned about at all..._

"So give it to us straight doc? What's wrong with me? Do I need to cut back on the sudden craving snacks? Should I join some type of exercise program? What should I do here?!" Helga asked anxiously, as the technician continued to move her transducer slowly back and forth on her stomach.

"Just relax Mrs. Shortman, I'm sure there's nothing to be worried about. You're doing just fine so far and we should have an image right about...now."

A few seconds later, something appeared on the screen that made the couple stare in awe and wonder.

"Is that...?" Arnold started, his eyes still glued to the screen.

"Yes." The technician nodded with a smile "And from the looks of it, I think we've solved your concern for the extra weight gain since you're not just eating for two. As you can see, there's more than one heart beating here."

"There's two..." Helga whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "W-we're having twins?"

"That's right. Congratulations!" The technician nodded.

"Oh my go-" Arnold couldn't finish his sentence as he put one hand to his mouth in shock, while the other squeezed his wife's hand in a burst of emotion.

"Well, it's still too soon to tell the genders, but from the looks of it, you have quite a development taking place just by their sizes. I'll have the images printed out for you to take home after the examination." She explained.

"T-that's great...That will be just great..." Helga replied quietly, still in shock.

Once the specialized technician left the room, Arnold came closer to his wife.

"Are you alright?" He asked with concern.

"I-It just all became so real...I mean you know it's coming, and you know you're expecting, but to actually see it on screen…my gosh..." Helga wanted to berate herself for acting like a sap, but couldn't help it as the tears streamed down her face in pure happiness and emotion.

"Believe it, Angel...Those are our babies...They're going to make us a complete family. It's really happening." Arnold replied softly as he gently wiped her tears away, along with his own, and brought her closer for an emotion filled kiss.

* * *

_Well, needless to say, the news threw us both in for quite a loop. As if I wasn't freaking out over how to handle just one, but to find out that I'm carrying two of my beloved's offspring?! Talk about intense! Though, they'll be all the more to love and cherish, I couldn't help but feel even more pressured as far as dealing with the responsibilities of being the perfect mother. Football-Head was also coping with it by purchasing yet more baby products to clutter the house...Criminy, I'm not even going to go into all the sudden calls from our credit card company. So moving on from there, our family and friends were ecstatic and promised their full support, along with demands to know the genders as soon as possible. I told those morons that it was too soon to tell, but they wouldn't hear of it; especially Rhonda. I swear, you know how there's always that one person that brings unnecessary drama to parties even though it's not their party and it makes you want to get away as far as you possibly can from said lunatic? Well, remember that scenario, because I'll be bringing it up in a moment. _

_Ok, let's see...What other exciting events happened during these past blissful, expecting months? Hm, well I guess I could talk about how little miss perfect finally tied the knot with the plain old taco headed freak...who is unfortunately known legally as my cousin-in-law...But then I'd have to explain how such an event was like a horror movie form hell for me at the very thought of those two being legally related to me and how I reacted...But of course, I'm guessing you'd like to know how that went..._

"Helga?! Are you ready yet?! We're going to be late! Everyone's already at the ceremony!" Arnold shouted impatiently as he once again knocked on their master bathroom door for the 50th time, only to receive no response.

Little did he know that his wife was nowhere to be found in the bathroom, but was instead trying to desperately cover her shrouded form under their bed.

Unfortunately, the fact that she was trying to conceal herself in a position that wouldn't hurt her enlarged baby bump, proved difficult. This was evident, when Arnold suddenly raised an eyebrow at the two creamy legs that stuck straight out on the floor of their bed.

Shaking his head, he walked over to where she was and tapped his foot in exasperation while he cleared his throat to signal his presence.

Her eyes widened at the sound.

_"Oh shi-"_

"Helga. What do you think you're doing?" He asked calmly with slight annoyance.

"Oh nothing in particular heh heh just hanging around, taking it easy." She laughed nervously.

"You're taking it easy...lying on the floor, halfway underneath our bed?" Arnold asked dryly.

"That's right Football-Head! Under our bed! It's a free country! I can hide-I MEAN hang out under here whenever I feel like it!" She retorted with defiance.

"Uh huh. Well you need to get up. That position can't be healthy for the babies and we're going to be late to Lila's weddi-"

"I'm not going." She deadpanned firmly.

"Come on Helga, that's not fair. Everyone's going to be there, even mom and dad. We're all family." He reprimanded.

"Oh yeah? I heard Phil wasn't going." She retorted.

"That's because he said that he had to go to New York on short notice to retrieve grandma from bungee jumping off the Statue of Liberty again." He replied.

_"Bullsh**. He just left so he wouldn't have to deal with Arnie; the lucky basta-he could have taken me with him!" _She growled.

"Helga! It's almost time! We should have been there 30 minutes ago!"

"No."

"Helga come on! You promised!"

"Tough sh** I ain't going!" She spat.

He sighed in annoyance then grabbed her legs to pull her from under the bed. Once she realized that she was out in the open and locked underneath her husband's irritated expression, she scampered to try to hide once more.

"Oh no! No! No! NO! I'm NOT going!" Helga frantically tried to claw onto the bed as her husband tried pulling her once more.

"Why are you acting like this?! You're being ridiculous! It's her wedding day! What am I supposed to tell her if you're absent?" He grunted.

"I don't know! Be creative! Tell her that I got sick, that I had Ebola, or that I caught the dreaded da**swine flu from petting Abner too much!"

She then heard a distinct sharp grunt in that moment and came to face the glare of Arnold's angry pig.

"...You're right. That was out of line; sorry boy. No offense." Helga apologized.

The insulted pig just grunted once more as he stuck his snout in the air and walked off.

"You're not fair Helga, Lila's our friend. Besides, she attended our wedding with full support and you promised that you would be a part of hers in return! If anything, I thought you'd be ecstatic seeing how she's finally taking Arnie so you wouldn't have to worry about him anymore."

"Don't try to guilt trip me into this. Besides, I never worried about Arnie again from that time you actually threatened him." She smirked.

"...He was crossing a line at the time that's all." Arnold replied uncomfortably.

"He was dragging me into the Tunnel of Love ride when we were 11, until you snatched me out of his grip and gave him the stink eye, threatened him, then tossed him overboard. It was so romantic..." She swooned.

"Well things have changed now. We're older, wiser, and with our significant others and we should honor that by giving our support to them like they did with us." He replied.

"Though I am relieved that Lila stopped guy hopping with Stinky since he got Gloria, and Brainy since he found someone to tolerate him, that doesn't mean I'm going to be her cheerleader dressed in that-that fabric and ribbons from hell that she has the nerve to call a bridesmaid dress!" She spat.

"You do know that you sounded like Rhonda just now right?" He chuckled.

If looks could kill, Helga would have had to deal with the consequences of being a sudden widow by the glare she gave her husband.

It was time for him to bring out the big guns.

Arnold, ran a hand through his gelled blonde hair, messing it up slightly, but leaned down to his wife's level until he was gently on top of her, running his fingers slowly through her golden locks, locking his subtle, yet sultry gaze into her curious and suspicious blue eyes.

"Look. Will you at least try to just admit that you're happy for her, relieved for yourself, bask in the fact that I'm all yours and nothing will change that and get dressed beautiful? Hmm? For me?" He kissed her neck softly.

"Not. Fair. Arnold." She glared, yet moaned softly.

"Come on Sweetheart, do the right thing..." He continued his ministrations, until she broke away, folding her arms.

"No. Uh uh! Not a chance. No matter how you try to seduce me, there's NO way I'm wearing that southern belle dress form hell and going to Lila and Arnie's wedding!

* * *

**Later... **

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I'm wearing this southern belle dress form hell and went to Lila and Arnie's wedding..." Helga growled as she once again adjusted her giant flower decor sun hat, while folding her arms in defiance, as her husband refilled her glass of water at the reception table.

Her husband held in a chuckle and kissed his wife on the cheek. All of a sudden, she was glomped from behind.

"Oh Helga! I'm just ever so happy you both decided to attend my wedding! It meant just ever so much to Arnie and me!" Lila smiled as she hugged Helga tightly.

"Yeah, it's always good to see you Helga. I always believed you would end up in my life in some way. Who knew it would be as my cousin in law. That's cool. We're all family now." Arnie snorted, holding his new wife's hand.

Helga twitched at the thought turned fact of both of them being legally related to her.

"Oh you couldn't be more right my darling! We're are all practically family and blood now! I have always considered Helga to be a wonderful sister to me, just oh so special even without Olga! Now that we're related, it's completely official! Now that she is my ever so special cousin in law and you're my oh so special someone...I-I don't think I could ever be happier!" Lila blubbered, her ecstatic tears ruining her makeup and smudging against Helga's southern belle styled dress as she buried her face in yet a another tight hug.

Helga wanted nothing more than to take her southern style umbrella and bash her with it, but she settled on twitching once more instead.

"Well hey, we're both really happy for you two." Arnold smiled as he nudged his wife. "Isn't that right Helga?"

"Mmhm." Helga smiled through clenched teeth.

"Oh! And how wonderful that in just a few months we'll be like official cousin aunts and uncles to the twins! Oh they're going to be just ever so adorable! I know it!" Lila gushed.

"Yes." Arnie snorted with a smile. "I can hardly wait. It's still amazing to know that we're all family now. Official. Legally." Arnie replied in his less than enthusiastic tone.

Helga twitched severely at that point.

"Well, again happy for ya Lila. Congrats to you both for finding true love and what not. Excuse me for a sec." Helga rushed her sentence, while hugging the bride and shaking the groom's hand swiftly, and then running off.

The three of them just blinked in confusion, (Arnie blinking his eyes one at a time) until Arnold excused himself to follow his wife.

He found her lying down in the middle of the desolate country road.

"Helga?! What are you doing now?" He asked in shock and exasperation at the situation.

"Again. Nothing in particular..." She replied until a car stopped in front of her, honking repeatedly.

"DRIVE OVER ME I BEG OF YOU!" Helga shouted, pleading.

"HELGA!" He shouted incredulously.

Arnold then had the pleasures of getting his wife out of the road, and trying to once more drag her inside of the building where the reception was still taking place, ignoring her kicking, screaming, and overly dramatic yet unnecessary behavior.

_OK so maybe I might have over reacted just a tiny bit...But come on! Can you blame me?! How would you deal with being legally related to an overly sweet and exaggerated bimbo who used to be your soul mate's crush, but weirdly ended up being one of your best friends who married a creepy messed up version of your soul mate who collects lint, counts anything in sight, and has a phlegmy snort that just so happens to be his cousin who also used to crush on you in the past without the slightest hint of emotion except a creepy spinning hat?! Criminy, you'd jump in the road too I bet!_

* * *

_Anyways, skipping forward to a few months later, I remembered how fun it was for my husband and me to engage in one of the most fun, creative, yet challenging and life changing activities in the history of pending parenthood: choosing baby names. _

"So tell me again, why can't we just decide on names after we find out their genders?" Arnold asked.

"Because it's best that we at least have something in mind instead of looking like idiots once they arrive and we're asked what the names will be only to reply with an 'uh...' and make us look dumb." Helga replied nonchalantly as she flipped a page in her baby names book.

"Point taken I guess, but it's just all really going to depend on various factors...Should we go the hereditary, family name route, or go by personality, looks, and traits?' He asked, while pulling up a baby names website on his computer.

"I think you already know the answer to that." She smirked. "Speaking of which, I'm guessing you haven't told them that if it turns out to be boys the names are going to be-"

"No. No Helga. I have not told them, nor will I tell them that if they are boys, the names could potentially be Philip Miles Shortman, or Miles Philip Shortman. Grandpa and dad can find that out when it's time." Arnold stated.

"Assuming that the twins will be all boys." She said. "Which is all fine and good, but now we have to come up with girl names in case they're both girls."

"I like Stella as an option, but Gertie is cute for a nickname, but then again, I like Eleanor as well..." Arnold smiled.

"Well, actually...Now that we decided on one of the baby boy's name being Philip Miles Shortman...I was thinking Stella could be the middle name to match, and we could, I don't know...think out of the box for a first name...Break tradition ya know?" Helga offered.

"Hmm...I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?"

"I thought about Helena or Helen for short. It rolls off the tongue, and has a nice vibe to it." Helga mused.

"Or it's just a spinoff of your name..." He concluded dryly.

"It means light and a bright one. So I like it. And what's with the tone? You got a problem with my name bucko?" Helga glared.

"No, no. I love your name you know that...I just think we can come up with more options."

"Oh yeah? Well what did you have in mind Football-Head? You think you can do better?" She challenged.

"Well...I like Alison. It also means bright and noble." Arnold mused.

"And it just so happens to start with 'A' and gives the impression of being a goody two shoes like someone I know..." She deadpanned.

"You don't like it?"

"I didn't say I didn't, I just think we can do better...Besides what if she's a little hell raiser?" She smirked.

"What if she's a little angel?" He retorted.

"Well, whatever. I think we should go with Helen." Helga pressed.

"Well, I'm kind of stuck on Ali. I really think it would suit her..." Arnold pressed.

"We can do better than that. I want Helen." Helga pressed again.

"I really like Ali though..." Arnold pressed again.

"Helen." Helga glared.

"Ali." Arnold glared back.

"Helen!"

"Ali!"

"HELEN!"

"ALI!"

"ALI!"

"HEL-OH NO YOU DON'T HELGA! You're not pulling that trick! I want Ali!"

"Well, I like Helen!"

"Ali!"

"Helen!"

"Ali!

"HELEN!"

"ALI!"

The back and forth banter continued until they both tried to outsmart each other, only to get tongue twisted in the process.

"HALENIE!" They shouted in unison.

"HALENIE?!" They chorused once more in confusion at what just happened. After a brief pause, the couple smiled at each other and pointed to one another as they concluded in unison.

"HALENIE!"

"It's perfect! I like it!" Helga smiled.

"It is! It's original and combines the names we both want. So that's it then. Philip Miles Shortman and vice versa if they're both boys, and Halenie Stella Shortman...Or Gertie Stella Shortman...if they're both girls."

"What if it's one of each?" Helga joked.

He blinked at the thought. "...We'll cross that bridge if we get there" Arnold laughed.

* * *

_The next few months after we came up with names came rather quickly, and before we knew it, I was finally in my last trimester. Thankfully, when I had my ultrasound again, the twins were healthy, but we still wanted to have their genders kept as a surprise, despite everyone else's protests. Unfortunately, we discovered something rather interesting and ironic about their sizes that made them...less than normal. Turns out, another reason why I was so huge, was due to their sizes in certain areas...particularly the head sizes. Yep, you guessed it. I was not only going to have twins, I was going to have football shaped headed twins. Joy. I wanted to laugh at the irony, but for some reason, my obstetrician looked a little concerned. The oblong shapes weren't an issue, but more so how their sizes and positions would affect my delivery, and the toll it would take on my body if I were to do it naturally...We also had to consider possible options to assist the delivery if it came down to it. Needless to say, even though nothing has happened yet, I was pretty freaked out on what was to come and what to expect. Thankfully, I had someone who I could talk to that understood exactly what I was going through, even though I tried to play it cool when I went over to talk to said person. But even when we started chatting in light conversations, I could already tell by her expression that she wasn't buying it. _

"Helga? Is everything alright?" Stella asked with concern as they both sat down at the coffee table.

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah. Everything's fine...Ow! Despite the fact that these little Football heads keep kicking the mess out of me! Criminy, it's like having double jackhammers in my gut!" Helga winced as she rubbed her stomach.

"Ah yes, I remember the feeling all too well." Stella mused with a smile.

"Yeah...A-about that mom...I-I was just wondering...Well..." Helga started. Stella smiled patiently, waiting for her to continue.

"How...how did you get these cookies to taste so darn good?! Have you tried a new recipe or something?" Helga asked in a rush while laughing nervously.

"Ok. Out with it. What's bothering you?" Stella folded her arms.

"I-it's nothing! I was just wondering how these tasted so good that's all! Criminy I mean-"

"Helga." Stella warned with an all knowing look on her face that stated how she could not be fooled.

"I'm sorry. It's just this whole baby thing. After the doc gave the news about possible complications in giving birth I guess I'm just...nervous...Well, maybe more than nervous. I-I'm really nervous...I mean I'm really, really nervous. Well, heck I'm so nervous you might as well just say that I'm completely petrified!" Helga rambled in a slight panic.

Stella listened and nodded with understanding while rubbing her daughter-in-law's back with reassurance. Yet it didn't stop the frown on her face since she recognized the severity of the situation.

"I understand how you feel, Honey. Not only is this a new experience for you, you have no idea what to expect and the possibilities of something going wrong is making your anxiety worse right?"

"Yeah! I mean...I never get scared! I'm Helga G Pataki...er Shortman for Criminy sakes! I take challenges head on! My only fear was telling Arnold how I felt about him, and after that got out of the way, I was practically invincible, until he had to leave, but either way, no matter what came my way, I always conquered it with a vengeance...But this?! I-I don't know how to..." Helga sighed.

"But Sweetie, you have to remember; you're not alone in this! You have Arnold, and us, and a variety of family, friends, and loved ones who love you and are giving their full commitment to be by your side throughout this whole ordeal. And you're one of the strongest women I know. Even the Green eyes clan thought so. That's why they called you, 'Corazón de un Guerrero' (Heart of a warrior). I know it's scary, but you will get through this." Stella hugged her.

Helga sighed once more, returning the heartfelt embrace. "I just don't know what to expect...I mean, was it hard for you when you had the Football-Head?"

"Well considering how I was in the middle of the jungle with no resources, my water broke, the hospital was on the other side of town, and a volcano was in the midst, active and erupting as I struggled to keep my breathing and sanity from the excruciating pain and-" Stella started to ramble bitterly, remembering her circumstances, only to pause as she noticed her daughter-in-law losing the color in her face.

"I'm sorry. What I meant to say was that it was very difficult for all of us, especially for me at the time, but I wasn't alone. Thanks to the Green eyed people, my husband, and friend's support through helping me, I was able to endure. The pain didn't last forever, and once it was all over, I was never more happier in my life as I held a literal miracle in my arms...Looking back, I don't regret a single moment. No matter how painful, that time was precious to me and I hold it dear to my heart. Just like I know you will when your time comes." Stella smiled. Helga returned the gesture.

"Thanks Stella..."

* * *

_I guess you could say that I felt a little better after the pep talk. It was enough to calm my nerves up to this point and help me focus on the goal at hand. However, there is one more event that took place and I should probably discuss it since it was kind of important; especially because it brings me back to that scenario that I said I would be bringing up. This particular event was recent and happened about a week ago actually. It brought smiles, laughs, tears, annoyance, and other emotions out into the open: yep, you guessed it; my baby shower. I wasn't too keen on having a full blown party, but when you're friends with Rhonda Lloyd Gammelthorpe, you quickly find out that when it comes to major and personal events, you don't have a say in the da** matter. I found this out the hard way. _

"WOULD YOU MORONS LET GO OF ME ALREADY?! AS IF WALKING WASN'T HARD ENOUGH, I AM PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF MOVING MY OWN TWO FEET! CRIMINY!" Helga shouted as she tried to wring herself free from Rhonda, Nadine, Sheena, Katrina, Beauty, Gloria, Lila, and Rhonda's grip as they dragged her into an extravagant hotel and into the event venue space that was reserved for her party.

"Now Helga, you brought this on yourself! I mean honestly, did you really believe that you could hold such an important and special get together over something trivial as tea and cookies in your backyard with the men?! I cannot stomach the thought! No, such a significant occasion deserves the works with just us girls! Although the hubbies would be good for cleanup later on!" Rhonda grinned.

"She has a point Helga, this is a pretty important occasion and you're one of our best and closest friends!" Nadine smiled.

"I oh so have to agree with Rhonda! You really deserve this treat and it is just ever so precious and perfect considering your condition! Besides, we all want the best for you, my ever so special cousin-in-law!" Lila gushed.

Helga's eye twitched in response.

"Just take the time to be spoiled Helga!" Sheena smiled.

"Yeah, we promise we'll make this as painless as possible!" Katrina joked as Gloria and Beauty giggled.

"You guys don't have anything to say about this?" Helga asked as she scowled at Phoebe and Patty who were walking behind her holding their respective infants.

"Nope. We pretty much agree with the others." Patty teased.

"I concur! And you must admit that they have a point. The guys practically begged to be excused to do some late baby shopping for you and besides, you rarely take out the time to treat yourself! I think this gesture, although a little extreme, is quite necessary and thoughtful for the ladies to consider and go through all the trouble for you." Phoebe said.

Helga thought about her comment and finally sighed, relenting. "Alright, alright. I'll go to this crazy clam bake since you chuckleheads are making me go through with it…" She rolled her eyes, while the women gave a collective sigh in relief and exasperation at their stubborn friend's typical behavior.

"But on a serious note guys, thanks…It's really…nice of you all to go through all this trouble." Helga smiled softly.

"It's no trouble at all." Nadine smiled as she pat Helga's shoulder.

"Uh, I beg to differ! Do you know how painful it was to design the grand ballroom without a clue on how the color schemes should look because she refuses to tell us about the genders of the twins?! Not to mention, picking out gifts that are not specific in the slightest! I practically had to buy everything on the shelves and racks for both possible genders since I didn't know if she's having girls or boys!" Rhonda complained.

"Shopping was…rather interesting." Sheena stuttered.

"It had its difficulties despite the uncertainties, but I think you'll like our gifts anyway!" Phoebe chimed.

"Hmph! I don't know how on earth you ladies could be so modest!" Rhonda frowned.

"Call it hoping for the best?" Lila offered.

"And also hoping that she gives birth within the 30 day validity of the receipts in case exchanges need to be made…" Katrina finished as the other girls smiled and nodded.

"Will you quit making such a big deal out of it princess? If Arnoldo and I want the genders to be a surprise, then that's what we're doing! Criminy, it's no big deal! It's not like I'll burn whatever gifts you guys get me or anything." Helga scowled.

"Not a big deal?! Shopping is a very big deal! It is the process of purchasing items that define and enhance yourself for the better and should never be taken lightly! To make a return on purchases is like making mistakes that should never have happened in the first place!" Rhonda explained and turned around to jab her perfectly manicured finger to Helga's nose.

"Mark my words Helga. If I end up making even the slightest return on something even as small as a baby's bib because of the wrong color, there will be severe consequences!" Rhonda threatened.

* * *

_Yeah, so like I said, there's always that one person that brings unnecessary drama…All things considered, the party turned out to be pretty good. The food was edible and tasty, the gifts were perfect despite their uncertainty, and the company wasn't too crazy…All in all, everything was almost perfect. I said almost because right when things were going well, something crazy and unfortunate happened that nearly if not completely ruined everything for me…_

Helga thanked the ladies as she opened her final gift and stuffed her mouth once more with the delectable cake Gloria made.

"Gloria, I gotta say, I thought you and Stinko were crazy to have a field of lemon trees in your backyard, but you put it to good use! This lemon pudding cake is so boss!"

"Why thank you Helga! That's mighty kind of you to say!" Gloria smiled.

Lila was about to say something but her phone buzzed, interrupting her thoughts. Once she checked her message, her face paled in worry, concern, and slight horror as she gulped.

"What's up with you?" Helga raised an eyebrow at her behavior.

"O-oh it's nothing, nothing at all…Well…technically, I guess it is s-something not particularly bad but-"

"Spit it out already Lila." Helga demanded impatiently, but then softened. "What's the matter? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm fine…It's not me in particular you have to worry about, but I-I'm afraid I made an oh so not so terrible mistake and if I told you what it was you would be ever so mad at me…"

"Oh come on. Buck up! I'm obviously in a pretty good mood so what could you have possibly done to mess that up?" Helga joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Maybe accidently update my Hill-Share status talking about your baby shower including the location?" Lila stuttered.

Helga shrugged. "Well, that's no big deal I mean-"

"And maybe an oh so special and yet certain someone saw it and responded that she's on her way, but that certain person happens to not be someone you particularly wanted to know about your condition, but saw it anyway because she's one of my friends listed?"

Helga's eyes widened in horror in realization.

"Wait…Are you telling me that-?!"

"Oh Helga I'm ever so sorry!" Lila cowered.

"Sh**! Pheebs! How long do I have to clear this joint?!" Helga asked in a rush, looking for the exits.

"Judging by the time Lila informed us of the message, possible reaction timing and conditions of traffic, I would speculate approximately-"

Before Phoebe could finish her sentence, the doors flew open, and Helga froze in horror as a shrill voice rang throughout the room.

"_BAABY SIISTER!"_

"Never mind." Phoebe squeaked.

"_FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"Helga's_ thoughts were cut off as she was suddenly grabbed into a bone crushing embrace by none other than Olga Pataki.

"OH BABY SISTER! I HEARD EVERYTHING! IS IT TRUE?! ARE YOU EXPECTING?!" Olga released her for a brief moment and took in her little sister's rather large and well extended abdomen, while completely ignoring the exasperated look on her face.

She hugged her once more.

"AH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! OH MY GOSH! IT IS TRUE! EEEK! MY LOVABLE BABY SISTER IS GOING TO HAVE A BABY!" Olga squealed.

"Twins to be exact." Rhonda chimed with a (that's-what-you-get) smirk, ignoring the murderous glare in Helga's eyes.

"YOU'RE HAVING TWINS?! MY GOODNESS! OH BABY SISTER! HOW WONDERFUL!" Olga hugged her tighter.

"_Olga! Can't! Breathe!"_ Helga grunted out.

"OH! I'm sorry baby sister!" She released her for a moment, watching Helga gasp and cough violently for air.

"All better?" Olga offered.

"I can breathe again if that's what you mean." Helga choked out, scowling.

"Good." Olga replied, but then grabbed her sister in a crushing embrace once more.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE PREGNANT BABY SISTER?! I WOULD HAVE VISITED YOU MORE OFTEN! I WOULD HAVE BEEN MORE PREPARED! I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO FIND YOU THE PERFECT GIFT! I WASN'T EVEN INVITED TO THE PARTY!" Olga wailed as she started to cry.

* * *

"Well this is awkward…" Nadine whispered to the ladies. All the women just nodded in response as they watched the drama unfold.

"Maybe we should give them some privacy?" Brainy's wife, Beauty offered.

"Are you kidding, it's just getting good!" Rhonda smiled as she sipped her punch.

* * *

"OLGA! QUIT YOUR BLUBBERING AND LET ME GO ALREADY!" Helga managed to shout.

Shocked at the tone of voice, Olga abruptly released her sister once more. Helga gasped for air once again, but then sighed after a pregnant pause.

"Look…I guess I'm sorry for not letting you know about the pregnancy. But you have to understand that I had my reasons-"Helga started.

"And just WHAT reasons are those Baby sister?! You know better to keep something that important from me! I care for you so much! I always thought that I would be in your top priorities of people to tell and instead I find out through my other little sis's Hill-Share status?! I thought our relationship was better than that!"

"IT IS! WILL YOU SHUT UP AND LET ME EXPLAIN!" Helga roared.

"Fine. Talk." Olga pouted.

"I wanted you to know. I did. But like I said, I had my reasons on why I kept quiet. And don't even think of blaming Lila or Arnold, or anyone else. It was my decision and I wanted them to keep quiet. Despite how I knew that you would act like a total idiotic drama queen if you knew, I have nothing against you in the slightest and I didn't mean to cause any harm. I promise. Even though I know it's my fault that you're clearly upset and I regret that, I don't regret my choice." Helga calmly explained.

"But why Helga?" Olga asked softly.

"Because if I told you, you would have told everyone else including- no,_ especially_ them…" Helga scowled bitterly.

"…Helga."

"Don't." Helga put her hand up. "I don't want to hear it. I already know what you're going to ask, and the answer is no. No, I have not forgiven them for what they did to me nor will I give them the satisfaction of knowing what my business is since I am an adult."

"So you're saying that mummy and daddy don't know? But baby sister, they're our parents!"

"Which is all they were ever good for. Screwing around and bringing me into existence. Nothing more."

* * *

All the women huddled in the corner winced uncomfortably as they realized the tension was rising like a calm before a severe storm.

"Um…I take it back. Let's give Helga some privacy shall we ladies?" Rhonda asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah! I should get back to work anyways." Nadine replied.

"I should too. Eugene should be discharged from the hospital right about now…" Sheena chimed.

"We'll go with you!" Gloria and Beauty chorused.

"I-I should go too. I have to meet with Helgie's editor for her next best seller." Katrina added.

"I guess Ethan is getting a little restless…I should get going too." Patty said.

"Oh! I need to go too! I forgot I left a pot roast in the oven and I don't think my ever so wonderful husband checked on it!" Lila added.

Phoebe stared at the two blonde sisters then shook her head. "I'm afraid I have to leave as well. My parents are expecting Gerald and I to come over to see Jodi…will you be alright Helga?"

Helga was silent.

"Take care Helga…" Phoebe said softly and left out the door along with the other women.

* * *

Once the two sisters were alone, Olga sighed.

"I can see that you're still upset with what happened?"

"DOI! How would you feel if you were ignored and let down pretty much all your life, only to have your hopes up when you think things are changing, only to be brought down once more because you realize their love is not genuine, but still out of the goodness and hopefulness of your heart, be willing to give them a chance of a lifetime that just so happens to be at your own da** wedding, only to find out that they didn't show up because their oldest and more perfect daughter's performance in France was more important, despite their promise to attend, leaving you to look like a da** fool, having your now father-in-law give you away instead, and then running into them on your honeymoon in Paris, and having your drunken mother be all like 'Oh honey! How nice of you to come to your sister's performance since it's so important for her career! But don't you think you're a little overdressed? It's a nice white dress though!' HOW THE FU** WOULD YOU FEEL OLGA?! HUH?! ANGRY?! SAD?! BETRAYED?! OH but wait a minute! My mistake! You wouldn't feel anything because YOU would never have to go through such a painful experience because YOU were always loved, YOU were always the best one, and YOU never had to deal with the painful experience of CONSTANT NEGLECT, REJCTION, AND EVEN VERBAL ABUSE! But let's say you did, would YOU stick around and wait for more sh** to hit the fan? No! You'd get away as far as possible! Well that's what I did Ol-ga. I had it! I cut them off for good! And finally, I have the chance to move on with someone who truly loves me and whom I can love in return, along with the chance to see how a REAL family should be like! So do I want that opportunity ruined by the people that put me through hell in the first place?! NO OLGA I DO NOT! So there's your answer! Happy now?!" Helga exploded.

The sound of glass shattering to the ground, went unnoticed.

Olga tried to contain her tears that would not stop streaming down her face.

"But Helga…I-I understand that mummy and daddy let you down…I don't condone what they did…but they're still our parents, our family! I'm sure that they regret it. Mummy has been sober for almost 13 years now and daddy mellowed out after his first actual heart attack. It's not the same without you around, so I know they must regret everything…Can't you let the past be in the past?"

Helga sighed and put a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"How can I when history just repeats itself? Look. Be grateful. I have nothing against you Olga. You can be an airhead, but you weren't as clueless as before when you saw how I was treated. There were times when you stood up for me, and I know that you regretted missing out on my wedding since it couldn't be helped, but if there's anything that I learned in life, it's that you can't make people love you. It has to come from the heart. I just wasn't in theirs…"

"_But we do love you Helga…"_

Helga's eyes widened at the hesitant voice, but then narrowed dangerously as she growled at her sister.

"And THAT'S another reason why I didn't tell you. I just knew your big mouth couldn't stay shut!"

"Helga I-"Olga started.

"Save it! How _dare_ you bring her here?!" Helga spat as she refused to face her mother standing in the corner.

"Well, how dare _you_ not tell us that you were pregnant Helga?" Miriam tried to reprimand strongly, but faltered as she softly murmured. "We-we would have liked to have known…"

"Yeah well, there's a lot of things in life I would have liked too, Miriam." Helga started, not turning around. "But I guess we all can't have what we want now can we _mom_?" She finished bitterly, turning around to give her mother a dull glare.

"I have to go. My _real _family is waiting on me." Helga stated, and then grabbed her bag of gifts and left without turning back.

Olga wiped her tears away, ignored her smudged mascara, and turned to her mother.

"I'm sorry mummy. I guess, she still needs some time." She whispered.

"Of course…" Miriam replied dully.

"I should take you home…We'll try to reach her later after she's cooled down some." Olga started to take her mother's hand and guide her out the door, but Miriam recoiled, giving a fake smile.

"That's alright honey. You-why don't you go on ahead. I'll catch up in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

Miriam nodded, "Yes I'm sure. I'm just a little thirsty and the punch looks tasty. I'll catch up in a jiffy okay?"

"Well, alright. I'll see you at house then." Olga hugged her mother and left.

Once she was gone, Miriam clenched her fists, failing to stop the tears in her eyes from falling. She quickly rushed behind the large cabinet of the convenient bar and found a huge bottle of scotch. She froze as she took in its luxurious features. In normal cases, she would simply huff at the bottle and smile at her badge that defined her as superior and victorious over what was once a pitiful addiction. But under the circumstances, she found herself crumbling. Though she was hesitant, she soon found relief at the bitter taste as she tarnished her nearly perfect status of being sober for almost 13 years.

* * *

_So like I said, the baby shower was almost perfect. Call me a monster all you want, but I feel justified either way. I wish things could have been better, but the fact of the matter is that they aren't. I went from feeling rejected, to disappointed, to depressed, to annoyed, to angered, to just plain numbness. But hey, things can only get better from here on out right? Like I said, I'm due in the next 3-AH! _

Helga abruptly dropped her pen as she clenched her stomach. Trying to control her breathing, she timed the contraction on her stopwatch to the best of her ability.

"Huh, weird. That one lasted longer than usua-AH!" She screamed again as she clenched her lower back.

The pain grew stronger as time passed, barely giving her time to set the timer once more as she writhed in pain. She tried to move, but fell to her knees as she felt a wet substance run down her legs.

"3 WEEKS MY A-AHH!"


	12. Suspense

**A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Now before we begin, I'd like to address the common question that I've seen in my reviews, and I know that's going through all of our heads: Why am I censoring some bad words, and leaving others if it's rated T. Well, in this universe, I want to have that TV feel, as if the story came straight from Craig himself! (Psh, Shoot I wish! I know, dream on right?) So I was originally going to not use any profanity, but thought, fudge it. The intensity of this story requires them for the types of emotions that happen, and even in the show, words were insinuated but blocked. However, due to the fact that my mom sometimes likes to read my stuff, I'm from the good ol' South, and she keeps true to the "Wash your mouth out" syndrome, I decided that to avoid the taste of Ajax or Dawn in my mouth, while still keeping it real, I will simply blot out the extreme bad words, and have the audience imagine or guess what words the characters are saying.**

**Now before we begin this chapter, I want to give a fair warning. I intended this story to be an emotional rollercoaster. Therefore, expect the best, the worst, the good, bad, and the Brainy…Rest assured, although I might get a lot of threats and flames for the events of this story, the ending will be worth something. I promise. So if you dare, grab your Kleenex or Puffs and let's get to it!**

* * *

_I mentioned earlier how the feelings of expectations can serve to be one of life's most exciting moments. But along with the moments of expecting something to happen, come the intense feelings of suspense; the anxiety and uncertainty that settles and becomes evident as time passes on. Obviously such emotions are natural, but it is only according to the possibilities, the severity, or the risks that affects the outcome of what is expected, that fuels the anticipation of the moment. And also, the question of whether or not you will be able to handle the unknown…_

_I'm still trying to answer that question right now…_

A distressed Helga tried with great effort to control her breathing as the continual pains shot throughout her lower back and abdomen in consistent wave like patterns. Timing the contractions was pointless as she threw the stopwatch and curled her body in a fetal position in a desperate attempt to find relief. She had recently prided herself in practicing the different techniques and tricks of coping with labor pains she learned in her childbirth preparation classes successfully for the false contractions, but unfortunately, she was beginning to feel that the "easier said than done" phrase applied to the real thing.

Especially because it was happening rather earlier than scheduled.

The day started out quiet with nothing happening out of the ordinary. She was actually starting to get used to false labor contractions. They were annoying, but nothing the former terrorizing queen of P.S. 118 couldn't handle; especially because her beloved prince was there to give those soothing massages that proved more than helpful. But when a call came from her mother and father-in-law regarding an important message from the Green Eyed people and one of the head chief's request to talk to them all via video conference, she encouraged her husband to go while she opted to stay home. Despite his protests, she reassured him that she would be fine; so reluctantly he left, demanding that she'd call if she needed anything. Nonchalantly, she waved him off and scoffed at his overprotective attitude. She knew that being as tough as nails, she would be fine on her own.

That was a mistake.

She struggled, but finally managed to get her breathing under control to where she was able to reach for her phone and speed dial one of her contacts. At this point she didn't care who she possibly butt dialed, but secretly hoped it was her husband or someone with a set of wheels to come flying to her rescue.

She had no such luck.

"Hello this is-"

"Phil!" Helga grunted in pain, cutting him off from his introduction.

"Huh? Wha? Who's this?" Phil asked suspiciously.

"He-Helga!" She breathed out.

"Oh! My favorite granddaughter-in-law! Actually now that I think of it, you're my only granddaughter-in-law besides that…what's her name, the one with the long braids and the perkiness that makes ya want to puke? Lilly or something like that?" He mused.

"Phil!" She groaned once more in agony.

"No-no. That wasn't it; started with an L…Lulu, Lola…"

"Ugh!"

"Lila! That was it! For the life of me I will never understand what in the world she sees in that weirdo! Then again, she is kind of a weirdo herself. Who says 'ever so' in a sentence?" He shuddered. "Anyways, what's up? Oh! I know! You're calling to tell me you both finally decided to name the baby after me! I knew you'd both see things my-"

"PHIL!" She shouted.

"Ah! What? I have the phone up to my ear! I can hear you just fine! No need to make me go deaf! Pookie's snoring does a good enough job of that already…and that's without my hearing aid!" He grumbled.

"PHIL! PLEASE! AH!" She cried.

"Helga? What's wrong? Are you alright?" Phil asked with concern.

"W-water!" She grunted.

"Huh? You want some water?" Phil asked in confusion.

"No! W-water! My-water!" She breathed.

"Huh? You called me to tell me you have some water? Well that's not exactly an interesting topic, but"

"BROKE!" She shouted.

"Huh? You're broke? But I thought your book was hot off the shelves! Shouldn't that generate enough revenue? Aw don't worry about it. I'm sure I got a quarter somewhere in my-"

"No! Water! Broke!" She grunted the words in annoyance as she cried after another stronger contraction.

"OH! I see!" Phil exclaimed. Helga's eyes widened slightly in hopefulness that he understood.

"The water in your plumbing system broke down eh? Well that's what faulty plumbing does. Trust me, I have the same problem in my office; nothing a little screwdriver and plunger can't fix! I can-"

She dared not express verbally the choice of words that she wanted to say in that moment.

"FU**! NO! CRIMINY! UGH!" She cried. " A-Arnold! ARNOLD! GET…ARNOLD! Water! Broke!" She dropped the phone to curl up once more.

"Hello? Helga? Hello?" Phil asked but received no response. He shrugged as he hung up and went upstairs to find his grandson.

* * *

Meanwhile, upstairs in Arnold's former childhood room, he, Stella, and Miles gathered together around his computer, attentively listening to an important conversation with one of the Green Eyed people's head chief along with a female interpreter that just so happened to be their former friend Eduardo's niece.

"Look, I'm not saying that the entire civilization should just come out in the open; just that they should consider the benefits of having the medical care they need in a location that would be more convenient for them. The sleeping sickness isn't anything to play around with, and although my vaccinations were helpful, distribution is difficult and things could be so much better if they had the proper resources." Stella explained.

The female interpreter known as Maria took the time to translate Stella's message to the chief who was standing in the shadows. Once she received a response, she translated it back.

"The chief understands your concerns Stella. You are not the only one who feels strongly about this matter. Unfortunately it would appear that the tribe is divided on the ideas of certain industrialization."

Miles scratched his chin. "Well, that's understandable considering the Green Eyes unique and secluded culture; not only with the methods they follow for everyday living, but the entire existence itself has certain qualities that couldn't be described anything less than-"

"Magical?" Stella scoffed, yet seriousness shone through her eyes.

"-although it goes against scientific reasoning, I was going to say supernatural and mysterious, but for lack of a better word, yes."

"But that still doesn't change the fact that they need special medical care that cannot be provided by their own home remedies." Stella stated sternly.

"Yes, but honey, you have to consider the risks of what exposing them could do! Especially with something enigmatic as the La Corazon. If its power was ever discovered, all hell would break lose. The government would eat that up in a heartbeat and do gosh knows what else!" Miles insisted.

Stella was rendered silent since she knew her husband was right. She sighed. "I know. You're right…But still!"

Maria looked behind to see the chief beckoning her. Once she received his message, she turned towards the family on the screen once more.

"The chief would like to know what Arnold's decision will be on the matter."

The football headed man nearly did a double take when he heard his name.

"Me?" Arnold asked in confusion. "What does it matter if I decided on anything?"

"Oh Honey, you should know how important you are to them by now!" Stella smiled.

"Yeah, they practically worship you, so I'm pretty sure your opinion matters." Miles winked as he pat his son's back heartily.

"Mo-om, da-ad, please! You know how weird that is to me. Seriously, I'm not a god or anything special. I'm just Arnold." He protested feeling awkward as he thought of how the entire tribe viewed him as a higher power.

"Your parents are right though Arnold. According to the tribe and its divinations, you are the chosen one; and as such, you either have the final say, or provide the guidance needed for the leaders to make certain decisions for the entire society." Maria explained.

Arnold resisted the urge to roll his eyes and instead sighed deeply while shaking his head. He then relented, deciding to humor them.

"Well…I guess that, I mean, I think that a compromise should be in order. We all agree that the Green Eye's secrecy should be maintained for the good and safety of the tribe; but at the same time, my mom has a point. The Sleeping Sickness is very dangerous and cures are limited. Proper treatment must be given in order to promote healing and prevention. Besides, we didn't spend all of our time and energy on opening a medical facility down there for nothing, after all. I think it should be put to good use as the tribe's personal clinic located in an area that only they know about. It could be like the private area they set up for my mom when she was about to have me; safe, private, and away from the public eye."

Maria translated the advice and nodded at the chief once he gave a response. She smiled at the family.

"The chief likes your idea Arnold! He's even more astounded by your wisdom. He'll see to it that certain preparations and accommodations be made immediately and thanks you for your time and advice." She and the chief bowed.

"It's no problem, just glad we were able to help. They are all like family to us." Arnold and the family nodded in respect.

* * *

Once the family ended their conversation, they heard a knock on the door. Arnold went to answer it and saw his grandpa.

"Oh hi grandpa, we just finished up here. Is something wrong?"

"Hmm not sure, your wife called, sounded pretty upset! Something about the plumbing being out of order or something like that." Phil explained.

"The plumbing? That's weird. Normally she'd just fix whatever's wrong herself. What did she say exactly?" Arnold asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I dunno, she was all whining and yowling about the water. Something about it being broken or whatever…" Phil shrugged.

Stella's eyes widened in realization and horror as she nearly knocked her husband down, ran up to her father-in-law, and desperately grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Phil! What did she say exactly?!" She pressed.

"Umm…let's see…darn my dementia, I just had it…it was on the tip of my tongue…OH! Yes! She said that her water broke and to get Arnold! Haha! I knew I still had it in me!" He smiled.

"WHAT?!" Arnold, Miles, and Stella yelled in unison.

"OH NO! HELGA!" Arnold panicked and ran to get his phone. He tried to call his wife, but received no answer.

He was now in full freak out mode as he flew down the stairs, out the door, and ran all the way to his house, his parents hot on his trail. He practically busted down the front door as he flew to his wife who was still in a fetal position, whimpering and growling in pain.

"HELGA! O-OH MY GO-A-ARE YOU OKAY?!" He stuttered, still panicking.

"FU** YOU! WHAT THE FU** DO YOU THINK, YOU FU***** STUPID FOOTBALL HEAD?!" She yelled and then screamed once more at the burst of pain in her lower back.

"Helga Sweetie, we're getting you to the hospital now. Just try to stay calm, focus on your breathing." Stella said calmly yet rapidly as she stroked her daughter-in-law's hair that was drenched in sweat.

"I-I don't understand! The-the doctor said she-she wasn't supposed to be due until 3 weeks! I-isn't it too early?" Arnold stammered, grabbing the various suitcases he packed for his wife.

"UGH! DOI! FU** THE DOCTOR! HE WAS WRONG! SH**! She clenched her fist and pounded the floor.

"FU** ME RIGHT NOW!" She cried.

"Isn't that what got you like this in the first place?" Miles murmured under his breath. The blush and face palm of his son, sudden stinging sensation from a hard punch on his shoulder, and murderous looks from both women quickly made him realize that his remark was not inaudible.

Once the family piled into the car and rushed to the hospital, they all continued to wince at Helga's tortured state and the words she spewed out to her husband. Some remarks were curses, others vicious threats for putting her in such a condition, and others were apologies, blaming herself for being at Karma's mercy for the way she treated him over the years.

Arnold did his best to stay strong and keep his cool despite the hurtful, biting, and amusing words that spilled from his wife's mouth. She would be cursing his very existence one moment, then cursing her own the next, followed by cries of pleading and begging for forgiveness for the treatment over the years and back to cursing herself for being so weak. Being a psychiatrist, Arnold was use to mood disorders and recognized such cases instantly, but being the ever concerned, worried, and slightly frightened husband and pending father, he struggled to hold himself as he willed his tears back into his eye sockets.

Unfortunately, he had no idea that the worst was yet to come.

* * *

The hours were long and painful for both parties. The waiting room was filled to the brim with friends holding their assorted pink and blue balloons and gifts as they anxiously waited. Miles looked at his wife in concern as she continued to pace the floor. It wasn't just the unexpected excitement that hit her once she figured out what Phil was saying, but rather, the concern at the unexpected timing of Helga's labor pains.

It was too early.

Could this mean that the birth would be preterm? What impact would that have on the children? On the mother? So many possibilities rushed through her mind and she could not sit still.

She continued pacing.

* * *

"Ugh…How long's it been now?" Rhonda groaned as she crossed her long legs in the uncomfortable chair.

"Approximately 5 hours and 15 seconds in counting…This would be considered normal. I mean being in the process of labor can take as long as hours to days. But…" Phoebe's reasoning was cut short as they all suddenly heard faint curses and screaming along with various urges to remain calm.

"I'M WORRIED!" Phoebe cried. "Poor Helga! She sounds like she's in complete anguish and her afflictions are absolute!"

"Yeah…Isn't it cool! I've never heard Helga whine so badly! She actually sounds worse than Harold!" Sid stated in amusement.

"Yeah! She does sound worse than m-HEY! I DON'T WHINE!" Harold whined indignantly.

"I reckon you do Harold, on account of you just did it just now and all." Stinky replied.

"SHUT UP! YOU GUYS BETTER TAKE THAT BACK OR I'LL POUND YA!" Harold threatened, waving his fists for emphasis.

"We're going to put a hurtin' on all of you boys if you all don't shut up!" Patty snapped. Gloria, Nadine, Sheena, Beauty, and Brainy nodded while glaring.

Harold, Stinky, and Sid mumbled quiet apologies.

"Oh! I just ever so hope Helga's alright!" Lila cried as she snuggled into her husband's embrace.

"Doubt it. She is in excruciating pain. I can tell since she screamed 944 times in counting for the past 5 hours." Arnie explained in his dull tone.

Another agonizing yell was hard.

"945." He concluded.

Gerald just shook his head and wrapped an arm around his wife, trying to comfort her. He then sighed in worry for his best friend who was currently in the delivery room with his wife.

"Mm Mm Mm…I just hope Arnold's ok…" He stated quietly and seriously.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the delivery room, the suspenseful situation was far worse than in the waiting room. Arnold ignored the stinging sensation on his arms and hands from his wife's nails digging into his flesh, drawing blood, as he held her hand in support. Sure it was normal for the intensity of the event to rouse feelings of nervousness, anxiety, and stress, but the aftermath would bring such a joy and peace that it would all be deemed worth it in the end.

At least that's the hope that Arnold was holding onto as his wife's distressed state panged his heart.

Despite the painkillers, the effects proved inferior to the excruciating ruptures taking place in the pink cladded woman's body.

The medical staff tried everything they could to provide comfort to the pending mother as they observed her condition and treated it the best they could.

One moment the midwife would encourage pushing, the next, she'd protest against it.

Poor Helga would be screaming in one moment, hyperventilating the next, and finally passed out from the pain; only to wake up and repeat the process over and over again.

Once one of the doctor's was informed of what was going on and looked Helga over, she shook her head and explained the condition.

"We've got a Cephalopelvic Disproportion in both case scenarios; meaning that usually the case would be the baby's head being too large to go through the mother's pelvis or other size factors, or that the baby's positioning is poor. In her case, not only are the babies heads too big to pass through her pelvis, resulting in a failure to progress, one of them is positioned poorly towards her abdomen. She's also lost a lot of blood from multiple ruptures."

"What are you saying?" Arnold snapped hoarsely, the long hours of staying up with his wife taking a toll on his body and attitude.

"I'm saying…we're going to have to do a cesarean. A natural birth's out of the question and can put your wife in danger."

"H-hey A-Arnold?" Helga whispered, her voice long gone from the screaming. Arnold rushed to her side, taking her hand gently.

"I'm here sweetheart! I'm here."

"D-did I do it yet...? I-is it over...? A-are they here?" She slurred quietly, the effects of stronger painkillers finally starting to work where she could make conversation.

Arnold held back his tears once more, empathizing and agonizing over his beloved's state. He kissed the inside of her palm.

"N-not yet…but they will be…" He explained the situation as best as he could to his wife. Helga sighed, cursing at the difficulty of the situation. She then nodded her head in determination.

"D-do it. Whatever…w-whatever it takes…to get them here."

* * *

As the medical staff prepped for the cesarean procedure, the ever devoted couple gazed silently with worry into each other's eyes.

_As I looked into my beloved's green orbs, I noticed how they lost their luster, it's sparkling beam of hope that brightened the emphasis of his jaded color that I adored, was gone…leaving only the desperate and subtle glimmer of hope, that everything would be okay, behind. He was suffering as much as I was…figuratively and emotionally speaking of course, because I concluded that I was in my own personal hell from the moment I could no longer time the contractions accurately. If that wasn't bad enough, I suddenly have this feeling…this terrible, eerie feeling that the worst was yet to come…Like, like time was running out…For what? I don't know yet…But it's making me reflect on everything that's happened. I mean my life literally is flashing before my eyes. _

_From the moment I found myself isolated in my crib…_

_To my new bright pink bow, drenched in mud…_

_To watching my little beloved finger paint from a distance…._

_To chasing Abner around, trying to get my locket back…_

_To resisting the current of a waterfall while desperately reaching out for my beloved's hand…_

_To the angry shouting we engaged in as he informed me of his move to San Lorenzo…_

_To the confusion of how I suddenly became the "Arnold" of my high school years…_

_To being wrapped in his strong arms as we reunited… _

_To the intense passionate kissing sessions as I snuck into his dorm room…_

_To my first best seller…_

_To the sighs of relief that I wore flip-flops at our San Lorenzo wedding ceremony as the priest talked on and on… _

_To when I learned what true bliss was…_

_To when I received the biggest surprise in my life…_

_To when I tried to recover from the events of my baby shower…_

_To the bitterness towards my family that I held and still hold onto…_

_To this moment… _

_Every detail was so vivid, every moment, more precious than I'd realized…as if, as if this was the time I needed to reflect, to consider, to express…before it's too late._

_And so I did…_

"I-I'm sorry…" Helga whispered as she softly rubbed her husband's calloused and bruised hand.

"Huh? Oh. Don't worry about it Helga. It's no big deal. I'm just hoping that you'll be alr-no. I'm just glad that you_ are_ alright." He smiled, trying to reassure himself as much as he was reassuring her.

"You can be honest. I know you're scared. I am too…Still, I shouldn't have yelled at you and said those awful things…no matter how much pain I'm in…I'm sorry." She replied quietly.

He just held his wife's hand tighter, and kissed her cheek.

"I love you." He smiled. She smiled back and then sighed in exhaustion as sleep tried to take over.

_No…That-that's not all…_

She reluctantly fought off the sleepy spell and looked into her husband's eyes, fully drowsy, yet determined.

"A-Arnold? My love?" She tried to speak louder, hoarse voice be darned.

"Hm?" He snapped his daydreaming gaze from out the window, to his wife.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything…Because of you, my life is worth living. You not only showed me kindness and gave an actual da** about me when no one else did, but you showed, no proved to me, that in a world that's cruel and uncaring, love can be found, that serves as a light at the end of the tunnel, the silver lining on the darkest cloud…Love that brings such joys and pain, but that you can't live without…A love that defines my existence in this world and fueled a hope that never died in me…To be with you…And now that I have truly experienced the joys of being yours…the joys of seeing that love shine through so many others that I never thought was there, through all of our family, Stella, Miles, Phil, Gertie, the boarders, and our friends…Phoebe, Gerald, Brainy, Patty, Lila, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Sheena, Eugene, Nadine, heck even Rhonda and Curly and so many others…I was blind and stupid to think that I was ever alone…But, you showed me…No matter how much I pushed you away, you always came back…Thank You…"

Arnold wanted to raise an eyebrow at her sudden, soft, and sincere speech, but the power of it nearly moved him to tears. "Helga-"

"I-I just wish…I could be there…to share that same love to our little ones…I wish I could be the mother to do things the right way…And yet, maybe…maybe…I was too harsh on my own family…I mean it's not like all the times we shared were bad…I-I just wish….I could be able…"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Helga, what are you talking about? You will be here to teach them! We both will, and so will the others!"

"Arnold…I don't know…" She whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know? In fact, why are you saying all this?" He demanded.

"Just…with everything…I-I don't know how it's going to end…I-I wanted to make sure I said what needed to be said, in case…well…if I don't make-"

"Stop." He snapped lowly. "Just stop it, Helga. Y-you're talking crazy. It must be the morphine or something…"

"Arnold…if I don't make-"

"SHUT UP!" He raised his voice, losing his calm once he realized what she was implying. "You listen to me, Helga Geraldine Pataki-Shortman, and you listen well. You will make it through this. We both will. This whole thing, this whole situation is part of a long process that will end up in the happiest moment of our lives! You are going to be the mother of our children, and I am going to be the father! We're going to fulfill our promises that we made to each other, and those little ones are going to be the luckiest kids on the planet consumed with nothing but love from nearly everyone we know in Hillwood. And they're going to grow up to be the best they can be, because we're going to make sure of it. And what we don't know, we'll learn together. You and me. All of us. All of us will be together and happy! Do you understand me?!" He breathed heavily after his loud rant.

Helga's eyes widened slightly at his explosive response, then she smirked.

"I'm rubbing off on you worse than I imagined eh' Bucko?"

Arnold cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck in slight embarrassment at what just happened.

"Heh-I guess so."

"I love you, you know that?"

"Yeah, I love you too Helga…with all my heart. We are going to get through this."

His wife grabbed his hand once more in a firm grasp, a look of determination on her face.

"You're right. Let's do our best then, Football Head."

He tightened the grasp and nodded, determination also gracing his features.

* * *

The next hours that passed were excruciatingly long. Concerned friends and loved ones reluctantly left the hospital for other business they had to take care of, sending their best wishes and high hopes for the hopefully soon to be happy couple turned parents. Only Miles, Stella, Gertie, and Phil remained. Phoebe and Gerald wanting more than anything to stay behind and be the first friends to see the new family, as Arnold and Helga were the first for them. It was barely even noon by the time the couple rushed to the hospital and waited for their friends, but the waiting extended into the late hours of the night. Although they detested to leave, duty called as they had to tend to their own infant.

It wasn't until five minutes till midnight, when a faint newborn baby's cry was heard, jerking Stella and Miles awake.

At the stroke of midnight, another crying sound joined the first one.

"Congratulations! It's a boy and a girl!" The doctor smiled, raising her voice slightly above the crying noises.

Although he was tired beyond belief, Arnold smiled and teared up as he watched the nurses clean up the two football headed newborns. Once they were presentable and he got to hold them, he chuckled at the irony of an unexpected coincidence.

Finally, it seemed like everything was coming together after 24 hours of hell.

Now there was nothing left to do but enjoy the wondrous bliss of being new parents.

…But the night was still young.

* * *

"Mr. Shortman? I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have news on your wife…" One of the doctor's informed him in a grave tone.

"How is she? Did she get to see them?" Arnold asked, joy still in his tone.

"I'm afraid she's in a critical state right now…" The doctor started and adjusted her glasses. "Because of the extensive blood loss and ruptures, her body was prone to infection that could have infected the babies. Fortunately, we caught it, but because of her continual distressed state, her blood pressure spiked, making her pulses irregular. Normally, this wouldn't cause too much concern, but the stress that triggered her high blood pressure led to seizures and she hasn't stopped…if they continue…it could be fatal."

Arnold rushed in to see his wife in an unmoving state.

"HELGA!"

He ran to her side, grasping on to her hand and stroking her face.

"Helga! Helga can you hear me?!"

No answer.

"Helga! I need you to wake up! You have to! You-You did it!"

Still no answer.

"You did it Helga!" He laughed nervously through his choked up sobs. "They are here! I-it's a boy and a girl! Would you believe it?! Who knew after all that joking we did huh? But they're here! Philip Miles Shortman, and Halenie Stella Shortman are here! A-and guess what? Y-you know what's funny? R-remember that nightmare I had of us married? T-they look just like 2 of the kids in my dream, only a whole heck of a lot better! They're beautiful! You have to see them Helga! You have to wake up!"

Still no response.

"HELGA WAKE UP!" he shouted, tears streaming down uncontrollably.

All of a sudden, her body started moving.

She shook.

She trembled.

"SHE'S CONVULSING! GET THE DOCTOR!" One of the nurses shouted.

"NO WORSE, SHE'S CODING! IT'S A CARDIAC ARREST! CALL A STAT!" Another nurse shouted.

They mercilessly shoved Arnold out of the way as the entire medical team rushed into the room barking various orders.

"NO! HELGA! LET ME THROUGH! THAT'S MY WIFE IN THERE! LET ME GO!" Arnold shouted, fighting off the male nurses that escorted him out of the room.

But to no avail…

* * *

_I heard sounds…_

_So many different noises from all directions…_

_Is that you my beloved? _

_What's so funny? _

_No, wait, why are you crying? _

_Are the babies okay? _

_Did they arrive yet?_

_Criminy, I can't move..._

_WHY CAN'T I MOVE?!_

_Arnold…_

_Oh Arnold!_

_So tired…_

_I-I can't…_

_As I said before, along with life's exciting moments of expectations, come the intense feelings of suspense…Depending on the situation, good or bad, it is the risks or possibilities that affect the outcome that fuel its power…But as I embrace that feeling, I am left with a fear. A fear of the unknown…What's going to happen to me? What will be the impact? The intensity consumes me, and I am left with the worse feeling of them all: helplessness…I am not in control, no matter much how I want to be…All I can think about to cope with the fear, is the satisfaction of knowing that I have lived the best of these years in my life with no regrets. No matter how short lived they were…I can only hope…I can only hope…that everything will be okay…_

_Even though…I see nothing but darkness._

As she faded into the black, all she could hear were the desperate torturous cries of her husband screaming her name, and various voices.

Including two distinct baby cries.

How she wish she could smile in victory in that moment.

The last sound that was heard was the long tone of a flatline on the electrocardiogram.


	13. Wonder

**A/N: Everyone! Oh. My. Gosh! Just wow! First, I want to just give a giant thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story! I mean, seriously, you guys shocked the mess out of me! I have NEVER had so many responses in under 3 days to a chapter! Ever! And each one made my day! Lol were you guys expecting such drama? From the looks of it, I don't think so! But no worries, I guarantee that this chapter will serve as a nice breath of fresh air…For now. Also, I'm going to try my hardest to start deadlines for myself since I'm off every 2 days of the week, so you can expect a new update either every Tuesday or Wednesday, or every other Tuesday or Wednesday. Lol anyways, thanks so much again ya'll! Please keep up the reads and reviews! It makes my day every time! Also special thanks goes to SquirrelandNight123! she's amazing in all she does! Her stories are amazing and she's generously helping me make art covers for this story! OK here we go. **

* * *

_That was it…_

_The unexpected end of my life…_

_Like I said I have no regrets…But then again- Hey wait a minute?! If I'm dead, how am I able to think? _

_I mean besides the whole possibilities of the human brain being capable of living for a few minutes even though the body stops living when the heart stops beating… _

_Ok enough with the Phoebe rant! Seriously?_ _What is going on here?!_

A disheveled and was supposedly presumed dead blonde tiredly and slowly opened her eyes, blinking painfully at the bright lights that caught her first line of sight.

Her silent cursing, yet loud groaning woke the football headed man whose spirit was utterly destroyed at the loss of his wife. However, after the shock treatment and the report of his wife's vitals becoming stable once again, he took those events as signs; as a small beacon of hope that maybe…

Just maybe…

His beloved would pull through.

As a result, he refused to leave her side for even a moment.

And by the sound of his sudden intake of breath as he realized where the source of the groaning was coming from, his eyes widening in wonder, and feeling the familiar sting of tears, he was starting to see that his wishful thinking paid off.

He was so captivated by the moment that he almost missed her angry rambling.

Almost.

"Ugh Fu****** Criminy…Ok…In order…I feel like I've been hit by a truck, fully loaded…followed by a freight train with the possibility of a plane coming out of nowhere and landing on my a**…Suffice to say, I feel like shi-"

Her angry rambling was cut off once she caught the wide eyed, tearful stare of her husband.

"What are you looking at Football-"

She was suddenly grabbed by a pair of strong arms that desperately clung onto her frame for life.

"You're alive! YOU'RE ALVE! HELGA! I THOUGHT I LOST YOU!"

"What are you talking ab-"

"You were gone Helga! GONE! The doctors saw you flat line, they had to do a shock treatment and they thought it wasn't going to work, but I just hoped…I mean…I had to…I'm just-"

He buried his head into her shoulder, inhaling her scent as he shook with sobs of relief.

"H-huh?" She whispered as she came back into the reality of the situation.

"I'm just glad you're okay…" He sighed, wiping his tears away and turning his red eyed gaze to his wife.

There was a brief silence as Helga looked away to recollect everything that just happened. Her eyes then widened in panic as she grabbed her husband by the shoulders and shook him out of his trance of wanting to suddenly and vigorously kiss her.

"Arnold. The babies?! What happened to them?! A-are they okay?! Did…did they make it here?"

Once she stopped shaking him, he blinked at her; taken aback by her actions. But before she could make a snappy remark, he smiled at her and took her hands in his.

Once he relished the feel of her soft hands, their warmth confirming that she was indeed alive, as he felt them anxiously grasping his firmly, he gave her a warm smile, kissed her deeply, and left her bedside to walk over to a room that wasn't too far away. Once he finished talking to the nurse that seemed to put something pink and blue into his arms, he walked back over to his wife, still wearing an award winning smile.

"See for yourself…" He then handed the pink and blue wrapped bundles into her arms.

Once she unwrapped the pink and blue blankets, she was greeted by the forms of two tiny football headed newborns breathing ever so softly as they slept peacefully, slightly shifting in her grasp to cuddle closer to the sudden warmth that brought them a needed comfort. One of the little ones was a baby boy, who although had the same head and hair as his father, he also had the stunning eyes, nose, and complexion of his mother. The other child was a baby girl who had her mother's eyes, but was a pure replication of her father in terms of head, skin, nose, and facial features.

It was in that moment when Helga realized she was officially a mother.

_It is said that life is full of wonders…that maybe even life itself is a wonder…But how would you describe the actual word? Would you associate it as an infinite question? Or maybe even as a fascination; something so significant that it makes you stand in awe. It can be as big as an unexpected revival of life, or as small as a baby's trusting grasp on a mere finger…_

"Oh my…Look at them Arnold!" She whispered as she felt abundant tears stream from her eyes. "They're, they're more beautiful than I'd ever imagined…"

She ran her finger across their delicate faces, making them open their eyes at the sensation. Both babies started to cry, causing Helga to mildly panic at first, but then the gentle whisper of her husband saved the day as he took both of them into his arms and rocked them gently.

"Hey little ones…It's okay. Don't cry. Daddy's here…Look! Look who else is here! It's mommy! We're all together now just like we promised…We're going to take great care of you both forever. No matter what."

_Of course I wasn't surprised at my beloved's ability to calm the storm of crying babies. Arnold's always had this calming effect about him. Legend says that his birth silenced all nature for goodness sakes! It was obvious that he was fully ready and capable to take on the challenge of being a parent._

_But was I? _

_I mean it's a given that no new parent is ever ready for the responsibilities that having a child for the first time will bring…But given my history? After everything that's happened? Am I truly ready for this?_

_I couldn't help but…wonder…_

The crying quieted down into whimpers, and in that moment, Helga made her decision.

With shaking hands, she reached out to take the twins from her husband's arms and rocked them gently in hers.

"H-hey there…Ya know, daddy's right little Bucko's…You couldn't be in better hands now that you're here. I have waited so long for this day…And yet, I never imagined that it would ever come for me. I thought that just being with your daddy was the happiest feeling in the world and that nothing could top that, but with you both here in my arms, and daddy, and us all together as a family…I now know true happiness. We're going to make this feeling last forever…No matter what. And although I feel as if I'm not strong enough, or capable since I haven't the slightest clue on what to do…I know one thing for sure. I am going to do my very best…my hardest…to make sure you both know that my love for you all will last forever."

Without turning around, I already knew my husband was smiling. I could feel the essence of joy spreading all around the room. It was beyond contagious to say the least.

"After all…I'm your mommy. And daddy and I are going to do our best because we love you."

The whimpers turned into soft cooing and eventually silence as the twins once again fell asleep in the comfort of their mother's arms.

_Maybe this won't be so bad after all…_

* * *

**A Few Weeks Later…**

"_Maybe this won't be so bad after all, I said! Criminy! What the heck did I do by saying that, open Pandora's Box?!"_ Helga mentally sneered as she and her husband groaned aloud at yet another round of multiple cries coming from one of the newborn twins.

It had been an eventful few weeks for the couple, to say the least. Emotions ran far and deep from left to right, from family to friends, when they heard that Helga was indeed, alive and well and that the once distressed couple was now a complete family at last. Everyone marveled and rejoiced at the new twins. Especially Phil who was convinced that all heaven broke loose for him once he found out that the eldest baby boy was named after him. And the new grandparents were ecstatic and honored to see their names were in the mix as well. But overall, they were even happier that their son and daughter-in-law were alright. Their friends were also relieved that their assorted gender based gifts for the babies were not so misplaced after all.

Especially Rhonda, who along with Lila and Katrina, gushed with the possibilities of all the frilly dresses they had in store for the youngest twin baby girl, Halenie.

Much to Helga's dismay of course.

Nonetheless, she sucked it up and even allowed her older sister to join in the mix, but only on the sole condition that it be just her, and that her parents be kept out of the loop.

Seeing that her sister was firm in her decision and wanting nothing more than to embrace the title as "Auntie", Olga reluctantly agreed.

_Overall, it seemed that all was at peace with us as new parents. _

_At least until our little ones started crying… _

_Every five minutes. _

_And filling their diapers…Every two minutes…Or make that after every time I fed them. _

_And although my beloved and I were doing everything we could in our power to make our little ones comfortable, we quickly learned that the concept of sleep was truly a precious thing. Precious because once the twins were sleeping, all was right in the world. We considered it nothing but pure a gain of peace and serenity if only for a few moments…_

_But when they woke up, all bets were off. _

_Sleep became a luxury that we were starting to wonder if we could afford. _

_But we didn't regret a single moment. _

_At least that's what we were believing in a desperate attempt to motivate ourselves to get up for… the 11__th__ or 20__th__ time in just this one night alone? _

_Heck, I couldn't tell for sure. I lost count. _

"Well, at least they were merciful enough to let us get in an extra 10 minutes of sleep?" Arnold offered tiredly.

"Arnoldo I swear on all that's holy if you even THINK of spouting your brightside bullsh** right now!" She growled venomously.

The baby's cries grew louder as it woke the other sibling.

"It's just like my nightmare…" Arnold groaned as he slapped a pillow over his face. Helga grabbed the pillow and whacked him in the face tiredly.

"Well don't just lay there! Go do something about it!"

"Me?! I got up the last 8 times in the past hour! I'm pretty sure it's your turn!" He spat back, his voice muffled by the pillow on top of his face.

She threw the pillow off of him, tossing it aside, and got up in his face.

"Oh yeah? Answer me this, Bucko! Who was the one that endured 9 long frustrating months of weird cravings, emotional outbursts, and extensive weight gain in areas that will most likely remain with me for the end of my days?"

"Uh…You?" He blinked.

"Exactly." She poked his nose, continuing.

"And who was the one that suffered over 15 hours of straight hell when I was in labor?" She scowled.

He sighed deeply since he could see where this was going. "You were, honey…"

"Mm…And, who was it that practically DIED in the process?" She raised her voice slightly, only to be caught off guard when she found herself in his arms.

"…You did. And to be honest, I really would rather not think about that…I almost lost you Helga. Do you have any idea what that would have done to me?" He whispered and hugged her tighter, pushing down the urge to break down as memories came rushing in at how he almost lost her forever.

"…You're right I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be insensitive, my love. It's just after everything that's happened these few weeks, I-I'm still adjusting to this new kind of life."

"So am I…But you keep forgetting that you're not alone in this. In fact, I'm determined that after almost losing you, I am not ever, EVER, letting you out of my sight again."

She broke away from his embrace to capture his lips in hers.

"I love you…so much Helga." He whispered once they broke the kiss.

"And I-"

The babies' cries were borderline deafening at this point.

"-I better end this love fest before you make me go through the process all over again, or before the kids explode from screaming." She deadpanned, then sighed. "You know what? You're right, you've done enough. I'll get them. They're probably hungry anyways and you don't exactly have the assets needed for feeding time." She smirked as he playfully rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then smiled at her.

"Why don't we just go together? After all, someone's gotta' provide the entertainment after snack time hm?"

"The sunshine song?" She raised an eyebrow at him knowingly and expectantly.

"The sunshine song." He smirked with a slight chuckle.

With that, the happy parents donned their respected robes and tended to their little ones.

For the 50th time that night to be exact.

* * *

_It took some time, but I think it's safe to say that we finally got the hang of being a mommy and daddy! It was a lot less dramatic than when we were at each other's throats over some silly old egg project when we were 9, but not any less exciting. I even gathered the girls over to talk about the joys of parenthood._

"So…How many hours did you guys get in?" Helga deadpanned as she groggily took a sip of her coffee and looked over her shoulder at the sleeping twins in the crib.

"3 at most." Patty deadpanned.

"Jodi generously enabled me to get in 4 hours which is in contrast to the usual 2!" Phoebe yawned.

"You sound ecstatic." Helga smirked.

"Well, seeing how 3 hours alone is considered a rarity in our household since Jodi is practically nocturnal…I have considered sleep to be a rather extraordinary activity that should not be taken advantage of."

"I've been sayin' that to you ever since you were studying in med school." Helga retorted.

"Well back then the lack of sleep was necessary in order to achieve a purpose for residency… Now it's for a more precious reason." Phoebe smiled, kissing her sleeping infant on the head as she rested in her stroller.

"Yeah I hear ya, I was able to actually work in a nap since Harold so graciously offered to tend to Ethan's every beck and call." Patty smiled.

"And by graciously offered, you mean he was viciously threatened by you…" Nadine smirked as she walked in with Sheena, Gloria, and Beauty.

"I didn't viciously threaten him! I just said that he was on his own in making breakfast if he didn't get up and do it!" Patty retorted.

"Same thing." All the women deadpanned in unison.

"Oh Helga! You, Phoebe, and Patty are just ever so lucky! Being a mother must be just wonderful from the moment of conception huh?!" Lila gushed.

Helga, Patty, and Phoebe gave Lila a tired look that was a cross between a scowl of annoyance at her upbeat perkiness while they on the other hand were borderline of falling face first into their coffee mugs, and amusement at her ignorant perspective of what it truly means to be a mother.

"Hmph. Well I wouldn't think it to be all that glamorous. I mean along with missing needed beauty sleep, you ladies are basically cursed with stretch marks for life, and the crow's feet eyewear does not look appealing from where I'm sitting." Rhonda retorted while filing her nails.

Nonetheless, she did not miss out on the murderous glares from all three mothers.

"Kidding! These are jokes here people!" Rhonda exclaimed.

"Oh you just wait princess, you're time's coming. I doubt Coo-Coo Curls can hold out too long for the chance to breed a spawn from you." Helga smirked, taking another gulp of needed caffeine.

"Oh please! Unlike you Hellie, I actually commit myself to stay on top of my birth control…You can never be too careful ya know?" She smirked.

Helga wasted no time in violently kicking Rhonda's perfectly tanned ankle from under the table.

"OW! What the fu** Helga?!" Rhonda screamed as she rubbed her now throbbing leg that was sure to be bruised.

"Sorry, you'll have to excuse my impulsiveness. I was just gonna' threaten to kill you, but due to my exhausted and irritated state, I'm prone to react to bit**y behavior…" Helga deadpanned with a scowl, showing no remorse.

All of a sudden, Arnold walked into the room wearing his white lab coat and a bright smile.

"Hi ladies! How's everyone doing?"

"Hey Arnold!" They greeted back.

"It's ever so nice to see you Arnold! We were just talking about how wonderful parenthood must be for you and Helga!" Lila smiled.

"Well it's never a dull moment that's for sure. How are the little kiddos by the way?" Arnold asked cheerfully as he peeked into the crib.

"Sleep. And quite frankly I'd like to keep it that way! So if you even breathe on them and wake them up, I will bring out Ol' Betsy with a vengeance." Helga scowled.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Angel." He walked over to his wife and kissed her briefly.

"What brings you here anyways Football-Head?" Helga asked.

"Yes Arnold. I was for certain you had a very important psychotherapeutic treatment to administer at this time?" Phoebe added.

"I do actually…I just, well, I was on break and thought that I'd drop by and check on Helga and the kids. You know, to see how they're doing?"

"We're fine. Like we were from the last 10 times you've checked on us when you had a break…" Helga deadpanned.

"Oh Helga be reasonable. You practically kicked the bucket recently so I can understand why he'd be a little worried!" Nadine admonished.

"_More like paranoid if you ask me…"_ Helga thought, but resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Instead she just sighed. "Of course. I understand and I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to check up on us…For the 10th consecutive time in a row…But Darling, no need to go through the trouble. I promise that we're fine."

"Well it never hurts to check. Like I said, I'm not letting you out of my sight." He cupped her cheek softly.

All of a sudden, the twins started to cry, letting everyone in the room know that they were wide awake.

As a result, their cries triggered the other babies that were present in the room, making all the mothers groan in unison.

"Gee thanks a lot Paste for Brains! Now look what you've done!" Helga scowled.

"Me?! How's this my fault?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one that keeps coming back and forth! You know how they get when they hear your voice! Fix it!"

"I got it. One quick sunshine lullaby coming up!" He gave a half-lidded smile and wink as he walked over to the crib.

Helga just shook her head and smiled.

"Ugh! As I was saying, motherhood, so not glamorous!" Rhonda declared, raising her voice over the loud crying.

Helga swiftly kicked her once more.

* * *

_So yeah! Like I said! We're all just reveling in the joys of parenthood. On a serious note though, despite the many dirty diaper disasters, the spit ups, gassy nightmares, and other challenges and sacrifices that occurred over time, at the end of the day, just seeing their peaceful little faces as they seep into the world of slumber, or the curious innocence evident in their eyes and in the harmonious cooing sounds they make, it only reminds me of how I cherish every moment of being a mom…And yet, at the same time, it also brings me to a vast feeling of confusion and slight envy._

_Why didn't I get the same treatment?_

_Was I really that terrible to be deprived of the love and attention that should have been benevolently bestowed upon me as I now bestow upon my own offspring? _

_And two of them no less! _

_Although it's more of a challenge, I see no threat of competition for attention. The fact is simple, I have two children, and I love them both the same!_

_Clearly they have differences. _

_One's a boy, one's a girl. _

_Phil seems more ambitious and demanding. _

_Hal is more observant and content. _

_Phil has a fascination of wearing his food when trying to feed him properly. _

_Hal actually likes to eat her food…And then share it by covering me in it. _

_Phil likes to sleep in the day and keep us up all night. _

_Hal is known to do the opposite sometimes. _

_They couldn't be any more different from each other. _

_Does that mean I prefer one more than the other? _

_No. _

_It means I'm all the more in awe of how their characters rapidly develop in such a unique and distinct way that it only increases my love to adapt to both of them accordingly. _

_If that's possible for my husband and me to do…_

_Then why the he** couldn't Bob and Miriam do the same with Olga and me?_

_What's their excuse? _

_To be frank, I don't think they have any. They made the choice to exclude me from their hearts, so it's only fitting that I do the same and prevent their coldness from contaminating what I hold dear to mine. I'm sure that it's for the best. _

_It must be._

* * *

_Time continued to pass, and before we knew it, the time had come to celebrate the twins' first birthday. We didn't want anything too fancy. Our friends did a good enough job of that already by all the gifts they brought that were sure to spoil Phil and Hal rotten. For some reason, little Phil was into flight. His favorite toys were airplanes and he'd point excitedly to any bird he could find in the sky. He adored being on top of daddy's shoulders or spreading his arms out wide as he swung him around in his arms. So you could imagine what he got for his birthday. As for Halenie, like I said she was more observant, but had a thing for coloring and getting into almost anything she could crawl into or on top of. Two great examples being her attempts to escape her crib to chase Abner around the house, or on top of Monty's back. She also loved to babble. It happened frequently when I recited poetry, or when Arnold would sing to them. I guess she was trying to join in the fun. Like my beloved said, it was never a dull moment with them. _

_We had to be constantly on the lookout for those two. I swear as they got a little older, they were inseparable. It was like they conspired to get into everything and keep us busy! Anyways, we decided to take them to the park for their birthday since it seemed to be one of their favorite places. When mentioning the idea to Miles and Stella, they looked at each other and shared a rather mischievous look before chuckling and giving us a thumbs up. I think they said something like, "Whatever you do, don't take your eyes off of them for even a second!" Weird. At least I thought it was at first…_

_Boy was I wrong. _

"Up! Daddy up!" The excited baby birthday boy cried as he reached up with his arms.

"Okay buddy, but just one more time. Your sister wants to swing on the swings!" Arnold smiled and lifted his son up high into his arms, making the boy laugh in ecstasy. The cheerful father continued to swirl the boy around.

"What happened to 'just one more time' Football-Head? You seem to be enjoying that as much as he is!" Helga smirked.

"What can I say, he has that effect on me!" He hugged his son and put him back down, ruffling his blonde bangs and tufts that stuck outside of his birthday party hat. Suddenly, his legs were grabbed in a tight hug from behind as he heard the sound of high-pitched giggles. "Make that both of them!" He reached down and grabbed his daughter, swinging her around in the same manner as her brother.

"You know that you're only going to spoil them worse than they already are right?" Helga giggled.

"Well it is their birthday after all. And besides you're one to talk!"

Helga blinked.

"Oh don't try to play dumb. I saw all of the purchases of plush teddy bears, birds, and toy airplanes you made from the other day and how you stuffed them into the closet thinking no one would notice. I also noticed how you were up all night, trying to make the perfect cake, picking their outfits, and sewing a certain familiar pink ribbon I have come to love… " He smiled cheekily, fingering the now restored pink ribbon in his wife's hair.

She smiled at him and shrugged. "Fine. You caught me. So how 'bout it. You give your gift? I'll give mine?"

"Fair enough. I'll take Phil, you take Hal, and we'll switch over when we get home." He then put his daughter down by her brother. Both parents kneeled down to their levels and pulled out their gifts.

"Happy Birthday son, I know you're too young to understand, but this little blue hat meant a lot to me when I was your age. It brought a lot of feelings of hope, joy, and love even when things were hard. It made me think about my parents, and now I hope that whenever you wear it, you think of us as well and make your own memories." Arnold smiled, removed the party hat, and placed the little blue hat on top of his son's head.

"Wow. That was actually very poetic Football-Head! I didn't know you had it in you! I guess it's my turn now…" Helga turned to her daughter. "Well, I'm not sure I can top daddy's speech. But then again, you're too young to understand it anyways…But this little ribbon here, meant-means a lot to me. It gave me the hope that in a world that was so mean and evil, there was someone who noticed me…I had a lot of memories with this particular bow, even though mommy has so many others, this one is extra special. Not only because it was my very first ribbon, but because it helped me to start seeing the brightside of things…Now, I can only hope that when you wear it, maybe you'll learn to see the world in a brighter way too." Helga then untied the bow from her hair, removed the party hat, and tied it into her daughter's little blonde locks.

Once the parents were done giving their gifts, they watched their little ones touch the valued items in curiosity, only to laugh and run off to the nearby swings on the playground.

"Yeah, I don't think they understood a word we said…" Helga deadpanned.

"They will someday." Arnold wrapped his arm around his wife, kissing her cheek.

Once the parents gave into their kids' demands to push them on the swings, followed by other activities on the playground, they were exhausted and sat on their picnic blanket located on top of a grassy hill, watching them from afar. Once the whole family gathered together to eat, they enjoyed a nice lunch and relaxed under the shade of a giant tree, eventually all falling asleep. But while Arnold and Helga slept peacefully, heads resting softly on top of each other, the twins yawned as they woke up from their little nap, fully energized and ready to play.

With or without mommy and daddy's supervision.

Helga cracked an eye open out of habit to check on the children, only to find them absent.

She was wide awake at that point.

"Arnold?! ARNOLD! GET UP!" She demanded as she jumped up from her spot, making her husband lose his balance and groan.

"What is it?" He yawned.

"They're gone! The twins are gone!" She continued to look around frantically as her eyes darted left and right.

"What?!" Arnold exclaimed, now fully awake and also looking around frantically. "Th-they were just here! Where could they have gone?!"

"The he** if I know?! You're the one that fell asleep first! Why didn't you watch them?!" His wife accused.

"Why didn't _I_ watch them?! _You_ fell asleep too! We were both-ugh. Never mind. Forget it. We need to calm down and think this through. They couldn't have gone too far." Arnold reasoned.

"Yeah, that's what you said last week when they snuck away during a diaper change! You turned around to grab a clean diaper and they somehow ended up under our bed, trying to yank on Abner's tail!" She scowled. "Criminy! I don't believe this! Where could they be?!"

Arnold ran a hand through his hair, huffing in frustration and slight panic, until suddenly he thought about something. He called it a hunch, and an impossible irony, until he looked over at the playground. His eyes then widened in horror at the realization.

"The slide…"

"What?" She raised an eyebrow about to snap, but her husband wasted no time in running to the playground. Once she looked over to the slide section, her eyes widened as she sprinted after him.

"PHIL!" The parents exclaimed in unison. "It's okay! D-don't move Sweetheart! We're coming! Arnold take the base of the slide in case he slips!" Helga exclaimed as she ran around to climb the ladder that would elevate her up to the top of the slide. Her husband positioned himself at the end of the slide, waiting anxiously.

"Criminy! How did you even get up here anyways?!" Helga grunted as she cursed herself for wearing a sundress that obviously did not make the task easier.

"Yay slide! Slide! Mommy slide!" Phil laughed, clapping his hands as he sat at the top of the slide, prepared for takeoff.

"Just stay right there Sweetie! Don't move! I'm almost there!" She cried, as she saw him start to slip a little. Before he could slide off completely, going backwards, his mother dived for him, making them both lose their balance and slide down the slide. Phil laughed in pure excitement as he slid backwards in his mother's arms while she slid forwards, belly style, eventually colliding with the football headed man that waited with anticipation at the base of the slide.

The parents groaned at the sudden painful impact from the collision while their son clapped his hands in triumph.

"Again! Again!" The boy exclaimed. Before he could run off for an encore, his mother grabbed him in her arms. "No! Not again! Running off bad! Very bad!" She scolded. Before his pout turned into tears, the mother's eyes widened once more. "Wait! Where's Halie?! Philie where's your sister?!"

"Sister ducky!" Phil exclaimed happily.

"Ducky?" the parents asked in confusion.

"Sister ducky! Quack, quack!" Phil giggled and pointed over to the lake nearby.

As if Arnold and Helga weren't terrified before, now they nearly had heart attacks as they saw their youngest baby waddle over to the edge of the dock, fully intent on petting the nearby duck that quacked in the water.

"HALENIE!" the parents shouted. Once again Arnold wasted no time in sprinting off full speed to the lake.

"Ducky! Ducky go quack, quack!" Halenie cooed as she waddled closer to the edge.

"NO! HALIE!" Helga cried as she ran after her husband, once she secured Phil in his stroller.

"Hal want ducky! Here ducky! Quack, quack!" Halenie reached a hand out to the nearby duck. She started to whimper however as she felt her balance shift.

"Gotcha!" Arnold cried, as he grabbed his daughter by the waist and hoisted her up in his arms, ignoring her excited giggles at the sight of her beloved father.

He hugged her tightly to his chest. "Oh my-don't…don't you ever scare me like that again!" Arnold whispered as he gasped for breath from his nonstop full speed dash.

"HALENIE!" Helga ran up to her husband who was still standing on the edge of the dock. Once she saw their daughter safe in his arms, she swiftly grabbed her from his hold and desperately kissed the baby all over her face; not realizing that the sudden action of movement made her husband lose his footing as he flailed for stability but fell off the edge.

"Oh my darling! Are you alright? You and your brother had mommy so scared! Don't do that!" Helga hugged her daughter. "You're so lucky daddy was there and-"She paused, looking back and forth.

"Huh, where did daddy go?" She wondered aloud.

"Ducky! Daddy ducky!" Phil and Hal exclaimed in unison as they pointed to the lake.

"Criminy Football-Head! You sure picked a great time for a swim!" She scowled.

Her husband was not amused and gave his signature look of annoyance as the duck swam past him.

* * *

The couple decided to call it a day and finish up the celebration at the boarding house, where an amused Miles and Stella stared at the family in the doorway.

"Grammie! Grampa! Gweat Grammie! Gweat Grampa!" The twins cried with excitement as they reached out for their grandparents and great grandparents.

"Hey! Look who's here! The birthday twinkies!" the great-grandpa, Phil smiled as he lifted both of them into his arms, handing the baby girl to his wife, who was currently dressed like a cowgirl.

"Yee-haw! Saddle-em' up partner! We've got double the trouble!" The twin babies squealed in ecstasy as they held on tight to their great grandparents who wasted no time in whisking them away into another room, leaving Miles and Stella and their son and daughter-in-law in the doorway.

"So, it looks like you two had an eventful day!" Miles smiled, holding in his many chuckles.

Arnold and Helga blinked tiredly in response. To put it bluntly, they looked like something a cat from hell dragged in kicking and screaming. Helga had a visible bruise on her forehead, her lovely sundress and hair wrinkled and covered in mud and grass stains. Her husband, on the other hand, was soaked to the bone while slightly shivering and sneezing occasionally.

"Let me guess, you took your eyes off of them for one second, and all hell broke loose?" Stella folded her arms with a smirk.

"You could say that…" They both deadpanned.

* * *

_So in the end, it was a pretty exciting day. Our friends showed up for the party and Phoebe, Gerald, Patty, and Harold graciously brought their little ones along for the fun. Turns out, the twins found a new fascination for birthday cake, both for eating and for wearing…Yeah, bath time was a blast. But while all of my beloved angels settled down from all the wonder and excitement, I laid awake with my heart still pounding from all the close calls that happened._

_It's funny. I always thought that overly protective mothers that reacted to the slightest mishap with their children, whether it was a scolding from not wearing a jacket in the cold, or constant nagging to eat vegetables, were nothing more than overly dramatic ninnies that needed to give their kids a break. But I guess everything changes, when you're the one playing the role…_

_To be frank, I had never been more scared in my life._

_And as you know, I don't scare easily._

Helga rose up quietly out of her bed, attempting to not wake up her husband, and walked over to the crib. She swooned lovingly at the sight of her sleeping children cuddled closely to each other, one holding a plushy duck, while the other held a toy airplane.

"You little Bucko's are quite the handful…Congrats. You two accomplished something that no one else ever could…You scared the he** out of me today. I can't even fathom what I would do if I lost any of you…You both are my heart and soul. Don't worry…Mommy will never leave you by yourselves again…I promise."

She whispered as softly stoked her son's blonde tufts, and fingered the faded pink colored bow in her daughter's hair.

_What could happen next? I can only wonder…_


	14. Separation part 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here's another update within the time frame I promised. Please let me know what ya'll think of it. I would have finished this sooner altogether, but then I would pass the deadline I made for myself. So, I decided to split this up into 2 parts to add to the suspense! Read and review and I might just update quicker *wink wink***

* * *

_Whenever I think about the word "separation", usually a negative notation would be associated. No one likes the idea of being alone; of being set apart from people held dear and close to the heart. And yet, the ideas of solitude and serenity are not always put down so quickly. There comes a time in life when loneliness is bliss. It gives you the opportunity to think, reflect, and examine yourself; who you are, what you want, and what's important. Therefore, the concept can be seen as a mixed bag. I know for a fact, that being with the ones you love, stimulate feelings that cannot be explained; feelings that you know will leave you in a state of despair if it was ever taken away from you by causing separation. _

_But right now, in this moment, I could give a sh** about togetherness! In fact, I yearn for isolated bliss! _

_Why you may ask? _

A disgruntled Helga tapped her pencil vigorously against her notepad in pure frustration. It wasn't anything new for the renowned poet and author to suffer from writer's block, but she felt that the ideas for her newest edition would come to her a lot easier if it wasn't for certain interruptions.

Of course the cries for diaper changes would not be denied. And under the circumstances, she was fine with meeting the demands of the twins, because all in all, they weren't the problem.

"Hey Honey! I was able to catch a break from work again; just came by to see how you and the kids are doing!"

It was her ever loving, yet lately over protective and dare she say "clingy" husband that was the problem.

Helga's frown of exhaustion and exasperation went unnoticed as her husband wasted no time in hugging her tightly and releasing her to coo at his children, who reached anxiously for their father from their crib.

"Arnold…seriously. How many times do I have to keep saying 'we're fine' before you stop sneaking off from work to check on us…for the seventieth consecutive time in a row?"

"Oh don't be silly Babe, it wasn't that many times." Arnold smiled playfully.

"You're right. My mistake, it was 76 times in the past 5 days alone." Helga deadpanned.

"Well, it's no big deal. Like I said, I wanted to make sure that you and the kids were alright. You know how much I hate leaving you guys alone." Arnold explained.

"And why is that exactly?" She snapped.

"Why is what?" Arnold replied distractedly as he ruffled his son's bangs and blew a raspberry on his daughter's stomach.

"Why do you hate leaving us, or more so_ me_, alone." Helga tried again through clenched teeth, losing her patience.

Arnold paused for a moment, before sighing and looking his wife in the eyes.

"…You know why."

"Seriously?! That's still bugging you?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Of course it is! Helga, what part of you practically died do you not understand?! I basically lost you, but I promised myself if there was ever a chance that you would recover, that I wouldn't let you out of my sight. I wasn't joking." He replied seriously.

"Yeah I can see that! But don't you think you're getting a little…I don't know, paranoid?! I mean you've been by my side like glue since I got out of the hospital!"

"It's my job Helga! I'm your husband and a dad now. What did you expect for me to do?" He raised an eyebrow.

"And I appreciate your devotion! I really do, I just think that maybe you're laying it on a little bit thicker than needed!" Helga explained.

"How so?" He asked.

"Gee I don't know, maybe by taking the chance every time you get a break from work to drive every 30 minutes on the highway just to come and see how we're doing, after calling me on the phone 3 times, leaving over 5 voicemails, 10 texts, and 13 Hillbook messages?! And that's when I responded to each one, on a daily basis!"

"It never hurts to check in every so often." He shrugged.

Yeah! Every so often! Not every time you're temporarily off the clock! You have other obligations and duties Arnoldo! You actually left in the middle of an important session before for crying out loud!" Helga threw up her hands.

"It wasn't a session, it was a mandatory meeting, and I made up for it eventually! You guys are my first and only priority, you should know that by now." He stated.

"Yes but Football-Head! Get real! There are other things in life that are important too! Like making a living, or heck even Geraldo! When's the last time you even spent time with the guys?"

"I've been busy! Besides, Gerald's been busy with his own family too you know?"

"Yeah but he asked about you! He actually takes the time to go to work, have his time out, and still be there for his wife and kids! Heck, so does Pink Boy for crying out loud!"

"Well that's them. Not me. I have other things to do that are far more-"

"-what?! Important?! Go on and say it! I know that's what you're going to say!" She challenged.

"I'm not saying that they aren't important! Will you stop trying to put words in my mouth?" He glared.

"But you were going to say that you had more important things to do than spend time with them!" She folded her arms.

Arnold gave a sigh of frustration. "Yes. Okay. Yes, Helga. I find that my duties as a husband in making sure that his wife, who basically died, and miraculously came back is happy, along with being the father of two hyperactive twins, are far more important than going out for some one-on-one time with the guys or anything else. Happy?"

"Not in the least. Like I said, I appreciate everything you're doing but Babe, it's not healthy to keep running yourself ragged over unnecessary worry!" Helga softened.

Arnold heaved a heavy sigh once more while shaking his head. Helga walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I know you want us to be okay and happy. I want the same for you, My Love. That's why I'm bringing it up. All I'm asking is that you tone it down a little."

"…Fine. I guess you're right. I just love you Helga. I love you, Phil, and Hal so much, just the thought of being away or anything happening to any of you…I wouldn't know what to do…"

Helga brushed her lips against his in a soft kiss that managed to bring comfort to his soul. She then flicked him on the nose playfully.

"Like I said, unnecessary worry. Need I remind you who you married Bucko?"

"Of course; the one and only pink terror of PS 118, with the tough named fists that're sure to strike horror into the hearts of many." Arnold rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"And they sure as he** never failed me yet!" Helga smirked as she blew on each fist with pride. "Now get the he** out of here, and back to work already before you're late and the paycheck suffers! Someone's gotta' cover the cost of jumbo diapers!"

"Alright. I'll see you after work then, Baby." Arnold leaned in to kiss his wife, only to hear the whimpers of his children.

"Aww, I didn't forget about you guys! Come here!" He walked over to take each baby into his arms to hug and kiss them. "Okay, it's mommy's turn now."

"Oh no! I'm good! Trust me! I'm still floating on air after the first 110 kisses you gave me." She deadpanned seriously.

Arnold kissed her anyway.

"111." She deadpanned once more.

"Now who's sounding like Arnie?" He smirked then looked down at his watch.

"Ok, I better go. Daddy will be back soon! Take good care of mommy little ones!"

"Kay daddy!" Little Phil cooed and then crawled off to find his toy airplane. Little Hal tried to waddle over to Arnold, who left out the door. Once she realized that she was too late in reaching her father, she whimpered, prepared to burst into tears. Helga quickly picked her up in her arms.

"Hey Halie. What's the matter? "

"Me want daddy!" She whimpered.

"Aw I'm sorry honey. Daddy had to go bye-bye. He had to go back to work. He'll be back again soon." Helga tried to reason.

Hal began to cry very loudly.

"_Ugh! Stupid Football-Head! Of course he doesn't realize that every time he pops in every dang half hour, it gives the twins false hope that he would be sticking around; especially Hal, leaving me to salvage the damage!" _Helga sneered mentally as she shook her head and tried to bounce her daughter gently in her arms in an attempt to calm her down.

It didn't work.

"_Aw Criminy! Come on Kiddo! Make it easier for mommy! It's not like he won't be back in the next half hour! Knowing him, he's going to disregard everything I said earlier and pop up like a da*** Peek-a-Boo-Whack-a-Mole!"_ Helga's eyes widened with enlightenment.

"Wait a minute! That's it!"

"Halie! Halie Sweetie, look at mommy!" She cooed as she put her daughter down. Hal wiped at her eyes and turned her bright blue gaze to her mother who was currently hiding her face behind her hands.

"Where did mommy go?" Helga whispered softly behind her hands. Hal gasped, alarmed that she could not see her mother's face and turned around to see if she could find her. All of a sudden, Helga removed her hands and tickled her daughter's stomach with a smile, making Halenie erupt in small giggles.

"There she is!"

She then repeated the notion. "Uh oh! Where's mommy? Did mommy go bye-bye?"

Hal looked around once more and was caught off guard by the tickling sensation once her mother popped out from behind her hands.

"Ok, now. You miss daddy right?" Helga started softly, watching her daughter nod her head and sniff in reply. "Well, it's just like the Peek-a-Boo game! Daddy had to go bye-bye…"

She hid her face behind her hands again.

"But then…Daddy will come back!" She tickled her daughter once more, and repeated her actions.

"Daddy went bye-bye…" Helga smiled behind her hands. This time, Hal watched her actions, blue eyes wide and ready.

"Then…Daddy will come back!" She tickled her daughter once more. Hal exploded with laughter and squeals. She then took hold of her mother' hands and put them on her face.

"Daddy go bye bye…" Hal started. She took her mother's hands down form her face and cried, "Daddy come back!"

"You got it, Bucko!" Helga smirked and blew a raspberry on her daughter's stomach. "So be a big girl until then okay?"

"Kay Mommy!" Hal smiled and waddled off to find her brother.

Helga blew a strand of hair out of her eyes and flopped on a nearby couch.

"Well at least I can finally get some type of peace and quiet!" She mumbled.

"Hi guys! I'm back again!" Arnold announced as he walked back through the door.

"Daddy!" The twins exclaimed and ran into their father's awaiting arms.

Helga did not share the same excitement as she scowled tiredly, drumming her fingers against the armrest of the couch.

Arnold raised up his hands. "In my defense, I only came back to get my lab coat…But then it turned out to be lunch time so..."

"So you couldn't resist to come back home. Again. After you just left not even a full hour ago…Again. And decided to completely ignore what we agreed on…Again!" Helga scowled.

"I really don't understand why it's such a bad thing to you. You always said you loved it when we were altogether." Arnold said.

"I do! But Arnold, lately you've been taking it too far! You text me every 15-30 minutes, you call me whenever I don't text back, you freaked out the other day when you dropped by the house on your break and found me gone, and all I did was step outside to take out the trash! And this happened more than 7 times already! I mean what's next?! You gonna' start stalking me too?!"

"…I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself I guess." He rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"And another thing you failed to consider is the false sense of hope you give the kids when they think you're here to stay! You know how much of a daddy's girl Halenie is! I had to literally make a game out of your appearances to calm her down!"

"I didn't realize…I wasn't trying to cause any stress, I was just…worried I guess." Arnold replied.

"Yeah, I heard it the first almost 80 times Arnold. Look, I get that what happened to me must have freaked you out, but-"

"Do you really Helga?" He snapped. "Because, if you did, I think you would be a little bit more understandable and just let me have the peace of mind of knowing you're okay!"

Helga threw her hands up in the air in frustration. "Fine, whatever. Do what you want." She left to go upstairs.

* * *

"Well, at least I'm finally alone…It took me having to be stuck in the bathroom to do it, but I'll take what I can get at this point…" Helga sighed and scrolled through her phone. "Now I just have to stay in here until the Football-Head's lunch break is over and I'll be in the clear! For now anyways…"

She heard a knock on the door.

"Honey? Are you alright? You've been in there for a while now!" She heard her husband call from the other side of the door.

"_You gotta be fu***** kidding me!"_ Helga twitched_. "Calm down ol' girl. Just don't make a peep and he'll go away…" _

_I know what you're thinking. Helga, don't you think you're over reacting? Have a heart! Your husband is clearly concerned for your wellbeing and his actions prove it. Besides, once upon a time when you were 9, you would have given heaven and earth to have him follow you like a lost puppy! Well, when you're phone is overloaded with over 50 voicemails, 110 text messages, and over 150 pokes on your social media website total, all with the same message of 'Hi! Just checking on you and the kids' on a daily basis and still have to live with the person at the end of the day…You come back and tell me that your sanity's still intact! It's times like these where I wonder if it can get any worse?!_

Helga sighed as she heard the constant knocking finally come to an end. She absent mindedly reached for the roll of toilet paper only to find the roll empty. Before she could mumble curses, she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned only to find her husband standing beside her and holding out a fresh new roll.

After her double take, she stared wide eyed at her husband and finally screamed.

* * *

**Later on that night…**

A furious Helga stomped down the stairs with her husband, who just got off from work, hot on her trail.

"Helga! I said I was sorry about earlier! I was just checking to make sure you were okay! You didn't respond to me when I knocked so I didn't know what else to do!"

"How about leave me the fu** alone?! Was that an option?! Ever consider the possibility that maybe I didn't want to be bothered at that moment? Or maybe not at any moment?!" She scowled.

"You could have just said so or at the very least, let me know that you were okay and I wouldn't have even bothered you in the first place!" Arnold glared.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?! YOU-"Before she could explode at him, they heard the doorbell ring.

After sighing heavily from the built up tension, Arnold went downstairs to answer the door, while Helga went into the other room to tend to the twins who were disturbed from their sleep. Upon opening the door, he saw his parents wearing somber expressions.

"Mom? Dad? What brings you here so late? Is everything okay?" Arnold asked with concern.

"We could ask the same question. We could hear you and Helga shouting from down the street." Stella said, still not changing her expression.

Arnold looked down. "Oh…Sorry. We're-"

"We're fine. It's nothing." Helga replied flatly as she walked up to the doorway. "But what about you? You two looked spooked. Did something happen?"

Stella and Miles nodded silently. "I'm afraid we have some bad news son…It's about Elder." Miles started.

"W-what about him? Is he alright?!" Arnold asked anxiously.

"I'm sorry but who is Elder?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"He-he was one of the most respected chief and leaders of the Green Eyes tribe…He governed them peacefully for quite a while, especially when we were all back in San Lorenzo." Miles explained. "He was the one who arranged Abner to be sent as our wedding present, and who encouraged us to build special resources down there to promote health for the entire community. But most importantly-"

"-he was a major role model for Arnold…Almost like a second grandfather figure…" Stella finished softly.

"Wait…what do you mean was? You guys are talking like he-wait. No…" Arnold's eyes widened. "Y-you mean he's…he-"

"-passed away earlier today. We just received word from Maria…I'm so sorry Honey. I know how important he was to you." Stella hugged her son as he stood in shock, tears running down his face.

* * *

**Flashback to 16 years ago...**

_Twelve year old Arnold Shortman sighed as he sat on the edge of the high mountain top in the jungle. He couldn't help the pang in his chest as he thought about how things ended with his girlfriend of two years. The shouting match did not bring pleasant memories, but painful regrets. _

"_Oh Helga…Please forgive me…I promise someday I'll make it up to you…" _

"_The stages of youth are meant to be carefree and full of wonders…But yet, your demeanor is about as aged as I am young chosen one." A deep, raspy voice spoke, a heavy foreign accent evident in his tone._

_Arnold turned around to see an older man adorned in typical jungle attire along with a dark green cloak. He wore a band made out of pure gold on top of his tribal head gear and had various emblems of the Green Eyes symbol stitched in his robe and crown. _

"_Oh I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to intrude." Arnold rubbed a hand behind his neck in slight embarrassment, but then quickly bowed his head in respect. _

"_It is no intrusion. I am more than honored to have the mighty one in my presence." The old man smiled._

"_Everyone keeps saying that…I don't know why they see me like some big deal, I'm just Arnold." _

"_Your humble attitude is admirable young Arnold. Whether you know it or not, you are beloved by many. Our legends spoke of you long ago, a true child of peace. But I understand that the fame here will take some getting used to. You represent a huge and meaningful purpose that has yet to be discovered. But in the meantime, just look at us all as your biggest fans." _

"_Your English is pretty good Mr. Head Chief of the Green eyes sir." Arnold complimented. _

"_Please, just call me Elder. It's less dramatic." The elder chuckled. "I have had a lot of practice and experience in my life time. Though I still have yet to understand the jargon of slang; like 'lol' for example." _

"_You mean laugh out loud?" Arnold chuckled. _

"_Yes! That was it; gets me every time!" He snapped his fingers. "Anyways, tell me the unbearable burden that is weighing down your heart young Arnold." _

"_It-it's nothing." Arnold frowned with a sigh. _

"_It is said that the chosen one of our tribe is full of compassion and understanding; equipped with a wisdom beyond his years...I can tell that in your life time, you've had to deal with many burdens for the sake of others' gratification. But perhaps it is time to be the one who does the venting, rather than the listening and advising." _

_Arnold blinked in awe that the old man somehow knew him so well. The only time he was able to freely express himself was when he would be around Gerald or talk to his grandfather, but considering how they were thousands of miles away, he knew it would be best to get the load off of his chest somehow._

"_A-are you sure?" Arnold asked with uncertainty. _

"_If you're willing; then consider me all ears!" The elder smiled while giving a thumbs up. _

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"He really helped me get through some tough times back then. I just can't believe he's gone…" Arnold whispered as he sniffed. His wife handed him a tissue and rubbed his back in sympathy.

"I'm so sorry Arnold…" Helga whispered softly.

"Everyone is devastated…But they are holding a special ceremony in his honor and per his last request, he wanted us all to attend." Miles explained. "Unfortunately, we won't be able to go since mom and dad aren't as independent as they used to be. We have to stay to watch them and the Boarding House…"

"Luckily, they understood our conditions, and accepted them, but they are pleading for Arnold to come instead." Stella stated as she put a hand on her son's shoulder. "It-it won't be long; just a week at most. They're offering to use their sources and special contacts to arrange the trip and accompany you as needed from your arrival there to your departure back home."

Arnold froze as he looked at his mother, not knowing what to say or think.

"I-I don't know…I mean I want to show my support, but I just don't think that's pos-"Arnold stuttered.

"Count him in." Helga answered seriously.

"W-what?!" Arnold turned to his wife.

"You heard me. You're going on that trip." Helga stated then turned to her parent-in-laws. "Tell the tribe to prepare his arrangements. He'll be ready to go as soon as they give the word."

"Honey, don't you think you and your husband should talk about this?" Stella tried.

"Yeah, this is a pretty sudden decision and I know that you both have been busy lately with the babies." Miles added.

"There's nothing to discuss. This man has obviously been like family and deserves Arnold's full support. He'll live to regret it if he doesn't go, hesitant or not. Besides, his vacation time is due and he could go for a little breather from being around me-I mean the house every single day. This should do him some good." Helga reasoned.

"No."

Helga turned to her husband who had a serious expression on his face.

"I'm sorry, but I can't go. It's just not possible as much as I want to. I have other obligations as a father and husband…I just can't fly thousands of miles away; even for someone as important as Elder…"

"What?! Are you crazy? Of course you can! You have to! What part of you'll live to regret it don't you get Football-Head?" Helga raised her voice.

"I don't need you to answer for me Helga. My answer is no. I'm not going. End of the discussion. Tell the tribe I give my deepest apologies and respects, mom and dad."

"Like he** you're not!" Helga exclaimed and then pointed at Miles and Stella. "You tell the tribe that Arnold is going and to set the date."

"Helga! I said no!" Arnold glared.

"Don't argue with me Arnoldo! This is for your own good!" She glared back.

"Don't tell me what's for my own good! I can figure that out myself! I said no! Now respect my decision and leave it alone!" Arnold raised his voice.

"And have you sit up here inwardly regretting not having the chance for closure?! I don't think so Bucko!" Helga matched his tone.

"ENOUGH!" Stella and Miles chorused, rendering the arguing couple silent.

"Clearly you both need to discuss this before any kinds of decisions are made." Miles stated.

"That's right. It's important for you both to be in agreement for this kind of choice before we take any kind of action. So we expect you to settle this in a calm and open manner as mature adults and get back to us when you're ready. "Stella said sternly. "Understood?"

"Yes mom…" Arnold and Helga chorused.

Miles and Stella gave sharp nods and left the couple alone to have their discussion.

* * *

"Nice going Arnoldo, you made mom and dad give us the stink eye!" Helga scowled.

_Oh real mature Helga…_

"Me?! I'm not the one who jumped the gun and said I would go!" Arnold glared.

"You are going. So get packing and get it over with already!" She glared back.

"You don't get to tell me what to do, nor do you have the right to tell me! I said that I wasn't going and that's final! Why do you want me gone so badly anyways?!"

"BECAUSE I WANT YOU TO GET A GRIP ALREADY AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" Helga shouted.

Arnold's eyes widened at her exclamation.

"YEAH! YOU HEARD ME BUCKO! I'VE HAD IT! I'M DONE! FINISHED! I'M FED UP! I'VE HAD TO DEAL WITH YOUR OVERPROTECTIVE AND CLINGY A** SINCE I GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL! ENOUGH IS ENOUGH!"

"YOU'RE UNEBLIEVABLE! I TOLD YOU WHY I WAS LIKE THAT AND YOU STILL DON'T GET IT?! I'M JUST TRYING TO BE THERE FOR YOU AND THE KIDS HELGA! WHY IS THAT SO WRONG, HUH?!" Arnold shouted back.

"WELL FOR STARTERS, ALONG WITH BEING CLINGY AS SH**, YOU'VE BEEN RUNNING YOURSELF RAGGED AND TIRED, BARELY DOING ANYTHING FOR YOURSELF ANYMORE! IT'S NOT HEALTHY! IT-IT'S LIKE YOU'RE A ROBOT BUILT FOR THE NEEDS OF OTHERS! WELL I DON'T WANT A ROBOT DA** IT! I WANT MY HUSBAND BACK!"

They struggled to catch their breaths form their shouting match.

Arnold raised his hands up in pure frustration. "I'm not going. That's final."

"Da** it Arnold! You will go on this trip or so help me!" Helga threatened.

"You'll what? Pull out Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers?" He scoffed.

"Don't tempt me…" She raised her fists up for emphasis, but then calmed down by taking a deep breath. "I can't deal with this right now…It's late. We'll discuss this in the morning. I'm going to bed."

"Fine with me." He tried to follow her up the stairs, but she held her hand out to stop him.

"I think it's best if we separate for the night, Arnold. We obviously need to cool down since we're still pissed." She stated.

"Oh so now I'm couch zoned?" He folded his arms in frustration.

"As of right now, yeah. At least until I can convince myself to have a mature and open conversation with you without biting your head off…I really don't want to go back to my old ways and say or do something I would regret on top of things I already feel like I'm sorry for…"

"Fine. Goodnight, Helga." Arnold stated formally and went to the hallways closet to retrieve a blanket and pillow for the couch.

"Night Arnold…" Helga whispered and went upstairs to the bedroom.

* * *

All of the commotion did not go unnoticed by the little one year old twins. They eventually stopped their crying at the loud and scary disturbances and cooed at each other, reaching some type of understanding. Little Phil then crawled to the corner of the crib, while his sister crawled on top of him and onto the bars that held the crib together. Once she hoisted herself over, she waddled over to a pile of pillows and threw it into the crib so that it provided Phil the leverage needed to crawl out of the crib. Once both twins were out of the crib, Phil waddled over to his mother's room, while his sister took her time crawling over each step that led downstairs into the living room where her father rested on the sofa.

She saw her father flip through the pages of an old, dusty book. Thinking that it was story time, she quickly waddled over to her father, grasping onto the blankets for stability as she crawled on top of him.

"Daddy!" She cried. Arnold jumped in alarm at the sight of his daughter appearing out of nowhere, when she was supposed to be upstairs in her crib with her brother.

"Halie?! How did you get out of your crib?! Where's your bother?!" Arnold looked around in slight panic.

"Brother, mommy!" She cooed.

"Huh? He got out of the crib too and is with mommy?" He asked trying to clarify her gibberish sentence.

Hal nodded.

"Oh. I see…Why are you two up? You couldn't sleep?" Arnold asked, yawning.

"No sleepy! Daddy, mommy, yell!" Hal frowned.

"Oh. We woke you up with our yelling huh?"

"No yelly! Daddy, mommy, no yelly!" Hal pouted with a slight scowl.

"You're right. It wasn't nice of mommy and daddy to do that. Daddy's sorry Halie." Arnold apologized honestly.

"Wat dat?" Hal asked, pointing to the old book in her father's hands.

"Oh it's a book; a journal actually. It belonged to your grandpa. He wrote in it a long time ago while he was in the jungle." Arnold explained.

"Jungle, lion, roar!" Hal exclaimed, making a roaring sound like a lion. Arnold chuckled at her attempts.

"That's right! The jungle is where the lion's house is; and lion's go roar!" Arnold lowered his voice to sound like a roar.

"Story time?!" Hal asked with excitement as she touched the book.

"Well, it's not exactly the type of Nursery Rhyme story book with pictures that mommy reads to you. It's a story about grandpa's days in the jungle. Daddy's been to the jungle before too!"

"Daddy jungle?" Hal asked with curiosity twinkling in her bright blue eyes.

"That's right. Daddy used to live in the jungle to help people with grandma and grandpa."

"Lion, roar?!" Hal asked again, attempting the roaring sound a lion once more. Arnold laughed, bopping his daughter on the nose with his finger. "No daddy didn't run into any roaring lions. But he saw some tigers and other animals from time to time."

Hal pointed to a picture that fell out from the book. "Wat dat?"

"That's a picture of daddy and a very important and special friend…I called him Elder. He helped daddy when he was feeling sad sometimes…" Arnold explained while he wiped some stray tears that escaped his eyes.

His daughter took notice of the actions.

"Daddy sad?" She pouted.

"I'm sorry Halie. I guess daddy's pretty sad because he won't get to see his friend again. But daddy will be okay. Don't worry."

"He go bye-bye?" Hal asked innocently.

"Something like that, yes. He went bye-bye…but he won't be coming back..." Arnold sniffed.

"Daddy go bye-bye?" Hal asked whimpering slightly as she picked up on her father's emotions.

"I don't know…Daddy might have to go bye-bye to say goodbye to his friend…But daddy doesn't want to go bye-bye because he doesn't want to leave Halie, Philie, and mommy." Arnold explained, feeling silly that he was expressing himself to his one year old child.

"Daddy go bye-bye…" Hal started as she suddenly hid under the covers. Arnold watched her in confusion and slight amusement.

"Daddy come back!" Hal exclaimed with a giggle as she popped her head from the covers. She repeated the notion.

"Daddy go bye-bye…" She cooed as she hid once more. "Daddy come back!" She giggled.

Arnold realized that she was playing the game his wife mentioned, and joined in the fun by hiding himself under the covers.

"Daddy go bye-bye?" Hal wondered aloud as she looked around for her father, not paying attention to the giant blanket covered hump in front of her.

"Daddy come back!" Arnold exclaimed as he tickled his daughter, making her erupt in squeals.

The actions eventually tired out the little baby girl as she slept peacefully on top of her father's chest as he stroked her blonde pigtails softly.

"You're right Halie…No matter how many times daddy goes bye-bye, daddy will always find his way back to you, Philie, and mommy." He brushed his lips against her forehead. "That's a promise…"

* * *

**Meanwhile upstairs…**

Helga groaned as she tossed and turned in her king sized bed, once more, trying to find comfort in the isolation she desired; but finding it impossible as she struggled with restlessness.

"Ugh Criminy, why me?!" She mumbled, slamming a pillow on top of her head.

"Mommy!"

Helga shot up like a rocket to find her son crawling on top of her bundled form.

"Philie? What are you doing out of your crib? Where's your sister?!" Helga threw the covers off of her ready to dash out of the bed in search for her daughter until she heard her son babble.

"Sister, daddy!"

"Oh. She got out and found her way to daddy?" Helga inquired. She gave a sigh of relief and settles back in bed once she saw her son nod.

"So what brings you here Kiddo? Why are you both up?" She asked.

"No sleepy! Mommy, daddy yelly!" Phil exclaimed.

"Oh. You're not sleepy anymore because mommy and daddy woke you both up with all the ruckus huh?" She concluded.

Phil nodded with a little scowl and folded his arms. "Mommy, daddy, yelly, scary! No-no! Bad, bad!"

"You're right. That was a no-no. Mommy and daddy shouldn't have done that. It was wrong. I'm sorry…" She apologized softly, accepting her son's rebuke.

"Mommy was just mad at daddy again…He won't leave mommy alone." She deadpanned. Phil then began babbling in his own baby language, trying to make a sentence.

"Mommy no mean. Be nice! Daddy no mean, be nice!" Phil rebuked again.

"I guess I was a little hard on the Football-Head…I just wish he could get a grip already and realize that I'm not gone. I mean I know it must have been hard to think he almost lost me but-"

"_Oh do you really Helga? Because your empathy has been so obvious! And deep down, you know that you don't blame him. 'Cause had it been him who was nearly lost to you, you would have turned into the stalker you were when you were 9 full force. I mean Criminy! What a hypocrite you are! You know what it's like! Can you seriously say that you don't remember the ever tormenting fear of nearly losing Arnold when he was against La Sombra?! He nearly died when the bas**** tricked him like he was falling off a cliff, and took advantage of the stupid Football-Head and nearly tossed him over! And what did you do? You dived after him! So you can't tell me, that you got a grip right afterwards, because you were a train wreck! You just kept it hidden better than he did!" _

After Helga mentally berated herself, she felt terrible.

"You know what Philie? You're right…Mommy was a meanie…That was a no-no…She needs to be nicer to daddy huh?"

Her son nodded firmly. She ran her fingers softly through his thick blonde tufts and sighed as he snuggled closer to her warmth.

"I just want him to be alright you know? To tell the truth, I can't imagine how hard it was for him…and to be honest, I don't think I want to…Just the thought of losing him...man I'm an idiot. But at the same time, I just want him to be okay by knowing that he doesn't have to be afraid anymore, and that I'm here now so life can go on because we'll always have each other no matter what." She scoffed softly. "'Guess it would have been a lot easier to just say all that instead of causing unnecessary drama huh?"

"I'll say."

Helga turned her head to see her husband standing in the doorway, holding a sleeping Halenie to his chest. When she looked down in her lap, she noticed Phil sleeping peacefully as well.

"Can we talk?" Arnold asked softly, trying not to wake the baby.

"Yeah. Though it'd probably be better to put them back in their cribs and secure them first…" Helga replied softly.

Arnold nodded and joined his wife in tucking the little ones back in their crib and making sure all possible escape routes were closed and the latches were tight. They then walked back to their master bedroom hand in hand.


	15. Separation part 2

**A/N: OH MY GOSH EVERYONE! Feel free to beat me over the head with a stick in flames, because man! I am late! I know that I said my deadline for updates would be every Tuesday and Wednesday or every other Tuesday or Wednesday, but guys you touched me with all of the reviews from my last chapter, that I wanted to update even sooner than what I said! But due to the wonders of school and work, I never got that chance! Writing a 2,000 word paper essay on my nutrition kind of makes you get a severe case of writer's block…And I didn't want to send an Author's note of "I'm still working on it" because as a faithful reader of FF, I feel that the consideration is thoughtful, but disappointing, since authors notes are listed as chapters and can trick you into thinking it's an update in a story, but isn't. So I don't do that. But no worries! I got myself together! So I hope this makes up for the wait! Thank you all so much for the reviews and for taking the time out to read this story! It means more to me than ya'll will ever know!**

* * *

Once Arnold and Helga entered their room, they gave each other's hands one last squeeze before they broke apart and looked away uncomfortably. The silence was almost annoying, yet kept them in their ego safety zones until they couldn't take it anymore.

"Arnold I-"

"Helga I-"

They both chuckled sheepishly. "You first." Arnold offered.

"I guess…I want to say I'm sorry. You were right I should have been more empathetic. Like I said, I can't imagine what you went through that night and frankly I don't want to because I can't stomach the thought of losing you…Truth be told, I actually admire your strength; the way you hung in there when all odds were against me just adds on to the reasons of why I love you."

"It wasn't easy…But thank you, and I love you too Helga. And…I'm sorry I was so overbearing. Despite it all, it's still no excuse to hound you down. You're right, I need to get a grip and just be thankful that you made it through and that we're all together. And now that I think of it, I guess I did overdue it with all the text messages…" He chuckled sheepishly.

"You think?" She deadpanned as she showed him her phone that had multiple warning alerts to remove text messages before receiving incoming messages.

"I promise to lighten up this time. I swear." He held his hand up in a solemn promise for emphasis.

"Good. Well okay then! Great chit chat! But we best better get you packing for the big trip." Helga smiled as she walked over to their closet to retrieve a huge suitcase, but her husband suddenly put his hand on top of hers before she could unzip it.

"I'm sorry Helga, but my decision still stands. I'm not going. I can't go…"

She sighed in response, shaking her head.

"Look…I just don't get it. Why don't you want to go? I thought this Elder guy was important to you."

"He was important to me! He was like family!" He replied.

"Then why don't you want to go and pay your respects?"

"Because…I-I just have something more important to do…"

"But we just agreed that you would no longer latch on to me and the kids with unnecessary worry!" She stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"It's not that…It's just…I have my reasons okay?" Arnold turned away, realizing that tension was building up again.

"And what reasons are that Arnold? Huh?! What could possibly be such a big deal that you don't want to go and honor a person that's done so much for you in the short span of your life, while also in the process, crush the hopes of an entire civilization that practically worships you?! What's your excuse?"

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED!" Arnold raised his voice.

Helga dropped the accusatory tone for a moment, as she looked at her husband in shock and confusion.

"Scared? Scared of what?"

"I'm-I'm scared of being away from you and the kids…Not because of the earlier reasons we discussed, but because I don't want to leave you and them…like I was left once before years ago…" He replied softly.

"Arnold…"

"If you could understand how painful it was…at such a young age…There was so much I didn't understand…So much that I didn't know…All I knew was that mom and dad left and when they were supposed to come back, they didn't…And I was alone."

Helga wasted no time in gathering her husband into her arms, burying her head in his chest.

"I'm so sorry Arnold…I should have realized-"She breathed.

"It's not your fault." He replied, his voice sounding just above a whisper as he mentally pushed down the painful memories of his past. "But…now you can understand, why I can't go?"

Helga nodded. "I do..." She looked down for a moment before sighing, then met his green eyes once more. "But, I also think that you should be all the more motivated to go."

"What?!" He stared at her in disbelief.

"If you let fear hold you back and control your decisions in order to be safe, you're going to miss out on what's most important. I know by experience…Had I not let my fear control my life and been such a coward, we could have been the closest of friends back then…He** maybe even more; who knows."

"But you_ were _one of my closest friends Helga! Okay, more of a frienemy, but it all worked out. We did end up together." He put his nose to hers in a soft Eskimo kiss. "You can't be focused on the past."

"Look who's talking." She replied seriously, looking straight dead into his eyes.

"That's different Helga." He replied sternly.

"No it's not! You said it yourself! We can't let the past control us, and that's what you're doing. I know that what happened back then hurt you beyond words…trust me, I know all about family isolation and abandonment. It's not a fun feeling." She replied with bitterness.

"Helga-"

"But you know what's different? At least your parents loved you. They would have come back in an instant if they weren't hindered. You just didn't know that back then and uncertainty kept that pain alive…But so did your hopefulness; believing that somehow, some way they would return to you, and they did. And you will return as well."

Arnold stared at her in silence and uncertainty.

"You need to do this My Love…I haven't met the man, but I know that this Elder guy served a significant purpose in your life and meant a lot to you. If you don't take that chance to say goodbye and allow for closure…You're gonna' be stuck with a sense of incompleteness that will haunt you; not to mention, you'll let an entire civilization down; a civilization that believes in you for a good reason, and had their lives impacted by both of you. They're counting on you. It'd be dishonorable if you don't go! He**, I'd want to kick you're a** for showing such disrespect if I were them!"

"Gee, thanks. You really know how to motivate someone dear." He deadpanned.

"Meh, well the whole motivational speaker sh** is more so your forte than mine. But that doesn't mean I wasn't being completely serious…especially about the a** kicking." She smirked playfully.

He shook his head, then sighed. "I suppose you're right. This is my only chance for closure and as much as I hated what happened to me back then, I can't let that control me…I was never really abandoned when it came down to it. I know mom and dad wanted to come back to me as much as I wanted them back…And I'm not them. I know that no matter what, I'm not going to let what happened to them happen to me...You're right…I have to go."

"Well doi! Of course I'm right Football-Head." She folded her arms. "So you better get packin'. We'll let Miles and Stella know about your decision in the morning."

"You really want me gone huh?" He replied with the intention of being playful, but his facial features displayed the seriousness and slight hurt.

Helga blinked at him in disbelief until her husband suddenly gasped at the feeling of his wife's body crushed desperately onto his own.

"Are you kidding me?! It's only going to be a week, but having you leave me for even a day is going to destroy me." She whispered, clinging onto him for dear life.

"But, I thought you said-"

"I say a lot of things Arnoldo…And yes your issues with personal space was annoying as he**, but that doesn't mean I don't want you around, doi! Criminy you're a moron!" She breathed as she tightened the embrace.

"So…you are going to miss me then?" He replied, rubbing his hands over her arms comfortingly. It was more of a statement than a question.

His wife nodded as she relished the feel of his touch.

"How much?" He whispered against her lips in a husky whisper.

"Oh fu** it!" She growled and crushed her lips against his in a turmoil of emotions. He reciprocated her passion as he pushed her up against the nearest wall, deepening the kiss. One she started working on his neck, he wasted no time in lifting her up in his arms as they made their way to the bed, making sure to keep up the winning score as their tongues battled for dominance. To retaliate, Helga growled into his mouth and gave a powerful push to his chest, sending them both on top of the covers. They both groaned in pleasure as they gave into the sexual tension, knowing that this was not going to be an average, everyday makeup sex session.

No, this was going to mean so much more for the both of them…

A few hours and rounds later, the couple nestled peacefully in each other's warmth. Well, at least Helga was sleeping peacefully. Her husband on the other hand, was tossing and turning while mumbling in distress.

_"No…Mom…Dad…"_

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

_The hallway stretched far and long into nowhere as the tiny football headed baby was found crawling on the cold, hard floors all alone and in distress._

"_**Mommy? Daddy?" **_

_He would not be hindered by the weird shapes in the darkness as he searched desperately for his beloved mother and father who he waved goodbye to not too long ago. Mere days of their absence seemed to go on and on into an eternity as he continued to search left and right for his missing loved ones. It was almost like he could hear their voices… _

"_Arnold…" _

"_Arnold…"_

"_**Mommy?! Daddy?! Mommy! Daddy!"**__ His cries got louder and his voice stronger as the scenery changed. Suddenly, the baby boy passed by a mirror and saw his reflection. The one year old baby was now a 9 year old child who got up from his crawling position and started walking through the hallway. _

"_We'll never let you out of our sight again…"_

"_**Mom? Dad?"**_

"_We won't be gone long I promise..." _

"_**Mom?! Dad?!"**_

_The 9 year old started walking faster, looking left and right as he kept searching._

"_We'll be back next week little buddy…"_

"_**Where are you?!"**_

_He broke into a run as he sprinted down the hallways at a faster pace. _

"_Mommy loves you so much…"_

"_**Mom?! Where did you go?!"**_

"_Daddy loves you Arnold…" _

"_**Dad?! Please! Where are you guys?!" **_

"_Arnold…"_

"_Arnold…" _

_He continued to run wildly until he tripped and fell harshly to the floor. Ignoring his scraped knees, he pounded one of his fists in frustration as tears filled his eyes. _

"_**No! Please! You promised you'd be back! Why did you leave me?! Why didn't you come back to me?!" **_

"_**But we did come back Arnold…"**_

_The boy felt a soft hand gently caress his face, and looked up to see his mother smiling. _

"_**That's right...we're here now Arnold. Don't cry."**__ His dad replied softly as they both helped their son up to his feet. _

"_**Mom…Dad…"**__ The boy breathed as he hugged his parents tightly; they reciprocated the embrace. _

"_**Even though we had to go, it was never our intention to leave you alone Arnold."**__ Miles said softly._

"_**Having you feel that loneliness like we abandoned you was the last thing we ever wanted, and still so deeply regret to this day…But we swore that no matter what we'd find our way back to you."**__ Stella added, rubbing her son's back. _

"_**And we did! With your help! You always believed that we would return someday son. That hope kept you going back then, so don't stop believing now, because we know that you'll do the same." **__Miles finished. _

_Arnold smiled and nodded, not realizing that he reverted back into his adult form. __**"Thanks mom. Thanks dad."**_

_The scenery changed once more as the now grown football headed man turned to see his reflection in the mirror, a look of determination gracing his features as he heard his wife and daughter's voices faint in the background. _

"_If you let fear hold you back and control your decisions in order to be safe, you're going to miss out on what's most important…"_

"_Daddy go bye-bye…Daddy come back!"_

"_**You're right everyone. Even though this is something I have to do, I will be back. I can't let my past define me. Things will be different this time."**_

"_Oh will they?" An eerie yet slightly demonic whisper sneered._

_Before he could turn to the disturbance, Arnold looked ahead to see the long familiar hallway with the football headed baby crawling on the floor desperately once more. _

_Only there were two of them this time. _

_A boy and a girl. _

"_Daddy?" The girl called out._

"_Daddy? Where daddy?" The boy joined her._

"_**Philie? Halie?" **__He whispered as his eyes grew wide at the sight of his two children._

"_Daddy? Where you daddy?!" Phil cried out. _

"_Daddy? Daddy?!" His sister joined him as they looked left and right for their father. _

"_**Philie! Halie!"**__ Arnold called out and tried to make his way to them, but found that he couldn't move. _

"_**What the-?!"**_

"_Daddy?!" _

"_Daddy?! Daddy?! The twins' cries grew frantically and mixed in unison as tears poured down their faces. _

"_**NO! Don't cry! Daddy's here! I'm here Phil and Hal! I'M HERE!"**__ Arnold shouted desperately, hating the familiar sense of despair and hopelessness that were evident in his children's voices. But to no avail, they could not hear their father, nor could Arnold break out of his sudden paralysis state. _

"_Daddy come back!" Phil cried loudly._

"_Daddy!" Hal joined._

"_We want daddy!" They cried in unison. _

"_**I'M HERE! DADDY'S HERE! I WON'T LEAVE YOU! I WON'T! I PROMISE! I'M RIGHT HERE! PLEASE DON'T CRY! PHILIP! HALENIE!"**__ Arnold shouted, tears filling his eyes. He continued to grunt, curse, and struggle as he suddenly felt his body being pulled away from the scene and into the darkness… _

"_**PHILIIIIP! HALENIEEEE!"**_

**End Dream Sequence**

* * *

Arnold shot up in a cold sweat, trying to catch his breath after waking up from his nightmare. He sighed once he realized he was back into reality, but knew that he wasn't going back to dream land anytime soon. Not wanting to wake his wife as she snored away, he rose out of the bed, grabbed his discarded robe and underwear and headed into the bathroom to take a long shower, making sure to replace the loss of warmth of his body with the comforter as he tucked the blanket around his wife's form snuggly. Once he finished his shower, he quickly made it to the twins' rooms. He sighed in relief as the sight of his sleeping children calmed his nerves and brought him a much needed comfort. He softly sang the "Sunshine song" when he saw his daughter twitch.

"Things will be different this time. I promise." He whispered and kissed both of their heads.

He remained in their room for the rest of the night.

_I woke up the next morning feeling rather cold. I couldn't fathom why since I was feeling pretty hot last night, in more ways than one, but then I got my answer as I turned to see that my love was not present. I donned on my robe and found him sleeping in a nearby rocking chair close to the crib in the twins' room. My heart melted at the sight. I am truly the luckiest woman in the world….And then it hit me, I won't be seeing this beautiful scene for long once he leaves. Criminy, one moment I'm all in for getting him out of my hair, the next, I long to breathe in his hair like I used to…I never did figure out that da** shampoo! But I'm getting off subject…The point is, I'm going to miss him even more than I realize._

* * *

_The day went on and we informed Miles and Stella about Arnold's decision. The next thing we know, days turned into weeks and after having a little farewell get together with family and friends, the day finally arrived for my beloved to depart on his journey. _

"Everything's all set. The village has prepared all of the necessary accommodations and the plane will be waiting at the airport once the taxi drops you off." Miles stated.

"Are you sure you want to do this Honey?" Stella asked once more.

"Please don't give him second thoughts mom! It took me forever to get him to agree and stop being such a wuss about it!" Helga rolled her eyes playfully.

Arnold chuckled, putting another suitcase into the car.

"Don't worry Helga, my mind's made up this time. Everything's going to be fine. Besides if there's anything you can be sure of, it's that I'll always make my way back to you. I've been doing such a great job of that lately huh?" He teased.

"Oh yeah. The best! You need a fu**ing medal for best invader of my personal time and space!" She smirked and pecked his lips.

"There's one thing we should mention though. The ceremony is going to be held in a special location within the hidden city. Since that's the most sacred area of the Green Eyes, communication to the outside world isn't going to be easy. In fact, you might as well just say it' near impossible since the only way to reach the outside world is by sending letters." Miles explained.

"But the good news is that they agreed to keep the ceremony brief. Once it's over, you'll be staying within a more modern and business part of the town where you can have outside contact as much as you'd like!" Stella chirped in.

"Well then, it's a good thing that I'm a trusting gal. I take it I won't have to worry about you having any secret affairs with any Jungle Bimbo Bit**es while you're away?" Helga questioned sweetly, her threat sounding clear in her voice.

"After last night? Never My Love…" Arnold whispered huskily in her ear, taking her earlobe between his teeth, making her shudder, giggle, and grab his face to eagerly meet his lips with hers.

"Aww, I'm so glad to see that you both made up again!" Stella smiled.

"Yeah that's great! But I'd be careful Helga, I'm pretty sure such a position is what got you in a certain situation. You two keep going at it like that and at this rate, you might have another set of twins!" Miles joked.

Helga quickly got off her husband and pulled her slightly ridden skirt back down to its knee length level and punched her husband on the shoulder.

"Do I even want to know what that was for?" Arnold asked, amused.

"No." She scowled.

A honking sounded from the taxi.

"Well that's my cue. I guess I better get going then…" Arnold stated in a somber tone.

"Keep in touch son." Miles said as he came to hug his son.

"Be safe, we love you." Stella added as she joined in the embrace.

"I will, I love you both so much. Take care of Grandma and Grandpa." Arnold hugged them back.

"Psh, take care of me?! I don't need any babysitter! Heck I'm the one that rules over all of ya'!" Phil joked as he walked up behind his grandson.

"Grandpa!" Arnold exclaimed and rushed to hug him. "You came to see me off?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Shortman!" His grandfather gave him a hearty pat on the back.

"_Here comes the bride, all dressed in white…"_ Gertie sang as she played on the piano that just so happened to be in the back of a moving pickup truck.

"Pookie! First of all, that's the wedding march for a bride! He's going away on a trip! And second, HOW IN THE BLAZES DID YOU HITCH A RIDE IN THE BACK OF A PICKUP TRUCK WITH A PIANO?!" Phil shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M WONDERIN'! DO ME A FAVOR AND GET THIS CRAZY BROAD WILL YA'?!" The driver shouted back desperately.

"KEEP YOUR TROUSERS ON BUDDY, I'LL GET HER DOWN!" Phil snapped.

The rest of the family blinked at the strange occurrence, until Arnold turned back to his parents.

"Like I said…take care of Grandma and Grandpa…_please_!" He stressed once more.

"They're in good hands don't worry." Stella reassured. Miles nodded until he saw his dad trying to pick his wife up bridal style.

"Dad! Be careful! You only have one hip!" Miles called out and rushed to the stranger's truck to help his father.

Stella's eyes widened as she gasped. "Miles! Watch out for that moving-"

"OUCH!"

"Piano…" Stella deadpanned. "I better help them before they all end up staying overnight in Emergency Room…again…" She kissed her son's forehead and left him and his wife at the stoop.

Arnold turned to his wife. "I guess this is it then…No kiss goodbye?" He pouted playfully.

"I would, but then we'd be giving quite an inappropriate show on the stoop…And then your taxi's prolonging fees will skyrocket worse than it already is…" She replied sweetly, but kissed him anyway.

Once they broke the kiss, they heard the car honk once more.

"I should get going now...I'm going to miss you so much." Arnold whispered against her lips.

"I'll miss you too. But it won't be long right? I mean a little separation never hurts anyone. In fact…it's been said that absence makes the heart grow fonder…" She whispered seductively.

"Mm…I'm gonna' hold you to prove that statement true when I get back Pataki..." He growled playfully.

"Promise." She kissed him one last time. "Now get going already Football-Head."

"Alright, I promise to keep in touch." Arnold stated and adjusted his shoulder bag. "I wish the kids were awake...I already said my goodbyes and gave plenty of hugs and kisses, but still…Oh well, goodbye my Love. Take care of the-"

"_DADDY!" _

"Oh! Spoke too soon!" Arnold laughed as he lifted the twins into his arms, swirling them around in circles as soon as they ran up to him.

Another long honk was heard.

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! HE'S COMIN' KEEP YOUR SKIRT ON BUCKO!" Helga scowled, but then sweetly cooed at her children as she took them from her husband's arms.

"Ok kiddos, daddy's got to go bye-bye now."

"Aww!" They cried in unison. Arnold laughed softly.

"Don't worry! Daddy will be back in no time! And when I come back, I'll take you both to the par-"

Helga quickly shook her head.

"-Uh…I mean, daddy will take you someplace fun! And safe! For all of us! So be good for everyone and take care of mommy okay?"

"KAY!" The twins replied in unison.

"Daddy loves you both so much!" Arnold kissed both of their foreheads, then gave a final lingering peck on his wife's lips. Once he pulled back, he opened the car door, only to hear his wife calling out to him.

"_Hey Arnold! One more thing! Before you go, the twins want to say something!" _

Arnold turned around to see his children waving happily at him from their mother's embrace. What happened next was something he didn't expect.

"Bye daddy! We wuv you!" They both said in unison.

"_Bye mommy, bye daddy…" _

Arnold gasped and froze in place, missing his wife's cheerful tone.

"I know! Neat huh?! I've been trying to get them to say a full sentence for the longest time! Phoebe said I should just start reading the dictionary to them every night like she does with Jodi, but Criminy, there's no way in he** that I'd even stay up long enough to get past the index! But we've been working on it all week as a surprise! Did we surprise you?"

Arnold stared, still in a daze.

"Football Head?! Hello?! Earth to Arnoldo! Snap out of it already!"

Arnold shook himself out of his trance.

"H-huh?"

"Did you like their little performance or not?!"

"Y-yes! Of course! I-I loved it! Daddy loved it Philie and Halie! Great job! I'm so proud of you!" He managed to wave.

The kids waved back and giggled.

The car honked once more.

"Look buddy, I get that you're saying goodbye to your family and it's real sweet and all, but I got places to be!" The driver grumbled.

"Y-yes of course. I apologize." Arnold replied. With one final wave to his family, and pushing down the urge to abandon the car and run back into the house, he entered the car. And they drove off.

_And that was it. Just like that, my beloved was gone just like I wanted once before…It's funny how you could want something to happen, only to completely change your mind once you get what you were asking for…But it's too late now…Oh well, it can't all be a bad thing. It's just going to take some getting used to that's all. I truly believe in the principle of absence and how it not only makes the heart grow fonder, but also the concepts of thankfulness and appreciation. You never know what you have until it's gone. That being said, when what you had returns to you once more, you find new things to cherish. I know without a doubt in my mind that this is exactly the case from this time of separation for us. Maybe this won't be so bad after all. I mean all things considered, we made things right between us, in more ways than one, the twins are okay, and he's learned to lighten up a bit! Maybe this short time apart to breathe and get ourselves together is just what we need. _

All of a sudden, not even 5 minutes in to be exact, Helga's cell phone rang. She sighed, chuckled, and shook her head once she viewed the caller ID.

"Hello my Love, how are you? Yes I miss you already too…What's that? You called to let me know that you just made it to the first traffic light? Joy…"

_Yep...Just what we need…_


	16. Ambush

**A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long for me to update! I had school and now am full time at work so, I'm still going to try to stick to the deadlines I set, but if I falter, don't worry, I won't send an author's note saying "I'm working on it" so every time the story is updated, it will be with a new chapter guaranteed, so please bear with me. Now for those who have been keeping up with the story, I thank you from the bottom of my heart! Now we have a ways to go until the ending, and many events are going to take place that will probably pull on your heart strings. That being said, for those of you who would like to wait for the ending that, like I promise before, will be worth it in the end, then you can definitely come back when it's done so that the impact won't be so bad. For those who have a "Bring it on! I'm in for this story to the very end no matter what!" attitude, then first of all, Thank you, your patience will be rewarded greatly, but second, fair warning, there are going to be some serious…stuff…that will take place before the "Happily Ever After" ending. So just a fair warning. Okay, if you guys are ready for it, then please note the following chapters will have violent content. So here we go…**

* * *

_In life, I have learned that not only is it full of surprises, expectations, and wonders, but also that it has the tendency to merge all of those qualities and catch you off guard in an ambush. Sounds silly you say? Well you can't tell me that you've never had that feeling like someone's out to get you Bucko! Everyone has! But then again, I don't think anyone's ever stalked or has been stalked on a regular basis during childhood…Never mind, that's another story entirely…I guess I should start making a little more sense. But truth be told, I've been kind of on the fritz lately ever since my beloved left for San Lorenzo. Maybe it's just nerves? Criminy, I'm not for sure. _

Helga stepped outside on her porch and sighed calmly as she took a sip of her morning coffee. With the twins being asleep, she finally had the chance to take in the morning as its sunlight graced her skin with its warmth. Before she could compliment the mood with a heartfelt poem she felt in the spur of the moment however, her ring tone sounded from the living room, making her rush inside full speed to answer it before the ring could repeat itself again. Knowing who it was from, she smiled as she now multitasked between turning up the volume of her cell phone and pouring herself another cup of coffee; not taking notice of the slight bruise on her arm she got from literally diving over the couch to answer the phone call. But considering who it was on the other line, she could care less as they said their greetings to each other. Once the introductions and passionate "I miss you's" were exchanged, the conversation continued.

"So you're basically halfway there?" Helga asked.

"_Well if by halfway you mean I've just gotten off my first layover flight, then yeah I guess." _Arnold answered on the other line, exhaustion clear in his voice.

"Wow, you sound tired."

"_Yeah, jet lag is hitting me pretty hard. But I had to call to see how everyone was doing. How are the twins?"_

"Sleep. And I'm taking advantage of every second so don't jinx this for me Bucko!" She scowled playfully.

He chucked lightly. _"Wouldn't dream of it. Well I hope you don't mind me calling…again. I mean I know what we talked about and I know I kind of maybe overdid it again by calling you every time I hit a traffic light on the way to the airport, but…I just couldn't help it. I really miss you Helga. I miss you and the twins so much!"_

"You haven't even gotten to San Lorenzo yet!" She scoffed with a laugh while shaking her head.

"_I can't help it…You have that impact on me…"_ He smirked, lowering his voice.

"Why Football-Head, are you implying that you have an addiction problem of some sort?" She gasped playfully.

"_Guilty as charged, Beautiful…" _

"So you're saying I'm your poison then." She raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"_Ever since I was 3…In more ways than one…"_

"Hey, watch it Bucko! Don't go making me actually want you now! Phone sex isn't really my style…Especially this early. What would the passengers think?"

"_Since when do you care about what other people think?" _He asked playfully.

"Mm. 'Got a point there. You're right. I don't give a sh**. But either way, I'm going to let you go so you can get some rest. You sound exhausted and it's bringing down my vibe geesh."

"_Mm okay, guess you're right…So I guess it goes without saying how much you miss me?"_ Arnold smiled playfully.

"Oh just ever so much Paste for Brains. I'm practically dying over here…Nearly killed myself trying to answer my phone and everything…" Helga deadpanned.

"_Way to boost my confidence, Helga." _He chuckled while rolling his eyes. "_Alright, I'll let you know when I make it to San Lorenzo. Until then, give my love to Phil and Hal for me."_

"Will do Babe! Be careful."

"_Alright. I love you, Angel." _

"I Love you too, my Football Headed love god." She said lovingly.

"_Ooh, you haven't used that nickname in a while! You do miss me don't you?"_ He gasped playfully.

"Eh, shut up and get some shut eye already, Geek bait."

"_Whatever you say, Helga. Bye now."_ He laughed and hung up.

Once they finished the phone call, Helga finally noticed the dull pain of her arm throbbing. "Criminy what the heck did I do to my arm?" She noticed the spot turning a darker shade and went to put an ice pack on it. Once she realized how she got the bruise from her little stunt of diving over the couch, she shook her head. "Oh yeah. That's how. Well it's official. I'm a basket case!" She then heard the sound of faint crying and knew it was time to feed the kids.

"Wow, it's funny. I thought I would be relieved to have the Paste for Brains out of my hair for a while, and while the peace is nice, it's just not the same…I guess I miss him more than I thought I would…Oh Arnold! My Beloved!"

She took out her locket and began her monologue.

"How foolish was I to think for one moment that I could carry on even the slightest act of breathing without your presence. If only you could see how I long for you again! The place of sanctuary that we have deemed our bedroom was once an area of paradise with your loving arms around me, and is now yet a simple tool of providing me needed slumber. It is cold without you my Love! You complete me! My Dearest Arnold! Could it be that I was the hypocrite this entire time that you have showered me with your clinginess and long for it again?"

She paused for a moment recollecting all the moments when her husband refused to leave her side for even a second; particularly the moment when she was in the bathroom taking care of business.

"…Meh maybe it's just nerves." She shrugged and put the locket away in her shirt.

The crying upstairs grew louder.

"Alright! Alright already! Mommy's coming! Keep your diapers on!" She exclaimed, but then her eyes grew wide at that certain possibility…

"No seriously! Please! Keep your diapers on!"

She rushed up the stairs.

* * *

**Later on that day**

Helga sighed as she plopped unceremoniously on the couch. After a full day of the twins waking up and wanting nothing more than to run around the house all day in an attempt to pull Abner's curly tail, she was kept busy and she occupied the twins with optimal entertainment. Feeding them, reading them stories, finger painting, building block towers and knocking them over again, downloading fun learning apps on her phone, you name it. She gave them the works. After a final merciless diaper change and an encore of their favorite movie, the twins were finally out for the evening. The tired mother was also tempted to enter into a world of deep slumber, but she had a career to maintain, so grumbling multiple profanities, she grabbed her pink book where she kept all of her rough drafts and got to work on her newest edition.

Despite her exhaustion, she couldn't lie and say that she didn't enjoy the peaceful silence. Inspirations were hitting her left and right until soon enough, sleep was the last thing on her mind. Once she reviewed her work, she deemed her brainstorming process a huge success and decided to reward herself with a giant bowl of pork rinds and the WrestleMania special that sounded from her television. As she kicked up her fluffy pink slipper covered feet on the coffee table, she sighed in contentment.

"Aw man! Now THIS is the life! 'The hell was I blubberin' about earlier? Oh Arnold you complete me! Whatever will I do without your precious presence to encase me in your love?" She batted her eyelashes dramatically, mocking her earlier monologue. "Psh, well for one thing I'm able to put my kicks up without hearing, 'Oh Helga come on! I set my coffee there you know!' Yeesh! What a moron, what an overly goody-goody, I mean besides missing the amazing sex, I'm doing just fine without him!" She put her hands behind her head and smirked in satisfaction.

"Ah, yep! Nothing can ruin this moment for me!"

The doorbell rang.

"…The fu**?" She raised an eyebrow in confusion and irritation at the sudden disturbance.

Her scowl did not go unnoticed, but instead deepened at the sight of the entire female gang storming into her house the moment she opened the door. The ladies were all dressed to kill and were led by the one and only Rhonda Lloyd-Gammelthorpe who was carrying a bunch of shopping bags filled with gosh knows what…

"Helga Darling! I hope you're ready! There's no time to waste you know!" The fashionably dressed woman said cheerfully.

"The fu-?!"

"-You've been cooped up in this house for the past century! You need to get out! Now that your husband's gone we have so graciously decided to keep you company!" Rhonda explained. Phoebe looked sympathetically at her friend, while Patty just shook her head.

"Well, I don't know about a century, but it has been a while since we've hung out with you Helga! I guess motherhood will do that to ya huh?" Nadine smiled.

Helga blinked tiredly at them still trying to understand the disturbance of her peaceful evening.

"Okay. Again. What the fu** are you Chuckleheads going on about?!"

"Oh Helga! I know it must be just ever so hard without Arnold around! That must have been an oh so very difficult decision to let him go, but it was very honorable at the same time! We just want you to know that we're here for you! Especially me, my ever so wonderful cousin in law!" Lila gushed as she hugged Helga abruptly, not taking notice of the blonde's sudden eye twitching. She finally came to her sense and shoved Lila off of her roughly.

"Criminy! Will you get a grip already?! I was doing just dandy before you morons stormed in!" Helga crossed her arms, keeping her voice down as to not wake up the twins upstairs.

"Well nice to see that you're as cheery as ever Helga!" Beauty smirked.

"Oh, were we interrupting you from doing something important Helga?" Sheena asked.

"Oh of course not! No, I was just suffering in agony at the peaceful serenity of finally having time for myself after playing mommy of the year all day today, and painfully stomaching these crispy, crunchy pork rinds that I haven't enjoyed since conceiving twins, and flipping on the television, near tears at the special WrestleMania episode I've been waiting to see since forever…THAT I'M CURRENTLY MISSING BECAUSE OF YOU BOZOS! SO I'M JUST PEACHY!" Helga started out sarcastically only to nearly scream at the end.

"You poor thing! What an atrocious way to spend a night! Just the sound of it makes me cringe! What kind of friends would we be if we didn't fix that! No worries, I have just the cure!" Rhonda rushed and threw a shopping bag into Helga's arms.

Once again, the blonde tiredly blinked. "What the he** is this?"

"Your outfit for the night duh!" Rhonda rolled her eyes. "I swear you, Phoebe, and Patty make it so da** difficult! Ugh new mothers!"

"What is she going on about? And why is everyone dressed like a bunch of valley girl chicks from that 'Honest housewives' show I hate so much!" Helga scowled at Phoebe and Patty who shrugged helplessly.

"Don't look at us. We're pretty much victims like you are…" Patty droned as she tried to adjust her rather short length off the shoulder dress.

"It is evident that Rhonda took the time out to gather every female in our gang together for night festivities meant for the purpose of fellowship among females…I cannot explain the rather inappropriate clothing choices however." Phoebe sheepishly replied, while trying to walk properly in her rather high heeled sandals.

"That's right! So hurry up and get dressed Helga because we're having…." Rhonda started.

Helga's eyes widened in realization and horror. "Oh no..."

"A LADIES NIGHT OUT!" The girls all screamed in excitement.

"OH HE** NO! NO way! UH-UH! Count me out!" Helga exclaimed, raising her voice above the high pitched squeals.

"But Helga!" Lila whined.

"Aw come on!" Gloria joined in.

"Yeah, it's going to be so much fun!" Beauty chimed.

"No! I was doing just fine having my own ladies night out on my comfy sofa, TV, and junk food! I won't let you take that from me! Not after the day I've had!" Helga spat and flopped back down on her couch, crunching down on some pork rinds. Before she could watch her favorite fighter throw a fatal punch, the TV blacked out, and was suddenly blocked by the features of a curvy model-like physique, with hands on her hips.

Helga nearly exploded. "ON NO! YOU DID NOT JUST TOUCH MY TV! WHAT THE FU-?!"

"My deepest and sincere apologies Helga…I must have made my proposal sound like you actually had a say in the matter! My mistake for making it sound like you had a choice. Of course you don't." Rhonda stated politely, but smiled deviously as she snapped her fingers.

Phoebe and Patty watched as the ladies ganged up on the pajama cladded blonde.

"WHAT THE?! HEY! GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME! WHAT THE FU-"

"Aww! The twins are so cute Helga! I hope you don't mind me holding them for a little bit!" Lila cooed as she held the now very wide awake twins in her arms.

Helga poked her head out from the pile of women on top of her.

"OH MY GO-DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG IT TOOK FOR ME TO GET THEM ASLEEP?! HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! LET GO OF ME! THIS IS AN AMBUSH!"

She was overtaken by the ladies once more, as her limbs struggled left and right to get away from their grasp.

But to no avail.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lila walked into a nearby room away from the screams and vulgar language that was spewing out of the blonde's mouth, the football headed twins nestled tightly in her arms.

"Hi there little ones! Can you say Auntie Lila?" Lila cooed at the twins who turned to look at each other then back at the red head and blinked at her cluelessly.

"Come on, you can do it! Say hi Auntie Liii-laaaa"

Phil continued to blink at the red head while Hal started to blubber.

"L-la la!" Hal blurted out innocently.

"Aw close! No, no, no, try it again. Liii-la" She cooed at them once more.

"La-la-la-la" Hal clapped and giggled playfully. Phil then pouted and folded his little arms. "No lala! Me sleepy! Me want down now!"

It was Lila's turn to blink.

Finally, after a few minutes and multiple death threats issued, Helga grumbled as she emerged from the pile dressed in a black halter dress secured at the waist with a shimmering pink belt. She nearly stumbled in the black high heeled boots as she stomped over to snatch the twins form Lila's grasp.

"Yay mommy!" The twins chorused as they hugged their mother.

"Mommy pwetty! Mommy pwetty!" Hal praised innocently.

Helga softened and smiled at her daughter. She kissed both of them on the foreheads and scowled at Rhonda.

"And just what am I supposed to do with these 2 now that you idiots woke them up? I can't just leave them alone, doi!"

"We'll drop them off with Jodi and Ethan at Phoebe's house where all the boys will watch them. Now let's hurry! Grab their stuff real quick and let's go! I'm sure it doesn't take but like 5 seconds to gather their belongings. Chop, chop! I have mani, pedis scheduled for us in the next 10 minutes!" Rhonda declared.

"Yeah, because any mother can pack a full diaper bag in less than 5 seconds…" Patty deadpanned.

"That's the spirit! I knew you ladies would see things my way! Now let's have some fun! We all deserve it!" Rhonda flipped her silky dark hair over her shoulder as the ladies left out the house to get in the limo.

Helga begrudgingly grabbed 2 diaper bags and started to load them with necessities while grumbling.

"_Hmph! You don't deserve sh** except for my foot to be shoved far up your preppy, stupid a-…" _

"_HELGA! HURRY UP!"_ Rhonda shouted impatiently.

"I'M COMING! CRIMINY!" She yelled back, shoving a bunch of diapers into the bags, zipping them up, and grabbing the twins.

* * *

"_So…I don't understand. What was so bad about having a ladies night out again?"_ A deep voice chuckled over the phone.

"What was so bad?! I'll tell you 'what was so bad' Football-Head! I was fu**ing ambushed! I mean the gang literally jumped me! Of course I could have taken them on, but I didn't want to wake up the twins. Apparently little Miss Susie sunshine from hell did that for me!" Helga grumbled as she drummed her lovely, yet not wanted, manicured nails on the table, as she waited for her husband to stop laughing.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Helga growled.

"_S-sorry! I was just picturing-ha-ha!"_ Arnold laughed.

"You know what screw you! You won't be laughing when Ol' Betsy gets shoved up your nose if you don't shut the fu** up!" Helga threatened.

"_Okay. Okay. I'll stop. Ha-ha-promise."_ Arnold snickered, trying to calm down at the risk of his fuming wife.

A silence was heard. Helga sighed as she knew what was coming.

A snicker followed by a full outburst of laughter sounded over the phone.

"I'm going to hang up in your face now...Then when you get back, I'm going to punch it." Helga deadpanned.

"_I-I'm sorry Honey! But in all honesty, I'm glad that you had the chance to get out of the house and hang out with the gang. You needed some fun time since I can't imagine how busy you've been with Philie and Halie."_ Arnold smiled.

"You're joking right? I'll have you know that I was having the time of my life just being in my PJ's, putting my kicks up on the coffee table, and gorging on a bowl of pork rinds and binge watching WrestleMania! And the kids were asleep too? I was practically in heaven! Then the chic lookin' she devil and her gang of demons dragged me out, kicking and screaming, to some section of hell known as the nail salon, where my hands were violated! UGH!" Helga exclaimed.

"_I bet you look beautiful. I wish I could see."_ Her husband cooed.

"Don't you dare try to play suck up. You're still in trouble with me Bucko!" Helga scowled playfully.

"_When am I ever not?"_ Arnold rolled his eyes with a smile. _"Well would it lighten my punishment, if I told you I finally made it?"_

"You're in San Lorenzo now?" Helga asked with excitement.

"_Just arrived! I know I'll be escorted to the hidden city in a little bit. After that point…I won't be able to contact you until the ceremony is over, so that's why I was calling to let you know and to hear your voice one more time…"_ Arnold stated reluctantly.

"Eh, quit with the drama already Arnoldo. It won't be that long. I'm just glad you made it safely! We'll have plenty of time to talk when it's over…_Especially when you come home_…We'll do lots of _talking _then…" Helga said, her voice lowering into a sultry tone.

"_Hmm…Sounds great…I can hardly wait."_ Arnold said, matching her tone.

"Do what you gotta do my Love. I'll talk to you soon." Helga said lovingly.

"_Until then my Helga. Tell the kids I love them!"_ He replied lovingly.

"I wi-"

"_Daddy! Daddy!"_

"_Daddy? Me want talk daddy!"_

"-Aand I spoke too soon…Hold on Arnoldo, they're practically jumping up and down. Alright, Alright! Here he is! Calm down!"

Helga picked the twins up, set them in her lap, and gave them the phone.

"Hi daddy!" They chorused.

"_Hi Philie! Hi Halie! How are my two favorite kids in the whole wide world? Have you been good for mommy?"_ Arnold cooed.

"Yes daddy!" they chorused once more as if they were perfect innocent little angels.

Helga scoffed but smiled as she shook her head.

"_Good! Daddy misses you so much! I'm going to get you both something special when I come home_!" He smiled.

"Pwesent?" Phil's bright blue eyes lit with excitement.

"Yay pwesent!" Hal cheered.

"_But you have to keep being good okay? I need both of you to watch mommy and make sure she's being good too!"_ Arnold explained.

"Kay daddy!" The twins cheered in unison.

"_That's my special little knight and brave little sunshine! Okay. Daddy has to get ready to go. But I'll talk to you soon! I love you both so much! I love all of you!"_ Arnold replied in a loving tone.

"We wuv you daddy!" Phil, Hal, and Helga chorused in sweet unison.

* * *

After getting off the phone, Arnold sighed, but smiled at the thought of how wonderful his family was. He couldn't wait to be back home again; but he knew he had something important to do. He took in the familiar features of the dense jungle scenery as he saw a small traveling car come towards his direction. Once the car stopped, he couldn't fully register who it was until he was grabbed into an abrupt embrace by a giggling woman, along with the sensation of a hearty pat on the back by a chuckling man.

It was then when Arnold realized it was his two very close and special friends that he made while living in San Lorenzo when he was 12; Maria and Roberto. Maria, though rather short, was very beautiful and intelligent. She was a real go getter and became fast friends with Arnold and Roberto despite certain family issues. Her uncle was Eduardo who used to be very close with Arnold's parents, but later betrayed them by selling them out and the Green Eyed Tribe's possessions to La Sombra. From then on, no one trusted anyone from his family and Maria was treated cruelly because of it; despite the fact that she was actually part of the Green Eyed Tribe as well. But it was Arnold who stood up for her and convinced everyone that it was unfair to hold such bitterness and prejudice perspectives against her since it wasn't her fault. Thanks to him. The Green eyes were convicted to give her a chance and she proved her worth as a translator, researcher, and ambassador for the tribe.

Roberto was special since he was an important member of the Green Eyed Tribe. Elder was actually Roberto's grandfather and since he saw how close Arnold had become to him, along with how they viewed the Football Headed individual, he wasted no time in becoming friends with him as well. It was a little bit of a rivalry between them however. Once Roberto met Maria, he was amazed at her beauty and was immediately smitten. Unfortunately, the caramel skinned beauty had her eyes on another person; one with a weird shaped head and who was quickly gaining favor with all of the Green Eyed Tribe. Although Arnold did not return the sentiment for that moment, considering how his heart seemingly belonged to another; one who was prophesied to be the fiery, yet tender hearted Guerra (warrior), he had once given her a chance when he was convinced that his beloved had moved on from a letter that Gerald sent him. At first things were going well between the two of them, but as much as she fell for Arnold, Arnold could not fool himself into believing what he felt was love, and broke it off before any real damage could be done. However, while Arnold eventually moved on and even reunited with his first love, Maria was still deeply attached to him and decided to love him from afar, deterring Roberto's hopes of her ever giving him a chance. Not that she knows how he feels anyways. So he too, had chosen to love from afar.

Yeah, things were rather complicated with the strangely matched trio, but they still managed to keep a strong bond of friendship despite it all.

"¡Arnold! ¡Es tan bueno verte! ¡No puedo creer que realmente estés aquí!" (It's so good to see you! I can't believe you're really here!) The woman cheered.

"Maria! Hola! (Hello) It's always good to see you! And Roberto is that really you?! I can't believe how long it's been!" Arnold replied, returning the embrace and reaching over to shake the man's hand.

"¡Si! ¡Parece que ha sido una eternidad!" (Yes, it seems like it's been forever!) Maria replied with a bright smile as she tightened the embrace.

""¡Hay, por todos los cielos, (for goodness sake), María! Let the man breathe! And lighten up on the Spanish, you know he has never been able to keep up!" Roberto shook his head and smirked at the woman.

Arnold gave a half-lidded look and smirked. "You haven't changed a bit have you Roberto?"

"I could say the same for you Arnold; or should I say the Chosen One." The caramel colored man bowed jokingly.

"Don't even! You know how weird that makes me feel!" Arnold playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I know. That's why I did it." Roberto chuckled.

"Don't be an idiot Rob! He's a special guest here and we should show him the utmost respect!" Maria broke the embrace to punch Roberto in the shoulder.

"Sucking up again as always eh Maria?" Roberto teased.

Maria blushed as she shook her head vigorously. "What?! Of course not! I was just- and you were-I mean- Ugh! Eres un dolor en el trasero!" (You're a pain in the butt!)

Arnold watched the two with an amused expression on his face. His friends' accents were heavy in Spanish, but definable in English. But once they started to argue, it was a full out Spanish war.

Arnold cleared his throat over their bickering. "Well! Like I said, it's great to see you both again…I just wish it were under…better circumstances." His voice held a tone of sadness.

"Si. A mi también me gustaría... (Yes, I wish as well...)"Roberto sighed heavily as he thought about his deceased grandfather.

"I'm so sorry Roberto…And to you as well Arnold. I know how both of you were close to him…He was close to me too." Maria sniffed as she put a hand on Roberto's shoulder.

"Well, we shouldn't waste any time. Come, the tribe is waiting for our arrival in the city. Preparations have already been made for your brief overnight stay with us." Roberto stated formerly.

Arnold nodded in reply.

"Brief overnight stay?" Maria turned to Arnold. "The ceremony will start in a few moments, but the event is to last for 4 days total. You won't be joining us?"

Arnold shook his head. "I agreed to come down here to pay my respects and to represent my family who couldn't be here to honor Elder. But as far as my length of staying here, I wanted to make it as short as possible so I can get back to Helga, Hal, and Phil."

"Hal and Phil?" Maria raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"My son and daughter. I didn't tell you guys about them?" Arnold smiled at the thought of his children.

"No es possible! (No way) You had children Arnold? I heard rumors, but also that your wife nearly passed due to complications. I take it everything turned out successful yes?" Roberto asked.

"It was hell. There were multiple complications and Helga was in the worst pain, which made me go through the worst pain and feeling in the world. Just the thought of losing her…It was torture. But it turned out okay in the end. In fact, more than okay. I couldn't ask for a better family. Hal and Phil are the most devoted yet exciting and lovable pair of twins you'll ever meet." Arnold explained.

"Pictures! I must see pictures!" Maria squealed.

Arnold pulled out his phone and selected a slideshow of photos containing his twin children, his wife, and them altogether as a family in general.

"They're so beautiful!" Maria smiled tearfully. Of course she had to push down feelings of envy at how her love would never be requited, but she was just happy to love than to not feel anything at all.

"_¡Estoy tan feliz por ti Arnold" (I'm so happy for you Arnold…) _She quickly wiped a tear away from her eye before it could be spotted.

Roberto noticed, but didn't say a word.

"Well, I can clearly see and understand why you are in such a hurry to return back to the States. We should go now. The ceremony is to begin shortly." Roberto announced.

Arnold nodded, but then noticed Maria with her back turned. "Maria? Are you okay? Sorry…stupid question…Will you be okay is what I meant to say."

"Yes…It's just…it's just really hard for me right now that's all. Your wife is aware that all communication to the outside is to be prohibited until after the ceremony and we're out of the city right?"

"Yeah. Not to worry, she's already aware. She encouraged me to do whatever I need to do." Arnold replied somberly.

"Okay. Let us go now then." Maria nodded.

They entered into the car and travelled into the depths of the Jungle, not noticing the pair of dark eyes that watched their every move as the voice chuckled darkly.

"_It is time…"_

* * *

The ceremony was breathtaking. Jewels, spices, candles, and various flowers surrounded the casket of the deceased leader; even the La Corazon was present in its sacred case. The Green Eyed Tribe all gathered together to honor the man who led them for so long in peace and justice. Men, women, and children all gathered together in an appropriate order and showed their respects. All of the leaders and nobles of the Tribe were dressed in special robes, including Roberto. However, when Arnold entered the scene, he was unprepared at the reactions of joy despite the gloomy atmosphere of mourning. It was then when he realized just how much he meant to the people. He was touched, but it did not lessen the sorrow in his heart for his beloved mentor. Nonetheless, he fought the urge to cringe when he saw the entire tribe bow before him and chant his name. Maria performed her duties as translator for Arnold and vice versa as it was time for Arnold to give his version of a eulogy. Before he could begin, however, a scream sounded from the far back section of the gathering.

The warriors of the Green Eyed Tribe wasted no time in seeing what the commotion was about, their spears drawn and ready, but before they could investigate the disturbance, each guard suddenly fell to the ground in a pool of blood, as multiple bullets rang out.

Numerous screams rang out, people scattered left and right, and panic was becoming evident.

It was then when a multitude of dark cladded men with weapons marched in on the scene, their guns drawn and aimed. They blocked all entrances and exits and stood in an organized formation that would put marines to shame. Among the darkness that now invaded the city, emerged a man in a dark, long robe and hood with a sword strapped to his back. His eyes were hidden as if they blended into the shadows, but his crooked smile was clearly visible.

"What a beautiful party! How sad that we didn't get invited!" His voice was chilling, heavily Hispanic in tone, but spoke clear English: particularly perfecting the art of sarcasm.

By this time, the rest of the warriors, mainly injured, but still alive, hastily tried to hide the Chosen One in a location that would prove safe for the time being. But their efforts were futile as more shots rang out and Arnold ducked for cover behind Elder's casket.

"No matter. Luckily, I enjoy crashing a good party. It adds to the zest of the moment. Wouldn't you agree good sir?" He calmly asked a dying warrior, as he grabbed him by the throat and tightened his grip, ultimately finishing the job as the man gasped for his last breath.

"Hmph…No answer. How rude. Oh well." He shrugged and chuckled evilly.

""¡Basta de juegos! (Enough with the games!)" What do you want from us follower of La Sombra?!" Roberto viciously spat as he stood valiantly from his position.

""¡Roberto! ¿¡Estás demente-loco!? ¡Baja ahora! (Are you crazy?! Get down now!)" Maria whispered violently as she tugged on Roberto's long robes as she crouched down beneath him.

"Ah yes…Look at you young Roberto, acting all high and mighty. I guess it's warranted seeing how you are the new ruler of the sacred Green Eyed Tribe. So sad that the old man kicked the bucket so early…I personally wanted to send him to hell much faster by myself…" The dark cladded man cackled.

"¡Cállate! ¡Maldito!-¡Bastardo! ¿¡Cómo te atreves!? ¡No lo deshonrrarás-humillarás-irrespetarás aquí! (SHUT UP! BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU?! WE WILL NOT DISRESPECT HIM HERE!)"Roberto then grabbed a spear from a fallen soldier and charged at the shadow like man.

He didn't get very far.

The breath was knocked out of him as one of the shadow soldiers punched him harshly in the abdomen and threw him violently to the ground, kicking him in his side repeatedly, and taking the spear and stabbing his hand.

"Roberto!" Maria and Arnold cried out as they heard Roberto's painful cries.

The dark cladded shadow man's smile grew wider.

"_So, he is here…"_

He put up a single hand, signifying the shadow guard to stop his torturing method on the new Green Eyed leader.

The guard mercilessly yanked the spear out of Roberto's hand.

Arnold cringed at the results. Wanting nothing more than to do something, but the rest of the soldiers and even civilians were hell bent on keeping him safe, and blocked him off completely.

"I agree. We should get down to business. Here is the deal. As you know, the followers of La Sombra have been rather anxious about their latest defeated endeavors on securing the capture of the La Corazon…And I am certain that there are many other treasures that can prove worth their while. But while they are after materialistic pleasures, I seek a different kind…A symbolic specific type that has been proven beyond precious to your people…"

"What makes you think….that we will give you anything of ours?!" Roberto spat in defiance, heavily breathing at the excruciating pain from his hand and from extensive blood loss.

"Because if you don't, my guards will shoot every single one of your people to where you will be known as extinct in the next few seconds." The man shrugged simply.

"And I'm sure we don't want that now do we? After all you-"

A baby's cry interrupted his threat. The dark cladded man pointed behind him without turning around, and the gun shots rang out once more, causing the entire civilization of women to cry in agony at the sudden deaths of their little ones.

"Sorry. I got interrupted; hate when that happens. Anyways, as I was saying, for such a small civilization that is barely even known to exist except to a chosen few, I think it would be rather dishonorable to have an endangered status so soon…And before you assume that I am bluffing, I'd like to make something perfectly clear. I don't bluff. The problems with villains and so called bad guys is that they maintain their humanity; opting for mercy and fulfilling last requests, when they could simply finish the job and have what they acquire. I am not one to waste time. So I shall only repeat myself once. Does everyone understand?"

The tribe was paralyzed in fear.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smirked.

"What is it that you want from us?" Roberto begrudgingly relented.

He pointed at the row of shadow guards. "Well they all just want the pretty and sparkly jewelry. However, I am no follower. I mean come now, why follow someone who is dead? No, my mission is rather…personal. I want the Chosen One; the one with the weird shaped head. I believe they refer to him as Arnold."

The civilization gasped, while Arnold's eyes widened; not just in fear, but in confusion of why he would be considered anything of significance to this lunatic. The tribe members that were keeping him hidden, quickly gathered around him to shield him, ready to give up their lives before ever delivering Arnold into the terrorist's hands.

Roberto looked up coldly to the dark cladded robed man. "No hay acuerdo." (No deal.)

The dark robed man just nodded. "You have no one to blame but yourself then." He snapped his fingers and the guards grabbed a bunch of innocent civilians and shot them one by one.

* * *

The massacre was ongoing.

It was horrific.

It just kept repeating.

Shot after shot.

Plead after plead.

Cry after cry.

Was it worth it?

He certainly didn't think so.

"STOP!" A voice shouted.

The terrified yet determined Green Eyed people, including Maria looked around frantically for the one they were protecting, only to find him gone form their grasp, and out in the open, staring down the merciless terrorist in a fierce anger.

"If it's me you want, then fine. But let everyone else go! You do, and I'll go with you to wherever. Just let everyone else live! Deja a mi pueblo!-Deja a mi gente en paz! (Leave my people alone!)"

"We have a deal. That is all I wanted in the first place." The dark cladded man smiled. He put a single hand up once more, and all of the guards released the captive civilians. They quickly grabbed rope and bound Arnold up, escorting him away.

His friends looked helplessly at him, but Arnold just nodded, trying to reassure them that he would be fine, and to get help as soon as possible.

"Oh and Robbie Mi amigo, (my friend) just so you know, there are plenty more of us around. The reason why they could not be here to join in on the fun is because they have been too busy conquering this city and the communications on the outside and pretty much this entire territory. We run and monitor everything now. So if even a word or rumor of this capture or any retaliation methods are breathed and we catch it, we will finish the job, and believe me when I say that our guns will not be the tools used to ensure all of the casualties that will be taking place. So, mums the word okay?"

He signaled the guard to shoot one more innocent civilian for emphasis; then turned back with a respectful bow.

"Pleasure doing business with you all! Until next time. I do so love a good ambush don't you?" With one wicked grin, he turned and left with his guards.


	17. Fear part 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! Big apologies for how late this chapter is. It took some time to write. It will be split into at least 2 or 3 parts at most. Now fair warning, it's going to get intense. So intense, to where if I get flamed like a dang steak at the stake…I won't be surprised lol. Now will the ending be worth it? Absolutely. So I hope you guys are ready! And since I have been inspired by shows and animes such as Arrow, Revenge, Naruto, and a little Sword Art Online, I must give another warning: there will be violence in this.**

* * *

_Ever have that feeling like something isn't right? _

_That uncomfortable uneasiness that you just can't place? Like even when things are going just fine and dandy, there's still that nagging feeling that alerts you like all isn't well…And with that discomfort comes the inevitable emotion of fear. I can honestly say, in my life, fear is an emotion that I don't show very easily, nor do I like to show, but despite it being absent from my attitude, demeanor, and by the way I carry myself, it has been a feeling I have known all too well for quite a pretty good chunk of my life. Fortunately, I've learned to overcome the aspects of paranoia, even though it took me some time. And by doing so, great things resulted that led me to live an actually pretty decent lifestyle…_

_So then, why am I feeling that feeling now? _

Helga didn't even notice that her now lukewarm and slightly cold cup of coffee was spilled all over her lap due to her overly hyperactive son chasing his sister around the table, knocking plastic dishes over in the process. Her mind was in a totally different world as her eyes glazed over her cell phone on the table.

However, that all seemed to change the moment her ring tone sounded.

She dived for the phone, eyes lit, heart pumping.

"Criminy! It's about time you called you stupid Football Head! I-"

"_Whoa! Sorry to disappoint and interrupt your romantic greeting sweetie, but I think you have the wrong Football Head…" _

An amused yet nurturing voice responded.

"Oh! Stella! Mom I-I'm so sorry! I thought you were-"Helga face palmed out of pure embarrassment.

"_I gathered."_ Her mother in law chuckled slightly. _"But I don't blame you. I miss him too. It's hard to believe that the 4 day celebration has only begun...But hey, hopefully the days will go fast and he'll be back with us before you know it." _

"Well yeah doi! I mean I miss him and all, I won't lie, but I'm glad he's there. I know he needed to go and surprisingly I've still been doing pretty well with it just being me and the kids and having all my friends stop by. It's been hard without him here, but…I've been okay." Helga replied with conviction.

"_How are my favorite little grandchildren?" _

"Oh they're…" Helga suddenly felt the wet and sticky sensation of the spilled coffee on her as her daughter rushed to jump in her lap. "They're just peachy…Full of energy as always…" She deadpanned.

"_Tell them grandma says hi!" _

"Grammie! Grammie!" Hal exclaimed with excitement, reaching her hands up for the phone.

"Oh gosh, now you've done it! Hold on, she wants to say hi!"

"Grammie?" Phil's excited voice sounded from down the hall, steadily becoming louder as he rushed to where his sister and mother were at.

"Grammie! I wan talk to Grammie!" Phil exclaimed as he also climbed upon Helga's wet and sticky lap.

"Correction. Both of them want to say hi." Helga deadpanned once more. "Alright, alright ya' hyperactive Buckos! Calm down! She's right here! I'll put it on speakerphone!"

The twins giggled as they heard their grandma greet them.

Helga couldn't help but smile at the interaction of her children. Something about being around them despite their distinct personalities just brought a peace that she never knew she could have; a peace that almost eliminated that unknown feeling of dread she felt earlier.

Almost.

She still felt that pang of discomfort; for what, she had no idea. Things were going just fine at home, and even though she had no idea of how her husband fared in San Lorenzo, she trusted that he was safe and could take care of himself. I mean come on, he had a whole civilization that dedicated their lives to him and his legacy!

She was sure that he would be fine.

She just missed him that's all.

"_I'm sure he's okay…"_ She thought inwardly.

* * *

"_I am definitely NOT okay…"_ Arnold thought as he flinched through the constricting sensation of his bonds, trying to loosen them in some way. The guards made sure, however, that such a task would be impossible, and shoved him harshly every time he attempted to get free.

The journey was long and painful. It seemed like it would carry on forever until the troop reached the base of an inactive volcano with a secret passage entry way. Once inside, the troop continued to drag Arnold until they reached a dark underground cell, and shoved him roughly inside.

Before Arnold could gather his bearings, he was once again hauled up as some of the guards brought in heavy metal chains. Once they untied the rope, Arnold immediately went into full karate mode and tried to blind side the guards with quick side sweep kicks, and punches.

But to no avail, he failed to realize that there were more guards than he could number and the ones that he had put out of commission were quick to call for backup. As they piled on top of the football headed man and restrained him with the chains, Arnold glared.

"Who are you? Who is your leader?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!"

His demands were cut short with the stinging sensation of an uppercut punch.

"¡ Silencio! Hablarás cuando hablado! Gusano asesino! (Silence! You will speak when spoken to, Murderous worm!)" One of the guards thundered.

"En los hombres facilidad... (At ease men…) We shouldn't be so brash with our highly honored guest!" A chilling voice called out, making all of the guards that surrounded Arnold stand aside in an organized fashion. The owner of the voice appeared in the midst of them, his long dark robe swaying behind him with every agonizing step he took closer to the restrained man.

"That honor will belong to _me alone_." The voice hissed.

* * *

"Helga? Helga? HELGA!"

"WHAT?!" Helga shouted in alarm and glared at the one responsible for disturbing her trance of being deep in thought.

"I-I'm sorry Helga, I didn't mean to startle you. But you seemed troubled about something and I wanted to make sure you were alright. You haven't even touched your pastrami sandwich and Harold made it special!" Phoebe stated with concern.

Helga was quick to cover up her feelings. "Yeah see? Just knowing that Pink boy had his grimy hands in my food makes me nauseous! I mean criminy! What if he poisoned it?!"

"Helga! You and I both know that he's one of the best butcher's in this side of Hillwood! You even told me so, even though you said you wouldn't admit it to him, so I know that's not what's bothering you.

"Well who said anything was bothering me Pheebs? I'm just peachy! Everything's been going great! Yep, couldn't be better." Helga replied nonchalantly as she waved her best friend off and took a sip of the tea she made.

Phoebe nodded "Well…If you say so…" She then walked over to the cabinet, retrieving two bowls. "Oh! The weather said it was going to be quite high in temperatures and humid today. May I interest you in a bowl of ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM WHERE?!" Helga shouted as she looked over left and right, not noticing that she did a spit take on her best friend in that moment.

"Oh…sorry Pheebs…" Helga apologized, shifting her feet awkwardly as her friend calmly wiped her face off with a nearby towel.

"So, my suspicions were correct. This is about…Ice Cream…"

"Maybe." Helga looked at her nails.

"Talk to me." Phoebe commanded softly.

"I'm losing it." Helga stated matter-of-factly. "I'm totally losing it Pheebs, and I can't place why! I mean, I thought I wanted him gone for good reasons, and I was doing just fine being alone with the kids and all, but it's like suddenly, I don't know…I've just got this feeling…"

"You miss him." She replied softly.

"Well doi! I mean that's a given! I've missed him before many times! Like when he moved away to San Lorenzo, even though I held the biggest grudge, and when we separated for college when he was in his residency training, and when I took that scholarship to that writing program, I mean I missed him there too. So I think I know what missing him feels like…But for some reason this particular feeling…doesn't feel like that." Helga started to pace.

"What do you think the feeling is?"

"…Uncertainty? An unknown fear? Like…I don't know it's like…something's not right…" Helga put a hand to her heart, feeling the familiar hard exterior of her locket through her shirt.

"I just think you're a little on the edge. And I mean how could you not be? He's off in a faraway country with no outside communication that will last approximately less than 5 days, but it is unnerving nonetheless."

Phoebe put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He will be back Helga. I am positive of it. Given the history that he usually wishes not to speak about, I know that he will do everything in his power not to let such events repeat again. Just be patient. He will come back to you and the kids. There is not a doubt in my mind about it."

Helga looked down, but then nodded softly with a smile. "Yeah…You're probably right Phoebe. Maybe I'm just reading into it too much…he'll be back…He will. Or I'll kick his a** to the next century!"

She pounded her fist playfully in her hand, making Phoebe chuckle.

"That's the Helga I know and love! Things will turn out just fine. You'll see!" Phoebe hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah. I know your right Pheebs. 'Sides, if anything goes wrong, I already threatened Rhonda to let me borrow her fancy jet to fly down there." She smirked.

"Oh Helga." Phoebe shook her head with a smile and watched Helga as she retrieved a spoon and attacked the tub of ice cream in the freezer.

"_Anzen ānorudodesu. Sugu ni ie ni kite kudasai (Be safe, Arnold…Please come home soon.)" _ Phoebe thought inwardly.

* * *

Arnold already knew that he was anything but safe in his current situation. Besides being hung up in metal chains and roughed up by over 20 guards alone who were suddenly just ordered to leave the room, there was something about the current individual cladded in a black ominous robe and hood that gave him chills. Red flags were up, and Arnold knew just by the chilling excitement of his tone that oozed with hatred towards him, that he was in inevitable danger.

"So! You are the glorified, prominent chosen one they call Arnold." The dark robed man chuckled darkly in a thick Spanish accent as he circled him slowly like a blood thirsty shark.

Arnold glared at him, his intense eyes piercing the man like knives. "And you must be the cold hearted killer who's responsible for mercilessly committing murder and is holding me against my will!"

"Hmm…I admit things got a little…messy." He shrugged, as he carelessly kicked aside one of the guard's swords, its edges still immersed in the Green Eyed people's blood. "But such events were necessary in order for us to finally meet. I have waited so long for us to be introduced…"

"Trust me when I say the feeling isn't mutual." Arnold growled.

The dark hooded man just laughed. "How charming. That being said…I must say I am rather baffled. You certainly do not appear to be a heartless murderer. But then again, looks can be deceiving."

Arnold was about to snarl in reply, but was caught off guard at the sudden accusation. "What are you talking about? I'm not a murderer!"

Something in the hooded man snapped as he quickly whipped out his dagger and started swinging it, nicking Arnold left and right in swift motions.

"MENTIROSO! (LIAR) Do not play dumb with me Asesino (Murderer)!" The man barked. "It has been known that you are dense, but you are in no wise stupid nor will I be fooled by such pretenses after what you have done! Such innocence can have anyone fooled; the perfect cover up and a reasonable rationale for how you killed my father!"

Arnold grimaced at the pain of his sudden bleeding wounds, but couldn't help but snap back in reply. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE! I DON'T EVEN KOW WHO YOUR FATHER IS! HE**, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU ARE!"

The hooded man wiped off the blood on his dagger, sheathed it once more, and sighed calmly. "Perhaps it is my mistake…How could you possibly remember when it was so long ago? But while you seem to have forgotten such events, I have not. They are forever etched in my memory…Making me suffer a pain worse than death! But he shall be avenged…The shadow pirate…My father. Perhaps you've heard of him."

Arnold's eyes widened in horror and realization. "Y-your father was-"

"La Sombra. And I am the heir to his legacy…They call me Los Diablos."

He got up in Arnold's face with an expression of hatred so valid it made Arnold tremble slightly in fear.

"And now that we finally have the chance to be face to face, I will fulfill my mission and avenge my father!"

**To be continued…**


	18. Fear part 2

**A/N: Ya'll this was a long chapter to write lol. I hope you all like it, well…Like is such a strong word for the events of this chapter. Uh, I hope you all will…Let me know what you guys think. Yeah, there we go. But seriously guys, thanks for the R and R and I hope you guys continue to let me know your thoughts! They contribute a lot to writing this fic so thanks so much! Oh also, I'm planning to do a cover art for this story so I wanted to know what all of ya'lls favorite chapter is so far. So far, the votes are for Chapter 13: Wonder, so now I would like to know what scene you all would like me to draw. Leave your suggestions in the reviews and R and R like always! Okay, NOW here we go.**

* * *

As Arnold stared down the cold hearted, hooded man that snarled viciously at him, he glared back with a vengeance, but also took a moment to analyze him on a deeper level. In his line of work, Arnold dealt with a lot. He understood the misconceptions of the so called "crazy" people in his environment and detested the term. He knew about the differences between bipolar, schizophrenic, psychopathic, and sociopathic behavior and how to tell apart the truly mentally sick and needy. But when it came to this guy, Arnold could tell that he was too far gone. This wasn't just your typical bad guy, fallen victim to a lie that turned his heart bitter over time and hell bent on retribution…

Just from this man's actions alone from what happened in the village, his chilling yet calm behavior, and the many wounds that bled and stung on Arnold's body, he could tell that he was dealing with a miscreant, moral disregarding, sociopath of the worst kind.

And if that wasn't bad enough, he knew that there was no use in talking to this guy.

But being Arnold, he also knew that he had to try.

"Look. You have it all wrong." Arnold started, flinching at the sight of him reaching for his dagger once more. He finished his sentence in a rush. "Whoever told you that I killed your father was a liar! I'm not the one responsible for his death!"

"You were there! YOU CANNOT DENY THIS!" Los Diablos held the dagger up to Arnold's throat. It's sharp edge brushing up against his skin as he gulped for air, determined to continue.

"YES! I WAS THERE AND SAW WHAT HAPPENED, BUT I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Arnold shouted.

"YOU THINK I AM A FOOL?! THE MAN BORN TO THE SAVIORS OF THE HIDDEN GREEN EYED VILLAGE WHO HAD A LONG STANDING ENMITY AGAINST MY FATHER, THE INFAMOUS SHADOW LEGENED WHO YOU MERCILESSLY SHOVED OFF THE HIGHEST PEAK IN THE JUNGLE-!"

"THAT'S A LIE!" Arnold shouted back, cutting him off.

"WHY SHOULD I BELIEVE YOU ASESINO (murderer)?!" He held the dagger closer, sliding it slowly against his neck, but not enough to complete the job.

Arnold shouted throughout the pain. "BECAUSE I'M THE ONE WHO TRIED TO SAVE HIM!"

Arnold felt the dagger stop its trail against his skin. He took the silence as an opportunity to explain.

"He…took my parents from me…He held them captive in the jungle for years. I didn't want to believe they were dead, but many times I almost did…Until I found them again, prisoners of your father who terrorized the Green Eyes. He wanted the La Corazon, but they wouldn't give it. He demanded my parents to sell out the Green Eyes, stop making cures for their sicknesses, fork over their treasures, and work for him. Their best friend Eduardo chose to give in to his demands, but they refused. He threatened to come after me since I was their son. And he did…I was ten at the time. There was this essay contest at my school that awarded the winner with a trip to any country in the world. I entered, won, and wanted to go to San Lorenzo to find my parents since I believed that they were just lost and not dead! I went with my friends and classmates. Eventually we all found out that it was a setup by your father and his men took us all captive. With the help of the Green Eyes, I was able to reunite with my parents and escape with my friends, but your father would not be defeated…He had a last resort to make us surrender to him and put an end to me for good…"

* * *

**Flashback to 18 years ago…**

_All of Arnold's classmates, his teacher, and parents immediately stopped cheering over their victory of escaping the greedy pirate and his henchmen when they looked at the sight before them. What they beheld, rendered them all silent completely, except Mr. Simmons, who in that moment passed out. _

_Arnold was especially horrified as the pirate's malicious laughter rang through his ears. _

_There, not too far off from the high cliff's edge, was La Sombra with a twisted expression on his face as he knew he secured an instant victory. For in his grasp was a squirming and fussing Helga G. Pataki, who was trying desperately to avoid the sharp edged machete from coming into contact with her throat as he held her by her hair. _

"_HELGA!" Arnold shouted in terror. Gerald and Phoebe held him back. _

"_ONE MOVE, AND SHE DIES!" The pirate shouted. _

_No one moved a muscle. _

"_Hah! Oh how the tables have turned, no? Now…I believe…that some negotiating is in order! To put it quite plain and simple, I have some requests that WILL be met, or I will not hesitate to turn little Miss Rosado (pink) into a rojo (red) colored blood bath!" La Sombra growled dangerously in his heavy Spanish accent._

"_Alright, Sombra. We'll hear you out, but first…" Miles started calmly, putting his hands up cautiously. _

"_Let her go! She's just a child!" Stella continued, walking forward cautiously. _

_La Sombra gave a dead and apathetic expression and held the weapon closer to Helga's throat. _

_She gulped as all of her vicious protesting was rendered silent by the close proximity by the sharp blade. _

"_As I was saying, my demands are simple…I was just going to recapture you and do away with these pathetic little pests! But that would take away from the goal at hand. I want what I have always desired. The La Corazon. Now!" _

_Miles and Stella looked at each other, then at the bushes where some of the Green Eyes hid in the distance, and then finally at their son who looked down in helplessness. _

_With remorse, the football headed child reached into his backpack and pulled out the shining jewel wrapped in its sacred cloth. With one look at the bushes, he caught the Green Eye's penetrating stare, shook his head, fought off tears, and whispered. _

"_I'm sorry." _

_Then he turned and cautiously took an agonizing step forward to the pirate, knowing that he was betraying a civilization who apparently depended on him like he never could have known, along with his friends that also looked up to him to be trustworthy and to do the right thing._

_But all trustworthiness and loyalty went out the window when it came to seeing the girl who although had been a torture in his life that he could never understand, was someone he knew he could not live without, nor wanted to; especially since that someone now had a very special place in his heart. _

"_Wilikers Arnold! Are ya'll really gonna go through with this and give that Sombra Varmint guy that shiny lookin' rock after all?" Stinky asked in shock._

"_Yes. I am Stinky…" Arnold replied in a low and heavy tone without looking behind him._

"_But ya'll do realize you're kinda goin' on the dark side by doin' this; on account of the shiny rock bein' somethin' special to a lot people who were trustin' you with it and all. I mean by you goin' off and givin' the bad guy what he wants, that kinda' makes you look like a two-timin' Varmint; I mean on the account of you lettin' a lot of people down and us thinkin' you'll do the right thing like you always be fussin' at us all the time. _

"_I am aware of that Stinky…" Arnold grit out through clenched teeth, feeling worse, but still not looking back as he took another step forward to the pirate. _

"_I just can't reckon why you would gone and do somethin' crazy like this?" Stinky pressed further, scratching his scalp in utter confusion, before Gerald could snap at him to shut up. _

"_Because I can't lose her…"Arnold whispered. And with that, he took another step forward. _

_And another. _

_And another. _

"_ARNOLD! NO! FOOTBALL-HEAD, DON'T YOU DARE! NOT FOR ME! WHAT ARE YA' CRAZY?!" Helga shouted. _

_He ignored Helga's blunt protests and kept walking forward until he was finally in front of the merciless man who held her captive. _

"_It's yours." Arnold stated firmly as he held out his hands with the sacred object in them. "But first, let Helga go." _

"_Of course Chico! (Boy) I am a man of my word after all!" La Sombra nodded formerly and released Helga by nonchalantly flinging her out of his grasp where she tumbled on top of Phoebe, knocking her over. _

_Once Arnold saw that she was safe, he sighed heavily as he knew he had to hold his end of the deal. He wanted nothing more than to sweep kick this guy, grab the La Corazon, and run for safety, but he knew that was impossible, especially with the rather large machete making its point in the pirate's grasp. _

_Arnold reluctantly extended his arms to the pirate, awaiting him to take the jewel from his grasp. _

_The pirate greedily extended his hands to take it, until he suddenly paused with an inquisitive look gracing his features. _

_What happened next, took everyone off guard. Especially Arnold and Helga. _

_The pirate swiftly grabbed the boy's arms, and held them behind his back, as he took hold of his machete, and put it to his neck._

* * *

"_ARNOLD!" Everyone shouted in shock and panic. _

"_LET HIM GO!" Miles and Stella shouted. "THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE DEAL! HE GAVE YOU WHAT YOU WANTED!" Stella roared; she and her husband were ready to charge at the man, but were held back by Sombra's men. _

_What was worse, more men showed up and quickly bound all of the students with rope, securing their capture and helplessness in the situation._

"_Mm Yes, that is true. But you know, I just had a…rather inspiring thought…An 'ah hah', light bulb moment so to speak. Why should I go after some crummy old rock, though very valuable to an ancient legend civilization…When I could have the one they worship instead?! The one whose birth silenced all of nature! With his capture, and by holding him ransom, I can have access to not some but all of the treasures of the tribe! HA HA HA HA!" He laughed wickedly. _

"_You…YOU BAST-AH!" Miles broke from the henchmen's hold and charged towards the pirate, only to be intercepted by more henchmen who knocked the wind out of him, and delivered a blow that knocked him unconscious. _

"_MILES!" Stella wanted to rush forward to her husband, but was intercepted by more guards that circled her. _

_Arnold looked at his parents and friends struggle with the henchmen and struggled to break free from La Sambra's hold, grunting as he tightened his grip on him painfully._

"_ARNOLD!" Helga shouted and growled as some henchmen tried to bind her up again. She quickly bit down on one of the men's arms that held her captive, and ducked down before they were able to swipe back at her. She quickly balled up her fists and let one of them have it, going into full 'fight or flight' mode for the ones that tried to ambush her from behind. _

_Normally it would be considered impossible for such trained men to be overtaken by a mere ten year old little girl, but seeing how this little girl focused on all of the anger from the situation, from the predicament her friends were put in, from the stress of the past events and conditions of the jungle, from the drama of mixed signals from the one she adored most in the world, and most of all, how the one she adored was being threatened to not only be taken away from his parents once more, but from her when something was obviously happening in their complicated relationship, it was safe to say that those men didn't stand a chance against her. _

_Once she finished displaying the power of Ol' Betsy and the Five Avengers, she rushed over to Gerald and the others who were currently looking at Curly in pure shock and disbelief as he broke free form his binds by chewing through the rope, and ordering a little baboon he found earlier that week to take out the guards. _

_What was more shocking was how the primate responded and complied immediately with the crazy boy's demands. _

"_Good boy Smokey! Show them all who's the true man! Now quick! Let us rescue my princess!" Curly shouted valiantly as the primate screeched in excitement. _

"_I never thought I would say this, but that was actually rather incredible! I don't know whether to yell at you and your disgusting little fur thing for touching me or thank you…" Rhonda said in amusement and slight terror as Curly and the baboon set her free from the ropes. _

"_I can think of a fitting award!" Curly said smoothly, puckering his lips, only to receive a rather painful slap that nearly knocked him out. _

"_NOT ON YOUR LIFE YOU DISGUSTING, TWISTED LITTLE FREAK!" She shouted in his face, but then softened as she pat his head. "But thanks anyway though." She flipped her hair and walked off to help her friends. _

"_I'm wearing her down Smokey!" He gave a thumbs up to the baboon and then passed out._

* * *

_Meanwhile, Helga quickly took out the guards near Gerald and Phoebe and set them free. Setting the other kids free, everyone quickly took cover behind a bush where La Sombra couldn't see them. _

"_They got Arnold!" Gerald said in alarm._

"_No doi Geraldo! I think we all know that! Question is, what are we gonna' do to rescue him from that lunatic?!" Helga scowled, but matched his tone of worry. _

"_Whatever we decide to do, we must be swift and discreet about it. I would assume that, that fiend would not be so keen on retaliation and would resort to inflicting serious harm on Arnold!" Phoebe stated in a shaken tone of voice. _

"_Yeah no kiddin'. The psycho doesn't hold back, that's for sure." Helga grimaced at the slightly bleeding cut on her neck. _

"_I SAY WE POUND-"Rhonda and Nadine quickly slapped their hands on Harold's mouth and shushed him. _

"_Are you trying to get us killed?!" Sid hissed. _

_He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Oops! I mean, I say we pound the heck out of him! But then again, he's got that really big knife thing in his hands and it looks really, really sharp…and Ah mommy! We're all gonna die aren't we?" He cried and curled up in a fetal position. _

_Helga kicked him in the side, and slapped some sense into him real quick. _

"_Pull yourself together Pink Boy! We just gotta' catch the Bozo off guard and ambush him! But first, we gotta' make him drop the weapon!"_

"_And how do you reckon we gone do that Helga?" Stinky asked._

"_Yeah he's probably already on to us!" Sid shivered in fear. _

"_And we're just kids! What can we do?" Nadine said hopelessly, Lila, Sheena, Eugene, and Rhonda nodding sadly in agreement. _

"_What's the matter with you Losers?! Don't you get it?! If we don't do anything he'll kill Arnold! This Wackjob may be insane, but he'll make good on his threat! Simmons is still out of it, Olga's gosh knows where, Football-Head's parents are most likely down for the count, and we're the only ones who can do something! After everything Arnold's done for us and you guys wanna' chicken out because of some big dumb old looking butter knife?! Screw you all then!" Helga hissed viciously at them, wanting to scream, but not wanting to blow their cover. _

"_Why do you care so much Helga?" Rhonda raised an eyebrow. _

"_Yeah, I thought you plum dun hated Arnold." Stinky added. The others murmured in agreement with his statement. _

"_Well I-I mean I-"Helga blushed, trying to still keep a tough front as she fumbled for insults to throw back at them. _

"_I'm with Helga."_

_Everyone turned to Gerald. _

"_That's MY best friend he has there and I'll be dang if we just sit here and do nothing about it!" Gerald stated firmly. _

"_Yeah we can't let anything happen to Arnold! He's our pal!" Harold declared, snapping out of his pity party from earlier. _

"_I ever so agree. We have to do something!" Lila joined in. _

_Everyone then courageously agreed. _

"_I say it's time we put operation: ATD into action!" Gerald declared. _

_Everyone but Helga gasped. _

"_Operation ATD! Oh no! Not operation ATD! Anything but operation ATD!" Eugene shrieked, but then turned to Brainy in confusion. "Um…What's operation ATD exactly?" _

"_Avoid Trash Day." He wheezed in reply. _

"_Oohh…" Eugene nodded in understanding. "Wait what?" _

"_Operation Avoid Trash Day was a specific retaliation tactic we all conjured up when we discovered that the Schoolyard tradition of the first Monday in June regarding the ambush attack of fourth graders being abruptly stuffed into garbage cans was continuing on into the next grade, even though we are the ones to assume the position as fifth graders. Since the sixth graders planned to carry on such a tradition with us, we decided to retaliate with a counteractive ambush of our own." Phoebe explained. _

"_And now we're gonna use that to our advantage?" Nadine asked, making more of a statement than asking a question. _

"_That's right. First thing's first. We gotta' make La Coo-coo rocha here drop the machete." Helga stated. _

"_But he can't know we're coming or that would be very bad…" Sheena added. _

_Rhonda went up to Curly who was still knocked out from her harsh back handed slap form earlier and yanked him up by the hair until they were eye-to-eye. "Curly you're a weirdo, so you must speak freak talk. Do you think you can get your Freaky weirdo Fur ball friend to listen to you like you did earlier?" _

"_Maaybe I can…Maaybe I can't. What's in it for me if I do? Hmm Gorgeous?" Curly wiggled his eyebrows._

"_A saved trip from going to the ER, being bedridden for weeks, and a subpoena from my lawyer regarding how you broke the restraining order guidelines…" She deadpanned as she readied her hand for another slap. _

"_Say no more my Precious! Smokey's on the job!" Curly rushed and called for his baboon friend who nodded in understanding at his instructions as Curly made monkey sounding chirps._

* * *

_Meanwhile, the shadow pirate was so caught up in his sudden victory that he failed to see the primate creep up behind him and the boy in his grasp. Arnold raised an eyebrow at the little monkey, but dared not say a word. While La Sombra continued to laugh and revel in pride, his moment was cut short by a painful sensation as the primate suddenly bit down on his leg. Hard._

_He shouted in agony, ultimately dropping the large machete on the ground, but refusing to let Arnold go, as he yanked him harshly by the hair, when he tried to break free. _

_¡MOCOSA! USTED NO ME ESCAPE! (YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!) La Sombra hissed at the boy. _

_What happened next was something that he totally did not expect. _

**"**_**ATTACK!"** _

_¡¿pero qué?! (What the) He screeched as suddenly a bunch of fruits came in contact with his face. Everything from mangoes, papayas, bananas, and especially coconuts were hurled mercilessly at the pirate. _

_¡¿CUÁL ES EL SIGNIFICADO DE ESTE?! (WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS) He tried desperately to keep hold on Arnold, while removing the splattered fruit from his eyes, as the kids continued to drench him and bombard him with the fruits. _

"_KEEP FIRING AT WILL!" Gerald ordered as Lila, Sheena, Rhonda, Nadine, Stinky, Sid, and Brainy reached for more fruit ammo from their backpacks of collected fruit; especially Harold's. _

"_HEEY! THAT WAS MY LUUNCH!" He whined. _

"_EH SHUT YOUR PIE-HOLE PINK BOY AND START DOIN' SOMETHIN' USEFUL!" Helga shouted as she punched the guards that were starting to wake up. _

"_OKAY, OKAY! Madame Fortress Mommy…" He grumbled. He wanted to join the others in the food fight of the century, when he suddenly heard Lila cry out. _

"_We're out of ammo!" _

"_I got this banana left!" Eugene shouted cheerfully, only to drop it, slip on its peel, and fall down, hitting his head on the base of a tree. "I'm okay…" He muttered before losing consciousness._

* * *

_Meanwhile, when one of the guards came upon Phoebe, the timid girl took the rather large built soldier off guard as she viciously stomped on his foot, making him cry out in pain. She then took the opportunity to sweep kick him till he fell, took his sword, and started swishing the air with swift and graceful moves she learned form fencing. _

_"You want a piece of me?! Huh?! DO YA?! LET'S GO! I GOT YOUR PAIN RIGHT HERE BUDDY!" Phoebe shouted valiantly. _

_The guard quickly scooted away, yelling out how she was crazy in Spanish, only to come in contact with a large frying pan that knocked him unconscious. Gerald threw the pan aside and smirked at his crush as she continued to swish the air with the guard's sword. _

_"Calm down there babe, I think you made your point." He pat her on the shoulder._

_Phoebe blinked as she saw that the guard was knocked out."Oh...S-so it appears!" She giggled sheepishly as she rubbed her neck and blushed._

* * *

"_Now what do we do?!" Sheena cried. _

_Nadine watched Rhonda who was checking herself in a mirror she had in her backpack, and snatched it away, throwing it at the pirate and making contact with his forehead, making him cry out in pain once more. _

"_NADINE! That was my very rare and expensive compact mirror daddy got me from Paris!" Rhonda protested. Nadine ignored her as she reached in the backpack and found a hairbrush and threw it as well. _

"_JUST THROW ANYTHING!" She shouted at the others. _

_The kids immediately took hold of any object they could find from books to flashlights, to batteries, and hurled them at the pirate, making Sombra blindly walk backwards in an effort to avoid the onslaught along with Arnold's hair still firmly in his grip. _

_Once Harold saw where the pirate was headed, he had an idea and immediately charged the pirate with a shout. La Sombra was definitely caught off guard once the large adolescent's weight and head came in contact with his abdomen, knocking the wind out of him, and loosening his grip on Arnold. _

_However, the impact of Harold's head-butt strike knocked him further back and off the edge of the high cliff. Arnold cried out along with the fruit covered pirate as he also lost his balance and fell off the cliff with him. _

_That is until his arm was abruptly caught. _

"_GOTCHA!" _

_Arnold looked up to see Helga grunting as she tried with great effort to pull him up. With one more powerful yank, she managed to get Arnold back over the edge of the cliff and helped him up. _

"_A-are you okay Arnold?" She gasped, trying to catch her breath, but asked softly. _

_He nodded gratefully. "Y-yeah…I-I think so. T-Thanks Helga!" He gasped, also catching his breath from the shock._

"_Y-you sure you're okay?" She asked softly again. _

_He nodded once more. Giving her a smile of reassurance. "Yeah I-I think I'm good." _

"_Good!" And with that, she punched his shoulder. Hard. _

"_OW! Helga! What was that for?!" He glared, rubbing his now throbbing shoulder. _

"_YOU STUPID FOOTBALL-HEAD! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU WERE TRYING TO PULL HUH?! SELLING OUT TO THAT LOSER, TRYING TO PLAY HERO?! CAN YOU BE ANY MORE STUPID AND RECKLESS?! HE COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" Helga shouted in his face, pushing down the urge to cry in his arms. _

"_I-I'm sorry Helga…But he had you and I couldn't just let-"_

"_SO WHAT IF HE HAD ME?! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF PASTE FOR BRAINS! THERE WAS NO NEED FOR YOU TO PLAY THE BRAVE GUY AND SAVE THE DAY! WHAT YOU ALMOST DID WAS RECKLESS, AND STUPID, AND JUST, JUST PLAIN…STUPID! I MEAN WHAT HAPPENED TO ALL THAT GOODY GOODY STUFF YOU ALWAYS BLABBED ON TO US ABOUT HUH?! I MEAN WHY ACT LIKE SUCH A DUMBA-" _

_All of Helga's scolding, shouting, and ranting fell onto deaf ears as Arnold suddenly heard a cry of distress in the distance. _

"_Help! Someone help please! Ayuda! (help)"_

_Arnold suddenly, as if in a trance, walked over to the cliff to see the fallen pirate hanging on desperately to a branch that was not going to hold his weight for much longer. The resulting fall would be long, painful, and most likely would kill him before even coming in contact with the sharp, rocky ground. _

"_Arnold? ARNOLD?! Man what are you-" Gerald ran up to him to see the sight. He went quiet. _

"_Football-Head what the?!" Helga also ran up and looked at the pirate without a hint of remorse. _

"_Hey what's going on?!" Sid asked as he and the others also ran up to the scene. Everyone, including Miles and Stella saw the struggling pirate cry out as he hopelessly hung from the tiny branch off the cliff. _

"_Well, serves the monster right! Guess that takes care of that. Shows over folks. Let's get movin' already and blow this joint!" Helga stomped away from the scene. Gerald and the others nodded in agreement and moved back onto safe ground. _

_Only Arnold stayed behind. His green eyes glued and glazed over the monster who hung on the branch. _

_The monster who kept him away from his parents for years…_

_The monster who made him believe at a time that they were dead…_

_The monster who kept his parents from keeping their promise to return to him…_

_The monster who affected a very good chunk of his childhood by making him believe that he was indeed an orphan…_

_The monster who terrorized an innocent and loyal ancient civilization…_

_The monster who captured his friends…_

_The monster who held him and Helga by blade point…_

_Who threatened Helga…_

_Who hurt Helga…_

_Oh yeah. Arnold had half a mind to sneer at the man, turn around, and join his parents and friends; never looking back, only looking forward. _

_But he couldn't do that. _

_And he didn't. _

_Arnold quickly took off his already tattered flannel button-up shirt, and tore long strips of it, tying the ends together until it resembled rope. He then ran past his bewildered friends and parents and gathered all of the discarded rope he could find and tied its ends together. _

"_Uh Arnold…Please tell me you're not thinkin'…of what I think you're thinkin'" Gerald raised an eyebrow, reluctant of hearing what his friend had to say. _

_Arnold sighed, continuing the task at hand. "I can't just let him die like that…" _

"_Sure you could! I mean we all could!" Sid replied. _

"_Yeah newsflash Arnold, he's THE BAD GUY? Like as in you're not supposed to you know…help him?!" Rhonda added in exasperation. The girls murmured in agreement._

"_YEAH I DIDN'T JUST HEAD-BUTT HIM FOR NOTHIN' YA KNOW!" Harold protested. The guys murmured in agreement as well. _

"_Okay. I knew you were a hopeless and idiotic Football-Head, but I didn't think you were completely mad! YOU MUST BE, IF YOU WANNA' SAVE THIS BOZO'S LIFE! I MEAN, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO GAIN FROM THIS ARNOLDO?!" _

"_YOU THINK I'M HAPPY ABOUT THIS?!" Arnold shouted, rendering Helga silent. "THIS…This…man was the reason for why my parents couldn't come back to me! He was the reason why I felt alone for years! He terrorized the Green Eyed people, threatened and captured us, hurt you, and almost killed me too! I can't think of a better and fitting punishment than to leave him there." Arnold muttered darkly, but then sighed. "But I know…that if I don't help this guy especially when I have the ability to do so, and just let him die, that I'll be no better than he is! There's a better way to bring him to justice. Leaving him for dead to fall off a cliff isn't it. So are you with me or not?" _

_Everyone was silent as they stared at him in shock at his outburst. Yet they never respected him more than in that moment. And his parents especially could not be more proud. _

"_You're doing the right thing, son." Miles put a hand on his son's shoulder. _

"_And we never could have imagined that our little baby boy would turn into such a trustworthy, responsible, and brave young man…And that's exactly what you are. We're so proud of you, Arnold." Stella smiled. _

"_We're with you man…" Gerald finally spoke up. _

"_Hai. (Yes)" Phoebe joined. _

_The others murmured in reluctance, but agreed and stood by Arnold. Helga continued to scowl, but softened when Arnold's pleading eyes caught her cold blue ones. She huffed in exasperation, but relented. "Oh alright, alright! We'll save the stupid killer pirate!" _

"_Thanks Helga." He gave her that smile that was always known to melt her heart instantly. _

"_Yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy on me Football Head. I still think you're insane for doing this!" _

"_Yeah, you and me both, but it's the right thing to do…" He replied. _

_Making sure the rope was secure, Arnold flung the rope over the cliff to the still crying pirate, who looked up in shock. _

"_You-you are helping me?" He called out in disbelief and wonder. _

"_Quick. Just grab onto the rope and I'll pull you up. That branch can't support your weight for much longer and it's only a matter of time before it snaps. This makeshift rope should be strong enough to hold you up until we pull you to safety." Arnold replied firmly. _

"_Oh, gracias mi buen muchacho! (Thank you my good boy) Truly you are everything the legends said about you and more! So brave, so kind, so loyal!" His voice then went cold and callous. "So easily fooled!" And with that, he abruptly yanked the rope that Arnold held onto, with a force until its impact forced the boy over the cliff. _

"_ARNOLD!" Everyone shouted in shock and horror. _

"_ARNOLD NO!" Helga screamed and without a second thought, dove over the cliff after her love._

* * *

_Arnold cried out as he fell a long ways from the edge, but his fall was cut short once he grabbed onto another sturdy branch that supported his weight. _

_Until a piercing scream followed after him. Once he realized who the scream belonged to and saw a flash of pink, he quickly caught her by the arm, until she crawled up on his legs and held on for dear life. _

_The once sturdy branch, was now rather unstable as it supported both Arnold and Helga's weight as they hung there helplessly._

"_HELGA?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! JUMPING AFTER ME?! ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Arnold shouted. _

"_I'M NOT THE ONE WHO GOT OUTSMARTED BY A LUNATIC AND FLUNG OFF A CLIFF IN THE FOOLISH BELIEF THAT HE WAS ACTUALLY ON THE UP AND UP WHEN HE OBVIOUSLY WASN'T IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She shouted back. _

"_HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WASN'T BEING SINCERE?!" Arnold shouted back in distress. _

"_YOU DO NOT WANT ME TO ANSWER THAT! BELIEVE ME!" Helga shouted back. _

"_Ah young love. How fitting that such legends should die together…" A dark, Spanish accent chortled as it struck fear in both of the blonde children._

* * *

_Looking to the side of them as they were suspended from the branch, they saw La Sombra cautiously walking towards them on a sturdy rocky platform, dagger drawn. _

"_OH CRIMINY! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" _

"_D-Don't worry Helga…W-we'll get out of this…" Arnold replied, though his voice and expression of terror betrayed his words of reassurance. _

"_WE AREN'T GETTING OUT OF NOTHIN' FOOTBALL-HEAD! THIS IS IT FOR US! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! WE'RE GONNA DIE! DIE I TELL YA! AND WHAT'S WORSE IS I NEVER GOT THE CHANCE TO TELL YOU- I MEAN-I MEAN I-"Helga cried desperately. _

"_T-tell me what?" Arnold asked softly, as he kept looking at the pirate who was getting closer and closer with a twisted smile on his face. _

"_I-I-About FTI…I-I mean…The-The things I said…I-well they-I mean I-I" Helga stuttered, her words mixing and becoming discombobulated as she knew their death drew closer. _

"_I-it's o-okay Helga…Y-you can t-tell me…" Arnold tried to reassure, as he shook in fear as the man drew closer still. _

_Helga wasn't paying attention to the tears that streamed down her face, and continued. "They-well-l-let's just say-maybe-h-hypothetically-that…Umm…Th-they weren't all that farfetched!" _

"_W-what do you mean?" Arnold asked in confusion, despite his heart beating faster and faster. _

"_I-I-Oh screw it all! I LIED! I'VE BEEN LYING TO YOU FOR YEARS PASTE FOR BRAINS! THE TURTH IS THAT I-I MAY ACT LIKE A TOTAL COMPLETE CALLOUS AND COLD HEARTED BASKET CASE THAT HATES YOUR GUTS, BUT THE TRUTH IS THAT I'VE ALWAYS BEEN-I MEAN-I-I'M TOTALLY, COMPLETELY, OVER 10,000%, GAGA, OVER THE MOON, HEAD OVER HEELS, IN L-"_

"_DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!" Arnold shouted in horror, cutting off Helga's passionate confession. _

"_Ha-ha! You think that your helpless and futile cries will save you now?! That is rich!" The pirate laughed as he took another step forward, not noticing the small pebbles that fell once his foot came in contact with the shaky platform. _

"_NO! I'M SERIOUS! I MEAN, DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! THE PLATFORM YOU'RE STANDING ON IS UNSTABLE!" Arnold cried out once more. _

"_I WILL NOT BE FOOLED BY YOUR DISTRACTIONS_ LLAMADA ELEGIDO!_ (SO CALLED CHOSEN ONE)! NOW YOU AND YOUR LOVE SHALL DIE!" La Sombra roared as he held his dagger up and prepared for the final blow. _

_Only for the rocky ground to fall from under him. _

_Arnold and Helga then knew his cries were sincere as they, in horror, watched La Sombra abruptly and brutally fall to his death. _

_Before they could react to the situation, it was their turn as the branch snapped and abruptly made both children fall helplessly towards the ground. _

_Only for a large net to break their fall. _

_Hearts racing, the kids looked at each other and then up towards the Green Eyed people who held the net sturdy from their positions. _

"_ARNOLD! HELGA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!" Gerald shouted after them. _

"_HOLD ON! WE'RE COMING HELP IS ON THE WAY!" His parents shouted. _

_Helga shook in both shock and relief as she came closer to Arnold. "A-Arnold?" She asked timidly and softly. She wanted to finish her sentence with an "Are you okay", but she was still in shock from it all and fell into his open arms instead, her resolve completely broken as she sobbed into his chest. _

"_I-It's over H-Helga…I-it's over…" He whispered shakenly as he held her tightly, still looking to the ground in horror and shock as they were pulled up to safety. _

"_It's over…" _

**End Flashback.**

* * *

"And that's what happened. I swear. I could have let him dangle there and be left for dead, but I didn't. Despite the bitterness I should have been led by, out of the goodness of my heart, I tried to save your father, but he wouldn't listen to me and in the end…that was the result…" Arnold finished his long story as he watched the dark hooded man look down in complete silence.

Los Diablos then nodded. "I understand…"

Arnold raised an eyebrow, but his green eyes lit with hopefulness. "Y-you do?"

"Sí. (Yes) I understand…THAT YOU ARE AN OUTRIGHT LIAR, TRYING TO MAKE YOURSELF LOOK RIGHTEOUS AND SAVE YOUR PATHETIC WORTHLESS SKIN!" He lashed out, as he viciously attacked Arnold with blows left and right, ready to pull out his dagger once more, until he paused.

"No…A mere death would be a luxury for you…" He spat, as he sheathed the weapon.

"EVERYTHING I TOLD YOU WAS THE TRUTH! I DON'T KNOW WHY YOU WON'T BELIEVE ME, OR WHAT I CAN DO TO CONVINCE YOU! YOUR FATHER WAS A VICIOUS AND CRUEL MONSTER WHO TOOK MY PARENTS AWAY FORM ME, WENT AFTER MY FRIENDS, MY WIFE, AND ME! I COULD HAVE LEFT HIM FOR DEAD, BUT I DIDN'T! THAT'S THE TRUTH! NO MATER HOW YOU REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT, I DIDN'T KILL HIM!" Arnold shouted in his face.

"Ok. I believe you." The man shrugged.

Arnold shook his head, and spat out the blood in his mouth as he scolded himself inwardly for thinking he could talk down a dangerous sociopath, fully committed to seeing him suffer for a crime he obviously did not commit.

Los Diablos chuckled and put a hand on Arnold's cheek. "Aw don't look so down mi amigo (my friend). I do believe you actually! Your story was convincing and shed a lot of light on things that were not explained to me from my youth." Los Diablos explained sincerely.

"Then why the he-"

"-Despite the fact that my father so foolishly ended his life by his greed, making you in turn, blameless for his death, well, that just proves that my father was never fit to be a true conqueror of tribes and treasures as his title was so significantly feared…But I am. And with you in my captivity, I shall finish the job that my father was never able to do and have vengeance in his mission and by taking out all who stood in his way!" He laughed maliciously.

"YOU'RE INSANE! ESPECIALLY IF YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Arnold growled, shaking his chains, as he lurched forward.

Los Diablos smiled. "Mm I'd like to think that I already have! Now let's have some fun shall we? GUARDIAS! (GUARDS)"

Los Diablos men came immediately on the scene.

"Take him away and feel free to have...fun with him. Rough him up and engage in activities that, I don't know, will break his will and spirit. Obviously he still has a lot of it since he actually believes that I won't get away with this. I shall let you be the ones to prove him wrong. Oh, but be warned. If any of you come even close to taking his life, I will torture you and serve you with a death that will far outweigh any pain you've ever thought possible." He growled. "¿Se entiende?! (Is that understood)

"Alto y claro gran líder! (Loud and clear great leader)

With that, Los Diablos left, smiling at the sound of Arnold's grunts of pain. "Espero que esté orgulloso de mí papá. Sé quien soy." (I hope you are proud of me papa. I know I am.)

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" A timid guard came behind the dark hooded man.

"WHAT?!" Los Diablos roared as he drew out his dagger once more.

"W-we found s-some of the-the Green Eye's Chosen One's stuff and thought m-maybe you'd like to have a-l-look at it?" The guard trembled.

Once the dark hooded man agreed, and snatched away what looked like a giant backpack of some sort, he looked at what was inside. He found journals, writing utensils, other clothes, and unmentionables, and also a nice looking B-Phone and skimmed through its content.

Once he came across a certain video message, he smiled.

* * *

"Stella? Are you okay?" Helga asked softly as she poked her mother-in-law's shoulder, making her jump in alarm.

"Whoa, okay now I know something's bugging you." Helga raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just…deep in thought." Stella replied.

"Care to share? I've got time." Helga smiled as she took a seat on the couch, and pat the spot next to her.

"Don't you have to take the twins for their play date at Phoebe's?" Stella asked.

"I don't think Pheebs would mind us being a little late. All she's gonna' do is teach the kids how to say big words and read them the dictionary again. I can't say that it's not working. Along with mindless television, the twins are actually rather advanced in learning all kinds of stuff."

"They have a smart mother…and father." Stella replied softly.

"Got that right. And besides, I don't think they're interested in leaving good Ol' Phil's side any time soon." She smirked as she watched the twins waddle after their great grandfather.

"Say, have I ever told you kiddos about the time your grandparents joined the circus and were amazing acrobats that had the ability to tame lions?!" Phil asked with excitement.

"No, tell us da stowy!" Hal and Phil exclaimed in unison, while clapping in anticipation.

"See? Like I said, we're gonna' be here for a while." Helga shook her head with a smile as she watched her grandfather in law pick up the twins in his arms and whisk them away. She turned her attention back to Stella, noticing that her eyes were glazed.

"So what's going on? Are you okay?" She asked with concern.

"Yeah. It's…Well it's not me exactly that I'm worried about…It's Arnold…" She replied solemnly.

"W-what about him? Is he alright?!" Helga asked in alarm.

"I don't know. That's what's getting to me. Remember that feeling you told me you had, yesterday?" Stella asked her.

"You mean the one that everyone keeps insisting is just nerves or gas? Yeah, I think I do." Helga deadpanned.

"Well I can't put my finger on it…But it just feels like…I don't know like-"

"-Something isn't right? Like an unknown fear or uncertainty?" Helga finished.

"Yeah. I guess it's just nerves though. The fact that he's kind of in our position from years ago and how the roles have switched with him being there and us being here is really getting to me. I just hope he's okay there. I mean I know he should be, the Green Eyes' security is pretty top notch for a tribe so ancient, but still…A mother can't help but worry you know?"

"Yeah…I'm the wife so I can understand where you're coming from. If it helps though, I've come up with a plan B that I'm thinking about springing into action…" Helga stated.

"What kind of plan B dear?" Stella raised an eyebrow at her daughter-in-law.

"Oh nothing too drastic, just a little 'pop in and check' kind of deal. Princess, I mean my friend Rhonda has a jet that she's so graciously agreed to let me borrow to fly over to San Lorenzo if need be. So we could always...you know, drop by for a quick hi. For peace of mind's sake anyways." She smirked.

"That sounds like a good idea!" Stella smiled, but then faltered. "But it's a little meddling don't you think? I mean the occasion of why he's there in the first place, isn't exactly a drop by and say hi kind of event. And we don't need to look like we don't trust him just because we're being…well…worry warts…"

"Who says we're being worry warts?" Helga scowled slightly.

_"Stella? Helga? Please tell me you two are having a light conversation about recipes or Wrestling or whatever you ladies talk about and aren't trying to devise a plan to fly to San Lorenzo to check on Arnold again…I mean there's no need to be worry Warts! He told us that he can take care of himself remember? I worry too as his dad, but we gotta' trust his word!"_ Miles' voice sounded from upstairs.

"Oh who asked you?!" The ladies shouted back in unison, but then looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay. So maybe we're a little on the Fritz! But I'm sure it's for good reason!" Helga pressed.

"Are you sure? I mean the festivities had barely even begun in the city! Of course we knew that he would lose contact with us for a while, I just can't place why it's bothering me so much!" Stella sighed.

"Okay look. Let's make a pact. This thing goes on for like what, 4 days? Knowing Arnold, he'll catch on to our worry and do whatever it takes to stay in contact. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if he left the ceremony for a second, hitched a ride into a modern part of the city, and is trying to message me to reassure that he's okay. If we don't hear from Arnold before or after that time, then we'll hop in the jet, and do a quick check." Helga _explained._

"Agreed." Stella nodded firmly. "I doubt that he would actually leave an important ceremony to do that though…"

In that moment, Helga's phone buzzed with a familiar ringtone.

Resisting the urge to dive for the phone and bruise her arm once more, she simply picked it up and saw that she had a new video message.

She opened it to see her husband's reluctant yet smiling face.

"_Hey Honey! And family if you're with her…Um, I know this message is sudden. I actually meant for this to be a draft or something for me to look over in reassurance for myself. I didn't plan on sending this message since I'm kind of scared of how you guys will react, but, here it goes…I've decided that I'm going to leave as soon as the ceremony is over and come home. I know what you're all thinking. The festivities go on for 4 days total, or why won't you even spend at least 1 night there, but guys I'm sure about this. I have a feeling that makes me uneasy with being here, and I think it has to do with well, me being here instead of at home where I belong. I came here to represent you all to a person that I loved and respected like family and even though I kind of left the beginning of the ceremony to hitch a ride into a modern part of the city, so I can send this message, I feel like it's the right thing to do. I said my goodbye's when I arrived, and I'm getting ready to head back to give my eulogy, but I just wanted you guys to know that I miss and love you all more than words can say. And because of that, I'm coming home. I love you all." _

Helga and Stella smiled as the video message ended.

"Hmm well what do you know, looks like we were worry warts after all…" Helga mused.

"Yeah. We should have known that he would do something like this. It's Arnold after all. But it was good that he went to get the closure he needed." Stella sighed with a smile.

"I just think it's funny that he sent this even though he obviously didn't intend to. He's so hopeless sometimes." Helga shook her head with a chuckle.

"Say you know what we should do?" Stella started with excitement. "We should throw a surprise welcome back party!"

Helga raised an eyebrow, but didn't drop the smile of amusement.

"Yeah! Yeah, you know to kind of catch him off guard and celebrate his successful return and breaking the cycle we feared about him not coming back! Besides it'll be fun!" Stella continued.

"Meh, why not, it's free food, free drinks, and a great way to shake up the weekend. Let's do it." Helga smiled.

"Great! Let's see he just sent this message and most likely won't get any replied from us since he went back into the other part of the village, so it should take him, according to traveling conditions, about 2 or 3 days to get back. So we'll have the party at the end of this week! I'll spread the word!" Stella then walked off to tell her husband the news.

Helga pulled out her locket smiled lovingly at the picture that now contained a picture of him with her and the twins.

"_Hurry back to me my Love…"_

* * *

The message was sent my Lord. It would seem that they bought it. The guard bowed respectably to Los Diablos.

"Excellent." Los Diablos smiled as he put away Arnold's phone.

"Who knew the idiot would actually save a video message that we could use to our advantage and dig his own grave!" The guard laughed, but then paused in thought. "Wait a minute, they're under the belief that they're going to see him again by the end of this week…How are you going to keep them fooled if you plan to kill the Chosen one?" The guard asked his leader.

"Oh, but it is exactly as the message says. They will see him again by the end of this week. I fully intend to see to it that they all be reunited." Los Diablos said pleasantly, his sincerity confusing his guards as it caught them of guard.

"Vale, estoy confundido! (Okay I'm confused) I don't get it boss, if you're going to do that, then what's the purpose of holding him captive and beating him up as if you were going to' kill him?" One of his guards asked.

"You misheard me engañar (fool). I said that his family will see him again by the end of this week and shall be reunited with him…"

He turned to them with a wicked and mischievous smile.

"However, I never said anything about him being alive in one piece when that happens…"

**To Be Continued…**


	19. Fear part 3

**A/N: Oh guys! I am so sorry this took so long! I am not going to go into how I got slammed with work and school, so I'll just settle with graveling! Anyways, I wanted to scratch what I said about "Fear" being broken up into 2 or 3 parts, but I promised, that it would be so it just took more time to write it. Lots of things are happening so hang on to your seats, beware of violence and suggestive violent situations, and as always please R and R! Thanks so much for the reviews!**

* * *

The torture was never ending.

What were only a few days seemed like endless years for Arnold as various guards took turns torturing him left and right with painful beatings and tactics, in an effort to break his will and spirit.

But to no avail…

The ruthless henchmen of Los Diablos were shocked to see that the football headed man still held on to his dignity.

Arnold coughed vehemently as one of the guards yanked his head up by the hair after attempting to drown him in the metal bin full of water once more. Once he caught his breath, he cracked a small smile and chuckled hoarsely.

"Well…On the bright side…I'm not as thirsty as I was…"

One of the men cursed under his breath while growling and roughly kicked Arnold in his already cracked ribcage, making the man yelp in pain, but he bit down on his cracked lips to stop an excruciating howl of agony escape to give them the satisfaction of getting to him.

Before another marathon of pain could begin, the guards noticed their boss beckoning them from outside Arnold's cell. They immediately responded, leaving Arnold to crawl away to the corner in his chains where he took out his journal that he managed to hide from the monstrous men. He then tried to direct his focus from his bruised and battered body that screamed for relief, onto his writing where he vigorously scribbled back and forth in the tattered book, trying not to stain the pages with the blood that flowed from various wounds.

_"My dearest Helga, if you're reading this…"_

* * *

"So? Is he broken yet?" Los Diablos asked calmly.

"Well…we managed to rough him up nicely! He's bleeding and everything!" A guard hesitated in reply.

"He's probably got some concussions and cracked bones here and there too!" Another guard added with pride, only to yelp and hold onto his now bleeding nose as Los Diablos suddenly punched him.

"You didn't answer my question." He responded bluntly, retracting his fist.

"W-well…Ph-physically he-he's definitely not too far long from being in pieces…I-it's j-just…well h-his w-way of d-dealing with things…We haven't gotten him to that exact point of begging for m-mercy yet…" Another guard hesitantly, and fearfully replied with honesty.

Los Diablos nodded. "That is because you idiotas (idiots) fail to see what truly breaks a man." He smirked slightly then went into Arnold's cell, where Arnold's eyes widened as he quickly hid the journal.

"My men have informed me that you are...adapting rather well to your conditions here mi amigo." He smirked.

Arnold glared at the mad man intensely, refusing to say a word.

"Ah, such passion and determination in your eyes. Yes, I see what they mean…You hold on to the hopes of escape and returning back to your life, yes?"

Arnold kept his glare.

"I must say, I am rather impressed at how you keep up your resolve…They definitely did a job on you." Los Diablos circled the chained football headed man and surveyed his many cuts, scars, and bruises. He then dug his finger deeply into one of his open wounds.

Arnold grunted and flinched, but bit down on his lip once more, drawing blood, but kept his peace.

"Hm…The Chosen one is indeed strong…" Los Diablos mused. "But then again, it is merited how your focus is directed towards more important things than your injuries…Thus why your spirit remains intact…"

Los Diablos reached into his pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a photograph. "Though I think the credit goes to your greatest influence…After all, I hear that tu Corazon de un Guerrero, esposa (your heart of a warrior, wife) is known to be rather…feisty…" He smirked as he watched Arnold's glare, once void of emotion, widen with horror.

"And on top of that…I can imagine that your little niños (children) would also inherit such strength!"

Arnold's breathing grew heavier as he watched Los Diablos finger the picture of his family, particularly licking his lips sadistically at the image of his beautiful wife.

"That is just something I will have to observe personally…" He ran his tongue across the image and chortled.

"You…" Arnold growled lowly as he shook with anger. "YOU SON OF A BI***! BASTARD! IF YOU EVEN THINK OF FU**ING TOUCHING MY FAMILY I WILL TEAR YOU APART LIMB BY LIMB MY FU**ING SELF! YOU NO GOOD FU**ING BASTARD! I WILL KILL YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME?!" He exploded and thrust himself forward, yanking as hard as he could to free himself from the bonds that kept his arms from wrapping around the dark cladded man's neck.

Los Diablos chuckled louder until it grew into a full blown bellowing laughter at Arnold's expense. His sudden explosion of curses, threats, and screaming was music to his ears as if he were a mere puppy barking and yipping with agitation.

"Yes! YES! THAT was what I was looking for! That anger hiding the despair of how you are hopeless to stop me! How magnífico! (Magnificent)" He smiled, then got up in Arnold's face that was now red with fury.

"And what's better…Is that you know it is true…Embrace that hopelessness my friend…For nothing can stop me now. But I assure you…it will be quite the reunion! Having the hated enemies of my father and your precious wife and children see you for the last time, as I put an end to them...slowly and painfully until they beg with their last, dying breath…After having a little _divertido (fun_) with your wife of course…"

Arnold growled and struggled once more, but then settled with spitting mercilessly into the dark hooded man's face.

Los Diablos glared, but then calmly wiped the sickening saliva from his face.

"Yeah…You think about that mi amigo…It will only be a matter of time…" He smirked slightly once more and walked away from Arnold's cell.

Arnold growled in a loud shout, hurling vicious threats at him left and right, on the verge of begging, but refusing to give in. The evil pirate continued on without looking back, his long black cape flowing behind him.

* * *

Once he met up with the guards, who reported to him from earlier, he dusted his hands off and smiled at them in victory, his grin growing wider as they all heard the distant shouting.

"And THAT is how it's done gentlemen. That very sound is the essence of his spirit threatened to be torn to pieces…"

All three guards looked at their master with wide eyes, but nodded.

"Now, onto business. Are we on schedule with the takeover?" Los Diablos asked seriously.

"Ahead of schedule actually sir. You will be pleased to know that we have confiscated most if not all of the ancient treasures and artifacts of the sacred Green Eyes civilization. Not to mention, we have captured nearly all of the most respected leaders and the tribe itself, save for that Roberto fellow." A guard reported.

Los Diablos nodded. "The man is ambitious…but has a weakness like any other. He will come out of hiding soon enough…I trust that any opposition has been taken cared of?"

"No oppositions to report sir. Those that have tried to reach out for help, have been terminated along with their families and their very household name." Another guard reported.

"Excellent. However, we must not get carried away with such worthless accomplishments. I want all units commandeering any form of communication, including the phone lines, telegraphs, postal services, you name it, until I give the word. It is time to be moving into our final phase...And making a quick trip to the States while we're at it…"

* * *

His throat sore and raw from shouting and cursing, Arnold let out one last strangling yell of frustration as he punched a nearby wall of cinderblock and crawled back into the corner to scribble furiously in his journal, not bothering to wipe away the salty tears of anger that stung his sweaty face.

Suddenly, he heard a crackling sound along with a few faint grunts. He realized that it was coming from below him and watched as a stone block popped out of the ground, followed by another and finally a dusty yet feminine body crawled up, breathing heavily, as the figure threw what looked like a giant specialized saw and chisel to the side.

Arnold's eyes widened in disbelief, while the figure's eyes widened with shock and relief.

"Arnold! It's you! I have found you at last!"

"Maria?!" Arnold muttered in disbelief.

The Latino Green Eyed member wasted no time in throwing her arms around the football headed man, but Arnold did not share the same excitement.

"What the he** are you doing here?!" He hissed.

She blinked, taken aback from the hostility in his tone, but replied without missing a beat. "I had to find you! I-we are all so worried!"

"You shouldn't have come here! It's too dangerous!" He snapped.

"It was not as if I had a choice in the matter Arnold! All of the Green Eyed people have been taken under siege except for Roberto! He escaped with very few men and they were able to go into hiding. He took me with him before they could get to me, but…I-I could not go in an attempt to save myself, knowing that my people and you are captured and held somewhere going through he** knows what! I had to do something to get on the inside!" Maria snapped back. "! Tuve que tomar una oportunidad de encontrar! Yo ya sabía Roberto estaba a salvo, pero usted fuera el que está en peligro! Si algo le sucedía a ninguno de los dos I-" (I had to take a chance to find you! I already knew Roberto was safe, but you were the one in danger! If anything happened to either of you I-)"

"-Eso no es excusa! (That's no excuse) You were stupid to come here! You don't know what this man is capable of! I found out that this lunatic is La Sombra's son and he has it out for me and everyone I love! Look at what he's done so far! Now he's threatening to go after my family and he's only keeping me alive to watch them suffer at his hands! If he finds you in here, there's no telling what he'll do!" He hissed back.

"Then we best better stop wasting time over this nonsense of a blame game and think of a plan to get out of here and free the Green Eyed people!" Maria stated sternly.

She noticed Arnold's look of disbelief and slight confusion.

"Like I said, this monster not only captured you, but the entire Green Eyed community! He is doing away with us fast and has successfully put a stop to anyone that opposed him. One secret phone call and text message went out to the authorities in a desperate attempt for help, but Los Diablos had men on the inside who intercepted the messages, traced them back to the sender, and sent men out to kill him, his wife, his kids, his extended family, until his very name's existence is now but just a memory…" Maria explained bitterly.

"Da** it…This bastard's untouchable…" Arnold muttered angrily.

"Maybe, but he also has quite the collection of tools needed that should do the trick of retaliating and getting us out of here!" Maria smirked and pointed to the floor below them. "Los Diablos gravely underestimated just how many of us there were, and assigned a few guards to process everyone. While they were locking everyone up, I was able to slip away in the massive crowd in an attempt to find all the exit routes, but got caught. I put up a fight to where one bozo struggled to tie me up and locked me in a dark cell nearby. Little did I know that such a room proved useful since it was loaded with tools, weapons, and ammunition! I am guessing that it was their personal supply room. It has everything we need, state of the art technology, tools, jack hammers, chisels, guns, explosives, you name it. I was able to set myself free and borrow a few necessary tools to find you."

"So that's how you were able to get in here so easily…Nice!" Arnold mused with a small smile.

"Now all we need to do is work on getting you out of these chains and make a bigger hole to fit your rather…enlarged sized head…Once we make enough room, we can escape through the floor, where we'll land right into the weapons and artillery room!" Maria smiled as she picked up the tools once more to work on Arnold's chains.

All of a sudden, footsteps were heard walking near the cell…

* * *

Both Arnold and Maria panicked as he hissed at her to drop everything and run. Maria quickly took the tools and rushed to the hole she made in the rocky floor. Arnold's eyes darted back and forth from the footsteps that were coming closer, to his friend as she struggled to replace the floor with the loose cinderblock.

He heaved a sigh of relief once he heard the rock snap back into place and knew that she got away safely.

Los Diablos then came into view with his guards in front of Arnold's cell with a simple smile on his face.

Arnold glared furiously at him.

"At ease mi Amigo…I am here simply to check up on you and say hi. Now is that so wrong?"

Arnold growled at the man.

"Of course. Your actions are understandable. I know that it has not been the most comfortable situation for you physically…So I decided to accommodate your torture on a deeper level. Oh not to worry though, I am not talking about the fate of your loved ones, though they are still listed in my agenda…But something or should I say_ someone_ came out of the blue and gave me the most _attractive _opportunity…" He smiled maliciously as he licked his lips once more.

Arnold's cold eyes widened once more in horror as he shook his head. _"Oh no…No…Please don't tell me…"_

Arnold's fears were confirmed as the henchmen dragged in a struggling, tied up Maria as they threw her roughly to the ground at their commander's feet.

"Hmm…It is adorable how valiant she was in trying to rescue her former unrequited love…Even more adorable how she failed to realize that we have something called cameras posted around. But then again, people do crazy things when they're in love…Too bad it was all in vain. Not to worry though, I plan on giving her everything you can't…"

Maria snarled at Los Diablos, spitting in his face.

"Geesh! What is with all the spit takes today! No matter, that just means she's also a feisty one! Good. This should be fun then…though if it helps, I doubt that she'll be as fun as your esposa (wife). Well, practice makes perfect I guess!" The evil man laughed and with the snap of his fingers, Maria was suddenly tied to a nearby cot.

"No…NO! MARIA DON'T YOU DARE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!" Arnold shouted and struggled until one of the chains that Maria loosened earlier snapped, giving Arnold the leeway to swing it with all his might at him, knocking him to the ground as he clutched his eye.

The guards were quick to jump Arnold however, and punished him accordingly.

The beating was finally too much for Arnold and as he blacked out from the pain, he wondered if it was a blessing or a curse as he watched Los Diablos make his way to Maria once more…

* * *

Later on, Arnold felt his eyes twitched painfully as they adjusted to the darkness of his cell. He could already tell that one of his eyes was severely swollen.

He did not want to move…

He couldn't move…

He was in too much pain…

He just wanted to sleep…

He just wanted to dream…

He just wanted to dream that this nightmare was over and that he was once again nestled in the warmth of his beloved as he basked in the subtle yet enchanting floral scented perfume she always wore, along with the innocent fresh scents of baby powder and mushed baby food as he thought of cuddling the twins…

But a faint whimper and groan snapped him out of such fantasies.

"M-Maria?" He muttered, trying to keep the pain and exhaustion out of his voice.

"_A-Arnold? Are you alright?" _He heard the voice near him ask in reply.

"I should be asking you that! I can't believe you're alive I-"Arnold replied softly as he tried to make his way over to the dark corner where he heard her voice.

"_DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! Please...Just-please just stay where you are." _ Maria called out sternly, but then broke as she choked a sob.

"Maria…"

"_C-can I borrow your shirt? I-I'm cold…" _Maria sniffed, trying to keep the trembling out of her simple request.

"Y-yeah of course. Hold on." Arnold removed his tattered and soiled plaid over shirt and walked over to the corner.

"_N-NO! STAY WHERE YOU ARE! I CAN GET IT MYSEL-"_

Before Maria could finish her sentence, she knew it was too late as Arnold dropped the shirt to the ground in horror and gasped at the sight before him.

"M-Maria! Oh my go-W-what did he do to you?!"

Maria refused to answer as she buttoned up the shirt over her battered form and snuggled into the warm material as she curled up in the corner, trying to erase her former crush's look of terror from her mind.

But the blood running down her legs was etched in both of their minds…

"Oh Maria…Maria…" Arnold's eyes watered. "I'm so sorry! I'M SO SORRY!" He sobbed. He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Word of advice…If you are hoping for me to be okay…it would be best not to blame yourself for something that is not even your fault to begin with…" She stated softly yet seriously.

"But this is my fault! I-It is! That monster he-he!" He choked with sobs once more.

"I am aware…And he will pay for this on top of all the other crimes he has committed." She stated once more.

"Ven, tenemos que nuestro descansar (Come, we must get our rest). We have much to plan if we ever hope of getting out of here…" She stated with strain in her voice.

"H-how the he** can we-"Arnold started.

"-He may have cameras posted all around, but he has to have men around to observe them…Such a task cannot be completed if the men are absent. I overheard his plans of gathering all his men, both here, on the inside of wherever organizations he planted them, every commander, everyone from his army, they must attend a meeting discussing the final phase of their takeover. He expects everyone that has any part of his rule and army to attend or face a fate worse than death. No one is allowed to miss. No one. Therefore, this will provide the perfect opportunity for us to strike. But time will be of the essence. We will need to be extra diligent." She whispered.

Arnold took in the information and nodded. "I-I know this is a stupid question…I'm not going to ask it…"

"You mean if I am okay?" She asked bluntly with a small knowing smile. "Of course."

"Maria…W-what happened was very traumatic…You can't just brush it off like nothing…It's not healthy and-"

"I can. And I will." She snapped bluntly, fighting the sting of tears. "At least…until we get out of here…we must both be strong through this…If we crumble…we give the enemy what he wants…If we give in to the torture of our fears…He wins…I refuse for him to take that from me…I have been through worse in my lifetime…This is nothing…My only regret is…Roberto…" Maria replied.

"Maria…"

"Goodnight Arnold." She turned from him and curled in the corner once more.

* * *

Arnold sighed heavily and went back over to his side where he pulled out his journal once more to review everything he wrote so far. He wrote to quite a few people, mainly his family and loved ones…

He wrote to his wife…

To his son…

And to his daughter…

Once he was done scribbling more messages, he reflected back on everything that's happened. He observed the many scars and wounds on his body that were now smeared and mixed with fresh and dried blood. He observed his shackles and dreary atmosphere of the small secluded cell. He observed the woman in the corner who just so happened to be one of his best and closest friends as she lied broken in the corner…

There was much to fear…

What if they couldn't get out alive?

What if this maniac got hold of his family and friends?

What if he got hold of his daughter and son?

What if he got Helga?

He couldn't let that happen.

He wouldn't.

A plan was already burning inside of Arnold's mind. He stayed up studying every possible room he could from his line of sight, considering the information Maria gave him, and the weapons they had at their disposal, along with any disadvantage he could think of possible.

It was a scary situation to say the least.

But there was one distinctive fear that stood out from all the rest…

He thought about the dream he had prior to coming to San Lorenzo. He thought about how his children were crawling helplessly on their own, seeking their father as he was helpless to reach out to them…He thought of the loneliness he felt when he once thought he was all alone in the world, without his parents who promised their return…

It took him back to a time in his life…

He was 9 years old…It was a normal, ordinary day. Nothing special or anything out of the usual adventures he would have with his friends. If any of them were fighting or in a jam, he served as the voice of reason. He went to school, laughed with Gerald, glared at Helga with annoyance as she threw another spitball at his head, played with the gang, got turned down by Lila, smirked at his grandparents and their shenanigans, ate lunch with the borders, greeted his neighbors and people of the community, walked Abner, and just had an all-around average, typical day.

Until that night…

That night, when he was all alone in his room, he pulled out a crumpled picture of his parents.

His mind began to wander…

His heart began to question…

And finally, when it all became too much for the boy who was known for his optimism, he cried.

And cried.

And cried…

No one knew about it. It was just him…alone in his room…grieving for the absence of his mom and dad…

It was a dark time he did not like to remember…But once the thought of that moment repeating itself came to mind, only with his son and daughter in his place instead, Arnold couldn't hold it anymore.

The football headed man put his face into his hands and wept bitterly.

But during his sobbing, he turned his blood shot eyes towards the journals, and afterwards towards the corner where Maria slept, and finally to the photograph that Los Diablos left earlier.

Once he saw the happy, peaceful, and loving expressions of his family altogether, emotions burned within his chest.

The innocence and bliss that shined brightly in the twins' toothless smiles, and Helga's loving yet sly gaze towards all of them and the prideful half-lidded smile he gave as he wrapped one arm around his wife as he held their daughter, and she their son.

It was in that moment Arnold knew that he couldn't let his fears get the better of him.

He be da**ed if he let that twisted sicko come near his loved ones, like he did with Maria…

No, he knew it was time to fight.

Arnold clenched the picture to his chest tightly, as his swollen yet piercing green eyes burned with determination in the darkness.

He would do anything, whatever it took to get rid of that bastard.

Fearful for his life or not, Arnold knew that one way or another, he was going to take Los Diablos down for good…


	20. Courage part 1

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! I am so sorry this took so long! I'm two days late past the deadline I promised and I apologize! It's been a cluster of work and school and trying to word this chapter just right. Speaking of which, I apologize in advance for the epic fail of Spanish translation that is included in the past chapters. Spanish isn't my strongest subject, and I blame my Google Translate for any inaccuracies that might occur lol. So yeah…Umm…as for what to expect, all I can say is…Hope for the best and try not to hate me! Lol**

* * *

_When you think about the concept of courage, bravery is naturally associated with it. However, when you think of bravery in general, the sense of being fearless is what comes to mind; which actually contrasts with the notions of courage since it usually involves being brave in spite of your fears. If that truly is the case, then despite what others might have perceived of me, being courageous was a quality that I lacked in childhood…And maybe, something that I struggle with even now as an adult…_

Helga tried to control her breathing as she once again shot up in the middle of the night, nearly shouting her husband's name as she shook off yet another random nightmare. Her pride be da**ed, she was ready to crawl into the comfort and safety of her husband's arms.

…Only to remember that he wasn't there, and that she was alone...

Helga then sighed as she pulled out her locket and lightly stroked the glass exterior which contained a picture of her beloved husband and herself holding their adorable twin children.

She couldn't remember a time when she felt so happy and complete than when they were all together as one happy family; safe and sound with her where they all belonged.

Which now seems to not be the case…

At least she didn't know for sure if it was or not…

Which is what bothered her the most.

That uneasiness and sense of fear that she felt subside after receiving a message from her husband days ago was merely pushed aside, if not buried where she refused to feel it and instead, believed that everything would be okay.

And even now, she felt that everything was fine and concluded that she was overreacting. The sudden nightmares that caused her to lay awake at night were merely indications of how much she missed him.

At least that's what she kept telling herself; which is why she cursed herself for the sense of helplessness that threatened to make its appearance through the worried expression on her face and her rapidly beating heart.

"Pull yourself together Helga! Criminy, you're more of a pathetic wreck than usual! There's nothing wrong with the stupid Football-Head! I just miss him a little that's all! O-okay fine. So, I-I miss him a lot! But he's coming back the day after tomorrow so...So quit being such a basket case and dare I say look at the bright side of things! Just one more day and he'll be back with us…Safe and sound…And I'll be in his arms again…"

Comforted by her pep talk, she made herself settle into the warmth of her pillow and chanted her hopes silently until sleep took over her once more.

"Besides…I'm sure that no matter what, Football-Head is brave enough to handle whatever comes his way and take care of himself…"

* * *

Arnold Shortman had never been more terrified in his life as he closed his eyes in concentration, repeating the plan that he and Maria conjured up in his mind over and over again; reflecting on every detail, every possible setback and risk, and every action that needed to be taken. But although he was scared sh*tless, Arnold was also determined and not to mention...

very, very pissed off.

This monster was on the rampage of destroying everything precious to him without remorse or regard.

And he was just getting started…

It was one thing to completely disgrace and dishonor someone who meant a great deal to not only him, but to a whole civilization while killing half of said civilization in a matter of hours.

It was another thing to capture and torture him to where he would have been better off dead, but also treat him with enough medical attention to where he could still suffer without reaching death…

It was an even higher level to destroy and torture someone who was one of his closest friends in one of the worst ways a woman can imagine…

But this bastard threatened to go after his family.

After his wife!

That was when all lines were crossed beyond the point of no return.

Arnold was never one to stand for violence whatsoever. Even when it came to the ones that truly deserved it, he believed that justice would take its course.

But now, he was completely ready to do whatever it took to get rid of this twisted piece of sh*t once and for all.

Even if it cost him his own life.

That was the only thing that got to Arnold. The thought of his plan going wrong and something happening to him made his stomach twist with anxiety and disquieted him. Especially since he did not want to picture his wife being widowed or his children suffering the same fate he did.

…Only for there to be no hopes of their parent ever coming back…

But the thought of what this monster could do to his wife and children overruled that fear in an instant.

Scowling at the thought, his expression darkened and he used that conviction to fuel his valor to go through with the plan.

Suddenly, the sound of multiple footsteps filled his ear drums, making him turn towards Maria who nodded at him in return.

He listened carefully through the prison bars.

* * *

"Is everything ready?" Los Diablos asked calmly.

"Affirmative my lord. Everything is a go. All weapons of destruction are in place with backup in our secret storage spot if need be." One guard reported.

"¡Sí! And the sacred Green Eyed Tribe has been captured and held in confinement in our specialized prison camps below the inactive volcano. We have them all, save for the rats that escaped with their newest ruler anyways…" The second guard replied.

"And our final huddle ceremony? Is everyone present and accounted for before we take action?" the dark cladded pirate asked once more with a strict tone.

"¡Si mi señor! Todos, desde los especialistas en armas a los secretarios se contabilizan y están esperando actualmente en la sala de conferencias principal en estos momentos. (Yes my lord! Everyone from the weapons specialists to the secretaries are accounted for and are currently waiting in the main conference room as we speak.)"

"Excelente." He smirked.

One guard hesitated, but spoke up. "But m-my l-lord…I-if I may ask? A-are you certain that all of the people involved in your genius plan, and all those who follow you in general, should be present in person in this final meeting? Should we not have at least some men on the outside guarding the prisoners or at least keeping an eye on surveillance in case there are any disturbances in the plan? Like a backup or extra soldiers to cover our blind spots? You are taking everyone away from their posts and positions and it could be dangerous since there will be no one left to-"

The guard's explanation was cut short as he fell to the ground with Los Diablo's dagger impaled in his chest.

The head pirate then removed his dagger, wiped off the blood, and turned to his other soldiers.

"Now, would anyone else like to share any comments or concerns with my plan and waste more of my precious time?" Los Diablos asked in an eerie pleasant tone.

"No sir! You know what you are doing and we are confident in your abilities to triumph sir!" They all chorused.

"Good. On to the meeting then."

"¡Mierda!" (Sh*t!) Este monstruo es despiadada! (This monster is ruthless!)" Maria whispered in horror as she watched the guard bleed to his death.

"He's also overconfident, which gives us an advantage. Now that their meeting is about to begin, we just have to wait for the right moment before we put our plan into action." Arnold replied seriously.

"But you heard it for yourself, everyone that is of that demonio (demon) is at the meeting. There is no one to stop us from getting away, and yet at the same time, he has us severely locked down to the point where escape is futile even if we tried." Maria explained sadly.

Refusing to be deterred, Arnold kept looking outside the bars to see guards rushing to get to the conference room. He noticed the desperation in their expressions and evaluated it as fear for what would happen to them if they were late or absent from the conference. He then noticed a lean, yet muscled guard that scurried behind the taller guards, cursing at them to hurry up.

He smiled slyly and saw their opportunity for escape.

* * *

The lean guard continued to curse at the other guards who kept toppling over him to get to the meeting. As he passed by the prison cells, he heard multiple grunts coming from one of his boss's most hated enemy's cell and out of curiosity, rushed over to see his boss's weirdly shaped headed nemesis tug vigorously at his already loosened chains. They were quickly becoming loose enough for the Football-Headed man to escape; especially since the beautiful woman, now clothed in what he guessed to be the prisoner's shirt, was helping him by using a piece of cinderblock.

He called out to them without a second thought.

"Detener ahí! (Stop right there!) What do you think you're doing prisoner?!"

"What's it look like I'm doing? I'm trying to escape out of this hell-hole doi!" Arnold answered back in a snarky tone.

"That is not allowed! If you continue to rebel, I will-"

"-You'll what? Use force to stop me? I don't see that happening since all of your buddies are occupied by that piece of sh*t head's little get together, and you clearly can't take me all by yourself." Arnold smirked.

"I AM FULLY CAPABLE OF PUTTING YOU IN YOUR PLACE WITHOUT ANYONE TO AID ME YOU PEDAZO DE BASURA (piece of trash)!" The guard shouted.

"Piece of trash. Wow, well with a rebuttal like that we might just be convinced! Oh wait, no we're not." Maria folded her arms.

"Now if you'll excuse us, I think we'll be making our grand escape now." Arnold smiled with fake amusement as he showed the guard the now broken chains.

"NO HABRÁ ESCAPE DE MÍ! (THERE WILL BE NO ESCAPE FROM ME!)" The guard roared and immediately took the keys to unlock Arnold's cell, only to charge, jump, and lash at him; thrashing on Arnold with full force...

Only to be knocked out by a piece of hard cinderblock.

"Nice shot Maria!" Arnold smiled, wiping the blood from his mouth. He then went over to the unconscious guard and removed his clothes.

"Arnold what are you doing? There is no time to waste! We must escape now!" Maria hissed with urgency.

"We are but first, here. Get dressed in these. It's more decent than the shirt." Arnold gave the guard clothes to Maria who then blushed uncomfortably as she adjusted the shirt he gave her that barely covered her enough to where she was decent. She muttered her thanks and dressed in the guard's clothes as Arnold turned to give her privacy and to look over his latest entry of his journal.

"_My dearest Helga, if you're reading this, then two things must have happened. One good and one…not so good…"_

"You can turn around now." Maria called out.

"Ah now see? That'll make moving around a lot easier don't you think?"

"_I'm afraid nothing will ever be easy for me now Arnold…"_ Maria thought sorrowfully. She pushed down the bitterness and smirked at him instead. "Yeah, yeah. Let us just go."

* * *

Arnold and Maria quickly made their escape out of the prison cell and ran down the halls. Luckily, there was no guards or form of security in sight, save for the surveillance cameras, which in turn made Maria nervous as they hid behind a huge wooden crate.

"Arnold! There are cameras everywhere and you are exposed! We need to get you a disguise." Maria declared.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me. No one is there to man the cameras so we should be okay. This is only a convenience that works out in our favor as long as time is on our side, but then it's going to hit the fan if we don't hurry. Come on, time is of the essence." Arnold replied back in a serious and focused tone.

Maria shook her head at his stubbornness as he continued to watch for any openings for them to make their next move. She then spotted another guard rushing to get to the meeting room and quickly decided to take him out with other guard's spare gun.

Without Arnold's supervision of course.

* * *

"Okay, on the count of three, we'll run as fast as we can out that exit and to the volcano where you said the Green Eyes are being held. Ready?" Arnold stated expecting a response.

He didn't get one.

"Maria?" He turned around to find her gone. His eyes widened in panic as his eyes scanned the area for her, only for him to jump at the sound of a gunshot.

Before he could shout her name, she appeared with an armful of clothes and weapons.

"Maria da*n it! Don't scare me like that! Where the he** did you go?!" He hissed at her.

"To get you your disguise of course. Here, get dressed. It will be more advantageous for us this way." Maria replied emotionlessly.

"Wait, where did you get these? What did you do?" Arnold pressed, his tone expressing disapproval.

"No time. Just hurry up! Like you said, time is of the essence." Maria replied hastily, wiping off the stains of blood on her hands.

Arnold just shook his head and put on the guard's clothes. Maria quickly took the guard's dark hooded robe and wrapped him in it where his head and mouth were covered, but eyes were still exposed. She took one of the guns that happened to be a silencer and shot at the camera above them. They rushed out of the exit towards the volcano in the distance.

* * *

Once they both reached the inactive volcano, Arnold's eyes widened and softened at the sight of all the innocent people who were held captive against their will. He had to hold back his emotions as he saw the children all gathered in a small cell; tired, and miserable.

They came upon more of the jail cells to see some of the Green Eyed people cower in fear, while others growled in defiance.

"Seguidores del asesino! (Followers of murderer!) Have you come to do away with the rest of us now? Rest assured that we will not go down without a fight! Even now as we speak, your so called secret base has been discovered and an army has been assembled to come against you!" One member valiantly cried.

"No tenga miedo de mi pueblo! (Don't be afraid my people!) It is I, Maria! I have returned to you with a plan of escape. And if what you say about Roberto's army is true, then hope has graced us with an opportunity to escape this monster!" Maria replied calmly but firmly.

"M-Maria! Tu gracia! (Your grace!) It is an honor and pleasure to see you again." The member trembled with respect as he and the other members bowed briefly with respect.

Maria blinked in utter confusion, but before she could say something, another Green Eyed member spoke up.

"If we may be so bold to ask, why have you brought one of the torturers in our midst?"

Maria giggled. "Fear not. It is not one of the guards, but is actually the chosen one in disguise! In order to escape properly, we needed to look convincing…But as you know, the shape of his head made it quite difficult…" She smirked at Arnold's slightly annoyed look as he took off the dark hood.

"Ar-Arnold!" One member gasped out loud as he quickly bowed. The others followed his notions as they chanted Arnold's name with deep respect and bowed.

Arnold just shook his head uncomfortably. "Is this really necessary?"

"Well you are considered higher than royalty to the people you should know that by now!" Maria smiled, but then frowned in confusion.

"Wait a minute. That reminds me…If I may be so bold to ask; why did you refer me to such a high title earlier buen señor?" Maia asked the member that addressed her with a royal title.

"You do not know? Now that Roberto has taken Elder's position as leader, are you not the one who will remain and triumph by his side as he carries on his grandfather's legacy?" The member replied.

"M-me y Roberto?! No seas ridículo! Yo nunca podría ser considerado la realeza, y mucho menos ser digno de tal título! (M-me and Roberto?! Don't be ridiculous! I could never be considered royalty, much less be worthy of such a title!) She blurted out in alarm and disbelief. "Besides…I do not believe he thinks so highly of me in that sort of manner…" She finished softly if not almost sadly.

Arnold along with everyone else just blinked at her incredulously.

"What?" Maria asked innocently.

"You seriously have no idea? I mean you haven't caught on to any hints or paid attention to any clues? They're so obvious!" Arnold blurted out.

"What are you talking about? What hints have I not caught onto? What clues have I not paid attention to, and regarding what?" Maria raised an eyebrow.

"_Wow…Was I really as clueless as she is right now in the past? Poor Helga…I can't imagine the type of hell I must have put her through…" _Arnold thought as he shook his head at Maria.

"What?!" Maria pressed impatiently.

Before Arnold could brush off the subject, he couldn't help himself as he suddenly blurted out, "Do you like Roberto?"

"What? Of course I do. He is a good man and a dear friend since our childhood. How could I not? You like him also, no?" Maria replied as if it was the most obvious fact in the world.

Arnold shook his head and smirked his infamous half lidded smile. "No. I mean do you _like_ Roberto…you know, like-like him?"

"Wha-what?! What type of question is this?! I do not understand what you are talking about! This is nonsense! We are close friends that is all! N-nothing more!" Maria rushed in one sentence.

But her blush was not lost on Arnold as his sly expression grew.

"Enough with this foolishness. We must get back to the matter at hand now." She quickly turned towards one of the members from earlier. "Sir, you mentioned something about Roberto having an army assembled for attack, meaning he must be near yes?"

"¡Sí! I know this for certain since I came from his army. I was merely going off to scope the headquarters when I was captured and placed with the others in here. But I can say with absolute certainty that he is within range of our location." The Green Eyed member replied with confidence.

"A-and he is safe, yes?" Maria asked with concern.

"Sí. As far as I know of, he is hanging in there strong for now. His only pain is not knowing if you are safe or not, Tu gracia." He replied solemnly.

Maria blushed, but smiled softly once more, only to then frown painfully as flashbacks of her torture and violation tore through her mind. She shook it off. "I am…managing." She replied quietly.

Arnold frowned and put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. "Don't worry Maria. Roberto will find us. I just wish there was a way we could get a message out to him somehow."

"Me temo que eso es imposible Su Excelencia. (I am afraid that is impossible Your Excellence) I am certain that you have heard about the ones that have tried to communicate a message or reached out to get help…" Another member solemnly replied.

Arnold closed his eyes briefly and painfully as he thought of how such people now exist as only a memory.

"There must be some way around this…" Maria broke the silence.

Arnold turned around to find a little boy he recognized as one of his friends that just so happened to be into pigeons.

Carrier pigeons to be exact.

He then smiled with inspiration.

"That's it! Hey Alejandro! ¡Mi pequeño amigo! (My little friend!) Come here for a second!" Arnold called out.

The scared little boy reluctantly looked up only to see the bright smile of his older friend that also shared his interest in pigeons and ran up to him with excitement.

"Arnold! Arnold!" The boy cried as he hugged the football headed man tightly. "Estoy tan feliz de que estés vivo! Pensé que el malo de la película que tiene seguro! (I am so happy you're alive! I thought the bad guy got you for sure!)"

"Well he didn't get me down yet little buddy. Say listen. How's little Pal-Pal been doing since the last time I was with you both? Have you been trying to train him in sending and receiving messages?" Arnold asked.

"Usted apuesta que tengo! (You bet I have!) Ever since you helped tend to his broken wing some time ago, he has been up and flying left and right! He hates being cooped up." The little boy replied as he stepped aside and showed Arnold a closed off cage with a frantic bird flapping with all its might and cooing loudly.

"Well we're going to put him to good use now. Hold on, I'll get him out." Arnold replied as he used one of the guards' extra keys to unlock the bird cage. The bird instantly flew around the open cell and landed on Arnold's shoulder.

"Okay Pal-Pal. We've got a big job for you. I hope you're up for it. You're our only hope now…" He quickly reached in one of his pockets and pulled out his journal; ripping out a blank page, scribbling a message on it in haste, rolling it up, and tying it to the bird.

Maria rolled her eyes. "Arnold. Really? A carrier pigeon? How is that going to help us?! The meeting is about to start and I doubt that it will last that long! Destruction is upon us now and we need to think of something fast! Even if your idea of a message carrying bird works, there's no telling if the fowl is reliable or how long it would ta-"

"-Don't doubt me Maria. Birds are smart. My friend Phoebe once told me that pigeons are very intelligent and can fly in open spaces for up to 40 miles per hour. Seeing that Roberto is nearby, we should have more than enough time. Besides, I observed the guard's little pow-wow with Diablos. The meeting should be going for hours. If there's anything I've learned anything from Diablos, it's that his ego is endless. He'll spend a good hour and a half bragging about how he accomplished everything that his father couldn't." Arnold replied.

Arnold brought the bird to a nearby window and stroked him softly. "Listen little Pal-Pal…like I said, you're our only hope here. The plan is in motion, but it's going to be too dangerous for them to handle and I don't want any of the kids getting hurt…I need Roberto to take them away to safety. So…please…fly to Roberto and get this message to him as fast as you can…For me…You know the Green Eyes signal. Find the symbol and fly towards the hidden green colored smoke. Roberto should be there and respond. Creo en ti amigo mío. (I believe in you my friend.) He whispered. And with that, Arnold sent the bird off, watching it fly high across the night sky.

As the clock continued to tick against Arnold and the remaining Green Eyed tribe, all they could do now was hope and wait…


	21. Courage part 2

**A/N: Oh my gosh guys! I am so sorry this took so long! I'm like sooo many days late past the deadline I promised and I apologize! It's been a cluster of work and school and trying to word this chapter just right. Speaking of which, I apologize in advance for the epic fail of Spanish translation that is included in the past chapters. Spanish isn't my strongest subject, and I blame my Google Translate for any inaccuracies that might occur lol. So yeah…Umm…as for what to expect, all I can say is…Hope for the best and try not to hate me! Lol**

* * *

Not too far off from the volcano, a distressed man who was now leader of the Green Eyed tribe paced back and forth anxiously as he tried desperately to think of a plan to rescue his people. The sacred Green Eyes camp fire that was lit with its dazzling emerald colored smoke filling the atmosphere and specialized scent meant to bring comfort to his soul, did just the opposite as he thought about the many casualties that fell victim to the sudden ambush, as well as the many lives that were still at stake. All of a sudden, one of his men ran up to him in a panic.

"Sire! Sire! Tienes que venir rápidamente! (You must come quickly!)"

"What is it?" Roberto replied somberly.

"A fowl has just appeared out of nowhere! It appears to have something in its mouth…Shall I tell the others to prepare for a quick feast?"

"What?! ¡Absolutamente no! (Absolutely not!)" Roberto exclaimed. "Bring the bird to me!"

Two of his guards brought the pigeon that held a piece of paper in its mouth to their leader.

"This bird looks familiar to me…" Roberto mused quietly as he held the bird. "It would seem that he is carrying a message."

"I worry Sire. What if this is a trick from Los Diablos made to capture us all?!" One of his guards asked skeptically as he glared at the little pigeon.

"Fear not my friend! If that is the case, then I am sure we can put the feathered decoy to good use…in our stomachs!" Another guard reassured cheerfully.

As if he could understand their language, the bird started to flap his wings frantically in a panic, dropping the piece of paper he held in his beak. Before Roberto could glare at his men, his eyes widened as he suddenly remembered something.

"Wait a minute! There is only one bird that I know who goes in such a frenzy when threatened to be eaten! Pal-Pal! Is that you?"

The bird landed gracefully on Roberto's outstretched finger, cooing softly.

"It is you mi amigo emplumado! (My feathered friend) I am so glad you are safe! Wait, this must mean that you know where Maria, Arnold, and the others are yes?!"

The bird then cooed and gently pecked at his hand which still held the piece of paper.

"Oh right! You brought a message." Roberto unraveled the folded piece of paper and scanned through its contents; his facial expression changing from confusion, to surprise, to anger, and finally to determination.

"Ronda de los guardias rápidamente. Tenemos que ir al volcán más adelante inmediatamente! (Round the guards up quickly. We must go to the volcano up ahead immediately!)"

"But Sire, how do we know this is not what that evil bastardo wants?!" One of the guards protested.

"This message is sincere. In fact, it was written by the chosen one himself." Roberto replied as he unsheathed his sword.

"Forgive us for questioning you, much more so the chosen one if it is truly him…but how do you know for sure it is from him?" Another guard asked.

"The Spanish lettering…It is a dead giveaway." Roberto replied, letting his guards read over it.

"…I can barely understand this! There are so many mistakes!" A guard exclaimed as he let another guard read it.

"¡Tienes razón! Es terrible. (You're right! It's terrible)" Another guard nodded.

"Si. Although he has spent quite some time here in San Lorenzo, his Spanish has yet to improve, much more so his writing. So like I said, dead giveaway." Roberto deadpanned. "Now let us go! There is no time to waste!"

* * *

Meanwhile back in the secluded part of the inactive volcano, Arnold looked out of the small window where the pigeon took off, in hopes that he would soon return. Maria sighed as she walked up to him.

"Arnold…Are you still waiting for that bird to come back? I admire your hopefulness, but this is no time to look on the bright side. We're lucky that the meeting is lasting as long as it is! We need to come up with a plan to get out of here! The more you continue to sit there, the more our lives, especially the children here, are at risk!"

"You think I don't know that?!" Arnold snapped, but then softened. "I'm sorry…You're right. It's just that I know Pal-Pal's a smart bird and that Roberto can't be too far off from our location and…I-I just couldn't help but hope that...well maybe..."

"I know. I wish for that too." Maria started softly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Nothing would make me happier than to see him again…W-with the rest of the Green Eyes who escaped with him of course!" Maria rushed just as she saw Arnold give his half-lidded smirk.

All of a sudden, they heard a truck's engine coming towards their direction. Arnold and Maria looked at each other in alarm, but with determination.

"Quick! Keep the children and everyone safe! I'm going to check out what's going on!" Arnold ordered.

"But Arnold-Ugh…Just-please be careful!" Maria relented, knowing that there was no way she could stop him from heading into danger.

After Arnold gave her a quick nod, he disguised himself as one of Los Diablos' guards once more and ran outside the volcano's entrance.

…Only to be held at sword point by multiple guards that just so happened to have green eyes…

He gulped.

"¡Deténgase! ¡Deténgase! Cese y desista (Stop! Stop! Cease and desist)" Roberto called out from among his guards.

"But Sire he is one of them!" One Green Eyes called out.

"No. He is one of us. I can spot that shape of a head from miles away." Roberto smirked.

"I would say something against that, but right now I'm too happy and relieved to retort!" Arnold smiled back and hugged his friend.

"I'm so glad you're safe Roberto…"

"And I wish I could say the same for you mi amigo…no offense, but you look like serious mierda (sh**)" Roberto remarked.

"It's been rough…to say the least…" Arnold replied bitterly.

"…And Maria? I-is she safe?" Roberto asked softly.

Arnold blew out the breath he was holding in and shook his head slightly before looking back at Roberto. Before he could say anything in reply, Maria stormed upon them.

"Arnold! Are you alright?! What is taking so long?! We are running out of-"She froze on the spot once she saw Roberto. Part of her wanted to run straight into his arms, but the other part of her kept flashing back to what happened, making her expression go as hard as steel.

"…I see reinforcements have come after all. Good. There is no time to waste. Los Diablos will be ending his meeting at any time. We need to get everyone to safety inmediatamentei (immediately)." Maria stated seriously and headed back into the volcano to gather all the children together.

"…Uh I missed you too? And nice to see that you're alright?!" Roberto called out to her with his eyebrow raised. Though it sounded like he was joking, Arnold could immediately tell that he was slightly insulted at the cold shoulder treatment.

"Just…go easy on her Rob...She-she's been through a lot too."

"I did not notice." Roberto spat dryly, but then softened while shaking his head. "W-what the he** happened to her Arnold?"

Arnold sighed, but before he could say anything else, Maria ran past them, opening the back of the truck.

"Good. It's big enough for all of our people. How were you able to confiscate one of Los Diablos' trucks?" Maria asked causally.

"…Maria-"Roberto started.

"-You're right, there will be plenty of time for explanations later. Right now, we've got people to save. Give me a hand here will ya?"

"I'm on it." Arnold stated and rushed into the volcano to retrieve some of the kids to put them in the back of the truck.

Roberto only shook his head at both of them before helping out as well.

* * *

Once Arnold and Maria were able to set all the children free from their cells, they quickly worked towards all of the adults using the spare keys from the guards they took out earlier. Roberto and the rest of his men wasted no time in making sure they were all piled inside of the large semi-truck. After ordering one of his men to drive the truck and take the people into a place of safety where they could get help, Roberto noticed Arnold trying to console Alejandro and encouraging him to go with his family. The little boy protested, saying that he wanted to stay and be brave to fight and protect him, but Arnold would not have it. Nonetheless, Roberto also knew the little boy and how stubborn he could be. He figured that Arnold trying to convince him to get in the vehicle was going to take a while and decided to confront Maria in the meantime.

"Maria?" Roberto called out softly, making the Hispanic woman jump and curse in Spanish.

"You should know better not to sneak up on me like that Roberto!" She glared.

"My apologies. I just wanted to see h-how you were doing?"

"An insane monster slash vicious killer psychopath killed a vast majority of our people, captured, tortured, and nearly killed Arnold, and his life along with many others are still at risk. How do you _think_ I am doing?" Maria deadpanned with a scowl.

Roberto couldn't help but frown when she mentioned Arnold. The pang of jealousy hit him as it did so many times before.

He looked over to glare at his friend, only to soften at the sight of him hugging the little boy and giving him his trademark smile of hope and reassurance before helping him into the truck.

"It would seem to me that he is faring as best as he can despite circumstances. My main concern however is you."

"I'll be just fine as soon as we get out of this agujero del infierno (hellhole)." Maria replied abruptly without looking at him, walking away to check the other cells and make sure that they did not leave anyone behind.

Roberto was not deterred however and followed her.

"Maria. I know you. You are putting up a defensive front which means that something severe must have happened. There is no need to act tough with me. I mean, come on! This is me you are talking to here! Do not shut me out! Talk to me!" Roberto pleaded softly.

"There is nothing to discuss! I am on edge because Arnold's life is in danger and so are so many othe-"

"-This does not concern him! Will you stop bringing him into the subject?!" Roberto cut her off in frustration, while raising his voice.

"-How stupid are you?! This has everything to do with him! Los Diablos was not just a member of Las Sambra's goons, he is his son! And he has a pointless yet violent vendetta against him and wants to see him suffer for the he** of it, starting with viciously attacking the ones that are closest to him, stripping away all dignity in any way he can!" Maria shouted back.

Roberto went quiet for a moment, ashamed at how little he knew of the situation and the lack of compassion he held for one of his closest friends. However, once he fully processed Maria's response, his eyes widened.

"…He went after you didn't he? What did he do?" Roberto asked softly.

"I have no time for this nonsense. We must hurry back to Arnold now." Maria replied firmly.

"Maria-"

"Don't. Roberto! I said drop it!" Maria snapped as she turned to walk away. Roberto then gently caught her by the wrist, continuing to plead with her.

Maria please wai-"

"OBTENGA SU MANO OFF DE ME pervertido VILE! ¡NO MÁS! (GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF ME YOU VILE PERVERT! NO MORE!)" She screamed at him furiously, wrenching her wrist from his grasp and attacking him full force with multiple punches and blows until she froze in horror and realization of what she had done.

"R-Roberto…I-I'm so sorry! I-I can explain…"

Roberto, still in shock, ignored his now bleeding lip and noticed the purple colored bruises on her wrist, arms, and how it continued to align her body despite the baggy soldier clothes that covered her. He also noticed, despite her voice that roared like a lioness, the fear in her green eyes, along with the inspiring sparkle that once lit up in her orbs like a fire, gone completely.

That was when he knew…

"_Ese. Hijo. De. Puta. (That. Son. Of. A. Bi***)" _He thought as his whole body shook with rage.

"R-Roberto I-" Maria started softly.

"-You are right." Roberto stated in a robotic yet soft like tone of voice, trying to keep the bitter strain and urge to cry out of it. "W-we must get back to Arnold…Perhaps he has a plan in mind for the next phase now that our people are headed to safety." He tried to smile at her in reassurance, but it came out as a straight face. But his eyes spoke volumes.

Before he could run off to find Arnold, Maria grabbed his hand softly.

He turned to look at her, hoping that his despair wasn't obvious, only to be caught off guard with the power of her soft, helpless, broken, yet compassionate gaze directed at him, as she softly grazed his hands with her thumbs, and managed to smile.

No words needed to be said as a tear fell from his eye at the sight of her opening her arms to him.

He softly walked into them, holding her as if she could break at any moment. She tightened her grip, letting a few tears fall from her eyes, until she realized they were both crying softly in each other's arms.

"¡Lo siento! No pude protegerte...(I am so sorry! I failed to protect you...)" Roberto cried.

"No. No. Por favor, no te culpes. No había nada que pudieras haber hecho...(No. No. Please do not blame yourself. There was nothing you could have done...)" Maria sighed shakenly. "I am sorry however, for my behavior towards you…It is unforgivable and-"

"No! Don't you dare apologize! You have done nothing wrong!" Roberto stated firmly.

"Are you sure? It looks like I busted your lip pretty badly…It must be painful…" Maria gently touched his bleeding lip, making him wince for a moment.

"It fails in comparison…believe me…" Roberto replied lowly.

"Roberto…"

"I promise, form this second forth, I swear on my life to protect you Maria. No harm shall come to you as long as I am around ever again." Roberto passionately swore, while slightly tightening his hold on her.

"Wha-I-I don't understand…Why do you care so much? Why have you always cared so much?" Maria asked him as she suddenly became lost in his bright jade eyes. She didn't notice her face moving closer to his or vice versa.

"B-because I-"

They got closer…

"I-I lo-love-I've always…loved…"

The sentence hung as they felt each other's' breath on their lips…

"Guys! The truck finally left! Everyone's safe now!" Arnold called out excitedly, until he noticed his friends cuddled closer than what normal personal space allowed.

"I-I'm sorry am I interrupting something?" Arnold replied, not tearing his wide eyes away from his friends, as they also froze on the spot...

…Only to jump apart as if they were suddenly set on fire.

"¡¿QUÉ?! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¿Por qué usted ser cualquier cosa INTERRUMPIR?! (WHAT?! OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD YOU BE INTERRUPTING ANYTHING?!)" Roberto shouted nervously while blushing.

"NO HAY NADA PARA INTERRUMPIR! No es lo que parece! ¡EN ABSOLUTO! (THERE IS NOTHING TO INTERRUPT! I-IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE! AT ALL!)" Maria shouted as well while blushing.

"YES S-SHE WAS JUST COLD! IT IS COLD IN THIS CAVE-I MEAN VOLCANO! A-AND I WAS JUST PROVIDING NECESSARY WARMTH!" Roberto added.

"SI! NECESSARY WARMTH! CAUSE I-I WAS COLD! H-HE WAS COLD TOO! IN THE VOLCANO! THE CLIMATE IS HARSH AND BRUTAL! " Maria confirmed.

"It's a volcano…And it's like 80 degrees outside, how can you guys be cold?" Arnold raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"WE JUST ARE!" They both shouted in unison.

"Whatever you say." Arnold chuckled as he shook his head.

"Enough of this. We must move on to the next phase now that our people are safe." Roberto declared with authority."

"Si. I have no doubt that Los Diablos' meeting will soon be coming to a close; so we must act quickly." Maria replied in the same tone.

"I'm way ahead of you. Meet me by their main supply closet. I found something that should be useful." Arnold replied seriously.

* * *

Once they arrived at the closet, Roberto and the men that stayed behind with him were all amazed to see all of the heavy artillery.

"There is enough weapons and gadgets in here to start a new world war!" He mused.

"Which makes me wonder if that was the next part of his purpose after disposing of Arnold." Maria added as she examined on of the machine guns and noticed the barrels of gun powder and dynamite.

"I'd wager a yes on that; especially after finding this." Arnold stated as he brought forth a heavy piece of material strapped with wires, dynamite, and certain buttons.

And it was currently making a faint beeping sound.

Maria and Roberto jumped back immediately holding each other in a panic. "Arnold! That's a bomb!" They cried in unison, but then quickly released each other.

"I gathered. It's pretty small though. It's nothing nuclear, and it's sure not enough to blow up San Lorenzo as a whole, but it is small enough to blow up a whole village. Particularly-"

"-The Green Eyes secret city!" Roberto and Maria replied in unison.

"So that is his big plan after destroying you and your legacy! That-that monster!" Maria shook her head in anger.

"The time was already set on it. You're right, he was planning to set it off as soon as possible; my guess is probably after his big meeting." Arnold stated.

"But is not the meeting still going on right now? Why would he delay if it's already set to detonate?" Roberto asked.

"It's his sick pleasure. He just wants to complete the goal at hand of destroying Arnold and the Green Eyes. He cares not if it destroys his own people as long as he is out of the way of the blast…" Maria replied bitterly.

"Then we must escape now! Before it counts down to 0 and we all die!" Roberto's men cried in fear.

"We will only escape after that sick basterdo gets what he deserves!" Roberto roared at his men.

"Roberto! Please be reasonable. I want nothing more than for that tyrant to suffer, but the bomb is already counting down, and we cannot put more lives at risk! We are running out of time now!" Maria explained.

"You both are right. Which is why it's time to shake things up under his own roof. Now, Roberto, you were kind of an arsonist when you were younger-"

"-Something I'd rather not talk about and that I thought we agreed to never ever speak of again!" Roberto glared at Arnold in embarrassment.

"Sorry, but it's necessary. Besides, it's not like you were a terrorist or anything. You were attracted to the pretty colors; especially the green colored sacred fire of the Green Eyes…Then you got more interested in your science classes when you were able to go to school…Elder told me."

"I figured. What's your point?" Roberto deadpanned.

"Do any of these elements look familiar to you? And if so, what do you think the damage levels are?" Arnold asked.

Roberto sighed, but closely examined the beeping explosive.

"Yes, it's definitely capable of damage, but only to a fair range of blowing up this entire facility, by a domino effect of other flammable objects around here, and maybe setting a wild fire; nothing more than that, since it's so small. It would however do great damage to our city since the Green Eyes are such a small community of people anyways."

Arnold nodded and the watched the timer continue to tick on the bomb.

"One more question..." He sighed. "Do you think this is small enough to fit inside of say…a backpack of some sort?"

"It…should have no problem doing that…Why?" Roberto raised an eyebrow as Maria blinked in confusion.

"Because it's time that Los Diablos knows that we mean business." Arnold declared in a dead serious, yet determined tone.

**To be continued…**


	22. Courage part 3

**A/N: Okay guys. So I'm tired of letting ya'll down with deadline expectations for updates; heck I let my own self down when I'm late, and I totally blame school cause it takes my dang willpower to write and ideas when it's sucked towards a dang 700 word essay! Every. Stinking. Time! Sorry had to get that out…anyways, I'm expanding the deadline. Expect new updates either every Tuesday through Friday, or every OTHER Tuesday-Friday until I can develop a better pattern. Okay now let us continue… **

* * *

Petrified, trembling, yet determined as ever, Arnold Shortman silently crept up to the entrance that led to the main foyer of the lair; knowing that behind the door would be the main hall where Los Diablos and his minions were conversing. Maria as well as Roberto and the Green Eyed guards followed behind, grimacing at the sound of victorious laughter that rang throughout the room, knowing that without a doubt, Los Diablos was reveling in all of his sick and twisted accomplishments.

They were determined to change that very quickly.

"Ok. This is it. We have to stop him here and now. The plan is in place, but everyone please be careful…This may be our only shot…and I mean that in more ways than one…" Arnold stated seriously.

"Not exactly the bright sided speech we were expecting from you Arnold…" Maria teased, trying to lighten up the mood, but held a seriousness in her tone.

"As far as I'm concerned...there won't be a bright side until this bastard is dealt with once and for all…" Arnold replied lowly as he adjusted the backpack on his back.

Maria frowned, but secretly shuddered at the darkness of his tone. In all the years she had known him, he had never sounded so cold…so deadly. She couldn't help but wonder what he had in mind. Granted, they discussed the plan over and over. There was no guarantee that it would work, but they were willing to do whatever it took to abolish this threat once and for all.

But still, she could tell that there was something wrong with Arnold…

He appeared to be ready for action; fully intent on following through with the strategy they set in order…But she could tell by the way he fidgeted, by the way he growled silently under his breath…

He was hiding something.

What he was up to, she could only wonder…

And since she was kept in the dark…She could only dread the outcome.

And apparently he wasn't the only man that had her worrying…

She turned around to see Roberto suddenly huddled in a faraway corner with his men, whispering fervently in Spanish. As much as she wanted to tune in to the conversation, she had to be on the lookout in case any of Los Diablos' followers came through the door.

Fortunately, she wasn't the only one curious about what was taking place.

* * *

Arnold hid behind a nearby crate as he raised an eyebrow at the sight of Roberto whispering and scowling at his men as he seemed to be quietly barking orders at them in Spanish; as if he wanted his plans to be kept in secret without including Maria or him in the loop. He frowned in confusion at the sudden disturbance. After all, they all knew what the plan was and agreed on how it would take place, as well as what to do if there were any possible setbacks. Everyone seemed to be on one accord.

So what the he** was going on?

Arnold's frown deepened as he watched Roberto raise his voice slightly at one of the guards who was trembling with the other men in fear as they protested whatever Roberto told them to do in Spanish. As he strained to translate the language by himself, wishing that Maria was positioned nearby to help him out, Arnold did the best he could, only for his eyes to widen once he pieced together the phrases and words that were thrown back and forth. Words such as "leave no one breathing", "shoot to kill", and "vengeance will be mine" were involved as well as protesting against such ideas, which seemed to spur Roberto's anger to the point of making threats against his own people. Finally, the guards all hesitantly agreed to follow orders.

Arnold growled once more but then quickly rejoined Maria before Roberto could suspect his presence.

"I apologize, I had to go over the plan with my men. They seemed to have a misunderstanding on how it all needs to go down." Roberto stated formally.

"You looked angry. And our people seemed frightened. What was that about?" Maria frowned skeptically.

"Just a case of cold feet, nothing major." Roberto waved dismissively.

"In that case, do you mind staying here with Maria and making sure all of the weapons are in place as well as our ammunition supply? I need to make sure things are right on my end before we do anything." Arnold asked politely.

"Of course." Roberto nodded as he took Maria's hand and guided her into a nearby room where there weapons were located.

Once they were gone, Arnold made his way over to the Green Eyed soldiers as they chanted and whispered amongst themselves. Once they saw their divine leader, they instantly readied themselves to bow before him. However, Arnold raised a hand up to stop them.

"That's unnecessary guys. I just wanted to see if everything was alright over here?"

"O-of course your excellency!" One of the guards replied nervously.

"What was that conversation with Roberto all about?" Arnold asked.

The group was silent, glancing at each other nervously as if wondering what to say, until one of the guards spoke up honestly. "J-just going over the plans that are set in motion, assuring that it goes according to his will…"

"I see…And would those plans have anything to do with taking everyone's lives in the main hall?" Arnold asked seriously.

The group was stunned by him figuring out the conversation; especially since his Spanish wasn't the best, but they continued to stare, not knowing whether to confirm the truth or deny it.

"You don't have to say anything. I figured it out. Roberto ordered all of you to kill everyone in the main hall, just like how Los Diablos killed the Green Eyes at Elder's funeral. But you're all hesitant since it goes against everything the Green Eyes stand for; peace, honor, harmony, and true justice…without taking lives unless absolutely necessary." Arnold explained.

The group marveled at his wisdom but nodded somberly. "Our purpose and legacy has always been centered on peace…making noble decisions and letting justice run its course, promoting it when needed without the need of permanent bloodshed. Self-defense is acceptable, but deliberately committing murders for the sake of retribution and for selfish purposes…it produces evils that will only taint our souls…It will destroy everything we stand for…What we live for…" One of the head guards explained.

"We fear that Roberto's orders, though necessary in stopping this evil threat, is not influenced by the intentions of justice, but hatred and blood thirst for vengeance for what has happened to his Amado (Beloved). Nonetheless…Roberto is our new commander and chief…We must carry out his orders especially since he threatened to end us if that is what it takes." Another guard added somberly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it. You guys should have the right to not follow through with orders if they go against all that the tribe stands for. I don't care how angry Roberto is; even though he has every right to be pissed, he shouldn't abuse his power like that. It's not what Elder would have wanted…" Arnold frowned.

"I am afraid there is nothing we can do Sire…He-he is commander and chief now. To disobey would be dishonorable and-"

"-Then…T-then as the divine chosen one of the Green Eyed tribe, I order you all to fall back and disregard Roberto's orders." Arnold started lamely, feeling silly for having to enforce the title and status of authority which he felt was exaggerated over the people, but knew it was necessary. He then furrowed his eyebrows and continued in a strong tone. "You will shoot to injure and disable, but not to kill. You will also be positioned where I see fit. If there be any opposition from anyone, including Roberto…the will have to confront me. Se entiende que? (Is that understood?)

"Sí, nuestro señor!" (Yes our lord!) The guards all saluted and bowed in unison.

Arnold nodded and continued to brief them on where he wanted them positioned, including what he wanted regarding the access points of the main hall doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, the excitement levels of Los Diablos' audience reached its maximum peak as everyone in the main hall praised their ambitious and ruthless leader for all of the events that transpired regarding the hostile takeover and sieging of the Green Eyes. Los Diablos raised his hands up which made the vast crowd calm down instantly to hear what more he had to say.

"And furthermore, we shall continue our victorious endeavor by bestowing our ultimate weapon of mass destruction for the abominable community! I am sure that everyone is familiar with their orders and assigned posts. Therefore, effective immediately! We shall strike them all before dawn, and if there be any survivors of the destruction, seize them alive so that the can have the honor of watching their so called supreme deity die before their very eyes! There shall be no escape as we rid of the Verde de basura de ojos (green eyed trash) and uncover their glorious hidden treasures once and for all!"

**"_I wouldn't be so quick in finalizing that declaration Diablo!" _**A low yet stern voice thundered.

The crowd started to murmur in confusion at the sudden disruption of their leader's speech only to turn their eyes from the stage to the main hall's entrance doorway and find a seething yet calm Football shaped headed man who was currently adjusting a backpack of some sort over his shoulder.

Los Diablos gave an eerie smile and clapped slowly in mockery. "Bravo mi amigo! I must say I am impressed! Not so much at your ability to escape, but more so at the fact that by coming here you display your hopefulness for a quicker death than what I had planned! Though, I must admit, I am rather taken aback by this act of yours…I did not take you to be the suicidal type…"

Arnold, unamused, continued to simply glare daggers at the man as he slowly made his way up to the stage; his anger and determination to see the plan through keeping him distracted from the hundreds of guns that were now pointed, aimed, and ready at his back.

"Here's how it's going to go down. You and everyone here will show me where all of the Green Eyed hostages are kept, along with pulling out all of your undercover spies from every organization of authority here in San Lorenzo and Puerto Rico. Furthermore, you will retrieve every hidden and sacred treasure and valuable that was ever stolen even from when your father was alive and return it unscathed at which at that point, you and everyone in here will turn themselves into the authorities, and never even have the very thought of coming near my people again." Arnold demanded callously while his piercing green eyes burned straight into the dark hooded pirate.

An awkward silence took over the entire facility as the furious football headed man made his demands without a hint of stuttering or flinching. Maria and Roberto blinked in awe and disbelief at their friend's actions as they hid in their positions nearby outside of the main hall.

"I cannot believe he just did that…Did he seriously just do that? I-I mean I know that bluffing is part of the plan, but I did not figure him to just go up and give a fair warning when he could be killed within mere seconds! Did he really just do that?!" Maria asked quietly with her eyes wide.

"Truly the legends about the Chosen one are true…He is one bold kid…" Roberto replied in the same tone of shock.

After the period of silence passed, the devilish pirate finally raised his eyebrows in amusement, chuckling slightly until it grew into a full-blown laughter followed by everyone in the main hall.

"I see. Well…At the risk of your demise increasing in severity for making me humor you, I will as you Americans say, bite. Why the he** should I do any of what you just proposed?" Los Diablos deadpanned with a mocking sneer.

"Because if you don't, I will kill you along with each and every single fu**ing individual that is currently fu**ing breathing in this facility in less than 60 minutes flat." Arnold replied seriously in a deadly and deliberate tone.

"Oh-ho-ho! Is that so? Well…how pray tell, do you plan on doing that exactly?" Los Diablos laughed, along with everyone else.

"Simple. Just shut up and listen. I'm sure you'll find out." Arnold replied in the same grim tone, but cracked a smirk.

"Mm I think we've heard enough. Now then, GUARDS! GE-"

"-Have you?" Arnold cut off his rant, adjusting the backpack once more.

Los Diablos paused all of a sudden; confused at the man's calmness and caught off guard by his sincerity. By this time, he would have had Arnold in pieces, enjoying the sticky feel of his blood pooled under his feet, but there was something about his obvious, and poorly planned bluff that rattled him.

So, he paused and listened for a second…only for his eyes to widen in horror at the faint yet familiar ticking and beeping sound that came from Arnold's backpack…

Before he could grab him, Arnold swiftly dodged and maneuvered away from the pirate, while removing the explosive device from his backpack. The crowd gasped in horror as they noticed the countdown was less than 50 minutes. Remembering how Los Diablos explained in detail the destruction impact of the bomb once it exploded, and losing the reassurance he gave them about being out of harm's way when the said device would explode, needless to say, the crowd all scrambled and scattered for the exit.

Only to find that all the doors were suddenly locked.

And they weren't the only ones horrified by the lockdown.

Especially since the doors were now locked from both sides.

* * *

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS?! (WHAT THE HE**) THIS WAS NOT PART OF THE PLAN! ARNOLD! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Maria screamed as she realized that the doors were locked down without any way for Arnold to escape to safety.

"MIERDA! (FU**) WE CANNOT GET THROUGH AND TIME IS RUNNING OUT SINCE THE BOMB IS ACTIVATED! HE WAS ONLY SIMPLY SUPPOSED TO BLUFF THE SITUATION! THIS WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN! THAT IDIOT! HE IS NOT BOLD HE IS LOCO! LOCO! (CRAZY)" Roberto shouted as he pounded on the doors.

"ROBERTO! WHAT DO WE DO?! ARNOLD IS IN DANGER NOW MORE THAN EVER!" Maria cried fearfully.

Roberto slammed his now bruised fists on the doors helplessly as tears filled his eyes.

"ROBERTO?!"

"…There is-there is nothing we can do…He has sealed his fate knowingly and willingly…W-we must get out of here now before it is too late for all of us." Roberto replied somberly as tears streamed down his face.

"QUE MIERDA! (FU** THAT!) WE CAN'T JUST LEAVE HIM THERE! WE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING!" Maria screamed furiously, wiping the tears that streamed down her face. She then ran form the door and down the hallways in hopes of finding another alternative route.

"MARIA! MARIA NO! WE'LL ALL DIE IF WE DO NOT GET OUT OF HERE! COME BACK HERE NOW! MARIA!" Roberto shouted after her; cursing loudly as he follower her.

* * *

"See, I knew you would figure it out eventually once you took the time to shut up and listen." Arnold smirked slightly.

"YOU FOOL! YOU WILL KILL US ALL!" Los Diablos shouted in anger and terror as the device continued to beep and count down. No one dared to get close to the football headed man, especially since he had his fingers awfully close and ready to grasp on just the right wire to cause an instant explosion.

Arnold nodded in reply. "I am aware of that."

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHAT THAT DEVICE IS CAPABLE OF?! ITS IMPACT IS CATOSTROPIC AND CAN RANGE FROM HERE TO THE CITY! YOU WILL WIPE US ALL OUT, INCLUDING YOURSELF YOU FOOL!" One of Los Diablos' guards cried.

"Again, I am aware of that. But if that's what it takes to stop you sons of bit**es from terrorizing my people and keeping your filthy fu**ing hands from my family, then so be it!" Arnold growled, backing up to stand in front of a barrel of gunpowder and dynamite for good measure, hindering anyone that dared to play "hero".

The crowd continued to scream, curse, howl, cry desperately, and topple over one another to break down the barriers that would serve in their demise; only to immediately fall by the dozens as the sounds of multiple gunshots rang in the atmosphere.

Suddenly, a swarm of Green Eyed soldiers came bursting in from the shadows with guns; firing at will at the crowd along with more guards that brought rope to secure their capture. Following the orders of the chosen one, they made sure to severely injure and wound them to where they could not fight back instead of killing them in cold blood unless out of self-defense for any of Los Diablos' followers that tried to retaliate against them.

Seeing how the bomb was now set to explode within 40 minutes in counting, retaliation was the furthest thing from their minds as they surrendered and gave into Arnold's earlier demands.

But to no avail, the bomb continued to tick mercilessly.

Suddenly becoming occupied with helping the Green Eyed soldiers capture and seize all of Los Diablos' people and retrieve the scared treasures along with any other hidden hostages, Arnold cursed loudly as he noticed that Los Diablos escaped through the crowd.

Catching the movement of his dark robe swaying from his peripheral vision, the football headed man wasted no time in pursuing after him.

* * *

30 minutes was displayed as the bomb continued to tick…

"MARIA! MARIA! PLEASE WAIT!" Roberto cried as he saw Maria glare at a window high above them and watched her look around frantically until she grabbed a discarded heavy stone and chunked it at the window, shattering the glass instantly.

"Maria! What are you-?

"-Hoist me up!" She demanded.

"What?! Why-"

"-That window leads to the main kitchen which I heard has a secret access point to the main hall and connects to the many secret passageways for emergency escapes! Only Diablos knows about it, which means I'm pretty sure Arnold knows about it by now and would have taken that way out! Now hoist me up!" She explained quickly.

"What part of there is a destructive, explosive bomb that is going to go off in less than 20 minutes now do you not understand?!" Roberto protested, but grunted as he lifted the petite Hispanic Green Eyed woman up on his shoulders as she then climbed upon some nearby crates that supported her weight and led her to the broken window.

"And what part of Arnold is in danger now more than ever and there's no da** way in he** we are leaving him behind to die do _YOU_ not understand?! Now shut up and get up here! Time is running out!" Maria snarled as she helped him up to her level once he complied.

* * *

Once the two Green Eyed leaders made their way into the main hall, only to see the Green Eyed soldiers quickly leading out the tied up and subdued, injured members of Los Diablos' gang out into another huge semi-truck, Roberto cursed loudly, startling Maria.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" He roared at his men.

"S-sire! Is it not wonderful? The enemy has been defeated. His people have been captured and surrendered all of our lost and sacred treasures along with other hostages whose lives could have been at risk." One of the head guards replied.

"OUR LIVES _ARE_ AT RISK YOU FOOL! WHAT'S MORE! THEIR LIVES SHOULD HAVE BEEN TERMINATED BY NOW! I GAVE YOU ALL A DIRECT ORDER TO LEAVE NO SURVIVORS AND YOU TAKE THEM ALIVE?! HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME?!"

"T-the Chosen one ordered us-"

"I DO NOT GIVE A FLYING FU** WHAT HE ORDERED, I AM THE CHIEF AND COMMANDER AND I WILL SEE JUSTICE TRUE TO ITS END YOU-"

"ROBERTO!" Maria roared, rendering him silent.

"WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS I HEAR?! YOU DARE TO NOT ONLY DEFY THE CHOSEN ONE, RULER OF OUR TRIBE, BUT TO COMMIT MURDER IN COLD BLOOD?! THAT GOES AGAINST EVERYTHING THAT WE STAND FOR!" Maria cried in disbelief and disgust at Roberto's actions.

"You do not understand. And it is by my authority that-"

"-That Elder weeps in his grave right now and shakes his head in disgust at your actions! How. Dare. You?! How dare you defy everything that we live for! Our very legacy and purpose!"

"AND WHAT GOOD IT IS! IT HAS GOTTEN US NOWHERE! OPEN YOUR EYES MARIA! HALF OF OUR ENTIRE TRIBE HAS DIED AT THE HANDS OF THIS MONSTER! WHERE IS THE JUSTICE IN THAT?! THEY TORTURED ARNOLD, AND WHAT'S MORE THAT BASTARD TOUCHED AND DEFILED YOU! I WILL NOT SIT THIS OUT AND LET HIM GET AWAY WITH SUCH A DISHONOR FOR THE SAKE OF PEACE AND DOING THE RIGHT THING! NO MORE! NOT AFTER WHAT HE HAS DONE TO YOU! TO THE ONE I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED AND SWORE TO PROTECT AND FAILED!" Roberto thundered, not caring as his sobs broke his hard demeanor.

Maria's eyes widened as she froze, trembling at his outburst and what he said. "L-love?"

"THAT IS RIGHT! YOU HEARD ME SENORITA! TE AMO! TE AMO! (I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU) MARIA! I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! EVER SINCE I FIRST SAW THOSE BULLIES POUNCE ON YOU WHEN YOU WERE AN OUTCAST IN OUR VILLAGE WHEN WE WERE 12, I HAVE LOVED YOU! I-I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT, BUT FEAR OF HOW IT WOULD DISGRACE MY TITLE AS HEIR KEPT ME BACK! I HAVE REGRETTED IT EVER SINCE! I HAVE REGRETTED NOT BEING THE ONE TO STAND UP TO OUR TRIBE AND ORDER THEM TO ACCEPT YOU AND DROP ALL BITTERNESS LIKE ARNOLD DID! I-I DESPISE MYSELF FOR NOT BEING THE ONE TO REACH OUT TO YOU WHEN ARNOLD LEFT YOU FOR HIS ORIGINAL LOVE. FEAR ALWAYS KEPT ME BACK! AND NOW, NOW IT HAS GONE TOO FAR! AN UNSPEAKABLE CRIME HAS BEEN COMMITED AGAINST YOU AND-And-I-I am helpless to do anything about it…" He sobbed, breaking down completely before her.

"R-Roberto…Roberto I-"Maria stuttered in pure shock. She was speechless as so many emotions overwhelmed her. She slowly walked up to him, only for him to push her hand away.

"You need not say anything…Come. Let us go rescue Arnold…While we still have time." Roberto stated quietly and stormed off, not bothering to see if she followed him or not.

"_With any luck, Diablos is with him…and then I will have that bastard all to myself…Justice will be served. On my terms…" _Roberto thought as he entered the secret passageway.

* * *

Meanwhile, Los Diablos cursed in Spanish as he crawled out of the secret passageway that led to the secluded basement which had a ventilation system that led outside. He scrambled desperately to block all access points since he figured that he was being followed. Once he sealed off the exits, and spotted the ventilation system nearby, he smiled maliciously, reveling at his chance to escape to safety as he hurried to the exit.

Only to be knocked out by a heavy metal pipe…

Once he was conscious, he expected to see the lush greenery of the jungle, only to see that he was still in the basement and could not move. He looked down to see what was causing the hindrance only to find his hands and feet chained.

He was cursed in Spanish, but chuckled at the irony, once he saw a figure come out from the shadows. The figure threw the metal pipe aside nonchalantly.

"Talk about bad timing…You would think with our upcoming demise that is set to happen in a matter of minutes that you would just let nature take its course. I mean after all, it would appear that you got what you always wanted as leader…The people are free, the treasures are no longer confiscated, poor beloved Maria is still alive, and you have nothing more to lose. What more is there for you?" Diablos mused.

"It's simple really. You and I have unfinished business…" Arnold replied in a low and deadly tone as he pulled out a fully loaded revolver and cocked it, aiming it at the pirate's head.

"This ends _**now**."_

**To be continued…**


	23. Courage part 4

**A/N: Guys! OMGOSH I am so sorry it took me forever to update! I'm like in the process of trying to switch schools, and work, and writer's block, and juggling a bunch of other stories soo, yeah I know. No excuse…So let's get into this. **

**WARNING: From this chapter and here on out, Pay. Very. Close. Attention. There will be a mystery involved as well as clues to the objective of this story. I promised a happy ending sure enough, but before we hit sunshine and rainbows…there must be a storm.**

* * *

The wicked pirate's eyes widened slightly as he stared down the barrel of the gun in the Football Headed man's firm yet shaking hands. However, he managed to crack an incredulous smirk.

"Hm. Well isn't this a sight for sore eyes…The one and only chosen one destined for peace and harmony…is attempting to seem threatening and all confrontational…How cute…"

His taunting was silenced as his head whipped to the side after suddenly being smacked with the back of the revolver.

"You think this is some kind of sick joke." Arnold growled through clenched teeth.

"Well I cannot be certain Señor. You did not exactly give me the chance to laugh." He sneered and then spat some of his blood out onto Arnold's face. He then let out a bitter chuckle. "Ok. Now_ that _was pretty funny."

Arnold, still glaring deathly daggers at the pirate, refused to flinch even an inch and instead calmly wiped the sickening substance off without removing his glare or his aim from him.

"Let us cut the bullsh** Chosen One. You and I both know that you do not have the guts to shoot-"

**BANG!**

* * *

Meanwhile, Maria and Roberto scrambled desperately through the secret passageways; searching for Arnold, but fearing for their lives as the bomb continued to tick at 25 minutes in counting. Fortunately every Green Eyed captive made it to safety, except for them. But they refused to leave their best friend and not to mention divine leader and savior behind. However, tension on top of all the stress was thick between them as they remained silent with only the sound being their hearts pounding in their chests. Maria could not handle the intensity however, and decided to break the silence.

"R-Roberto…" She called out to him quietly.

The new Green Eyed tribe chief paused in his tracks and turned to face her. "What is it Maria? Are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"Well…the honest answer to that is obviously yes…I mean look around you. Our people are safe and sound, which is all that really matters, but w-we could very well die in the next 20 minutes…"

"Then we must hurry." Roberto replied pointedly, turning back around to continue on the path, but Maria grabbed him by the shoulder. "W-wait! T-that was not the point of what I wanted to say…"

He turned to her once more. "Then what is it Maria? There is no time to be hesitant. We must go now-"

"-It'saboutwhatyousaidearlierIneedtoknowdidyoureallymeanallofthat?!" She rushed in one sentence, cutting him off.

He blinked incredulously. "I-I am sorry…can you repeat that a little slower?"

She looked down for a moment, shifting her feet until she found the strength to look back up at him once more. "I-I…I asked…about what you said earlier…I-I need to know…Did you really mean all of that? W-what you said about…l-loving me?" She finished in a voice just above a whisper.

He then looked down; hesitant to reply, ready to make an excuse to take it all back. It was impulse. It's what he's always done in the past when it came to confessing to her ever since he first met her when they were 12. It was pitiful really, but that was just the way things were; how it had to be. But seeing how there was only a mere 18 minutes left as the bomb continued to tick, all he could think about was the regret he would feel if he left the world without confirming the truth of his feelings. And right now, regret was a much more powerful fear than the idea of rejection.

So with a heavy sigh, he nodded slowly. "Sí Maria…I-I meant every word…"

Maria's eyes then watered as a smile slowly spread across her face.

"I-I take it that irregular expression of yours is a good sign?' Roberto tried to joke.

"I-it's more than that because…Roberto…I-Well…I…" She took his hand in hers.

"You…?" Roberto urged on patiently.

"I-I lo-"

_**BANG!**_

Maria nearly jumped into Roberto's arms as they became instantly alarmed by the sound of a gunshot that was not too far off from their location. Remembering how much time they had, the focus of how severe and dire their situation was came rushing back into their minds as they shouted a single word in unison out of pure terror.

"**Arnold!"**

They took off running hand in hand; more so for the purpose of keeping up with each other rather than romance. Their hearts and thoughts were racing separately as they sprinted towards the sound.

"_Oh no! That gunshot! What if it was Arnold! What if he's hurt or Los Diablos k-killed him! No! He can't be dead! How could he be? Diablos had no weapons on him besides that da** dagger of his while giving his speech! He left that task to his followers and they all scrambled out before anything could happen. He couldn't have possibly found ammunition so soon with Arnold on his tail the whole time…Besides, the whole place was raided…The only one that could have access to any weapons would be…" _

Maria's eyes widened.

"_Arnold! But-but he couldn't have…He-he wouldn't! It just couldn't be! It just couldn't! He would never kill somebody in cold blood like that…would he? I mean granted that monster deserves it, but Arnold would turn down the very thought, insisting that he should be delivered into the hands of justice for all his crimes…But so many lines were crossed…But it is Arnold! Arnold wouldn't go off the deep end like that…He can't…Murder is the darkest power that can taint the soul forever, even if it is justified. Such an act never leaves you…It would go against everything we stand for! Everything he stands for! He-he just wouldn't go that far…w-would he?" _ Maria gulped as her anxiety grew. She gripped Roberto's hand tighter, but he seemed to be caught in his own train of thoughts.

"_Da** it Arnold! I swear that you better not be hurt! You are meant to be the savior of our people! Elder said so! I have always believed in you as a friend so that better not be you at the receiving end of that shot! But then again…it better not be you that has pulled the trigger either! Not only because deep down I know that you are not a killer, but because that honor is to belong to me alone! If that was you who finished Diablos for good…I swear…that divine leader of our clan or not…I will never forgive you!" _ Roberto's teeth clenched as he ran even faster.

As they continued to follow through on the secret passageway and into the basement area, Roberto noticed a little ventilation system in the wall that led to the outside. He released Maria's hand and ran to it with excitement, sizing up the escape route to see if it would be enough for all of them to climb out of.

"Maria! Look! An escape! This is our chance to get out of here!" He exclaimed.

"Not without Arnold!" Maria stated firmly.

"Maria! We have probably less than 15 minutes in counting before this place explodes! We need to get to safety! I don't want to leave him! I don't! He is my closest amigo as well! But he would not want us to die trying to save him! He would want us to escape with our lives while we still can! Arnold would want that! You know that! And I'd be da**ed if I leave without you! I will die first!" He insisted desperately.

Maria did not know what to do. She wanted to retort, or better yet, just run and search the place one more time for their football headed friend. She knew that Roberto was not trying to be selfish, but instead was being rational. The bomb ticked mercilessly and would not wait for any of them. At the same time, there was no telling what that gun shot was. Arnold could very well either be down for the count, or in grave danger anyways in more ways than one if he was the one to pull the trigger. Time was easily slipping through their fingers like trickling water, and it would be stupid to waste any of it. So, wiping the tears that fell from her eyes, she watched Roberto escape first, holding his hand out for her only for her to back away.

"Give me a moment. If we have no choice but to escape, then let's at least give Arnold the chance to join us. I know he must be alive! And he will not go down without a fight! When he does join us, he has to be able to make it through this exit which will be impossible considering his head size. I saw a pack of dynamite somewhere along the way when we came in here. Let me get it, blow a quick hole in this wall, and then I'll come with you." Maria stated.

Roberto nodded. "Fine. I'll be out here checking for any other possible escape routes for him, but we must hurry!"

Maria nodded and left before he could say anything else.

Frantically retracing her steps, Maria found the dynamite and was about to rush back to Roberto, when she suddenly heard a distinct yet strained laughter coming from the other side of the basement's walls…

* * *

The pirate's mocking was cut short when he suddenly cried out loudly in pain as his foot started to bleed profusely from the gunshot. However, he then started to laugh through gritted teeth as he shook in pain and continued to scoff.

"Well, well…the tigre shows his claws! How…Interesting!"

Arnold, huffing angrily, grabbed him roughly by the hair while pointing the gun directly to his forehead.

"You're a monster." Arnold snarled in a dangerously quiet tone, but got louder with every word. "A cold hearted, sick, perverted, and twisted son of a bi*** who deserves to die! You killed many innocents…you locked me away and had me tortured…YOU RAPED MY BEST FRIEND! YOU KEPT ME AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! YOU THREATENED TO GO AFTER MY WIFE! YOU THREATENED TO KILL MY FAMILY!"

He brought his face closer to his, staring eye-to-eye with a cold, dead, and murderous glare as he whispered. "What is to stop me…from blowing your head clean off your shoulders right now?"

"Truthfully? Not. A. Thing." The pirate shrugged in honesty. "I had just begun to take away all that you hold dear…but fate had other plans apparently…However, it could just be a mere hitch in plans…Once, I get out of here…who knows, maybe I'll be back on schedule.' He smirked.

Arnold wasted no time in smacking him once more with the gun as he shouted. "WHAT THE FU** MAKES YOU THINK YOU'LL GET AWAY HUH?! YOU SOUND SO CONFIDENT LIKE YOU'LL MAKE IT OUT OF THIS ALIVE! BUT I SWEAR, I WILL GO TO MY GRAVE BEFORE I LET YOU ESCAPE TO HURT THE ONES I LOVE!"

"Then by all means…" Los Diablos then brought his face closer to Arnold's, still not losing the smirk. "Finish this." He challenged. "Shoot my head clean off my shoulders! Release all that rage and pain built up inside of you that I have caused. Let it all out in one shot that will truly serve as justice on your end. I'm waiting. Go on! Have at it!"

He watched Arnold's hand shake as his finger shifted on and off the trigger.

His smirk grew.

"Is something wrong? It would appear that I am still breathing! Why is that hmm? Could it be another slow torture? Or maybe…because…you can't do it. How can you? I mean, you were raised a golden child. One with morals, and the 'killing others is bad' and the like. For all I know…You wouldn't hurt a fly…He** you'd probably help it like the pathetic birds you used to aid. Besides, you are known as a deity to the Green Eyes for a reason…You silenced nature at your birth…You were prophesized to be their savior whether by saving the day with words of wisdom and encouragement…or apparently their lives…giving them hope, and finding light in the darkest of places; always finding ways to, how you say, look on the bright side…Imagine, how terrible it would be…if that light inside of you was darkened forever...Murder will haunt you for the rest of your days; no matter how justified, and you know it. You will never be the same. That darkness will stay with you. And all those you care about will see that darkness…And it will impact them with an effect worse than I could ever bestow..."

Los Diablo chuckled dryly as he watched angry tears blur Arnold's furious vision while his hands continued to shake violently while holding the revolver to his head; noticing how he lowered it down a little. He continued.

"I know that I will get out of here. Because whether it be by this…pending explosion or…if you choose, to _finally_ pull the trigger…You will be deemed responsible for my death. You will be deemed a murderer. And…knowing you…You just can't bear that title. You're not a killer Arnold. But to be frank, I know you won't shoot me. You. Don't. Have. The. Guts."

"_No. But I do!" _

**BANG!**

Arnold jumped as he watched Los Diablos' body slump over with his blood pouring all around him. He turned to see Maria holding out a smoking gun, breathing heavily, with a cold, heartless, and dead look in her eyes.

"MARIA?! WHAT THE HE**?! "

"_Maria! Arnold!" _

Arnold, still startled from what just happened, turned to see Roberto running towards them, only to pause in his tracks at the sight of a lifeless Los Diablos surrounded by a pool of blood. Before he could curse at Arnold in his native tongue, he noticed Maria's intense and shaking stance as she still held the gun pointed at the pirate.

"MARIA?! QUE DEMONIOS (WHAT THE HE** YOU DID THIS?! HOW COULD YOU?! NO! HOW DARE YOU?! THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ME! I AM THE ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO AVENGE YOU AND BRING JUSTICE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT! THE HONOR OF KILLING HIM WAS TO BE MINE!" Roberto shouted angrily. Arnold then joined in the protest, claiming that he was the one that was supposed to kill Los Diablos first.

"NO! I WILL NOT ALLOW IT! I WON'T!" She shouted, while not backing down from her stance, but rendering both men silent as they watched her continue to shake.

Arnold furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "W-won't allow what?! What are you-"

"-He was wrong…about many things. Including about how far you were not willing to go! But at the same time, Arnold, he is right. You are not a killer. I have no doubt in my mind that you were out for his blood and for good reason! But by doing so…you risk losing something precious; something that although would have gotten rid of him, he would have taken it from you as well, securing a subtle victory for his purpose in the end!" Maria cried.

"And just what the he** could that be? What more could he have taken from me?! HUH?!" Arnold spat bitterly.

"The innocence of your soul."

Arnold blinked.

"He would have taken…that light. That lightness of believing that good and hope can be found in even the darkest and hopeless situations. He would have taken away that pureness that is one of the main reasons of why we Green Eyes believe and stand true to our values…Why we believe in the significance of your being…Who you are to us."

"Da**it Maria! I'm not a god! I-I never was! I never could understand why you and everyone for that matter, ever put me on a da** high pedestal! Ever since I was a kid people always did that sh**! I'm just a human being! Just like you! I sh**! I bleed! I feel! Just like any other would! I-I make mistakes! I've never been perfect! I'm sick of my optimism being mistaken for some type of da** divine wonder or quality or any other type of bullsh**! I'm nothing special at all! I'M. JUST. ARNOLD!" He breathed heavily after his angry rant.

"You are right…" Maria and Roberto said quietly.

Arnold turned to them in shock, blinking incredulously.

"Maybe you are not a god. Maybe you are just an ordinary human being just like everyone else…And you do feel and make mistakes. You are not perfect…But you are wrong to say that you are nothing special…" Roberto started.

"He's right. You are special Arnold. You mean something! Not just to our people, but to your loved ones! The way you keep up your head, how you always choose to be optimistic no matter how the circumstances looked, or how you choose to do the right thing in the end, it-it means a lot. It means hope. You give us all hope that we can do the same. You gave us all hope that good can still be found where bad is present, or that there is always a way to be happy; that it's never too late. You showed that, not just by significant events like saving our people just now, or even your neighborhood back when you were a child, but just by being you. Everyday. Helping others on your job, helping others period, or just smiling at them or just being there for your family. Anyone with eyes can see that! Your friends, your family, your children…Your wife especially."

Arnold looked down, taking in her words.

"You need to be the one to see it mi amigo. You need to realize and embrace those facts. Everyone has a dark side. Even you. That is true…But to cross the line that can make that dark side overshadow the good inside of you…would be unbearable. I see that now. You do not deserve that…None of us do." Roberto continued softly.

Arnold still remained quiet, but eventually nodded slowly. He walked up to them and turned his head to Maria. "But…but what about you?"

"I had nothing to lose…I've already seen the darkest sides of humanity, ever since I was a child. I've even embraced it. To me, this is my justice. He will no longer have control over me. That monster will no longer…" She shook violently, hating the sudden tears that poured down her face. "T-touch me…" She finally broke down and collapsed in a heap of sobs, dropping the gun as it landed in the pirate's puddle of blood, near his lifeless form.

Roberto and Arnold immediately caught her and tried to comfort her the best they could. But they already knew that her trauma would not be so easy or quick to recover from.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of county…A restless Helga tossed and turned in her sleep. "Mm...F-football Head…"

**Dream Sequence**

"_That was some project huh?"_

_Helga's eyes narrowed in confusion at the soft and light voice next to her and even more once she noticed that she was wearing the pink dress she used to wear when she was nine years old. "What the?!" She mumbled, but then slapped a hand over her mouth when she heard how light her voice sounded. _

"_Helga? Is something wrong?" The voice asked with concern and slight suspicion. She turned to see that the voice belonged to Arnold, except he looked a lot shorter…and younger. In fact, he looked like his nine year old self. She blinked at him, but then looked around frantically to see that they were in the park they used to go to. She ran to the nearby pond and saw her reflection in the water. _

_She was nine years old again._

"_Oh…my…"Before she could scream, she heard Arnold come up behind her, calling her name with a look of confusion on his features. "Helga? Are you okay?" _

_She looked down in his hands to see a little, baby yellow chick, chirping away. As if all the memories came back to her in a flash, she immediately scowled in reply. _

"_Well doi Football Head! I'm finally free from you and that stupid school project! How could I not be okay?!" She sneered. _

_She watched him sigh in frustration. "I was just asking. You looked like you were lost or something and you never answered my question." _

"_I did answer your dumb question about the project. I mean what are you deaf? I said it was stupid didn't I?" She scowled. _

"_I'll admit that we had a…rough start…But in the end, after we made a truce, it turned out to be pretty okay. I mean who knew that our egg would hatch into this little guy?" He smiled fondly at the little bird. _

_Helga couldn't help but soften her expression. "Yeah well…I guess…it turned out okay…I mean with all the dumb things considered." _

"_It's just…now that it's over…I'm a little worried. Technically, this baby chick was our responsibility but now that the project has ended, what's going to happen with it now?"_

"_Some dumb old farmer will find it, we could sell it for some quick cash, or give it to Harold to eat. I dunno, take your pick." She deadpanned. _

"_HELGA!" Arnold exclaimed in disbelief as he held the bird closer. "How could you say that?!" _

"_What? It's just some dumb ol' bird! It's nothing special!" She shot back while folding her arms. _

"…_Is that what you think? Is that… how you really feel?" He asked quietly. _

_She blinked at his shocked and slightly hurt expression. "I get that you can't stand me, and that you never wanted to do this assignment. But you can't tell me that you didn't find at least some sort of enjoyment in this can you? I mean despite our differences, we seemed to make a pretty good team, and before we turned the project in, I say we did a pretty good job taking care of it. It was like, I don't know...Like-"_

"_-Like…we did what we were supposed to do with the assignment in teamwork and responsibility…like parents do with kids." Helga finished softly. "I get it."_

_Arnold nodded slightly while looking down at the now sleeping chick. _

"_Well…W-well Criminy! I don't know Football-Head geesh! What do you expect me to do about it? I mean if you're so worried about the thing, why don't you just take care of it yourself." She snapped, yet held a sincerity in her words. _

_He then looked away from her, a pained expression on his face as he shut his eyes tightly and turned his back towards her, while holding the chick close to his chest. _

"_I…I'm going to be going away for a little while…And I'm not sure when I'll be back…So…that's why…I was hoping that…maybe…Until I come back again…I was wondering if maybe…" _

_He turned back towards her. "…If you could look after it?" _

_She stared at him, wide eyed in confusion as he came closer to her, holding out the little bird in his hands for her to take. _

"_Will you take care of it while I'm gone?" _

Helga shot up from her bed, drenched lightly in a cold sweat as she breathed heavily. She noticed her adult frame and frazzled appearance from the nearby vanity mirror, and sighed with exasperation once she realized that she was just dreaming.

It was that same dream again.

For the third time in a row.

She ran a hand through her long, messy golden tresses and was ready to flop back onto her pillows once more, when she suddenly heard a faint crying from the other room. Wasting no time, she rushed to the twins' crib and picked up her crying daughter, bouncing her softly in her arms as she hummed the song her husband always sang to her to get her to sleep.

It worked.

She then flopped into the rocking chair next to the crib, her eyes red and heavy with exhaustion.

"_Will you take care of it while I'm gone?"_

"…_Take care of it while I'm gone?"_

"…_Gone?"_

She shut her eyes, cursed under her breath, and sighed as she rocked in the chair silently and watched her children slumber away peacefully.

Wishing that she could be doing the same…

* * *

Meanwhile, Roberto continued to rock the crying and broken Maria softly in his arms as Arnold glanced up at the nearby clock.

His eyes widened.

"Oh my go-OH SH**! W-WE HAVE LESS THAN 10 MINUTES TO GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THIS PLACE EXPLODES!"

Roberto cursed loudly. "Maria and I found an escape through the ventilation system, but it was not big enough for your size! Fortunately I was able to find another door that leads outside to a getaway vehicle! We still have a chance to get out of here…BUT WE MUST HURRY NOW!"

The group scrambled to get up and race towards the exit. Maria and Roberto ran hand in hand, while Arnold paused to get one last glance at the man who nearly destroyed his life.

He was finally free.

His family was safe.

He could return to them at last.

Wasting no time, he ran with a smile of victory from ear to ear.

All he could think about was getting out of that hell hole.

All he could think about was going home to his family.

He was so excited, thinking about them.

He was so excited at the thought of seeing his wife and her fiery personality, kissing those lips that would most likely scold and curse him out for the heck of it.

He couldn't wait to hold their beloved children in his arms, swinging them around as they scream with innocent ecstasy, exclaiming his name in bliss and love.

He couldn't wait to see his beloved parents and grandparents again and the boarders caught up in their shenanigans.

He couldn't wait to meet with all of his long-time friends and do his sacred handshake with Gerald, while taking their kids out to the park like he promised.

Most of all. he was so excited at the thought of overcoming that stronghold fear of never returning to his family and friends again; making history repeat itself with his parents.

The nightmare was finally over.

He was so happy, so hopeful, and so enthused that he nearly missed the sudden, loud crack sound of a gunshot.

He nearly missed the sudden metallic taste in his mouth caused by the red liquid that was also spreading from his chest as he grabbed it with one hand.

He barely noticed himself falling to his knees, or hearing the thud of a gun dropping from the now dead pirate's hands.

All he could think about was how the exit was right in front of him, just a few seconds away…and yet it seemed to be so far away…

"_So close…"_ Arnold thought as his eyes closed and he fell down face forward in the growing puddle of his own blood.

"_I was… so…close…"_

The bomb continued to tick…


	24. Loss

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I've been so busy, you know how those holiday school days go! But I'm back with another stormy chapter…No worries for all those who will probably not want to read this anymore, remember there will be a happy ending at the end of this, but we gotta hit up a few stormy days. Also please remember that there is a mystery and message involved with this whole ordeal. So if anyone figures it out, let me know! I might give prizes!**

* * *

_One of the things that I have found apparent in life is how unfair it can be. Sometimes it can be downright cruel and feel like it has its own vendetta against your existence whether you did something to deserve it or not. Once again, it sounds like I'm being dramatic, which makes sense I guess since most people tend to say that, as a result of things not going their way…But isn't it amazing how tragic events can happen so suddenly that either throw you off guard or change you forever in the twinkle of a moment? It can be as small as an unexpected rainy day, or…the tragic loss of a loved one that suddenly turns your life to sh**. _

_...How I wished it was just the rainy day in my case… _

"Okay Halie, open wide for mama! And Philie! No knocking the spoon out of my hand this time!" Helga cooed as she fed a spoonful of baby food to her daughter, while making sure her son didn't swipe his hand at the spoon again. She suddenly heard the doors of the boarding house fly open as all the animals ran out.

"Did you need any help with those bags Stella?" Helga asked as she watched her mother-in-law stumble into the kitchen with an armful of groceries.

"Oh no sweetheart! That's okay, I got it." Stella smiled as she set them down on a nearby table.

"_ONWARDS MY PRETTY MINIONS! MUAHAHAHA!" _

"_Mom?! What the-?! Ow! Gah Abner! Really?! I think I pulled something! Honey?!"_

"Miles on the other hand…" Stella started with a sigh.

"No worries, I'm on it." Helga saluted and rushed to help Miles outside.

"Aw, isn't it exciting kids? Your daddy's going to be coming home today!" Stella cooed, watching the kids clap and smile in unison.

"Da-da!" They cheered from their high chairs.

"That's right! So make sure that you be good for mommy today! We have a lot to prepare for the welcome home party! Almost everyone in the whole city is going to be here! The whole family, the borders, daddy and mommy's friends, we even invited half of the Hillwood community including Harvey the mailman! So we're going to have so much fun today!" She continued as she finished feeding the twins.

"WHAT IN BLUE BLAZES?! STELLA?! WHAT IS THIS DIABOLICAL HELLISH MONSTROSITY THAT YOU BROUGHT INTO MY HOUSE?!" Phil shouted in horror as he searched through the grocery bags.

"They're raspberries dad. For the cobbler I'm making later for the party?" Stella raised an eyebrow at her father-in-law.

"WHAT ARE YA MAD?! YOU'LL KILL US ALL!" Phil shouted once more.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh here we go again…I never understood just what your problem is with raspberries! They're very healthy for you! Are you allergic or something?" Stella put her hands on her hips.

"IT'S A MURDER CONSPIRACY I TELL YA! A MURDER CONSPIRACY!" He exclaimed running around the house while flailing his arms.

"Oh don't mind him. He's just being dad." Miles smiled as he limped into the kitchen.

"Honey! Are you alright? What happened?" Stella asked with concern as she watched her husband limp to a chair.

"It was raining cats and dogs out there…In more ways than one…" Miles mumbled.

Stella blinked in confusion.

"He tripped over Abner and his animal gang pulling Gertie on her skateboard as he went up the stairs." Helga explained bluntly as she carried the rest of the groceries inside.

"Ah, makes sense." Stella nodded as she went to fetch her first aid kit.

"Criminy…Then again, it does look like it's going to pour down anytime…That's just great! So much for throwing a perfect party in perfect weather!" Helga grumbled.

"Don't worry about it dear. We'll improvise. Besides, considering who's coming home today I don't think anything can ruin this day for us." Stella smiled. Helga smiled back and nodded in excitement. Once she was alone, she pulled out her locket and swooned.

"Oh my love! The day has finally come upon us at last! We shall be reunited again! How long I have waited for this moment my dearest! The nights have been so cold, and the days so waning without you. But alas, today will be the day where it all changes! A moment where we both receive a comforting revelation. For you, it is the validation of breaking a torturous cycle of history, and for me, it is the validation that nothing will ever set us apart again. Our family will forever be complete my darling!" She hugged her locket to her chest. "…And you better have brought back something good while you were there Bucko. I got some clients there who loved my shrines and promised to pay me as soon as you arrived…"

She put her locket away and continued to help everyone prepare for the party.

"_I await for you anxiously my love…"_

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Roberto and Maria rushed out of the lair and into the nearby getaway car, pressured more than ever as time worked against them as the bomb continued to countdown, but feeling more than relieved and hopeful to finally escape the chaos.

"How much time to do we have?" Roberto asked briskly as he scrambled to put the keys into the ignition.

"Less than 5 minutes left! We did it Roberto! Our people are free!" Maria breathed as she strapped on her seat belt.

"Well, no celebrating yet, we need to hurry and get out of this warzone before it explodes!"

Maria nodded anxiously, but then paused as she looked in the back seat to find it empty. "Wait a minute…where's Arnold?!"

"He was just with us a few minutes ago! Wasn't he right behind you?" Roberto asked with concern.

"HE WAS BUT HE'S NOT WITH US NOW! WE'VE GOT TO GO BACK FOR HIM!" Maria quickly undid her seat belt and flew out of the car, before Roberto could protest otherwise.

She ran as fast as she could, calling out for him. "ARNOLD?! ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD?! WHERE ARE YOU?! ¡¿dónde estás?! (Where are you?!)"

she searched high and low, before she found herself back in the basement's entryway. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw.

"ARNOLD!" She screamed and rushed to where she found her friend on the ground, bleeding heavily, and barely breathing as he struggled to drag himself out to meet her.

"M-mar…ria…" He gasped weakly as he groaned, not able to move any further.

"MARIA WHAT THE-?! ARNOLD!" Roberto cried as he also ran to meet his fallen friend. "WHAT THE FU** HAPPENED?!" He panicked as he and Maria tried to help, him only for their hands to be covered in blood.

"H-HE'S HURT! T-THAT BASTARDO M-MUST HAVE SHOT HIM WHEN WE WEREN'T L-LOOKING!" Maria cried bitterly as she looked behind to find Los Diablo's corpse next to the fallen gun.

"SH**! He's already lost way too much blood! I'm putting enough pressure to stop the bleeding, but we need to get him out of here and to a hospital! NOW!" Roberto explained.

"ARNOLD?! Arnold can you hear me?! Stay with me here please! Arnold?!" Maria cried.

"…Cold…I-I'm cold…Why is it…s-so c-c-cold?" Arnold murmured sluggishly as he shivered.

she cursed under her breath in Spanish as more tears filled her eyes. "Stay with us Arnold! W-we're going to get you h-help! Please just stay with us!"

"Maria help me hold him up!" Roberto ordered, trying to stay strong as he was on the verge of breaking down with Maria as she struggled to keep Arnold conscious.

"A-are y-you c-crazy?! I-if w-we touch him like this in such a f-fragile s-state w-won't it only make things worse?! W-we need to get him hel-"

"-IF WE DON'T MOVE HIM THIS PLACE WILL EXPLODE AND HE WILL NOT ONLY DIE, WE WILL DIE AS WELL!" Roberto shouted.

The two Green-Eyed friends then worked to lift Arnold up, rushed out of the facility, and into the getaway car where Roberto pounded on the gas pedal and drove away before the entire lair suddenly combusted into flames. The impact made him swerve off of the dirt road and into a nearby jungle river. The two quickly made their way out of the vehicle, while still carrying the bleeding football headed man and made it onto the dry land, where Roberto cursed loudly at their fate; knowing that his efforts of making it to the hospital on time were ultimately foiled.

"Arnold?! ARNOLD?! A-are y-you st-still with us?! Please say something! A-anything!" Maria coughed through her cries.

"H-Helga...P-Philip…H-Halenie…M-my family…Please…I-I need to s-see them...I-I need t-to t-tell th-them…P-please…take me to them…please…" Arnold strained while coughing violently.

"W-we will Arnold…W-we will! Y-you're going to see your wife again! Y-you're going to see them all again! W-we're going to get you help, and y-you're going to be okay! I pr-promise…Just stay with us please! Please!" Maria cried, trying to sound reassuring as she held his hand.

"M-my…b-backpack…h-has….m-my j-journal…inside…Y-you h-have to g-give it t-to m-my wife…Letters…there…For them…In…incase…I…I di…didn't…m-make it…" He slurred.

"DON'T TALK LIKE THAT! I-I Just sent an emergency distress signal! T-there are people that are of our clan nearby! T-they are responding now! We're going to get you help mi amigo! Y-you're going to make it!" Roberto cried kneeling down next to Maria.

"Yes! Y-you see Arnold? T-there's hope! Y-you're going to be okay! T-there's a bright side in this! Y-you just have to keep looking at it. Keep…looking on the bright side l-like always…Right?" Maria and Roberto tried to smile with reassurance as tears continued to pour down their faces.

"Y-you two…were always...good…friends…" Arnold tried to smile through the pain. "T-take…c-care of the G-Green Eyed people…a-and…each other…You two… belong…together…always had…"

"Arnold…" They both cried softly as they held each other's hand. Arnold coughed up more blood, straining to continue.

"And...Gerald…and my other friends…my mom…my dad…Grandpa…Grandma…my family…my…" He coughed again.

"Arnold please! S-save y-your strength! The Green Eyes are on their way now! I-I can hear them!" Roberto pleaded.

Arnold managed to shake his head, as he used his remaining strength to tightly grasp onto their already clenched hands.

"My…wife…and my baby boy and girl…Please…help…t-take…care of them too…" Arnold pleaded, waiting for them to reassure him, only for them to hesitate. As if doing so, would finalize…everything that was about to happen. They sobbed even more, but nodded in unison.

"Nosotros prometemos! (We promise)" They murmured.

"Th-thank you…" Arnold smiled weakly, ignoring the tears that streamed down his cheeks. "And…Helga…please…tell her…that I love her…and that I'm s-sorry…I broke…our promise…tell them all…that I love…them…" He breathed as his dreary yet hopeful green eyes closed and his body went limp.

"Arnold…Arnold?! ARNOLD?! NO NO NO NO NO! STAY WITH US! OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE! ARNOLD?!" Maria cried and then screamed once he failed to respond. Roberto held onto the broken girl, but cried all the more with her as their friend remained lifeless before them.

Finally, the medical team arrived and examined the Football headed man, only to later shake their heads as they validated Roberto and Maria's worst fears.

"I am sorry mi señor…He is gone…"

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

Stella was humming happily as she put up streamers on the doors, when she suddenly paused with a frown putting a hand up to her chest. "Hm…That's strange…"

"You alright mom?" Helga asked softly as she held the ladder steady.

"Y-yeah…I guess…Phil had a point after all about the raspberries…I must have taste tested too much that's all…" Stella tried to laugh it off.

"_LIKE I SAID A MURDER CONSPIRACY!"_ Phil yelled from upstairs.

"Why don't you take a break for a moment? I can handle the decorations. You go rest." Helga suggested.

"A-are you sure? There's still a lot that needs to get done and the guests should be arriving at any moment now."

"All the more reason to put their butts to work then. Don't worry, we'll handle it." Helga smirked.

"Okay, I think I'll go check up on Arnold. Maybe they're already on their way."

"Okay. Good luck, I tried earlier but I didn't get a response…In fact, I got one of those 'the number you dialed has been disconnected' messages. How weird is that? I mean I just bought him that phone not too long ago, so it can't be disconnected. I figured it was because of his location or something…" Helga frowned.

"That is strange…Well, luckily I've got other numbers to try." Stella replied.

Helga nodded. "Well, let me know if ya hear anything."

Stella nodded and went upstairs.

Helga waited for her to be out of sight, before she put a hand to her chest in worry, despising the strange feeling she also felt.

"_Criminy…where are you Arnold?" _

Once she made it upstairs, Stella pulled out her phone and dialed her son's number only to hear a disconnect message. She tried other numbers that would connect her to the sacred Green Eyes, but received no response.

The strange feeling returned.

"_That's odd…The ceremony should have been over by now. What could possibly be going on?"_

* * *

Somewhere in the hidden plains of the jungle, a sacred city filled with the entire Green Eyed clan wept and cried bitterly as their newest leader addressed them with all the events that had happened; including the death of their chosen one. Roberto struggled to keep up a professional front, as tears streamed down his face during his speech. Maria, not faring any better, translated for him as she stood by his side, both dressed in sacred yet highly appointed apparel for the occasion.

"My people…Today Maria and I join you with our hearts filled with sadness. Although a tragedy has been avoided with our people being rid of the severe threat to our clan's existence, an even greater tragedy has occurred…the death of our ultimate leader and the one that held a sacred place in all of our hearts, souls, and custom…The chosen one himself, a-and our closest friend, Arnold Philip Shortman…Rather than celebrate our newly found freedom, or even the coronation of my leadership, we shall all be in a time of mourning for the Chosen one and his loved ones as we now prepare to return him unto his home, and let his family have the honor in preparing his burial. Please take the time to give your respects accordingly. We leave in an hour…"

Everyone made no hesitation to line up and place their flowers, sacred treasures, and other ornaments that held value into the coffin that contained their lifeless leader.

* * *

"Wow! You weren't kidding when you said you had everything handled Helga! The decorations look wonderful!" Stella smiled as she saw the boarding house covered in streamers and balloons, and the tables covered in delicious baked goods and meals. After receiving a message from a Green Eyed member recently, informing her of her son's arrival, but getting disconnected again before she could hear anything else, she felt more at ease and ready to celebrate with everyone else.

"Yep. Like I said, no sweat. Though I did have some pretty handy help." Helga smiled back as she bumped her shoulder up against Phoebe who giggled next to her husband who just rolled his eyes with a smile as he held their giggling baby daughter.

"We're more than happy to help Helga!" Phoebe chirped.

"Psh! Speak for yourself babe. But hey, if it's for my main man, then I'm down for pitching in too." Gerald smirked.

"_HEY HELGA?! WHEN DO WE GET TO EAT SOME GRUB?! AW MAN I'M SO HUNGRY!" _

"_Yeah I reckon you've been workin' us like Glue boy the mule since we dun got here!" _

"_Last I checked, it was the host and or hostess that was in charge of assembling a party. NOT THE GUESTS!" _

"AH PIPE DOWN YA NINNIES! You'll be done when I say you'll be done! If you're gonna' have any part of this shindig, then you're gonna' pitch in to help put it together! Simple as that! What you didn't actually think that you were just gonna' eat and slouch around for the he** of it did you?" Helga scowled at Harold, Stinky, and Rhonda as they complained while helping to set up the party.

"HE** YEAH I THOUGHT THAT! THAT'S WHAT PARTIES ARE FOR HELGA! MAN HOW DUMB CAN YOU GET?!" Harold complained as he continued to slice up a bunch of cold cut meat for sandwiches.

"Ignore my husband Helga…We don't mind pitching in at all isn't that right Ethan? Daddy's just being a big fat grump." Patty cooed as she her baby son clapped in amusement.

"HEY! I'M NOT FAT! Okay, so I accidently broke the gym weighing scale last week. Just let it go already woman!" Harold grumbled under his breath.

"I agree with Patty! We are just ever so happy to help out in any way we can Helga! Isn't that right dear?" Lila smiled at her monotone sounding husband while helping to take a cake out of the oven with the other women of the gang.

"Yeah." Arnie replied with a snort.

"Helga dear? Where is your family? Aren't they coming too?" Stella asked as she looked around.

"Well, Olga would have but she had some fancy premier to attend in London at the last minute so…" Helga shrugged.

"…And your parents? Won't they be joining us?" Stella tried gently.

"No. Hey have you seen Phil and Hal?" Helga replied shortly, changing the subject without hesitation. Before Stella could say anything, however, Miles came into the room, holding the twins.

"Well looks like we're just about set up here Helga! Everyone's accounted for, all our friends, family, borders, and even half of the community. We've got just about everything we need…" Miles started.

"…Except?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Ice. I kind of forgot that as a last minute thing at the store…" Miles rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh Criminy...Ok no big deal. I'll make a quick run to the store and be back in no time. Halie? Philie? Wanna' come with mommy on an adventure?" Helga smiled at her children.

"Yay! Venture!" They clapped in unison.

"Okay, let's get going. Get your coats on, it looks like it's going to rain!" Helga advised as she helped her twins with their rain coats and left the house.

Not too soon after they left, Stella heard the doorbell ring. Thinking that it was Arnold at the door, she nearly squealed for everyone to get to their places and shout surprise, only to open the door and find the new leader of the Green Eyed people and Maria standing with their heads down, along with half of the Green Eyed people disguised to fit in with the American culture, but wore their sacred emblems around their necks. She and Miles frowned immediately, knowing something was not right; especially with the men that were carrying something that looked heavy, but it seemed to be covered up so they could not tell what it was.

Roberto sighed as he finally looked up. "Señor Miles… Señora Stella…I am afraid that we come with bad news…"

* * *

"Criminy! I can NOT believe how long that line was! I was just trying to get some dumb da** ice! Why did everyone and their mother decide to show up in the checkout line when I just needed it for one simple thing?!" Helga scowled as she pushed the stroller with her sleeping twins and the bag of ice around the corner, coming closer to the boarding house when she suddenly heard the sounds of piercing screaming and crying like a crescendo all at once.

It was a horrifying sound indeed; like the sound of agony, mourning, and death all at the same time…

She hurried into the house with the stroller, her children now awake and crying from being woken out of their nap. What she saw, was even more horrifying.

Everyone was crying.

The men of the gang were silent as tears streamed down their faces, as if trying to be strong for the women of the gang, most of them being their wives or significant others save for Gerald, as he sobbed uncontrollably in his wife's arms. Even Arnie, still holding the emotionless expression on his face, looked down with tears escaping his eyes as he held his sobbing wife. The borders surrounded Miles and Stella, as Miles held his hysteric wife, being only seconds away from breaking down himself. Phil and Gertie just held each other in the corner, shoulders shaking as they sobbed silently. Finally, Helga turned her eyes to see the Green Eyed members huddled together over something in the center of the room. Maria walked up to Helga and hugged her.

"Helga…I-I'm so sorry…"

"Ma-Maria? W-what the fu** is going on here?! What happened?! Why is everyone crying?!" Helga asked clearly shaken up from everything.

"Your husband…attended Elder's funeral with us…But there was an ambush at the ceremony. We thought it was from La Sambra's followers, but it was much worse…It was his son himself…Los Diablos. He killed a good half of our tribe a-and had a vendetta against Arnold who offered to go with him if he would cease the massacre. He captured him and Maria and…tortured them in unspeakable ways meaning to only keep them alive until after his big plan to wipe out our entire clan and take our treasures and gosh knows what else…He also captured more of our people and held them captive. He had men on the inside of every law enforcement, medical, and travel facility and cut off all communication to where we could not reach out for any help whatsoever…Those who have tried…were killed instantly by the generations…but…Arnold did not lose hope. He devised a plan to take control from the inside and managed to set our people free and stop Los Diablos and his men at the same time…But it was not without a cost…He was prepared to kill Diablos, but Maria did it before he could…However…before taking his last dying breath…Los Diablos…shot him…We did everything we could to save him but…to no avail…" Roberto explained.

"He…he made us promise to help take care of you and your family…We owe it to him…our lives…And he wanted us to give this to you as well…" Maria handed Helga the journal as she just stared in shock as if she was just existing. "He said for us to tell you that he was sorry…for breaking his promise…and that he loves you…That he loves your children…and everyone here…" Maria cried.

Helga continued to stare into nothing as her lips trembled. "…Where is he?" She whispered. "DA**IT WHERE IS HE NOW?! IS-IS HE IN THE HOSPITAL?! IS HE IN CRITICAL CONDITION?! I WANT TO SEE HIM! TAKE ME TO HIM NOW! PLEASE! WHERE IS MY HUSBAND?!" Helga screamed in hysterics.

Roberto and Maria moved out of the way, making the covered coffin come into view.

Helga's eyes widened even more as tears filled her blue eyes. As if in a trance, she walked up to the coffin and removed its cover only to find the body of the man who had always been her true love since the tender age of three...

"I'm sorry Señora…Please know that he died with the highest honor…as a hero…" Roberto finished.

Helga failed to catch her breath.

She wanted to scream.

She wanted to cry with the others…

But the loss was too much…

She could not process what was before her…

She felt sick…

She felt dizzy…

The whole world was spinning and wouldn't stop…

Time kept moving as if nothing happened…

Her eyes then rolled back in her head as she met blackness.

* * *

_Wife…_

_Managed to stabilize…_

_Matter of time…_

_Hopefully it will be soon…_


	25. Grief

**A/N: Oh my gosh I'm alive?! I thought you guys were going to kill me for the last chapter! Thanks for sticking around! You won't regret it…I hope…Anyways, here's an update! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! For those who have reviewed thank you so much! I usually reply back to them, but for the guest reviews, I can't do that, so I'll start replying on here before the chapter begins. Let's see, for guests one and two: thanks for the reviews on this chapter and yes, yes I did. Why did I do it? Well keep reading to find out. More is going on than what meets the eye. Anyways thanks all!**

* * *

_**Wife…**_

_**Managed to stabilize…**_

_**Matter of time…**_

_**Hopefully it will be soon…**_

* * *

_According to human psychology, there are supposed to be five stages in the grieving process. The first is supposed to be denial, the second is anger, the third, bargaining, the fourth, depression, and then finally, the fifth stage being acceptance…but not always in that order…Of course everyone is different so everyone grieves differently._

_Me on the other hand..._

Helga watched the rain as it poured outside with a dull and lifeless glare. Usually such dreary weather would set the mood perfectly for the despair that consumed her soul while sunny weather would be like a mockery to those who felt anything but at peace, but in her case, it was the opposite. Even though it had its irritating qualities, the rain was one of the few symbolic joys that she had come to cherish thanks to the cheerful football headed little boy that soon became her everything; her reason for hoping, her reason for loving, and for becoming a better person.

But everything changed since that little boy no longer existed…

Her reason for hoping and loving and being that better person suddenly became conflicted and questionable from the moment she and everyone officially lowered the decorated and sacred coffin into the ground. It was one of the saddest yet honorable funeral ceremonies that had ever taken place in the small Hillwood community.

There was not a dry eye in sight, nor was there anyone absent from the tragic event. Everyone paid their respects accordingly; including the undercover Green Eyed people.

After all, this was the man who once saved the neighborhood…

The man who would not hesitate to lend a hand to those who needed it…

The man who made days brighter just by smiling or offering words of wisdom or encouragement…

The man who was prophesied to be something big, a precious value to hidden ancients, and just an all-around good man.

A hard working psychiatrist that helped change many lives, and formed bonds with the entire community especially with his long-time friends and family…

A loving husband and father who was just starting to experience a true fulfillment of something that he lacked when he was a child; having a completed family of his very own…

Everyone agreed that Arnold Shortman was one heck of a guy and would be missed. Gone but never forgotten…

Life was truly cruel to allow death to claim someone who did not deserve such a fate...No one believed that more than the broken hearted wife he left behind…

_I guess that was the beginning of the denial stage for me…I just couldn't believe that he was gone…I wouldn't. I had half a mind to actually jump in the mourning crowd at the wake and slap the sh*t out of his unmoving corpse until he came back to life, demanding that he'd give up the charade of death, pleading for it all to be just a joke as all the gang used their entire strength and ability to pull me off of him…But then that would just make the pain worse…because I'd then realize that it wasn't a joke…and that my beloved was forever gone. _

_And I couldn't do a da** thing about it…_

_So I stood there, unmoving, stone faced, and played my part as the newly widowed woman as almost every chump around the town offered their petty condolences; forcing myself to look like the tough-as-nails person that everyone knew me to be; but this particular act was hard to pull off this time; mainly because I was anything but tough at the moment…_

_I was broken… _

_Gerald, Phoebe, Phil, Gertie, Miles, and Stella got that._

_And though my heart broke for the entire gang, it was utterly crushed for the ones who I considered to be family…_

_My heart was shattered for my mother and father-in-law. They lost the only child that they were still having the pleasure to know after so long…And even more so for Phil and Gertie since they played the role of parents to the boy who thought he'd lost it all…And for Phoebe, mainly because of Gerald…He was more than Arnold's best friend for life…he was his brother…Her husband would never be the same…_

_The twins were hit hard too, even though they did not fully understand what had happened…Their grief not only showed in the tears that mixed and mingled with everyone else present, but also in their health…_

_And to think that I had to face all of this sh**…_

_I felt vulnerable, helpless, and alone..._

_I had feelings I haven't felt since the day I walked by myself in the rain…or when everyone laughed at me after stupid Harold stole my stupid crackers…_

_I guess history repeats itself since my solution turned out to be the same as it was back then… _

_Which brought me to the next grief stage… _

_I got angry. _

_But this anger was different…Rather than the explosive time bomb that I used to display every minute of the day, I was more confined. I was distant and isolated. Despite others hating and protesting against it, urging me to grieve and express myself, little did they know that those were my good days, because deep inside my silent disposition, I was raging in fury._

* * *

_I was angry at everything and almost everyone for no reason. I mean it's not their faults that everyone eventually learned to move on as time passed while I was still stuck in the hopeless tragedy…But every time they tried to get me to open up, I made sure they regretted it...Turns out my fists were not the only weapons I had, my tongue left quite a sting with every lash I put out, and left quite a bit of damage…_

_I was angry at life; how dare it have the nerve to rip my existence to shreds like it did?! How dare death have the audacity to steal someone who was worth living?! How dare time continue to pass on like nothing ever happened…How dare everything seem to look like the same way before he left with the dirty hamper full of his soiled flannel shirts, or the work shirts he left on the floor when he was in a rush to heed a sudden urgent call at the hospital…They still had his scent on them…_

_His favorite chair permeated with the aroma of the shampoo I could never figure out as well as his side of the deluxe master bed we once shared…_

_A bed that was now so empty…_

_The aspects of normalcy and an average everyday life in the house was completely dismantled, but looked as if nothing ever changed…That made me angry too. _

_I was angry at Arnold…_

_I was angry at the promise he made… _

_I was angry at him for leaving me…_

_I was angry that he got captured…_

_I was angry that he had to play the hero…_

_I was angry at the Green Eyes…_

_I was angry at the deceased murderer who I would never get to have retribution on…_

_But most of all…I was angry at myself… _

_I was angry at myself for blaming Arnold when I knew he did nothing wrong…_

_I was angry at myself for not responding to the inner discomfort and fear that although were actually warning signs to me that my beloved was in danger, I passed it as paranoia… _

_I was angry at myself for allowing this to happen…_

_I was angry at myself…_

* * *

_I went into many "if only" and "what if" stages that brought me to the bargaining stage of grief… _

_I wasn't the only one. Stella, Miles, Phil, and Gertie all suffered, but in different ways. Both Phil and Gertie were impacted not only emotionally, but physically. We thought so many times that we were going to lose them at any moment. But somehow, they managed to hold onto a glimmer of hope that gave them purpose. And not just them but everyone including the gang, Miles, Stella, the Green Eyed people, and almost the entire community._

_That glimmer of hope were the twins… _

_After the funeral ceremony, Maria and Roberto read contents belonging to Arnold's journal. It was filled with final requests and hopes for everyone. It gave them strength. _

"_**My dearest friends and family, I am trapped here in a time I never thought I would find myself in; battling between the unknown of life and death as it threatens my existence. I wish I could do something, but it's harder than ever to stay hopeful like usual when death stares me straight in the face. Every second that I spend writing is like a gift given that I don't know will be given again. But I am determined to find my way out of this hell and back to you all; back to the ones I love where I belong. Even now, my mind and heart races with ideas and hopes for escape. Grandma's song that she used to play on the piano is what is keeping my outlook of a bright side possible even to this moment. I'm humming it now, silently, hoping, and praying that they don't sense my strength and attempt to take it away. But I've learned in life also to be rational along with hopeful; and that sometimes things don't work out the way you plan them to. Unfortunately, that seems to be my situation at the moment, so allow me to be pessimistic for one time. If this truly is the case that my plan will not succeed and that death awaits me the moment I take action, then please grant me my final wishes and fulfill my requests to the letter. Grieve as needed, but please learn to be strong again. Learn to love and cherish one another again. It will take time and be hard, but I need everyone to stay together like never before as if I were still around. I want the entire gang to stay together. Please don't break apart. I want my family to still be together. Lift each other up and don't give up on life…Finally, I beg everyone to please take care of my family. Give my wife and children a reason to smile despite the darkness that exists in the world. Give them a reason to 'look up' no matter what. That is my final request…I love you all with all of my heart. I can only hope that this reaches you." **_

_And reached them it did. From that moment forward, though it took time and effort and courage, and gosh knows what else, somehow, some way, everyone managed to be there for each other. They managed to stay together for the sake of their children and most of all, for Philip and Halenie. _

_Their innocence was truly refreshing despite the devastation. They still played, laughed, and smiled at things that made them happy. Their ignorance of the concept of death was pure bliss; as if believing that daddy would come back again someday, just not today. And they would wait patiently, smiling and playing, and living life, until that day came. _

_Little did they know that it would never come. _

_I remembered the moments of silence I had in the house I used to call a home…It was still filled with his belongings and scent that did anything but comfort me. I fondled two things in my fingers; a letter from my beloved that Maria gave to me, and a beautiful gold heart-shaped locket, encrusted with little diamonds, and held a touching picture of my beloved and I as we held our precious baby twins. He gave it to me for my birthday…before he left…I read the touching inscription: _

_**Helga, my beloved, **_

_**You, Phil, and Hal, are my very heart and soul. May the promise that we made last forever as a family.**_

_**Love, Arnold.**_

_I felt the tears sting my eyes once more and swallowed the lump in my throat as I felt rage take over. The only question was, what to destroy first? I was ready to tear the letter into shreds, only to remember that Maria stressed how important it was that I read it; that it was Arnold's final request for them to give it to me before taking his final breath. I refused and instead pounded the beautiful locket on the hard wooden floor with my bear hands until it crushed into pieces, not caring if my blood mixed with it. _

_Before I could turn my destructive attention to the letter, I heard the cries of my little ones from upstairs. I trudged up the stairs as their cries pierced my anger to the core and replaced it with something else…_

_Despair. _

_As I held them in my arms and took in their expressions of sadness, fear, and the need to be loved, that's when it hit me. I was all alone in this. There would be no father for them to tuck them in at night with their mother. There would be no lullaby that only their father could sing to soothe their troubles at night. There would be no more piggyback or story time, or deep cheerful laughter at bath time, or someone to watch them grow up for school, baseball games, or lessons to teach them. The duties were all on me now. It would be up to me to fulfill the tasks of making life easier and manageable for them both. It would be up to me to teach them about life and help make them into better people and how to handle whatever life throws at them… _

_But how could I, when I couldn't even handle it myself?_

_I couldn't._

_And with that, I held them tighter, rocking them in my arms as I apologized to them. I repented for lacking the strength to fulfill the tasks required. I apologized for the hard life I knew they would be burdened to face, I apologized for the death of their father. _

"_Oh Philip…Halenie…Mommy's sorry…Mommy's so sorry! Mommy's sorry! MOMMY IS SO SORRY!"_

_I chanted it over and over as I finally allowed myself to fully cry; my screams and sobs mixed with my beloved children as I gave into the despair._

_That brought me to the next grief stage._

_Depression._

* * *

_Oh boy what a time that was, let me tell ya' bucko! Take a ghost, the stupid grumpy looking cat, and the tearful bloodhound, multiply their expressions by a million, and you would still not add up to how I looked every day when I hit that point. _

_It was pretty bad. _

_It got to the point where everything and everyone around me was affected. Not even Dr. Bliss who so graciously flew in to check on me could help me._

_And I lost count at the many subtle attempts of suicide I tried to do, but got caught every time. I guess that's what happens when you have a best friend who unfortunately and occasionally still stalks you from time to time as an excuse for checking up on you. Da*n that stupid Brainy!"_

_I also lost count of how many times I was told that my state of mind was unhealthy for not only me but my children; and to think about them. If I had a dollar for every time I was told to be better for the sake of the children or to think about what my husband would have wanted, I would have been richer than Rhonda, Dino Spumoni, and Ronald Thump combined with a still flourishing net worth. Oh, speaking of money, things started to get rough since I stopped writing. Poor Kit-Kat tried vouching for me since I was in a grieving state, but business waits for no one, especially when you freelance for a living. So, she tried to do her part as a publicist and friend and urged me to do something. So I did, but it wasn't what she or anyone else wanted. I wrote new stories, sad ones. Ones without happily ever afters despite life's struggles. I wrote depressing novels filled with despair and just made you want to end life. It did not go so hot with the public, but the so called Emo audience loved it. And so my income was saved, but my career was never the same after that nor was my quirky friendship with my perky yet loyal publicist…_

_Nonetheless, I agreed with everyone when they said that it wasn't healthy for the children. Especially since their health was already affected. They cried a lot more, they had lots of stomach troubles, and it was just a nightmare trying to manage everything. _

_So, I let Stella, Miles, Gertie and Phil do it._

* * *

_It was the hardest thing that I have ever done and can remember the day clearly. It was raining and I had all of the twins' stuff packed in suitcases that littered the Boarding House's living room floor as I stood in the doorway holding my twins for what I figured would be the last time… _

"_**Helga…you don't have to do this." Miles stated sadly yet seriously. **_

"_**I do actually. I have to. It's the only way I know that they'll be okay, and to shut all of you morons up about not thinking about my own children." **_

"_**But exactly how long do you plan on being gone?!" Stella demanded indignantly. **_

"…_**I don't know. Until I can make sense of life again…or maybe until I can get a grip; whatever comes first I guess." **_

"_**Helga…" Phil started.**_

"_**Don't. You and I both know that this is the better option for all of us. With the way things are going, Sid, Gerald, and almost everyone else keeps saying that it's only a matter of time before social services intervenes and then that would really screw up the twins. You remember Arnold's last wish." **_

"_**We do. And we all agreed to stay together and take care of not only the twins but you as well Helga! You're family! And even more so, you are Philip and Halenie's mother! The only parent that they have left! Abandoning them like this is a huge mistake and will ruin their lives! Think about what you're doing!" Stella cried. **_

"_**I won't be gone forever. I will come back. Maybe by that time, I'll be better than I am now. But until then…this is me fulfilling Football-Head's last request. They'll be better off with you all. You all will take care of them and give them what I can't. Not yet anyways…" **_

_**I then kissed both of my little ones on their foreheads and whispered, "Goodbye Philip…Goodbye Halenie…Mommy will always love you…Mommy's sorry. Be good…" and finally gave them to Miles and Stella. **_

"_**If you ever need me, you know how to call me. I will come back again when the time is right. I promise." And with that, I left the porch and headed back into the pouring rain, my heart breaking as I heard my daughter cry for me. **_

"_**Mommy! Come back! I wan mommy! Mommy!" **_

"_**There, there now Halie. Don't cry…Mommy will come back again. I promise…Someday…" Stella consoled as she Miles, Phil, and Gertie took the twins into the house.**_

* * *

_So yeah, from that point forward, it was just me in that beautiful yet very empty house…_

_Boy did I have a lot of time to think…I hated that._

_It was like I was trapped and forced to grieve. I hated facing the loss that I finally realized happened and could do nothing about it. Criminy! No matter what I did, it was like being haunted! The Memories, the fleeting moments, the scents, his smile, his touch, all that he ever was, it all just hit me along with the fact that it would never happen again. Yeah see having thoughts like that 24/7 would drive anyone insane. So, I needed to occupy myself to keep the thoughts out. Drugs were out of the question. I mean yeah, I thought about it but come on! I had a freakin' boss reputation to maintain! So, I became addicted to my work. I wrote new material on an everyday basis, hired new publicists, and took on a few other freelance writing jobs. Anything to keep me busy, anything to keep the thoughts away. _

_But it wasn't until that fateful day where I found something that really helped me to handle everything… _

_It was Phoebe's birthday and all of the gals of the gang were throwing some type of bash for her that night and invited me. Some hesitated, but hey, I was still Phoebe's best friend and it wasn't like they could get rid of me that easily Bucko! But seeing how I was a major pain in the a** for them all, I decided to attend to still show that they meant something to me. Rhonda went crazy with giving everyone the works. I felt like a slut in the pathetic excuse of a fabric she called a cocktail dress that barely covered my frontal areas and heels, but did my time accordingly. We were supposed to meet up in some fancy shmancy restaurant, but I got lost on the way and ran into some type of bar on the other side of town. _

_Of course I was no Mother Theresa. I had my fair share of drinks on occasion and for the he** of it plenty of times, but it was always the memories of my mother that kept me from really drinking alcohol to a point. But the thoughts were invading my head once more and I guess I looked like utter sh** according to some dumb old oaf who was sitting next to me. He offered to buy me a drink and well, you know how that sh** usually turns out, so I refused. But then he had to get all personal and crap about what was bugging me and made a rather convincing suggestion. _

"_**One drink of this, beautiful. That's all it takes! You'll feel better in no time! I mean no offense, but ya' look like sh**! And after what ya' told me, well who can blame ya?! But just a sip of this little pick-me-up it should do the trick! Fu** feelin' good as new, you won't feel anything at all!" **_

_Not feeling anything at all…That intrigued me._

_So I took a sip. Then after getting used to the awful fu**ing taste that only vodka on the rocks could bring, I had another sip…and another…and eventually that sip turned into a chug, followed by other drinks of more vodka, scotch, and some other fancy alcohol I can't remember… _

_It did the trick. For the first time in a long while, I felt nothing at all…_

_And I loved it… _

_I was free…Or so I thought…_

* * *

_Now come on Bucko! I wasn't stupid! I still had a professional reputation to maintain! I did a pretty good job at holding my liquor! I mean yeah I got wasted and did some…things that I'd rather not repeat, but the nice bartender never failed to cab me home! But man did I change after that…Anytime the thoughts would come creepin in' I'd go straight to the bottle. My eyes were more opened and I was more daring. I just felt like I could take on anything…something that I felt as a Pataki. _

_Which is exactly what I was. _

_But sometimes, things got a little messy. Like for instance, there was a time I hit the club and caught the eye of this cute muscular brunette number who kept buying me drinks. Hey, they were free drinks so no complaints on my end. Sure I buttered him up with some ridiculous flirt quirks, but it was worth it. Then things got a little hot and heavy. He knew how to kiss and where to touch for sure, maybe a little too much. It was so good, I heard myself moaning a name, but not his…I moaned for my husband…It didn't stop him as he threw me onto a bed, but once I realized that his heavy petting wasn't the same as my dearest Arnold's…I kind of freaked out once I realized it wasn't Football Head after all…And by freaked out, I mean I might have snarled and used Ol' Betsy to get him off of me. But the bastard was persistent…He tried to force me down to the bed, but before any of that perverted sh** was going to happen, in my rage, I grabbed a nearby table lamp and smashed it against his head. I then took my fists and pummeled his face over and over until he was a bloody pulp and he was the one screaming. I think he passed out at a point, not sure. Anyways, it was quite a fuss and the police barged in. Turns out, that perverted bastard was actually a dangerous serial rapist that got loose and they were looking for him for quite some time. Lucky me. Criminy, I should have gotten medal or something since I inadvertently caught the bad guy, but no! The police took care of things from there. I wanted to laugh in irony once I realized who the corresponding officer was. He, however, did not share my amusement. _

"_**Da*n it Helga! This is the 5th time something like this happened!" Sid growled as he took me aside.**_

"_**Yeah, yeah, you're welcome Suds. Ya know a simple thank you Helga for your awesome boss-ness will suffice!"**_

_**Sid raised an eyebrow as he smelled my breath. "My gosh…You're drunk again aren't you?" **_

"_**I dunno what you're fu**ing talkin' bout." I slurred again with a scowl. **_

"_**YOU'RE FU**ING DRUNK AGAIN?! HELGA! You…I thought you promised that you would stop this sh**!" Sid gritted through his teeth, trying to calm down from his outburst. **_

"_**You're not the boss of me Suds! And besides, like he** I would listen to someone who's got a popsicle stick for a nose! Then again if ya' squint it's kind of shaped like a really small sized di-" **_

"_**-You know I could have you arrested for pulling something like this?!" He cut me off angrily. **_

"_**Mm nope. Not really. I mean criminy, it's not like I waz drivin' or nothin'. I was hittin' the club. Perfectly nermal. So outa my way Bucko you're blockin' the sun and I'm blowin' this joint. I got a blog to write in the mornin' so I need my beauty sleep." **_

"_**First off, that's not the sun, it's the moon. And second, you are in no position to tell me anything Helga. In case you've forgotten, I am a certified police officer of the HPD and it is my duty to ensure your safety. I'm also a concerned friend that knows that the road you're going down leads to nothing but what I put behind bars on a normal basis and if Arnold saw what you became right now-"**_

_**I got up in his face at that point, but he stopped me before I could raise my hand. "Need I remind you that assaulting a police officer is against the law?"**_

"_**Then shut the fu** up before I do something we both will regret." I growled through my teeth. "I'm outa here." **_

"…_**At least let me drive you hom-"**_

"_**No. You've done enough for one night Bucko! I'll find my own way home! I can handle myself! I don't need no babysitter!" I snarled and turned to stomp away. **_

"_**YEAH YOU'RE RIGHT! CAUSE LAST TIME I CHECKED, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ONE FOR LIFE! OR HAD YOU FORGOTTEN ALL ABOUT PHILIP AND HALENIE TOO?!" He shouted.**_

_**I paused, not turning around. **_

"…_**They turned three today…Miles, Stella, and everyone threw a nice little party for them. Guess who was absent? Guess who they asked about?" He glared at her.**_

"_**I sent them cards…" **_

"_**They're three Helga. They can't read!" **_

"_**So you all can read it to them." **_

"_**That's not the same and you KNOW It! How can you live with yourself…knowing that every day that passes by, you miss out on the growth of your own flesh and blood thinking like it doesn't matter to them?" He softened his voice in sorrow. **_

"…_**I manage once I figure that it's what's best." I replied without emotion. **_

"_**The Helga G. Shortman I know, wouldn't put up with bullsh** like that…She would fight and do whatever it takes to make sure her children are loved and cared for and not left to face the world alone!" **_

"_**Well shows how much you know then Bucko…I'm not a Shortman anymore…I'm Helga. G. Pataki…" **_

_Like I said, sometimes things got messy. But a fair amount of time passed on, so that just brings me to ask one question…Where the fu** is the acceptance stage? I mean, I followed all the steps of grief accordingly…It's just a fact of life that although is unfortunate, happens and we have to deal with it. Time heals all wounds right? So then, why is it that the final stage has never come for me? Does life hate me that much? _

_I guess I can only wonder…_

Helga wrapped the flannel shirt that once belonged to her husband around her shoulders even tighter as she continued to watch the pour down out the window. Her phone rang, but she ignored it and reached for a bottle of Scotch in her mini bar.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

"Grandma! Grandma!"

Stella jumped up once she heard the little voice of distress, only to suddenly be embraced by a crying football shaped headed little girl.

"Halie? Sweetie what's wrong?" She cooed with concern.

"I don't wanna be eaten by the lions! Pwease help me! I don't wanna be eaten by the bad, bad animals of the jungle! Pwease don't make me go to school!" Halenie Shortman cried as she hugged her grandmother tighter.

"Honey! There are no lions or bad animals at school that will eat you! What makes you think that Kindergarten has mean animals that will do that?"

"Philip said so! He-he said that when we go back to school there will be mean animals waiting to eat us awive and that they'll eat me first cause I'm too weak!" She cried once more.

"Philip Miles Shortman! Come here right now!" Stella commanded.

Philip hesitantly obeyed his grandmother. "Uh…y-yes grandma? What is it? I was watching my favowite show!"

"Did you tell your sister that animals would eat her once you both go back to school?" Stella asked with a frown.

"Well…Yeah!" Philip shrugged.

"Why would you say such a thing?" Stella glared.

"It's not my fault! I just told da twuth! Gweat gwandpa and gwandpa said that school was a jungle and evewyone knows dat jungles have mean animals that eat you and stuff! And you and gwandpa can't be there to pwotect us like you tamed the lions in gweat gwandpa's acrobat story cause you won't be there to stay when they attack!" Phil explained.

"But why would they eat me first?!" Hal whined.

"Because you're the weak one! You cry all the time like a baby and they'll hear you and find you and eat you because you can't shut up!" Phil taunted.

"Enough! Phil apologize to your sister right now! That was mean!" Stella demanded.

"Fiine…Sowwy Halenie." He droned.

"Now off to the corner with you! And don't leave until you think about what you've done!" Stella reprimanded.

"Aww but my show is on!" Phil cried in protest.

"Well maybe next time you'll think before being mean to your sister!" Stella replied.

"Aw Cwiminy this bites! Specially since I didn't do anything wong! I just said what gwandpa and gweat gwandpa said!"

"I'll deal with them and what they said later. It's you being mean to your sister that got you into trouble. Now go on." Stella ordered.

Phil begrudgingly obeyed as Halenie tugged on her grandmother's dress.

"So it's not twue about da bad animals in the school jungles?" She asked innocently.

"No sweetie. That was a figure of speech…It's an expression that describes school to be busy and full like a jungle. Sometimes there are mean people that act like bad animals, but school is actually a really fun place where you learn how to read, write, count, and make friends, kind of like the stuff Aunt Phoebe taught you and what you learned like in preschool. It's where you get smarter. There aren't any actual animals that will eat you." Stella explained.

"So…I can be happy again about going to Kindergarten?" Hal asked with a smile.

"Of course you can! It's an exciting time! You'll have a lot of fun and we're all going to be there to meet your new teacher next week." Stella smiled.

"Will mommy be there too?! I miss her. I haven't seen her in fowever! She's coming with all of us too wight?" Hal asked with excitement.

Stella hesitated, knowing that she had to tell her granddaughter the truth about how her mother would be absent, but she couldn't bear to see the little girl breakdown over that once more. So after some thought, she bent down to her granddaughter's level and put a hand on her shoulder.

"You bet Sweetheart. Your mommy will be there this time. I'll make sure of it…"

With that, the little girl giggled as she ran off with new found excitement.

"Oh, Grandma will make sure of it alright…" Stella vowed with determination and grabbed her phone. She kept dialing, ignoring the voicemail greeting as she kept at it until she finally heard the line pick up.

"Heard you were back in town. Good. We need to talk about making good on that promise you made. Now." She said in an all serious-business like-and threatening tone of voice.

* * *

That night, little Halenie turned over in her bed, wiping the tears away from her eyes once more as she tried to stop crying. In her excitement about school and her mother possibly coming to see them off, she told her brother the news, only for him to scoff and say that their mother wouldn't come. He went on about how their mother was absent for their birthdays and how they only got presents from her, and sometimes talked to her on the phone if she would answer, but never got to see her. He then hesitated as he saw her starting to get upset, but continued.

"I'm sowwy Halie…but she's not coming back. You thought daddy was coming back too, but he's been gone since we were dumb old babies. Some of the kids said that he's never going to come back again because he's gone fowever. Maybe it's the same with mommy. She would have come by now, but she didn't. She's not coming…Now hush and go to sweep before gwandma catches us and you get me in twouble again!"

After she managed to conceal her cries, she fell in an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Dream Sequence**

_It didn't matter that she was in a meadow as beautiful as the princess shows she loved to watch, or that the flowers were bursting with colors that were brighter than her 64 pack of crayons. Little Halenie continued to think about her brother's words and eventually ended up crying into her hands once more._

_"**Halenie…Halenie…" **_

_The five year old raised her head up in confusion at the soft voice that called her name._

_"W-who's there?" She asked shyly with a sniff._

_"**Please don't cry Halie…"**_

_"H-hey! I w-wasn't cwying…I-I just had something in my eye…that's all…" She tried to retort in a less than intimidating tone of voice._

_"**It's okay…I'm here now…Everything's going to be okay. You'll see…By the way, I like your bow…" **_

_Halenie blinked in confusion at the sudden complement. "W-wait…huh?" _

_"**_I like your bow…It's pretty and it's pink…just like your pants…"_ **_


	26. Changes part 1

**A/N: Guys! I'm sorry! I wanted this chapter out by last Christmas! Or my birthday! Or heck, New Years! But...better late than never? Okay, for those of you hangin' in there, thank you! That last chapter was a doozy huh? I almost cried myself writing it lol! Also, guys thanks so much for the insightful reviews! And guys? Holy cow? I'm almost at 100 reviews! Can we make that happen? That be epic! ****I enjoy reading every single thing ya'll have to say and try to reply accordingly! Ok now to reply to the ones I couldn't which are labeled as guest reviews.**

_**Guest number one: My heart goes out to you for your life experiences and I'm here for you. There's a huge reason why I wrote a story like this especially with the Hey Arnold universe. Helga's story in general is kind of sad if you look at her childhood. If it wasn't for Arnold, could she really learn to appreciate life despite the dark times? Heck, could we all learn how to be happy when there's so much pain? That's what the story is about. As for you being wrong all the time, well…No spoilers but let's just say I wouldn't sell myself short just yet and I hope you stick around for the ride to see what's next. Thanks for the review!**_

**Aaand…that was it? Okay. On to the story!**

* * *

_Change is one of the most important facts of life that everyone deals with. It is inevitable and can leave an impact in the smallest of ways or even be long lasting. Whether such an impact can be deemed good or bad however, mainly depends on how one handles the events. Considering how such said events have been nothing short of he** for me lately, I can only draw one conclusion to sum it all up…_

_Change. Sucks. _

"Outa my way Bucko! One side moron! I'm walkin' here da**it! Criminy! Slugs like you shouldn't even be allowed to walk these streets!"

An angry Helga scowled as she nearly stomped down the busy city sidewalks with her writer's bag slung across her shoulder, and pushed anyone who blocked her path. To anyone who was unfamiliar with her display, he or she might have taken quick offense and would have responded accordingly (and would have later regretted it). However, for anyone who was familiar with the brash woman's ways, he or she would just briefly look her way and once they were sure that she was not looking, would then shake their heads in empathy and disappointment as they realized that this was just another day of crossing paths with Helga G. Pataki.

Once upon a time, there might have been days where the woman would continue such a stiff like disposition, but it would all be out of good fun as she would then smirk and even start civil and humorous conversations that engaged everyone in her captivating yet fiery personality. Her mood would especially brighten for the times she was accompanied by her oblong shaped headed husband who would playfully scold her and add on to her joyful moments.

But now, it would appear that such times were all but forgotten…

The sparks of fire and life disintegrated from her eyes and its death was evident in her chilling glances and scowls. But along with that lifeless look came the overpowering impact of sorrow and pain invisible to the naked eye. If anyone dared to look deeper, dared to look harder, they would then see that her grief was apparent and shone like a beacon in the night.

But how would they respond?

How could someone confront or comfort someone that held so much pain?

Someone that was damaged beyond repair?

They had no answer…

And as a result, they focused their attention to their various tasks, letting the woman stomp away in her concealed misery.

No one dared to get in her way.

She would be ok.

Surely she would be. And if not, then she would find a way to be okay. That's what she does. She's Helga G. Pataki. And everyone knows that Patakis never break a sweat. They never talk about things. They sweep it under a rug and uphold a veneer of power and control. They never cry. They never waver on what they want. Their ambition is unparalleled.

Such encouraging conclusions were what set the people's minds at ease about the woman formerly known as Helga G. Shortman, now once again called Helga G. Pataki. After all, it seemed like these days, the woman proved to be more and more of Big Bob's descendant than they had ever known.

"_**WHAT DO YA MEAN THEY WANT ME TO EDIT THE STORY?!" **_

The citizens winced as they heard the woman yell furiously on her Bluetooth.

"Look chum! If the publishers don't like the idea of a gutsy and gory story, then I'll take my award winning best seller elsewhere! It's no grime off of my boots cause there's no way in he** I'm gonna write crap about lights at the end of the tunnel and bullsh** hopes like that! It's time the world got a dose of reality bucko! Life sucks! And if YOU can't get them to see…Ya know what. Forget it! I'll save you the trouble! YOU'RE FIRED!" Helga ended the call with a growl and grumbled as she crossed the crosswalk and came around the corner of a building only to pause as a flashback overtook her mind.

"_**Oof! A-Arnold!" **_

"_**Oh! Sorry Helga, didn't see you there are you alright?"**_

"_**I-uh…YEAH WELL WHY DON'T YA WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOIN NEXT TIME FOOTBALL HEAD! I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA GIVE ME A CONCUSSION FROM YOUR STUPIDITY! NOW OUTA MY WAY GEEKBAIT!" **_

"_**Always nice running into you too Helga…" **_

She blinked, frozen in place, unable to move for a moment.

"_**Oof! What the he-Oh…don't tell me. Let me guess, I just crashed into someone with an enormous stupid football looking head who can't walk to save his life!" **_

"_**Ha-ha ouch! Kind of harsh when you say it like that. Besides, I thought that after not seeing me from being in San Lorenzo for so long, my girlfriend would actually be happy to bump into me."**_

"_**More like collided like a train wreck…And of course she's happy to see you! Still doesn't change the fact that you're out to give me a concussion from your stupidity and can't walk to save your life, but…I guess I can let it go this time Bucko…" **_

She rounded the corner of a random building that was one of the many places that she used to collide into her beloved…only for nothing to happen. She glanced around the corner only to find a lone fire hydrant and cars attempting to parallel park on the side.

"_Oh Arnold…"_

She felt a sharp pang in her chest as her eyes moistened under her thick rimmed writer's glasses, but then slapped herself out of the trance, scowling once more.

"_No. None of that. Not this time. I'm over it. Get it together Pataki." _ She scolded herself. Before she could continue walking however, she heard the sounds of heavy breathing from behind her. Without thinking, she fiercely and abruptly launched her fist over her shoulder at the source.

"What do you want Brainy? You should know by now that it's total reflex for me to bash your face in when you pull sh** like that." She stated dryly without turning around or losing the scowl.

After a few quick and deep breaths into his inhaler, he wiped the blood form his bleeding nose, adjusted his broken framed glasses, and smiled lightly. "Heh….Good…to…see you…out and about…Helga."

She gave no response.

"How…are you feeling these days?"

"What kind of stupid bullsh** question is that?" She spat as she turned to face him with pure enmity.

"…I see…You're still in pain…I'm sorry…Just wanted you to know…I'm here for you…We all are…Beauty and the girls miss you…The whole gang does…They won't say it out loud but…They are all worried…" Brainy wheezed and put a hand on her shoulder.

Helga sucked in a breath, her hands clenching at her sides. "Get out of my way Bucko and never touch me again...Or I swear when I hit you next time it will be with intent instead of impulse." She glowered.

"Fair enough…All things considered…I hope your latest gifts will help you cope better than going back to the bottle…"

She rounded on him, ready to pound him to pieces for the comment about her former drinking problem, but curiosity got the best of her as she paused with her fists squared up, ready to strike.

"What gifts?"

Brainy's eyes widened slightly. "…You mean…you don't know? Stella must not have told you…"

"What the fu** are you talkin' about Brainiac! Spill it already before I rip your tongue out and tie it around your neck!"

Brainy blinked before smiling a little. "You'll find out soon enough…Take care of yourself Helga…" He turned around and walked away, leaving her to blink with confusion and irritation at his last statement.

"_What a moron…and yet…What the fu** could that have been about?"_

* * *

Once she made it home, the weary blonde trudged up the steps to her little porch, pondering on Brainy's mysterious statement and expression. It was almost as if he knew something that she didn't. That irked her. Now these days, she was never a fan of surprises. As her nerves worked her, she longed for instant relief. Something that a few quick shots of chilled Gin could provide in a flash.

She nearly slapped herself once more and mumbled to herself.

"No. Come on Helga ol Girl! Where's your dignity?! You're almost sounding as bad and desperate as _she_ was! Unlike _some _people, I don't need some stupid drink to keep me goin'. I'm just fine on my own! Besides, I've been down that road and it took me a long shot to get clean, but…I did it by myself like always. No stupid AA meetings, no pats on the backs, just me, myself, and I…and my strong will. That's all it takes. I'm ok. I got this. Just…go inside, quickly pass the mini bar…and stick to routine. Nothing's gonna make me go back to that state."

She fished out her keys to unlock the door only to find it already unlocked. She then raised an eyebrow.

"What the…Okay. I could have sworn I locked the door before I left…Or did I? Ok. No more tequila shots before breakfast Helga. You're going to the looney bin for sure if you keep this up!"

"_One…Two…Three…Four…Uh…Oh Cwiminy what came next after four?! Uh…Sixteen and a half…Thirty thousand and twenty-three…Five…" _

Helga paused in the doorway, confusion gracing her features as she heard a young sounding voice count completely off and out of sequence. She walked in the living room around the corner to find a person no taller than her knee hiding underneath a large pillow on her couch; the little legs and body that stuck out covered in blue plaid shorts, and dark blue shoes, immediately made her guess that it was a little boy.

The muffled sounds of off counting continued.

"_Six…Seven…Eight…Nine…Nine and a half…Nine and three quarters…Ninety-nine thousand...Ten! Kay! Ready or not here I come! Ya might as well give up now Weirdie-Head Girl! Because I'm gonna win!"_ The muffled voce exclaimed with pride.

Helga watched the little boy emerge from under the pillow, only for her eyes to widen in shock.

The little boy shared the same startled look as he now saw the tall blonde woman standing a few feet from him.

It was then that Helga realized that for the first time in what seemed like forever, she was actually standing in front of Philip Miles Shortman…Also known as her and Arnold Shortman's only son.

_His features were so much like his father's it was almost haunting. The football shaped head, the blonde almost yellow like tuffs of hair that stuck out from each side of the little familiar blue colored hat, the height, everything screamed that he was indeed the offspring of the Football-Headed man I loved more than life itself. And yet, at the same time, the blue eyes that were intense and deep as the ocean, the G shaped nose, the bushy unibrow almost hidden under his light colored bangs, and the little confused scowl on his features clearly showed that he was my son as well. _

"Who the heck are you lady?"

_Along with the blunt attitude. _

Helga's eyes could only widen as her mouth was agape and shock took over her entire fame. She was no doubt overwhelmed since the very last time she laid eyes on her son was when he could barely walk. Now as he stood in front of her with hands folded and a confused yet defiant, lack of trust in his fiery blue eyes, she could only stutter in a quiet whisper.

"E-excuse me?"

"What are ya deaf?! Whooo. The. Heeeck. Aaare. Yoooou? Aaand. Whaaat. Aaare. Yooou. Doooing. Heeere?!" Philip demanded once more, slowing down his speech as if talking to an alien.

"…I-I…Hey. Wait a minute! Watch your tongue Bucko I'm not some sort of idiot ya know! Don't you know who you're talkin' to here?!" Helga scowled.

"All I know is I'm talkin to some skirt who just came into the house that I don't know so dat makes you a stwanger! I'm not supposed to be talkin' to stwangers since they can be dangerous! And since a person I don't know got into this house, you could be a wobber like those police shows gwandpa and gweat gwandpa like to watch! I could be in gweat danger wight now and should pwobably call da cops and run for my life all scared and stuff! But guess what _Bucko_! I'm not some scared little chicken! I watched TV pwenty of times! And good guys always kick bad guys butt! I'm not scared of you! Just wait till my mommy gets home and stuff! She'll sock you weally, weally good! And my gweat gwandma knows kar-kara-karo-She'll kick your butt too!" Philip stuttered, deepening his scowl.

"_He doesn't remember me…" _

"Y-you don't know who I am?"

"Well Dooiii! I just said you're a stwanger! I don't know what you're here for, but you'll never get away with it!" He exclaimed bravely.

Helga blinked before her lips started to twitch. Eventually the twitch turned into a snicker and then finally a full blown laugh.

Philip stared at the lady as if she had two heads.

"W-what's so funny?!" He demanded.

"Well what do ya know…You got guts kid. Yep, you're most definitely a son of mine…" She folded her arms with a smirk.

"Huh? A son of yours? Wait…" Philip squinted his eyes and examined the woman. "Wait a minute…Y-you? You're Helga? Y-you're my mommy?" He asked quietly yet skeptically.

"You got it Einstein." Helga smirked with her arms folded.

"Wow…" He stared at her in wonder.

Helga's face couldn't help but soften and she rubbed her arm uncomfortably, trying to figure out what to say. "Y-yeah I-"

"-NO WAY!"

She jumped, startled at his sudden yell.

"THERE'S NO WAY YOU'RE MY MOMMY! SHE'S WAAY PRETTIER THAN YOU!"

"W-wait a minute the fu-?!"

"-MY GWANDMA GAVE ME A PICTURE OF MY MOMMY! AND YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE THE PICTURE AT ALL!" Philip pointed at her with accusation, while reaching into his pocket to retrieve the picture.

Helga scowled at the boy until she saw the photograph.

She recognized it instantly.

"_**Criminy Football-Head! I told you to get that camera out of my face!" **_

"_**Aw come on! One picture Angel? I just want to capture this moment! Especially since the twins are actually staying still in one place for once!" **_

"_**Yeah cause knocking down mommy's hard labored sandcastles in the sandbox and flinging sand in her eyes is totally a Rapidgram moment." **_

"_**Haha come on please?"**_

"_**Arnold no! Criminy! I'm all sandy, my hair's a mess, and I look like a wreck!"**_

"_**Do you want to pretend like you didn't sound like Rhonda just now or should I?" **_

"_**I'll pretend to not pound you into next week if you don't get that thing out of my face!"**_

"_**Okay, okay. One picture and I'll leave you alone, promise." **_

"_**Ugh…fine what the heck."**_

"_**Great! Come on you guys, get close to mommy and give her a big hug…Yeah just like that! Okay hold it…Reeady? Perfect!" **_

"_**Well how'd it come out?"**_

"_**Beautiful…"**_

Helga snapped herself from the sudden flashback and examined the photo closely. It was a picture of her a few years back hugging her baby son and daughter close to her chest. She took note of how she used to look and completely understood why her son had his doubts. The woman in the picture could have been a model. She was beautiful with golden hair that cascaded down her back in light curls, dressed in a light pink sundress, and wore a smile that although showed a hint of mischievousness was the very essence of gratification. Her bright blue eyes underneath her neatly trimmed eyebrows held a light inside of them that sparkled with something that she hadn't felt in a long time.

Happiness.

She then looked at herself in a nearby mirror and almost wanted to cringe. Her gravity defying pigtails stuck out from her pink knitted beret, her eyebrows that formed a full blown unibrow was intimidating, along with her ripped faded jeans, and ruffled looking red plaid flannel shirt that once belonged to her husband, but now was something she wore religiously. And her baggy blue eyes were hazed with a dreariness she could not explain.

There was a striking differentiation between the woman in the picture and herself.

But before she could protest, Phil's eyes widened.

"Ooh! Hold on! Wait a second…" He fished into his pocket for another photo and examined it, his eyes shifting back and forth from the photo to Helga.

"Hmm…Okay. Scratch that. Never mind. I believe ya. Gwandma gave me this picture of mommy too when she was a kid. She doesn't look as pwetty as the first one, but she kind of looks like you a little bit."

Helga frowned at the photo of her nine year old self scowling angrily.

"So…You're my mommy huh?" Phil folded his arms as he took in Helga's current appearance.

"Looks that way Kiddo." She replied simply.

"It's Phil. I have a name ya know." He huffed.

Before Helga could protest and scold him, he suddenly took off running around the room, checking underneath various objects. She sighed and shook her head; still in shock from seeing her son again, along with his attitude that was a pure reflection of hers. He certainly was more of a handful than when he was a baby. She figured that a nice glass of that Gin would probably be good for her nerves right now, but she shook her head from the thought and decided to follow her son.

Helga raised an eyebrow at his actions. "Uh what are you doing?"

"Doi what's it look like? I'm seeking!" He replied without looking at her and running into another room.

"Seeking for what?" She asked with annoyance.

"Not what! Who! It's called hide-and-seek for a reason! I'm twying to find her! I can't let her win!" Phil replied.

"Who?" Helga asked with curiosity, wondering who the he** else could be in her house.

"Weirdie-Head Girl!"

Helga blinked in confusion.

"Ugh! My sister? Halie? Doi?!"

Her eyes widened. "S-she's here too?"

"No doi! Gwandma and Gwandpa dwopped us off here in this dump earlier so where else would she be?" He replied as he looked underneath a table and growled with frustration.

"Oh did they?" She grit through clenched teeth as her fists clenched with fury as she realized why this was happening.

"Dang it Halie! I won't let you win! Come out alweady and just give up!" He stomped his feet with frustration.

Helga rolled her eyes. "Brilliant idea. Stomp on the ground like an angry elephant and bring the house down why don't ya. That's sure to make her want to come out."

Phil scowled in her direction, but then frowned sadly as he realized that he couldn't find his sister. "I'll never find her now…And Gwandma wanted me to keep an eye on her too…"

He tried calling again. "Haalliee?! Come on! Come out! Pleease?"

"Not the best game for keeping an eye on someone is it Kiddo?" She taunted until she saw his saddened expression. Helga's face softened once more and she sighed. "Look, if you want…I think I can maybe lure her out for you."

"You can do that? How?" He asked curiously.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere upstairs behind a shelf, a little girl kept herself hidden.

"He's calling again…He sounds almost sad…Maybe I should come out now…But what if it's a twick like last time?"

The little girl twiddled her thumbs and continued to speak to the air as if she were holding a conversation with someone present with her.

"I don't know what to do Mr. Gween Glowy Guy. Phil could be twicking me again and then I'll never be good at this game in time for Kindergarten…And even worse, mommy still hasn't shown up yet…Do you think she's okay?"

The little girl heard only silence and sighed as she thought about her dream from the previous night.

"I wemember what you said to me last night…I hope you're wight…"

**Flashback to Dream Sequence**

"_**Halenie? What's wrong Sweetheart?" **__The soft voice called out._

_Halenie looked up from the bright colored meadow and looked towards the bright green glowing aura that floated in front of her. "Gwandma's taking us to see my mommy tomorrow…" _

"_**I remember you telling me that…You were so excited, but now you look so sad. Why is that? Won't you tell me?" **__The soft young voice replied._

"_I am excited! But…I'm also scared…" _

"_**Why are you scared?" **_

"_I haven't seen my mommy for a vewy vewy long time…I was a baby when she went away…What if she doesn't wike me like the other kids at school didn't wike me…" _

"_**Halie…Of course she likes you. I'm sure she loves you and your brother very much." **_

"_Then why did she leave us?" Halenie asked in a whisper as she wiped her tears away._

_She heard the voice go silent as it sighed sadly. __**"I'm sure she'll tell you why someday…But you and your brother are going to see her again and you should be happy about that. That's what matters now right?" **_

"_I guess…But evewyone says that she's mean…They say that she looks mad all the time and stomps awound, yelling at people and calling them mean names, like Philie does when he gets in twouble…Even her fwiends don't play with her anymore…What if she does that with me?" _

"_**Halie…Everyone gets mad and acts mean sometimes…But it's important to know why they get mad too. Maybe it's because they're actually sad, but instead of crying, they get angry and make other people feel bad." **_

"_How does that help them feel better?" _

"_**Sometimes it doesn't…But sometimes they think that it does. It doesn't mean that it's the right thing to do, but I'm sure that no matter what people say, your mommy is a good person deep down and has a good, soft, mushy, hearted center full of love for you and Philip. Just give her a chance." **_

"_How do you know all these things anyways?" She raised an eyebrow in suspicion._

"_**I just do…" **_

_She nodded softly, looking out at the horizon. "You weally think she'll be happy to see us Mr. Gween Glowy Guy?"_

"_**I think she'll be very…surprised." **_

**End Flashback Dream Sequence**

"I wish you were with me wight now Mr. Gween Glowy Guy…You're my only imaginary friend that makes me feel better…" She whispered as she hugged herself.

"_HALENIE?"_

Halenie's eyes widened with a gasp as she realized her name was being called, only this time it wasn't her brother.

"_HALENIE?! WHERE ARE YOU?"_

She realized that it was a woman's voice. A woman's voice that did not sound familiar to her and yet it did in so many ways.

"_It's her!"_ She thought excitedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Helga tapped her foot impatiently as she readied herself to call out to the little girl once more.

"It's not working is it?" Philip deadpanned as he sat on the couch with his arms folded.

"It will! I just gotta be a little louder Sheesh!" Helga retorted. "HALENIE?! ARE YOU THERE?! IF YOU ARE GET DOWN HERE ALREADY!"

Helga looked down and grumbled only to hear a soft and quiet voice from the staircase.

"_Y-yes ma'am d-did you call me?" _

She turned her tired eyes towards the staircase and froze completely.

She was totally unprepared to see the sight before her.

_The little girl continued to descend down the steps, but it was like slow motion for me. Her little golden pigtails bounced along with the familiar looking pink bow as she walked, her bright white dress almost sparkled in the sunlight from the nearby window, and her face was lit with pure timid joy. Her bright blue eyes also sparkled with a familiar light of hope that I had only seen in one person in particular. Her voice was in no wise mousey for her age, but was still light and as calm as the sea with a peaceful element to it. Something I only heard from the same said person in particular. She was like a little angel, innocence and kindness gracing her facial features. I mean Criminy! It was as if my deceased football-headed husband was reincarnated as a female! It was then when I realized that Halenie Stella Shortman was the spitting image of Arnold Shortman both in features and in spirit. _

_And that scared the living sh** out of me…_

_For some reason…It chilled me to the core…_

_She was always cute as a baby, but Criminy…Come on! There is no way that such a little angel could have possibly come from someone like me…_

But there she was as she stood in front of her mother twiddling her thumbs and turning her shy blue eyes towards her.

"Um…Hi mommy. Y-you called me?"

Helga remained frozen, not seeing her son calmly walk up to the little girl and flick her on the forehead with his hand.

"Ow! Wh-what was that for?" She turned her gaze to her twin brother.

"You're it." He stated simply.

Halenie blinked for a moment before she processed what he meant. "W-whaaa?!"

"I didn't stutter doi!" Phil smirked.

"B-but you can't do that! The game stopped because mommy called me! So I had to come out! That didn't count!" Halenie explained.

"It did count cause she's part of the game! She called your name and you came out of hiding!"

"Nu-uh! You were supposed to seek me first!" She whined.

"I did! And when you came out after mommy called you, I seeked you doing that and then tagged you. So I win!" He retorted.

"THAT'S CHEATING PHILIP!" Halenie cried.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is. Not!"

"Is. Too!"

"Is not, not, NOT!"

"Is too, too, TOO!"

"IS NOT, NOT, NOOOOT!"

"IS TOO, TOO, TOOOOO!"

"**QQQUUUIIIEETTT!"** Helga finally yelled, rendering the twins silent.

"Okay. THAT'S IT! Alright brats, spit it out! What time is your grandma picking you up from here?!" She asked sharply.

Halenie's eyes watered, while Phil just folded his arms and replied. "She's not."

"W-what the heck do ya mean she's not?" Helga demanded.

"W-well…Gw-Gwandma and Gwandpa said we could stay with you fwom now on since we told them that we miss you and haven't seen you in a weally long time…" Hal explained quietly.

"Yeah! So this is our house too now!" Phil smiled pridefully.

Helga's pupils dilated as her eyes started to twitch. "Wait…What?!"

"You heard us a sister! Oh…Sowwy. I mean Moommy. We're back and better than ever! Except Halie cause she's a cwybaby and sucks at hide-and-seek!" Phil chuckled.

"I am not! And I told you that you cheated!" Hal yelled.

"Did not!" Phil started.

"Did too!" Halenie retorted.

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT, NOT NOOOOT!

"DID TOO, TOO, TOOOOO!"

The twins got up in each other's faces and continued the shouting match before turning to Helga and screaming in unison.

"GRRR MOOMMY TELL HIM/HER THAT HE'S/SHE'S WRONG!"

Helga's eye continued to twitch. She had a lot to process after all. One day she's dealing with the same old crap of everyday life with her work, distracting her mind from her troubles and haunting memories by facing the bottle, then proving her willpower by denying the said bottle, and then all of a sudden her life is turned upside down as her kids unexpectedly were dumped back into her life.

And it seemed that they were still quite the handful.

"_Oh criminy! Why is this happening to me?! HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED TO M-?! "_She paused her thoughts and her eyes widened as her mind flashbacked to Stella's recent conversation…

**Flashback **

_**"Heard you were back in town. Good. We need to talk about making good on that promise you made. Now."**__ Stella said in an all serious-business like-and threatening tone of voice._

"_What's to talk about? The kids are in good hands…You and everyone else are doing a stellar job at taking care of them, so all's good in the world." Helga deadpanned in a slur as she swished the wine in her wineglass back and forth, and eventually poured it out on the floor. _

"_**You're drunk again aren't you?!" **_

"_Nope. Just the opposite actually. Going through withdrawals from not having a good drink to sharpen my nerves. What can I say the struggle is real…"Helga replied lowly. _

"_**So you've gone sober finally? Good. For a moment there I thought you were going to end up like-"**_

"_Do. Not. Say. Her. Name." Helga warned sternly. _

"_**And that contempt for your mother is exactly why you need to do something for your own children before they have that same animosity!"**__ Stella retorted. _

"_Why are you on my case Stella?! You know why I did what I did!" Helga nearly shouted. _

"_**Yes! But it's been years Helga. And they are not stupid! They're asking questions! Questions about their father and about you! They miss you! They need you!" **_

"_No they don't. They're fine where they're at. I'm doing what's best for them and if you can't understand that then-"_

"_**-What YOU don't understand is how your so called salvation and rescue mission in the form of abandonment is only HURTING your children! They want their mother! Now you promised a long time ago that if they needed you, you'd be there! And Helga, so help me. If you're not going to be woman enough to take charge of the situation, then I will. Cause you may be okay with leaving your son and daughter questioning your absence, but I will be da**ed if the twins spend their lives wondering and tortured like my son did when he questioned ours!" **_

"_Yeah? And just what exactly do you think you can possibly do about-Hello? Stella?! Criminy! Da**it woman answer me?! Ugh!" Helga growled as she hung up the phone. _

"_Easy Helga ol girl. She's not gonna do anything. What could she possibly do to make me change my mind?" _

**End Flashback**

After reflecting on Stella's threat and Philip's declaration, Helga put two-and-two together and her eyes widened as she looked into the other room and saw suitcases littered on the floors.

She was stuck with her kids whether she liked it or not.

Her life as she knew it, once again, changed completely.

"Oh…My…"

The kids' argument halted immediately at the sound of a piercing scream as they watched their mother suddenly faint in front of them. They blinked for a moment, before continuing their argument with more yelling, oblivious to the changes they would all soon have to face as a reunited family.


	27. Changes part 2

**A/N: OMGOSH GUYS! I am so sorry it took so long to update! WRITER'S BLOCK SUUUUUCKS! BUT HEY WHO MISSED THIS?! The story's far from over. So let's get to it...**

* * *

_**We have an update…**_

_**There's some improvement but not much…**_

_**Time will tell…**_

* * *

Helga felt her head swim around in the void, taking comfort in the vain existence of darkness as thoughts and feelings about everything that transpired to make her life a living he** were ultimately silenced. Usually to gain such a privilege, it would take killing a whole bottle of vodka or a few glasses of Gin to start the numbing process, but here…in wherever she floated, she felt like she could grasp peace at last.

Until she suddenly snapped out of it, coughing violently due to a bucket of cold water being thrown onto her head.

"Hah! See? I told you that it would work!" Little Phil folded his arms pridefully as he threw the now empty mop bucket to the side.

His little sister shook her head. "I still think it was a bad idea to cover mommy in all that water! What if she can't swim?"

"Stupid! She's not compwetely in the water! You have to be compwetely in the water to dwown and die doi!" Phil glared.

"Nu-uh!" Halenie argued.

"Yeah huh!" Phil argued back.

As they continued to bicker, Helga finally managed to catch her breath and end her coughing session before shouting, "CRIMINY! WHAT ARE YA TRYIN' TO KILL ME?! I COULD HAVE DROWNED TO DEATH!"

Her shouting startled the little 5 year olds until Hal's eyes lit up. "Hah! See! She said she would have dwowned! So I was wight!"

"Whatever!" Phil pouted.

"That's wight! Whatever I say! And I say, I was wight and you were wong!" Halenie teased cheerfully.

"Well I say you better shut your pie hole before I do it for ya!" Phil threatened while holding up his fist.

Halenie glared at her brother before blinking in innocent confusion. "Hey that's mean! Wait…What's a pie hole?"

"Doi! It's your mouth stupid!" Phil rolled his eyes.

"I'm not stupid! Stop calling me that!" Halenie shouted, trying not to cry.

"You are stupid! Look you're about to cwy again!" Phil teased.

"Am not!" She sniffed.

"Are too!" He smirked.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FU** UP ALREADY?!" Helga shouted automatically, holding her head as if that was the solution needed to ease her migraine.

The kids immediately silenced their bickering as their eyes widened, letting out a collective gasp. "Ummmmmm! You said a bad word!"

Helga blinked at them.

"Hah! Mommy said a bad word! That means she's gotta sit in the corner without dessert!" Phil teased.

"Wait a minute…nu-uh, no she doesn't. Gwandma says that only adults are allowed to say that stuff and that we're the ones who get in twouble if we say that stuff. So mommy doesn't have to sit in the corner…" Halenie explained thoughtfully.

"Man no fair! Why do adults get to have all the fun?!" Phil pouted while folding his arms.

"Aw don't be silly, silly! We have lots of fun too! We get to have more snack times, and nap times, and play lots of games as much as we want! We're not always busy like grownups are! Just wook on the bwightside!" Hal said brightly, not noticing her mother freeze up at her words.

"_**Why do you always have to look on the brightside?"**_

"_**Somebody has to…" **_

Feeling her eyes suddenly tear up, Helga then shook her head vigorously, desperate to remove the memory of her husband from her mind. It was worse enough fighting off the random and constant recollections of Arnold that would pop up in her mind to torment her. It was hard enough staying in the house that they bought together, living in the city that they grew up in together, as well as the friends they've always had…She wanted to leave so many times, but something always stopped her. But now that her offspring was officially dumped in her care and supposedly both kids would be staying with her from now on, she'd just have to deal with those recurring torturous thoughts…

Every day…

For gosh knows how long…

Like he** she would.

Helga then clapped her hands together. "OKAY! Enough's enough little buckos. This reunion's been a real slice and all…Now tell me when exactly you guys are going home."

"What are ya deaf or something? We told you, this IS our home now." Phil folded his arms.

"Yeah mommy, gwandma and gwandpa said we can stay with you from now on." Hal smiled.

"Well I sure as heck didn't give the okay!" Helga scowled, and then face palmed. "Ugh criminy of all the-wait a minute…" She paused and blinked. "H-how did you even GET here in the first place?!"

"Gwandma and Gwandpa dwopped us off this morning doi!" Phil replied with a silly face, making his sister giggle at his antics.

His mother was not amused, but before she could protest, a thought crossed her mind.

"W-wait a minute. If you two were here all this time, then who was watching you when I was gone?!" She demanded, surprised at sudden protective, concern like tone that barely made its way through her harsh sounding voice.

"Oh don't worry mommy, Gweat Gwandma was watching us." Hal explained.

Helga raised an eyebrow. "Gertie?"

"Yeah! She saw her shadow a few days ago so she's dwessed like Santa Clause to celebwate the next 12 days of Chwistmas, but before leaving to give out pwesents, she said she would watch us until you got home." Hal explained cheerfully.

"Yeah, she should be leaving wight now on her sleigh actually!" Phil said with a smile as he and Hal suddenly ran out the front door.

Confused, Helga followed them only to see them waving happily at an old woman dressed like Santa Clause who happily waved at them in return from a bright red sleigh with the terrified boarding house animals apparently dressed as reindeers with bridles, hooked at the end of it.

"Bye Gweat Gwandma!" The kids chorused.

"_You kids be good for your mother now ya hear?!"_ Gertie replied lovingly.

"We will! Pwomise!" They both replied with innocent smiles.

Helga tried to scream in complete and utter bewilderment. "GERTIE?! WHAT THE FU-?!"

"_-ON DASHER! ON PRANCER! ON DONNER, AND WHAT'S YOUR FACE! MUSH! MUAHAHAHA!" _Gertie chortled as she readied the sleigh and took off from on top of Helga's rooftop.

Dumbfounded, Helga continued to stare at her roof, unable to move from her frozen state as she finally realized that whatever was happening, was actually…happening.

She then felt a tugging on her ripped jeans and constant tapping on her leg.

"Um mommy? I have a question…" Hal started shyly as she continued to tug on her mother's pants.

"Yeah me too. How do we find our rooms in this dump?" Phil asked as he continued to tap on his mother's leg.

"Are you happy to see us?" Hal continued.

"Is it still upstairs? Cause I saw a bunch of baby stuff! Where's my cool room?" Phil continued.

"Why did you go away for a long time?" Hal asked sadly.

"I can't sleep in some dumb old baby's bed. Where's my cool bed?!" Phil pressed.

"W-we missed you a lot! D-did you miss us?" Hal asked hopefully.

"You're gonna buy me a new bed wight?" A cool one wight?" Phil pressed.

"Can you tell us about daddy?"

"Yeah! Was he cool like me?!" Phil asked with excitement.

"Was he weally nice? What did he wook wike?" Hal added.

"Bet he was big and stwong and bwave and wasn't a cwybaby like weirdie-head girl here." Phil quipped.

"Stop calling me that!" Hal exclaimed, clearly offended.

"Stop being a weirdie-head cwy baby then!" Phil quipped once more.

"Hey! I haven't cwied once since I got here! I-I'm a big girl! Gwandma said so!" Hal tried to retort in a stern voice, but faltered.

"Pwease. You cwied a few minutes ago…" He deadpanned.

"Did not!" Hal exclaimed.

"Yeah? Then why were your eyes all wet?" Phil smirked.

"I…I-I had to yawn!" Hal defended.

"I didn't see you yawn." Phil scoffed.

"…It was an invisible yawn…" She finished in a lame and quiet voice.

"There's no such thing as an invisible yawn doi!" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Y-you don't know that!" Hal quipped.

"Do too!" Phil retorted.

"Nu-uh! Tell him momm-"

"QUIET! CRIMINY! MY EARS ARE GOING TO BLEED TO DEATH IF YOU CHUCKLEHEADS DON'T SHUT YOUR TRAPS!" Helga shouted, rendering her children silence once more.

While Philip blinked, Hal started to breathe in and out at a fast pace as if she was hyperventilating while covering her eyes. Helga blinked in confusion and slight concern at her antics. "Um...what's wrong with her?"

"Nothin' she just does that to stop herself from cwying. She's twyin' to act all bwave and stuff." Phil rolled her eyes.

"I- am bwave. I won't cwy." Hal quipped in short breaths.

Helga instantly calmed down and couldn't help but marvel at the little girl's tenacity. It was clear that her feelings were hurt, but she refused to let it show. She was really trying. The way that her brother teased her so effortlessly suggested that maybe it was an ongoing phenomenon that forced her to be strong.

That sounded familiar.

But rather than lash out at him with fists, snarls, and anger, the little girl continued to breathe in and out whispering to herself until she felt calm again and bravely looked her brother in the eye with a little smirk.

"See! I'm fine." She declared and folded her arms proudly.

"Sure ya are." Phil rolled his eyes once more, but his mother noticed that he was trying to hide the smile that threatened to break through his scowl.

She seemed weak and breakable, but Helga could tell that Halenie Shortman was indeed her daughter, and even more so was the direct descendant of Arnold Shortman.

Just by the looks of it, Helga could already see that she was and would grow up to be a bold kid.

A very bold kid.

Just like her beloved…

A sharp pang pierced through Helga's heart once more as memories started to come back up. That seemed to be happening much more frequently than before with those dang kids around: especially Halenie.

"This is too much…Th-this is just TOO DA**MUCH!" Helga muttered as she pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head.

"_I need a drink…"_

"_Just one drink…"_

"_Just a little pick me up to help me make sense of this whole…I don't even know WHAT to call this!"_

"_I just need relief…" _

"_For only a moment…" _

Helga thought as her eyes drifted towards the forbidden cupboard…She quickly snapped out of it, shaking her head vigorously.

"_COME ON! Helga. Pull yourself together! You're STRONGER than this CRIMINY!"_

The quiet, calm voice of her daughter puller her out of her thoughts.

"Mommy? Are you ok?" Hal asked quietly while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah what's wong with you?" Phil added, putting a hand to her forehead.

"I'M-!" she started in a loud voice, making them both flinch, but immediately went silent, inhaling and exhaling a long breath in an attempt to calm down before continuing, "I-I'm fine. Look…j-just…go play or somethin' okay?" she waved them off, walking away.

"Kay…Wanna play with us mommy?" Hal asked with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah why not. I mean ya did kinda okay with hide-and-seek and stuff." Phil added.

"No. I do not." Helga replied through grit teeth.

"But why? We can have so much fun!" Hal and Phil whined in unison.

Helga was about to round on them, when she saw their adorable, pouty faces, clearly showing their disappointment yet hopefulness that she would change her mind.

She hesitated.

"Because…B-because…"

Suddenly the doorbell rang. She quickly looked through the peephole and immediately brightened before continuing.

"_Because_…Auntie Phoebe and her kid is here to play with you instead!" Helga exclaimed with a nervous smile.

"Auntie Phoebe's here?!" Hal started.

"Which means…" Phil added.

"JODI'S HERE!" They finished with excitement.

The twins quickly rushed past their mother and got the door to reveal Phoebe and her five year old daughter, Jodi Johanssen.

"HI AUNTIE PHOEBE! HI JODI!" The twins greeted.

"Konichiwa to you too little Philip, Halenie!" Phoebe greeted cheerfully, giving them a hug.

"Yeah, what's up guys?" Jodi greeted behind her mother as she gave them a small wave and a cool smile.

"Boy am I glad to see you! I was DYIN' of boredom in this dump!" Phil exclaimed dramatically grabbing Jodi's hand.

"You have to come see our new house! It's so cool! And we gotta tell you all about our mommy! She's a little loud, but weally cool too!" Hal exclaimed grabbing Jodi's other hand as the twins pulled her along into the other room leaving her mother alone with Phoebe.

As soon as the twins were out of sight, Phoebe gulped as she turned to see her best friend scowl, tap her foot impatiently, and let a growl free from her throat.

"Um, heheh, salutations Helga! I-it has been a while." Phoebe greeted nervously.

"I'm guessin' you know about all this?" Helga asked, though it was more of a statement, and her expression never wavered.

"I-I cannot say that I was unaware a-about these current events…" Phoebe uttered meekly.

"You. Me. Kitchen. Now." Helga glared.

Phoebe gulped once more.

* * *

CRIMINY! WHAT THE HE** ARE YOU ALL TRYIN' TO PULL?!" Helga growled and nearly shouted as she slammed her hands on the kitchen table.

"Helga! Please! There are kids here! I would appreciate if you mind your language!" Phoebe interjected sternly.

Helga almost blinked at the assertiveness from her best friend, but did not back down. "ONE minute, I'm having a shi-er-_crappy_ day at work with worthless idiots who can't do SH-CRAP for me, and the NEXT thing I know I run into BRAINIAC who's actin all cryptic and shi-gah _crap_ and JUST when I'm MINDIN' my own BEESWAX, I come home to find a little FOOTBALL-HEAD on my LIVING ROOM COUCH, followed by ANOTHER FOOTBALL-HEAD that when put together can't SHUT UP! And THAT's not the KICKER of the situation Pheebs! NO the kicker of it all, DESPITE the fact that GERTIE was on my ROOFTOP in a SLEIGH is that these football-heads are STUCK with me! When I CLEARLY was the one who emphasized the importance of them BEING AWAY FROM ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She finished in a shout.

* * *

**Meanwhile, upstairs in the other room…**

All three kids were happily playing catch with Jodi's ball that she brought over, when they suddenly heard the frantic and angry shouting from downstairs.

"Um…S-so I'm guessing that's y-your mom?" Jodi asked nervously.

"Yep that's our mommy!" Hal answered cheerfully.

"She-uh…Sh-she seems nice." Jodi tried to be polite, wincing at the sound of bad words that were always forbidden for her to use.

"Oh please, she's compwetely cwazy! And loud! Cwiminy! She's even worse than those dumb old dump twucks that sound weally loud in the mornings when they pick up the twash!" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Philie, that's not vewy nice to say." His sister reprimanded.

"No, ya know what's not nice? She gets to say all the gwown up words she wants but when I twied to say it one time, I got stuck in a corner for a jillion hours without dessert! How unfair is that?!" Phil protested.

"You're actin' like that's your first time in the time-out corner. I mean with as many times you end up there, usually after being so mean to Hal all the time, I would have thought that you'd be used to it by now." Jodi quipped.

"Who asked you?!" Phil glared.

Jodi shrugged coolly. "Just sayin' man, if you were nicer to Halie here, you wouldn't be in so much trouble all the time. Mm mm mm. I mean the way you bully her is simply appalling." Jodi shook her head.

"What's an appawing?" The twins asked in unison.

"Oh sorry. I'm using big words again. My mommy's been reading me the dictionary again at night before bed time, so…it kind of sticks with me…" Jodi smiled sheepishly.

"That's okay! I like heawing big words! Maybe it'll help us get gold stars like you do in school!" Hal smiled.

"Yeah cause evewyone knows you need it! You're dumber than a bwick." Phil taunted.

"Phil!" Jodi glared.

"What?! Tell me I'm wong! She was always quiet, hiding in a corner, talking to the air! It was weird! Why do you think no one wanted to play with her in pweschool?"

Hal was ready to retort, when she suddenly thought about what he said. She quickly got up and ran into the other room, ignoring Jodi who called after her.

"And THAT's why you're always in the corner!" Jodi glared angrily at Phil and got up to run after Halenie. "Halie wait!"

Phil huffed and folded his arms, but then sighed sadly as he bounced the ball by himself.

"Halie? Halie? Where are you?" Jodi continued to look for Halenie down the hallway, when she heard a soft voice in the bedroom.

"_I don't understand…Why is he so mean to me?" _

"Halie?"

"_I know he's not always like that…He-he used to be weally nice to me…and pwotected me…Maybe he still is…He told me once, that he's helping me be stwonger…He's twying to help teach me not to cwy all the time…but it's hard…Oh Mr. Gween Glowy guy…it's so hard…" _

Jodi watched her friend sniff lightly and wipe her eyes as she started to breathe in and out at a fast pace until she was calm again.

"_Oh well…maybe things will be diffwent now that mommy's here. Maybe she can help me be stwonger!"_

Jodi blinked. Though she was only five, she was very intelligent for her age and was used to a world of logic with a splash of imagination. So she'd be lying if she said she wasn't freaked out by her best friend's display. But she didn't want to prove Phil or the other kids that always taunted her right about her weirdness of talking to the air, so she smiled and walked up to her.

"Hey girl, are you okay?" She asked softly.

"Oh hey Jodi…Y-yeah I'm just fine." Hal smiled weakly.

"Hey don't listen to that idiot. He's just bein' a meanie like usual." Jodi put her arm around her.

"I know he acts that way…but sometimes…he can be weally nice…Sometimes." Hal shrugged.

"Mm mm mm. Girl how you always see the good things and smile even when they're bad is beyond me. But whatever you say." Jodi shook her head with a smile.

Before the girls could walk back into the hallway, they saw Phil hesitantly walk into the room with his hands behind his back as he looked down shyly. "Uh hey, Weirdie-head girl…Is um…I mean…A-are you still cwyin and stuff?" He asked his sister quietly with remorse.

The girls blinked, but Hal shook her head and gave him a small smile. "Nope! No cwying here. I'm a big girl wemember? Besides that twick you taught me helped a lot!"

Phil blinked in response. "Oh…so…you're okay and stuff?" He asked sincerely.

"Yup! I'm okay!" Hal giggled.

"W-well…GOOD! 'CAUSE YOU'RE CWYING IS WEALLY ANNOYING YA KNOW! I get sick of heawing it all the time I mean it's about TIME you started to toughen up! Cwiminy! Now come on and let's finish thwowing the ball awound sheesh!" Phil cackled, smirked, and stomped out of the room.

"Whatever you say Philie, whatever you say." Hal gave a little half-lidded smile as they all continued to play.

* * *

**Meanwhile back downstairs…**

"I MEAN CRIMINY! I ASK FOR ONE SIMPLE THING! ONE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT I'M STILL TRYIN' TO PIECE MYSELF TOGETEHR FROM ARNOLD'S DEA-…ER…Y-YOU KNOW…EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED, NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN THE FOOTBALL HEADS' SPAWNS ARE BACK IN THE PICTURE?! I-I CAN'T BELIEVE MILES AND STELLA WOULD DO THIS TO ME! AFTER THEY PROMISED TO HONOR OUR AGREEMENT! Helga huffed and puffed anxiously from her rant.

"Are you quite finished?" Phoebe asked simply.

"H-how the heck can you be so calm?! Did you not hear ANYTHING that I said at all?!" Helga asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I heard all of what you had to say Helga. Being that most of it was clearly a result of you feeling sorry for yourself leading to an uncomfortable vulnerability causing you to lash out, especially when such turn of events occurred so suddenly after being placed under tremendous amounts of stress and an improper grieving period, of course it is okay to say that your reaction is normal and expected." Phoebe explained while taking a sip of her tea. She then looked at her friend with sympathy.

"But Helga, you must understand that this is truly for the best. The kids missed you terribly and even though there was a rather large support system for them, it is not the same as having an actual parent around. You of all people should know this. Especially when in their case…they only have one left." Phoebe finished sadly.

"But…I…I-I'M JUST NOT READY FOR THIS PHOEBE! I…I'm just not ready…" Helga frowned sadly.

"You are more prepared than you lead yourself to believe Helga. Besides, were you not the one that has been calling Stella and Miles back and forth, concerned for their wellbeing?" Phoebe smiled.

"Th-that's not the point! They were babies then! I-I had to know…But I had to keep them AWAY from me for a REASON! I mean criminy! It's not like I wanted to be excluded from their lives it's just I wasn't ready to be a mother! I-I'm still not! Not after-"

"-Is it possible that you feel this way as a result of it being guilt from your…addiction? The same one you tried to hide from all of us, and even severed ties with the gang because of it?" Phoebe asked.

Helga went quiet before sighing bitterly. "…Who told you?"

"When you're a physician you pick up a few tell-tale tricks, but even more to the point, I'm your best friend Helga…Even when you stopped contacting me…I still had my ways of seeing how you were doing…I only wished you'd have reached out to us instead of trying to handle the situation all alone…" Phoebe sighed sadly.

"I-I know. But it's okay! I'm better now! I don't have that…_problem_ anymore. It was a phase." Helga reassured.

"Good news to hear I suppose. And I am sure that Stella and Miles would not have considered the opportunity have you not been ready for it which is why I, Gerald, and the entire gang fully support their decision about the kids. They need you Helga. And I can tell that you clearly need them as well…It is what Arnold would have wanted."

"-Phoebe." Helga warned.

"-And you know it." She finished sternly.

Helga went silent and sighed in defeat, scowling.

Phoebe put a hand on Helga's shoulder. "You are not alone in this Helga. You never were and you never will be. We will always be here to support you. You just have to accept it. Especially now with the kids…they're going to need you more than ever…Especially your daughter. Things have…been tough for them at such a small age, mainly for Halenie both emotionally…and physically. Which is another reason why I'm here. To drop these necessities off. "

Phoebe then pulled out small brown sacks of various fruits, vegetables, nutrients, vitamins, and medicines.

"W-what's all this stuff for?" Helga asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well along with being your best friend, and the kids' godmother, I am also their primary pediatrician. I don't know if you forgot, but due to the twins' premature time of birth, they lacked certain nutrients essential for their growth. Though the NICU did its part and Phil was able to recover strong, Halenie wasn't so lucky. Though her primary immune deficiency isn't severe and she's alright, she needs extra support since her immune system is a bit weaker than we'd like."

"Wow…poor kid." Helga softened.

"But not to worry! As long as she continues to eat healthy and stays in a positive environment, she should be just fine! And now that they both have you, I expect her to be in such a good state that will lead a full recovery and a fulfilling life! I think this experience will be good for all of you, wouldn't you agree?" Phoebe smiled.

Helga thought about it deeply and finally nodded.

"Wonderful! Well I'm so sorry to cut this short, but I must get going. I have an important meeting dinner and Gerald offered to babysit Jodi for the night. It was wonderful to see you again Helga! Please keep in touch, and if you need absolutely anything, I'm just a call away!" Phoebe explained grabbing her purse then coming up to hug her friend.

"Y-yeah sure…G-good to see you again too Pheebs." Helga smiled weakly patting her friend on the back as she hugged her.

After calling her daughter and saying goodbye to the twins, Phoebe and Jodi both left the house.

* * *

Helga then gathered her thoughts together.

"_Okay Helga ol' girl just calm down. Maybe this is all a good thing and…and maybe it needed to happen for all of our sakes. I mean I did a pretty decent job at bein' a mom when the Football-Head was still alive…Maybe I'm just overreacting and this won't be so bad after all."_ She smiled, reassuring herself.

**CRASH!**

"_Oooooh! You bwoke the weird head shaped vase thingy! I'm telling mommy!"_

"_I-I didn't bweak it! It just fell down!"_

"_Nu-uh, you threw the ball wight on it and it bwoke! I saw you Philie!" _

"_Well I wouldn't have bwoken it, if you would have just catched the stupid ball in the first place!"_

"_You threw it too fast! It was coming stwaight for my head! Like it was gonna hit me!" _

"_Better you than the stupid bwoken vase thingy!"_

"_That's mean Philie!"_

"_Aw what are ya gonna do, cwy?"_

"_No!" _

"_Yeah you are. Your eyes are wet again."_

"_IT'S AN INVISIBLE YAWN!"_

"_Is not!"_

"_Is too!"_

"_Is not-not-NOT!"_

"_Is too-too-TOO!"_

"_**Ugh MOOMMY!" **_

Helga then walked up to a wall and banged her head against it repeatedly. _"Or maybe I'm wrong. Maybe it is going to be that bad and you'll find yourself slowly slipping into insanity for all eternity…"_

**To be continued…**


	28. Changes part 3

**A/N: Whoo! Who missed me? Lol honestly, I was shocked to see this story still get a bunch of views since the reviews weren't happening as frequently. But hey! I said nothing was going to stop me and I did reach over 100! So YAY THANKS EVERYONE! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! Anyways, lol here's an update! Thanks for all those who took the time to read and review! The story's far from over and mystery is still intact! So here we go.**

* * *

_3 months…_

_It's been exactly 3 months since my…er those kids, Halenie and Philip have been dumped in my care… _

_Admittedly, I guess it wasn't as bad as I made it the first time I realized that I was stuck with this motherly gig once more, but Criminy let me tell ya, things were never easy…For me especially… _

_The first few weeks went sour. I mean__** really**__ sour. Even when it seemed like everyone in the neighborhood went above and beyond to make it all sweet and dandy._

* * *

_Stella, Miles, Phil, Gertie, and the whole gang overstayed their welcome in__** MY **__house just to check on the twins and supposedly me as well to ensure that we were all getting off on the right foot. Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Sheena, Gloria, and Beauty would buy them all types of gifts and treats and clothes, myself included, while Phoebe would keep track of their health, mainly Halenie's. The guys and boarders would fix up any house chores or leaks that needed tending to; mainly normal heavy duty work that I meant to take care of but hadn't the will, strength, or care to do so, as it was something Arnold and I used to work on together since I refused to be the wife that would only handle the fragile and more delicate housework. But since he was no longer there, the duties all fell on me, which became too much overtime so I guess I sort of let everything go. I was getting by, but obviously it wasn't a state of preference for an environment with kids. Things did seem to flow a lot better after that so I guess I'm grateful. Though I still despised any sense or acts of pity, I can't deny and say I didn't appreciate everyone's contributions to making the kids happy. They had good food, good clothes, good company, toys, and kids to play with; a strong support system in which was something the Football Head would undoubtedly be pleased with as it was something he requested before he…croaked. _

_But that's just how it was when everyone __**was **__around; when they __**were**__ present. But when they weren't…The house became the euphemism of a loud wreck. Granted, I wasn't exactly mother of the year when everyone crowded my house in the first place with their smiles and coos of "how wonderful it was that we were all together again". I remained as quiet as a shadow, or barely remained in the room at all, not feeling like being questioned like the Spanish Inquisition about anything that had to do with the kids or Arnold…I just wanted to be alone really. Alone where I could process everything and go back to getting by day by day. It seemed like that was my only way of living after all. Just eating, sleeping when I could, normal business stuff and writing my books of sorrow; making a pretty buck, and finding out what to do with that buck besides pay the bills and spend it on an expensive bottle of vodka or two that would in turn numb any unwanted feelings or desires that would creep up. And I would be in peace…until the hangovers kicked in anyways…Yep, that was the life for me. It was survival, as it would keep me alive and protect me from feeling any pain of the past that I tried hard not to think about. _

_But that protected and peaceful lifestyle was all but ripped away from me the moment Philip and Halenie came back into my life. Now, I was forced to remember. Now, I was forced to deal with it and everyone. Now, I was forced to recall every moment of my life not just with the memories of everyone in this accursed neighborhood, but every moment with Arnold up unto the day when Phil and Halenie were born and everyday thereafter, including if not especially, the unexpected death of my beloved, their father, which was the day my life went to total and complete sh**. _

_It wasn't exactly a hobby I enjoyed. _

_So I tried to keep my distance…I had to. I had to cope in some kind of way. Ways that wouldn't include breaking out the bottles and beers as I was trying hard to escape that mode. I didn't want to be like Miriam after all. Criminy that would be the ultimate sign that Helga G. Pataki was officially an ironic joke just like her so called mother. No. I had to find another way. So, like I said, I kept my distance when everyone would be around. I allowed the contact, but I didn't embrace it. Not in the slightest. I kept making excuses about having to work. How I couldn't be crowded around when I needed to write, or how I just didn't have the time to be there. I continued to do that even when they were all gone and it was just me and the kids. Oh how their petty begging and pleads annoyed me to no end. "Mommy, please play with us!" Or "Mommy please do this, or mommy please do that!" It was always mommy this, mommy that, and my favorite, the "five why's". "Mommy, why not this?" or "Mommy, why is that?" I knew I was on the brink of insanity, or doing something that I would regret. I mean Criminy! What more did they expect from me?! I fed them, clothed them, gave them shelter, they had everyone else! Why do they always keep coming to me?! Why do they always keep pestering me with their questions, wants, and time?! These brats just couldn't leave well enough alone! As if asking or whining for me for the hundredth-thousandth time would suddenly magically change my mind and I would cave in and play their petty games of tag or hide and seek, or video games, or watch shows that were once cherished in my own childhood, or worse, talk about their father… _

_No. That wasn't happening. _

_So, I yelled at them to keep them quiet. It was a last resort whenever they'd keep at it. Normally, I'd just walk away or run into another room or wave them off, or even call up the gang to have their kids play with them or take them out the house for a while. I didn't know what else to really do. I wasn't ready to play the dutiful good mommy. I wasn't ready to embrace the title of the single-mother. I wasn't ready… _

_But they never gave up. Boy did they never give up. _

_Instead of drinking, I resorted to other ways to keep calm. No, I don't mean picking up on my needlework side hobby, although it really was calming, but quicker, more effective ways like smoking. It was naughty, but it got the job done without going to drugs or to that dreaded bottle. Well, let me correct that, it was helpful while it lasted until the twins discovered the strange smells that would permeate the house and the dangerous smoke that would come from the little weird white stick in mommy's mouth that they insisted was a fire and would pull out their water guns, buckets of water, or anything with water in it, and dump it on mommy to stop the said fire and would then stop, drop, and roll on the floor, and then would start running around the house screaming their heads off that there was a fire…Yeah, imagine how I had to respond to all the neighbors that crowded the house in a confused frenzy… _

_And no, switching to the less hazardous vapor cigarettes didn't help either. _

_It got to the point where I was just ready to give into any demand they wanted! He**, I was ready to be their chump if that's what it took! I gave them whatever they begged for. Desserts at breakfast, they got it, skipping their fruits and vegetables when they wanted, staying up late, and everything every parent ever dreaded for their kids as long as it would keep them out of my hair. And Phil got a little spoiled over everything, heck, they both did, but Halenie…That…that girl, just kept insisting on wanting to spend time with me; insisted that they shouldn't skip out on their fruits and veggies like Auntie Phoebe said, and take their naps like she suggested, and act like good little kids to make Grandma and Grandpa proud, or even better, their daddy proud. As I expected, she was the next goody two shoes… _

_Which made me think of the former goody two shoes…Which made everything suck even more!_

_And that Halenie…Let me tell ya, she was a weird one. When she wasn't prancing around, smiling, hoping that I would spend an inch of my time playing her little childish games, she would be off somewhere talking to the air, her imaginary friend, some strange invisible force she named "Mr. Green Glowy Guy". It made me a little concerned for her sanity and wellbeing I admit, but hey, it kept her out of my hair. At least until Philip would start teasing her about it and pretty much anything that would rattle her. Then she would start doing that weird hyperventilation technique to stop herself from crying as they'd argue back and forth at high-pitched volumes._

_Now, I know what you're thinking. Helga! How could you be so terrible?! Such a life is no life for kids! It's abuse even! How did you escape social services and all that jazz! Or even worse, what would Arnold think?!" Yeah, well I heard it all before Buckos! Trust me, a little incident happened that kind of well, I guess gave me a revelation that I could lose it all…And even more so that maybe, I wasn't ready to lose it all like I thought…_

* * *

_Little hints came here and there that all was not peaceful in the house like everyone thought. Second-hand smoking has its effects and so does eating nothing but junk food, especially in children. Phoebe was less than pleased at how frequently the kids were getting sick, especially Halenie, and there had been noise complaints from neighbors, not to mention the twins', mainly Philip's whining about how terrible everything was…But no matter how bad things got, I will tell you one thing. I never, EVER, laid a hand on any of them. Even when I got close, I never did. Something always stopped me. There'd be a few shoves and grabs like I did in grade school, but NEVER did I actually PHYSICALLY HURT them. But I did have tantrums…Not at them, not directly, just…when it got too much out of control, and I couldn't hold it, I'd lock myself in another room and started to yell and throw things…against the wall…and it would break…And they would hear it and get kind of scared. Oh and I forgot to mention I'd only do those things AFTER I finally caved in and had a little drink or two. One time, I forgot to lock myself away in a room, and exploded…while the twins were nearby. They kind of saw it from afar off, freaked out, and Stella and everyone came running. It was then after I got the reprimanding of my life that I realized the actual possibility-no, reality, that Philip and Halenie were going to be taken away from me for good, as Stella even admitted that she was ready to take me to court if she had to for full custody over them before any social workers would catch wind and dare rip them away from all of us forever because of my inconsiderate stupidity. Normally when all of my schemes to get my way go as planned, I bask in those moments. I wanted those kids gone from me and I got what I wanted right? So…why did I feel so threatened…so rattled, so...__**scared**__ at the thought of those kids…__**MY**__ kids…leaving me forever? _

_It was in that moment when I knew…I fu**ed up. Badly. I needed to fix it. _

_It took a lot to convince them all…A humbling heart wrenching apology on the verge of graveling to everyone including, no, especially to Philip and Halenie, along with throwing out all my alcohol contents I kept stashed and attending those dreaded AA meetings after all. The kids weren't staying with me as frequently, my conscience did a great job in kicking me upside the head for a while, and things weren't the same, but eventually, I gained trust again and things got better with the kids when they did come to visit me. And it was then when I allowed myself to let them into my life again that I realized I wanted them there after all. I started caving in and played their little childish games and realized I was actually having fun in the process. Philip and I still had our moments, what can I say, we were both stubborn. Not to mention he was basically a reflection of me. But we discovered that watching wrestling and cop shows were a great entertainment for us both. It kind of became our thing, despite Halenie ducking under the blankets on the violent parts. I got to admit, I started catching on to the whole mommy thing quite nicely! I started cooking for them, talking and laughing with them more, spending time with them, even giving time outs like normal parents instead of yelling when they'd do something bad. I even started taking them to the park, pushing them on the swings, the whole ordeal! It started becoming easier and I felt like maybe, just maybe…I had something to live for after all. But I guess I should mention, such activities were more bearable with little Philip than with Halenie. Don't get me wrong, I still spent time with both kids, but when it came to Halie, all I could think about was Arnold…She was more like that annoying Football Head than I ever realized! It was like, like he was still alive somehow…only within her…I mean she acted like him without even trying! She just-just brought back every moment I ever remembered having with Arnold when he was alive. And though every moment was supposed to be like a precious treasure, the fact that he wasn't alive anymore only made it like a stabbing session to my heart every time memories would start invading my thoughts. I couldn't take it. So, I kept my distance…Philip was the more bearable child who I could stand being around, while Halie…Halie was just…there. But she loved being there. Criminy, did she ever love being around me for some strange reason I couldn't explain. Especially, when it came to my writing. She loved being in the room to hear me go over my editing process or just overhear me recite any kind of poetry as if it were endless bed time stories that fascinated her. Yeesh…What a- " _

"Hey mommy?"

Helga snapped her pink journal book shut and quickly whipped her head to the side to see her daughter twiddle her thumbs shyly while standing in the doorway of her office room.

"Hey Kiddo, what are you doing here? 'Thought you were watching a movie with your brother."

"I was, but it started to get to the scary parts I don't like so I left…Um…I wanted to ask you something?" Hal replied in a small, timid voice.

"Okay then shoot."

"Well…I know how you and Philip always watch TV together and laugh and stuff, but well…I-I w-was wondering if _we _could do something together instead? Just us?" Hal asked in a hopeful tone.

"Like what?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"I dunno…Just…something fun?" She shrugged.

"Why do you not want your brother to be included? Don't you think that's unfair?" Helga frowned.

"I-I don't mean to sound mean…It's not wike that, I just…w-we never get the chance to do stuff when it's just us, but he always gets to spend time with you when we all play together and when it's just you and him…and…I-I just want a turn too that's all…" She replied quietly.

"Hm. Well, unfortunately, mommy's busy with work now so…" Helga replied shortly, turning back towards her books, not wanting to see her daughter's disappointed expression.

"W-well…what about when you're all done?" Hal asked in a hopeful tone.

"I won't be done for a while." Helga replied shortly once more.

"How wong is a while?" Hal asked innocently.

"It's a long, long time." Helga replied, resisting the urge to roll her eyes.

"How wong?" Hal asked curiously.

"Long enough to where I won't have time to play with you! You'll have to find something else to do. Criminy why don't you just go play with Phil or something?" Helga tried to keep her tone even through grit teeth, not liking or understanding why her daughter refused to back down.

"But, but I weally want to be with you wight now mommy! I don't mind waiting a wong, wong, time for you! I-I'll go get my pillow to get comfortable while I wait!" She smiled and rushed off to grab her favorite pillow before her mother could stop her.

"Oh Criminy she just doesn't give up!" Helga murmured under her breath and face palmed. She didn't bother to look up once she heard the tiny pitter patter of feet come back towards her direction.

"Okay! I got my pillow! I'm weady to wait a wong, wong time!" Hal replied excitedly and rushed in the office near a stack of papers to set up her spot.

"Great. Go wait somewhere else then. You can't be in here."

"But why mommy?" Hal whined.

"Because I said so doi! You know the rules. Mommy has to be by herself to concentrate whenever she's working on her writing! I can't have any disturbances." Helga scowled.

"I-I won't be a distur-distur-bancees. I'll be weally quiet! I pwomise! I won't make a peep! Pwease wet me stay! Pwease! I wike listening to your stowies!" Hal pleaded.

"I don't feel like reading them out loud. Plus, they're not for kids. There are no happily ever afters and other sh-er stuff like that. You'll get bored."

"I never get bored with your stowies mommy! You're a gweat stowy teller! Even if the stowies aren't happy like I like, I still like heawing you wead them. Besides, I'm going to kindergarten next week, and that has a whole bunch of books with all kinds of endings. They don't all have to be happy. You don't have to wead it if you don't want just wet me stay and watch you! Pweeeeaase? Pwetty pwease with sugar, and cweam, and wots and wots of spwinkles on top?" Hal pleaded dramatically on her knees.

"_This kid is somethin' else…"_ Helga thought with amusement.

"What and no chocolate fudge or nuts with that?" Helga joked.

"All the chocoawate fudge and nuts in the world on top too!" Hal added cutely.

"Okay, okay criminy! Cut out the begging already. It's givin' me a headache. Look, you can stay. But don't make a sound, or you're out of here. Capeesh?" Helga relented.

"Capeaches!" Halenie saluted and sat on her pillow with a bright smile watching her mother pick up her trusty purple pen to write.

* * *

Helga tried to avoid the sweet smile that graced her daughter's lips or the urge to smile and coo at her cuteness as she sat patiently on the pillow to watch her and gruffly began to write in her book once more. Once she was done, she turned her head to find her daughter sucking her thumb lightly as she slept peacefully, curled up next to her mother's stack of journals.

Helga couldn't help but let out a small giggle at the scene and shake her head. She then scooped the little five-year-old up in her arms and tucked her in the soft blankets next to her brother on the couch who had already passed out earlier. Helga watched the twins cuddle closer together with a smile on her face. She let out a familiar swooning sigh, a sound she hadn't heard form herself in ages, feeling the need to grab her phone to take a picture, but fighting the said urge and stood there quietly.

How she wished she could experience the peace and state of innocence they were feeling. And once upon a time, she had. Well, at least her children still knew what the feeling was like. And in a way, little by little, she had to admit, she was starting to remember what it felt like as well.

Helga then turned off the blaring television, sat on the couch next to her children, and continued to watch them slumber away until she felt her eyes grow heavy as well. Finally, after a few minutes, sleep claimed her as well, but not before she found herself wrapping a lazy yet protective arm around both of their sleeping forms.

_Like I said, change is just an important fact of life that happens whether we want it to or not. Its inevitable abilities are what impacts our lives when we least expect it in both good ways and bad ways depending on how well we adjust to its presence. Admittedly, I still say it sucks. But after everything, I can't deny and say that it's all bad. Maybe I'm in the stage where I finally accept that it just happens despite me despising the fact that it does; or maybe, I'm just crazy and am just that kind of person who can't take it despite my reputation. But either way, I can honestly say after these recent state of events that little by little, and day by day, I guess I'm managing the changes as best as Helga G. Pataki possibly can... _


	29. Storms part 1

**A/N: HAH! I bet ya'll thought this story was dead and gone! NOPE! Just heavy writer's block. But I promised you a happy ending and that's what ya'll will get…After many chapters down the road because we haven't even hit the heart of events yet. Much more is to happen and much more is to come. So here we go…for anyone that still reads this? Idk…**

* * *

_Storms, whether we like it or not, are a common occurrence that happens in our lives. Whether it is metaphorically or the actual bad weather events, it holds a negative connotation that affects our attitudes and outlook of everyday. Well, that is if you're that kind of sap. But back when I was not even 4 years old, I walked in the midst of the pouring rain; determined to be strong- to have purpose of being my own person after being kept in my sister's shadow for what seemed like forever. Truth be told, the weather barely phased me, even though I was cold, soaked to the bone, and weak. I didn't want to be helpless. But found that I was anyways. The storm made me realize that; both the natural and emotional kind. That was a fact…until I realized that after every storm there was a rainbow somewhere. The sun would come out again and make such sad times all but a memory…I knew that was true the moment I felt the warmth that consumed my heart as soon as I felt the shelter of a green umbrella over me; shielding me from the rain. And suddenly, I had hope. Hope that storms would not last forever. But what if that hope was taken away from me? What would happen then? Where would that leave me? Honestly, I didn't get that far in figuring out the answer…I hoped I'd never have to…But oh well. Fu** my hopefulness I guess, cause here I am…and I still don't have an answer…_

"PHIL! HAL! HEY, BREAKFAST IS READY SO MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!" Helga called upstairs from the kitchen. Normally, it would be a pain to remove herself from her office, especially after getting over writer's block for a piece she was working on, to be bothered with preparing the most important meal of the day, but it wasn't just her anymore. She had kids- and those kids apparently needed to eat. Such was the luxurious life of a single mother.

"Come on Halie! Hurry up! You heard mom! Get a move on alweady!" Phil exclaimed with annoyance to his sister who was taking her time as she rolled around in bed, clutching her stomach.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Ow! You didn't have to jump on me Philip! I said I'd get up in 1 more minutes!" Hal whined as she rubbed her stomach from where her brother painfully body slammed her.

"There's no such thing as 1 more minutes Dummy! If you didn't like me jumping on you then you should have been faster! Now quit being a baby and hurry up and get up before I pound you! My food's pwobably getting cold thanks to you!" Phil scowled.

"Hey! There will be no pounding going on here understood?" Helga stated sternly as she walked in their room, before mumbling under her breath, "Criminy! Not even noon yet and you guys are already trying to give me a headache?"

"He started it Mommy! He jumped on my stomach weally hard and it hurt!" Hal whined again, on the verge of tears.

"Not like I haven't done it before Weirdie Head Girl! Cwiminy! You're really gonna start crying now?" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Enough. Both of you. Phil, apologize to your sister and get downstairs." Helga deadpanned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Why do I have- "

"Now." Helga stated with a scowl.

"Oh Cwiminy, fine. Sowwy Weirdie Head Girl." Phil droned looking down to the ground.

"Now go on. Oh, and for the record Phil, you're breakfast is already cold. It's cereal. Your favorite." Helga smirked.

"Sewiously? Again?! Why can't we have something cool and yummy like chocowate chip pancakes, or waffles, or, bacon, or cookies?!" Phil whined.

"Because it's _my_ kitchen and_ I'm_ the cook. So whatever I make, that's what you eat Bucko. Don't like it, tough. Now move it." Helga pointed downstairs, watching her son sulk out of the room.

She sat on the bed to check on her daughter. "Okay Kiddo, let's see that tummy. Hm. No serious bruises, you should be good. Let's go." Before she could raise up, Hal gently grabbed her mother's hand. "Mommy, wait, can you kiss it better?"

"Can I what now?" Helga raised an eyebrow.

"Kiss it better? You know, like all mommies do when their kids get boo-boos." Hal smiled hopefully.

Helga considered it, but her ego had other ideas as she grimaced. "Hm, sorry kid, I don't go for that kind of mushy stuff." Before she could get up, her daughter's puppy-dog eyes captivated her so she looked away uncomfortably before smirking mischievously. "But, I think I know what'll help you feel better…"

Before Halenie could ask what she meant, she erupted in a fit of giggles as her mother blew a series of raspberries into her small tummy, tickling her with the vibrational sensation. She wanted to laugh along with her daughter, enjoying the pure joy that shone across her face. It took her back to the times she saw the same look of innocent bliss plastered on her face when she was a baby and her sharing the same look as Arnold as they tickled their twins' stomachs with the same lovable raspberries.

The happiness was instantly gone from Helga's face as she clenched her heart painfully at the memory. But the look of sorrow went unnoticed by Halenie as she continued to giggle.

"Ok, alright, enough already. Stop playing around and go downstairs before your breakfast gets…er…warm and soggy and stuff. Geesh." Helga stated firmly, her tough façade coming back into play.

"Whatever you say, mommy." Hal saluted joyfully and rushed downstairs, not noticing her mother's frozen state at her comment.

"_**Whatever you say, Helga." **_

The painful sensation panged her heart once more.

"Criminy this kid is going to be the death of me…" Helga mumbled with a frown.

* * *

After breakfast, Helga helped the kids get ready for an amusing trip to the department store downtown for back to school shopping. The kids were to be starting Kindergarten very soon and both were bouncing off the walls just thinking about it...Literally.

"Philip Miles and Halenie Stella Shortman! Jump up and down in the car seat one more time! I dare you!" Helga growled through clenched teeth, immediately making her kids stop automatically. Phil, however, took one more daring leap.

"Philie come on! Mommy said stop it!" Halenie advised next to him.

"Okay! Okay! You guys are no fun! I can't wait till school starts so I can have some weal fun again!" Phil folded his arms.

"I thought you couldn't wait for that camping trip with Jodi and Geraldo's family." Helga smirked, knowing that the upcoming event her best friend mentioned about wanting to happen before school started, was coming up which would in turn, finally free up some time to have for herself and maybe gain her sanity again after having the kids go away for the weekend.

Phil then smiled widely, jumping in the car seat once more. "Ooh! Ooh! Yeah! I'm excited about that too! I can't wait to go with Jodi and make smores, and go fishing, and, and tell scawy stowies awound the fire, and fight a bear and- "

"Hey, Hey, Watch it Bucko! What did I say about all that jumping?" Helga's voice came in firm once more.

"Oh wight. Sowwy mommy." Phil stopped jumping immediately, before shaking his head at his sincere tone and trying to sound tough again. "I mean! Not my fault you got me excited and stuff." He tried to scowl.

Helga held in a chuckle at his actions, shaking her head.

"See Philie! I knew you could be nice!" Halenie smiled at her brother with a hint of playfulness.

"Shut up! I am not!" Phil exclaimed, his face turning red.

"Are too!" Halenie retorted with a smirk.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE TOO! Besides, Mr. Gween Glowy Guy told me so!" Hal stated full of pride.

"Hey! Hey! Alright, both of you quit your yappin'!" Helga warned, sensing that they were going to get into it. But then curiosity at her daughter's statement got the better of her. "And Hal, what the fu-er-_heck_ is with you and this 'Mr. Green Glowing Guy?"

"I told you mommy, it's her stupid, dumb old imaginary friend that she's stupid enough to talk to because she doesn't have any fwiends except me and Jodi." Phil deadpanned.

"SHUT UP! HE'S NOT STUPID! AND I'M NOT STUPID EITHER! HE'S NICE AND MAKES ME HAPPY!" Halenie nearly screamed indignantly, alarming both Phil and her mother.

"Hey! Cool it both of you!" Helga managed to exclaim, taken aback at how strongly her daughter defended her imaginary friend. "If she's got someone that she likes to talk to and makes her happy even though we can't see it- "

"-_Him_! It's a_ him_ Mommy!" Hal corrected.

"Er okay sorry…_him_…then that's all that matters. No use in being mean and getting her panties in a twist about it. Criminy." Helga finished her sentence in a mumble.

"Do you even know what your invisible fwiend even looks like?" Phil rolled his eyes.

"Actually, I do! I saw him in my dweams last night and I finally got to see his shadow even though he's still a shiny gween color!" Hal stated proudly.

"Hm. That so? Well what'd he look like Kiddo?" Helga deadpanned, wanting to roll her eyes at the nonsense.

Hal put a finger to her lips. "Umm well…It's kind of hard to say…he's short, and-and he's got something on his head that makes a weird shape. I think it's a hat, but I don't know…"

"Hah, maybe he's got a weird head like yours!" Phil teased with a smirk.

"My head is not weird! And you have the same shaped head as me!" Hal argued back.

"Well _my_ head's not weird like yours._ I _make it look _cool_!" Phil stated pride fully, tipping his small blue baseball cap and sticking his tongue out at her.

"Mommy! Tell him that he's got the same shaped head as mine!" Hal whined as she glared at her brother.

"CRIMINY! For Pete's sake! You both have the same weird shaped heads okay?! You're a pair of mini Football Heads just like your- "Helga froze mid-sentence as if she was suddenly stuck in a trance. She snapped out of it once a car from behind her honked after the light turned green at an intersection.

"Like what mommy?" The twins asked innocently.

"Nothing. Just…look just clam up and watch a movie or somethin' till we get to the store okay?" Helga rushed as she tossed them her Beephone, grumbling under her breath, "Man, I can't wait till you guys go on this trip!"

"I can't either! It's gonna be gweat!" Phil exclaimed happily as he started tinkering with his mother's phone. Halenie frowned at the thought of the trip. "Well…I don't think I wanna go…I wanna stay with Mommy!"

"Oh ho-ho no way Jose little Missy. You are definitely going on this trip." Helga stated.

"But if we're not there, you'll be all awone in the house!" Hal exclaimed with concern.

"_Da** straight I'll be Bucko. And I'll enjoy every moment of it!" _Helga thought, but just shrugged. "Yup! That's right!"

"Won't you get wonewy all by yourself?" Halenie asked with concern.

"I'll live." Helga replied shortly. "Mommy's tougher than she looks, you know that."

"But I still wanna stay with you Mommy! We can have fun too! Maybe we can finawy spend some time together just the two of us! We can have tea parties, and, and play hide and seek, or watch movies, and- "

"No." Helga deadpanned.

"But mommy!" Hal tried.

"I SAID no Halenie. You're GOING to go on this camping trip with your brother, and you're GOING to have fun with your friends, and you're GOING to have a great time, and then you're both GOING to get dropped off at school for your first day, and have even more fun and THEN you'll come home. But you're NOT GOING to stay with me during this trip. Got it?" Helga stressed sternly with a hint of anger as she scowled, clearly annoyed with her daughter's stubbornness.

"…Yes mommy…Whatever you say…" Hal said sadly with a sniff, clearly discouraged.

"Cwiminy, and they say _I'm_ the mean one…" Phil mumbled under his breath as he put a comforting hand on his sister's shoulder, knowing that she was trying to will herself not to cry.

Little did they know that their mother was trying to do the same thing…

* * *

A few days later, it was finally time for the camping trip. Helga nearly sprinted to the door as soon as she heard the doorbell and greeted her best friend and her daughter with a hug, while giving a curt nod and punch in the shoulder to Gerald.

"Are the kids ready to go?" Phoebe asked politely.

"You bet I am!" Phil exclaimed as he rushed to the doorway with his backpack, giving his Aunt Phoebe a hug and his Uncle Gerald and Jodi high-fives.

"Phil's been griping about this trip all week." Helga smirked as she explained his enthusiasm.

"And Halenie? Where is she?" Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Here I am…" Halenie smiled sadly as she walked into the room with her backpack-a huge contrast to her brother's earlier sprint.

"Aw Hal Dear, what's the matter? Aren't you excited about this before school camping trip we're going on with all the kids?" Phoebe asked gently with concern.

Halenie looked at her, contemplating on whether or not to tell the truth. She was always told that she should, especially by her imaginary friend, but she knew her mother wanted her to be happy to go, but she wasn't…Not really.

She looked up to Helga for validation. "Mommy? Is it okay to tell the twuth, or not?"

Helga wanted to face palm. Not for her daughter's actions, but her own as she knew she was the perpetrator for her gloomy mood. She finally sighed, knowing she had to make things right as she reached for her daughter's hand. "Will you excuse us for a moment?" Not waiting on an answer, Helga took her daughter into a nearby room and squatted down to her level.

"Look…I don't get it. Why don't you want to go on this trip with your brother? You were excited when Aunt Phoebe mentioned it before, so why not now?" Helga asked her daughter, trying to keep her tone gentle.

"I told you mommy…I just wanted to stay with you." Halenie shrugged as she swayed her body from side to side.

"_Why_ though?" _Why_ do you want stay with me?" Helga stressed in a slightly impatient tone.

"Because it's the only time we'll get to spend time with each other just you and me! I never get to spend time with you! It's always Phil! Evewytime I twy to play with you, you send me away to play with Phil, or you call Phil to come with us, or you go play with him instead! If I got to stay with you and Phil went on the twip, maybe then I can finally get a turn too!" Halenie explained with tearful eyes as she wiped at them with her fists. "I'm not twying to be mean! I'm not twying to be a gween eyed monster, but I want a turn too! Because you love Phil, but you love me too! Wight mommy? Don't you love me too?"

Helga's hardened disposition broke entirely as guilt tore through her heart.

How could she, no. How _dare_ she let it get to this point.

She knew _why _she kept her distance from Halenie. Though the almost 6-year-old would never understand it…And while it seemed to have worked in keeping the memories and ghosts away, she failed to see how it was affecting her own daughter.

After all, she's been where she's been…

But she played it off through a tough façade because she had to as a Pataki. It was the Pataki rule not to cry, not to whine, not gripe and groan. But Helga could tell, just by her daughter having the courage to express her feelings (something she could never have done at the time) that she was indeed stronger than she appeared. Maybe even stronger than herself…

"Of course Mommy loves you, Halenie…Never think for a second that I don't." Helga replied gently, moving a strand of her daughter's hair away from her football shaped face.

"But…You got so mad at me in the car…" Halenie sniffed.

"I know I shouldn't have done that…I'm…I'm sor-I was wrong to do that and Mommy won't do it again." Helga tried to apologize, the word 'sorry' feeling like a bitter taste in her mouth. "Look I get that it looks like I spend a lot of time with Phil and all, but that doesn't mean I don't love you Kiddo…I just…There's things that Mommy's trying to work out and…" Helga paused, reflecting on the reasons of why she preferred to keep her distance as she looked into her daughter's innocent blue eyes.

If they were green, it'd be just like his…

She shook her head of the thought before sighing. "Okay. I'll tell ya what. You go on this trip with your brother and I promise when you get back, we'll do somethin' fun. Just the two of us."

Halenie's eyes brightened. "Really? You mean it?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die, and all that jazz." Helga smiled.

"Mommy! It's cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye!" Halenie giggled and explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah. That. So what do ya say? Will you be a big girl and go on this trip and have fun for mommy?" Helga asked with a smile.

"Okay Mommy I will!" Halenie smiled reluctantly.

"That's my girl." Helga grabbed her in a small hug before firmly patting her on the back. "Now go on, Aunt Phoebe and everyone are waiting!"

"Kay…Um…Mommy?"

"Yeah Kiddo?" Helga turned to her, wondering what she could possibly want now.

"Are you sure I can't stay home with you?" Hal tried giving the most adorable puppy eyes she could muster.

"Nice try. Get goin' Little Bucko." Helga replied shortly and pointed to the door.

After Halenie properly greeted her Aunt, Uncle, and best friend with a hug, she ran out with Jodi to join her brother, the kids all sharing an interesting handshake that they apparently came up with. Before Helga could watch them all get into the car from the window, Phoebe tapped her shoulder.

"So Helga, I understand that we'll be dropping the kids off to school for their first day of Kindergarten. Will you be making an appearance? All of our friends will be present and are wondering if you are also going to come." Phoebe asked with a smile.

"Mm, depends on what I got goin' on that day Pheebs." Helga replied shortly. "But who knows, maybe I might be able to free up some time…" Helga muttered looking out the window again, not seeing the kids, but figuring that they were all in the car by now.

Phoebe nodded. "Well I do hope you consider. I mean- "

"-Those kids of yours have been in a funk from the time you didn't show up for their first day of Pre-school. Kindergarten's a big deal for them and it would mean the world to them if you were there to see them off, so you better show up Pataki." Gerald finished firmly with a smirk, though he kept his tone serious.

"Hey, I ain't makin' any promises Tall-hair Boy, but if I said I'd be there then I'll be there. So just go on your little trip and take care of my little Buckos until then and don't rush me. Got it?" Helga scowled.

Gerald scoffed as he rolled his eyes, but put his hands up in surrender, heading back to the car. Phoebe followed after him after giving her friend a hug goodbye and promising to take care of the kids. Once they were gone, Helga rushed back in the house, wanting to give a cry of victory for finally having some time to herself, but finding the house to be strangely quiet and empty. Though she wouldn't admit it…She'd already began to miss her children.

* * *

A few hours later, once Helga was finally able to adjust to the stillness atmosphere of the house, her cellphone went off with a happy Phoebe on the other line.

"_Konichiwa Helga! Just checking in._" Phoebe chimed.

"Checking in? For what Pheebs? You just left. Are the kids okay?" Helga asked with confusion and slight concern.

"_Why yes! They're just fine! I was just seeing if Halenie made it back into the house with you okay." _Phoebe explained casually.

"WHAT?!" Helga exclaimed in alarm nearly dropping the phone before she lowered her voice. "I mean…what do you mean? She's supposed to be on the trip! She's not with you and Geraldo?!" Helga started pacing the house in a panic.

"_Why no! She told us after she excused herself to go to the bathroom that she didn't want to go and that you were fine with keeping her and would be dropping her off to Kindergarten instead. We all thought she'd be with you right now!" _Phoebe explained with concern and confusion to what was going on.

Before Helga could curse, she paused as she saw the back door to her yard. It was cracked open slightly with little pink sneakers discarded on the floor along with a backpack.

The same backpack that her daughter had earlier…

"She never left! That little…" Helga mumbled under her breath in disbelief.

"_Helga? What's going on?"_ Phoebe asked in concern with a slight demand in her tone.

"I'll call you back." Helga replied shortly and hung up, hearing a light clattering noise from the hallway. Without thinking, she opened the closet door to see her daughter huddled inside as she let out a light yelp at being caught.

"Heh heh…h-hi there mommy…How's tricks?" She tried to smile innocently with a meek and cute wave.

Helga was not amused as her scowl deepened.

"_Like I said…This kid is going to be the death of me!" _

**To be continued…**


End file.
